La prophétie antique
by La Lionne
Summary: Dean et Sam Winchester vont croiser la route de Myrrha. Derrière les chasseurs, les anges et les démons se cache l'Apocalypse... Et s'ils se trompaient ? L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3, une suite possible...
1. Chapitre I

**Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas ! Pas plus que les anges et les démons !**

**Mais Myrrha, Délicia, Mahiya, sont des personnages originaux et m'appartiennent.**

**Les Winchester n'apparaissent pas dans le premier chapitre mais, rassurez-vous, on les retrouve dès le deuxième !**

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Chapitre I**

Deux silhouettes se découpaient sur fond rougeoyant. Penchées l'une vers l'autre, elles adoptaient malgré elle cette attitude confiante et complice qui les avait toujours unies. Ces deux êtres que tout semblait opposer, à prime abord, éprouvaient un réel et profond respect mutuel.

Combien d'éclats de rire les avaient réunis ! Combien de secrets avaient-ils déjà partagés ! D'ailleurs, c'est à voix basse qu'ils discutaient, ne voulant être entendues que d'eux-mêmes.

- Ca y est ! La prophétie a commencé, dit une voix mélodieuse.

- Oui, répondit simplement une voix grave.

- N'as-tu pas envie d'intervenir ?

- Pourquoi ? A l'heure présente, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, sinon attendre…

- Mais si…

- Il y a des faits incontournables. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire… Le Mauvais Dieu est de retour.

- Oui, il est de retour, répéta la voix mélodieuse avec un léger tremblement.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?... Pour ma part, je préfère penser que Dieu ne sera pas vaincu !

- Tu as raison, répondit la voix mélodieuse avec un fond de contrition et beaucoup d'espoir. J'aimerais avoir un esprit aussi fort que le tien, avoir autant d'assurance… Plus le temps passe, mieux je comprends Son choix.

Un rire discret souligna la remarque élogieuse.

- Il n'est pas si facile de vaincre Dieu, reprit la voix grave de la silhouette sombre.

- Il n'est pas moins difficile de vaincre Lucifer, renchérit la voix mélodieuse de la silhouette lumineuse en renvoyant son sourire à son homologue ténébreux.

- Tu vois bien qu'il vaut mieux que les choses s'accomplissent…

- Où est Myrrha ?

- Aux frontières nord. Elle combat les Viorcos avec sa troupe…

A une légère inflexion de la voix grave, la silhouette lumineuse comprit toute l'angoisse du père derrière la fierté du prince. Les Viorcos ! Ces antiques monstres qui ne dépendaient pas de l'Enfer et qui, par conséquent, échappaient à l'autorité du maître des lieux…

- Sait-elle ce qu'elle risque si elle est capturée ?

- Oui. Je ne lui ai rien caché. Elle connaissait tout avant de prendre sa décision. Elle sait tout de la mort de sa mère. Maintenant, je crois qu'elle les connaît encore mieux que moi…

La silhouette lumineuse baissa la tête dans un mouvement très lent, semblant plonger dans des souvenirs longtemps oubliés. Elle se rappelait, elle aussi, la fin affreuse de cette femme hors du commun, cette humaine qui avait osé aimer Lucifer d'un amour si pur qu'elle lui avait donné un enfant, sans pour autant perdre sa foi et son âme.

- Ne te manque-t-elle pas ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit l'ombre d'une voix timbrée de tristesse.

- Tu aurais pu la garder auprès de toi…

- Non !... Elle suit un autre chemin, celui de la force et de la confiance.

- Tu veux qu'elle te ressemble, sembla comprendre l'être lumineux.

- Elle me ressemble déjà plus que je n'aurais pu le souhaiter, répondit la silhouette sombre en souriant pudiquement, révélant sa tendresse profonde et dévoilant sa beauté immense. Je ne veux rien lui imposer, qu'elle soit Elle tout simplement…

- Je dois m'en aller, reprit la voix mélodieuse. Je vais rendre compte de ce qui se passe au Très Haut.

- Je continuerai à veiller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La silhouette lumineuse jeta un dernier regard sur le profil de médaille du Maître de l'Enfer. De tous les anges rebelles, c'est de lui dont il se sentait le plus proche. Lucifer, le porteur de lumière, dont l'autorité s'était imposée naturellement, tant elle s'érigeait sur des qualités que Dieu lui-même appréciait.

_« S'il n'avait été aussi orgueilleux… »_ soupira l'être de lumière, en regrettant une fois de plus l'absence de celui qu'il avait longtemps appelé « mon frère » tant il l'aimait.

Soudain, il sursauta. Le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis le brûla. Il eut presque envie de jurer. Il s'était laissé prendre au piège, une fois de plus ! Il avait oublié que le regard perçant pouvait fouiller le fond des cœurs et des âmes pour en sortir la vérité. Vexé, l'être de lumière se détourna, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas voir le sourire s'adoucir. Le cœur étreint de ce regret qu'il ne pouvait chasser de son cœur, et dont il n'avait pas honte à dire vrai, il baissa la tête. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'il sentit la paume chaude de son compagnon serrer amicalement son épaule.

- Retourne là-haut Gabriel, dit la voix grave qui se veloutait de douceur. Lorsque le moment sera venu, nous combattrons à nouveau côte à côte.

L'être de lumière déploya ses blanches ailes pour retourner auprès des siens, dans la limpidité de ce ciel quelquefois trop bleu. L'aube rosissante parait les plumes souples de reflets d'argent. Lucifer regarda l'archange s'éloigner, avant de regagner les abysses terrestres.

x x x x x x x x x x

La jeune fille rêvassait, assise à sa coiffeuse, la brosse en suspens dans sa main d'albâtre. Un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres d'un rose vif. « Jeune fille »… Il n'y avait que les humains pour l'appeler ainsi, alors qu'elle avait déjà quelques siècles d'existence.

Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille dans le monde entre-deux. C'est ainsi qu'elle appelait le monde des Hommes. Le royaume céleste reflétait le domaine terrestre, celui de l'Enfer. Et entre les deux…

Le temps avait coulé si lentement pour qu'elle arrive à cette maturité, qui était si peu dans le monde entre-deux. « Jeune fille » ! Cette évocation dérisoire l'émouvait à chaque fois. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre.

Son sourire s'accentua. La première fois qu'elle était allée dans le monde entre-deux, avec son père, elle avait été saisie d'un tel tournis qu'il avait dû la porter dans ses bras pour la ramener à l'abri du cocon infernal. Heureusement, pour les Hommes, elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille alors, malgré ses siècles d'existence.

Tant de bruit ! Tant d'intensité dans ces vies ! Même la plus banale semblait être chargée d'une urgence puissante et profonde. Alors qu'elle croyait être armée pour affronter toutes les situations, elle s'était accrochée au cou de son père comme à une bouée. Il lui semblait encore entendre son rire alors qu'il la rassurait. Il n'était ni moqueur ni mécontent, il était juste fondant de tendresse.

Comme il lui manquait ! Quelquefois, son absence griffait cruellement son cœur. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien ici, dans la haute tour de la dernière forteresse nord. Elle était chez elle, à sa place. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et son expression se fit très douce. Son père n'était pas physiquement à ses côtés mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle sentait son amour l'entourer. Elle savait qu'il répondait à son appel muet. Elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer, les yeux clos, pensant à elle, sa fille !

Que de vilenies n'avait-elle pas entendu le concernant, dans le monde entre-deux ! Ce monde qu'il aimait, que Dieu aimait, que Gabriel aimait, et qu'elle avait fini par aimer elle aussi. La vie y était trépidante certes, mais tellement savoureuse également. Rien n'y avait fait, rien n'y ferait jamais ! A aucun moment elle n'avait douté de l'amour de son père.

Lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée au royaume des cieux, elle avait découvert d'autres sentiments, un échange tout à fait désintéressé avec autrui… Après s'être abreuvée de cette lumière, elle avait compris toute la pureté et la sincérité de l'amour de son père.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire toute seule, devant sa coiffeuse. Les hommes seraient bien étonnés de savoir Lucifer capable d'un amour aussi total. Pourtant, elle l'avait quittée ce père qu'elle aimait tant ! Il lui avait tout appris, et elle avait pris son envol. Elle avait lu l'angoisse et la douleur dans son regard si doux pour elle, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait prendre la tête des Virgo Amazones.

Elle releva le menton. Elle pouvait être fière de son œuvre. Elle avait redonné vie à une antique légion de femmes guerrières, toutes vierges même celles venant des Enfers ( par obligation il est vrai ). Elle avait restauré cette forteresse en ruine, et elle était devenue un symbole de terreur pour ces monstres de perversion.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle serrait le manche de sa brosse à la briser. Toujours la même colère froide en elle lorsqu'elle pensait à ses ennemis. SES ennemis ! Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle les combattait, et ils n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir raison d'elle. Pas même à l'inquiéter… Une légère raideur réfrigérante la saisit à la pensée de ce qui se passerait si, un jour, elle tombait entre leurs mains hideuses. Elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa mère… Cette pensée, loin de la mettre en rage, lui permettait de garder son sang-froid et d'analyser la situation. Comme son père le lui avait appris…

Non décidément, ce soir elle n'avait pas envie de penser à la guerre qu'elle menait contre les Viorcos. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux de miel, quelque peu indisciplinés malgré le brossage. Elle jeta un œil sur les divers pots qui attendaient sagement sur la coiffeuse, qu'elle daigne les ouvrir un jour. Elle en ouvrit un, choisit ses couleurs et… se maquilla soigneusement. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la porte de sa penderie. Des dizaines de tenues, souples et près du corps, prévues pour le combat… Non ! Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, une longue robe bleu myosotis au tissu arachnéen. Elle la revêtit avec un plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps.

_« Il sera bientôt temps que je pense à changer de vie… »_ songea-t-elle soudain, avec une certaine ombre dans le regard et un poids sur le cœur.

Pourtant, les siècles avaient passé depuis ce soir-là, et elle était toujours à la tête de sa troupe d'élite. Elle avait encore gagné en dextérité et en autorité. Elle était désormais l'ennemie toute-puissante des Viorcos, ainsi que la femme la plus désirée de ces monstres.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

- Il se passe quelque chose de pas net, reprit Dean pour la énième fois.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, répéta Sam partagé entre l'agacement et le découragement.

Dean jeta un regard aigu à son frère. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils devaient rester unis pour faire face à l'avenir. Or, Sam donnait parfois l'impression de ne plus avoir besoin de lui, voire de le repousser. Comme autrefois, lorsqu'il voulait n'être qu'un étudiant comme un autre, lorsqu'il était amoureux de Jessica…

Dean poussa un soupir. Que n'eut-il donné pour laisser à son frère la possibilité de vivre cette existence simple à laquelle il aspirait ! La vie en avait décidé autrement, et ils devaient bien faire avec, l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient des chasseurs. C'était une réalité de chaque instant et il ne servait à rien de vouloir y échapper.

- Dean ?

- Hein ! jeta ce dernier en sursautant, semblant se réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien, commença Bobby un peu gêné, avant de poursuive. Tu semblais…ailleurs.

- Sur une plage tropicale, avec plein de jolies filles autour de moi, plaisante l'aîné des Winchester.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, grommela Sam, qui enviait malgré lui cette capacité de ne pas se laisser dévorer, du moins en apparence, par ce « métier ».

- Arrête de grogner !… Mais où est Ellen ?

Les trois hommes regardèrent de tous côtés, à la recherche de celle qui les avait convoqués dans cette petite cabane inconfortable, perdue au cœur d'une forêt hostile.

- Doit y avoir pas mal de créatures dans les parages, commenta Bobby en entendant un cri lugubre.

- C'est une chouette, dit Sam sans se démonter.

- Toi alors ! le cueillit Dean. Quel boute en train !

- Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser.

- Parce que nous, si ?

Le ton de la voix était incisif. Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Il se sentait nerveux et passait ses nerfs sur les autres. Et, comme il en était conscient, il ne pouvait s'en défendre…

- Ellen ! s'exclama Bobby.

- Bonsoir, répondit simplement celle-ci en enlevant son manteau.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués ? demanda Sam sans préambule.

Dean lui jeta un regard navré. Bobby essayait de déterminer si c'était à cause de l'attitude de son frère, ou si c'était parce que ce dernier avait été plus rapide que lui à poser la question.

- Pour ça, dit Ellen en s'effaçant.

Ils aperçurent alors une enfant, emmitouflée dans un manteau sombre. Malgré l'épaisseur de son vêtement, elle sautillait d'une jambe sur l'autre, frigorifiée.

- Entre, mets-toi à l'aise, dit doucement Ellen. Laissez-lui une place près du feu vous autres !

- A tes ordres ! répondit Dean d'une voix moqueuse en s'écartant.

La fillette s'assit et, au bout de quelques minutes, se réchauffa. Elle se détendit et releva la capuche de son manteau. Elle était moins jeune que sa silhouette menue le laissait croire, mais ne dépassait pas 12 ans d'après l'estimation de Dean. Le silence s'installa dans la cabane, généré par « l'absence » d'Ellen, partie près du réchaud à gaz.

- Je vous présente Angélique, reprit Ellen en revenant avec une tasse de thé fumant qu'elle tendit à l'adolescente.

Cette dernière était un peu intimidée par les regards braqués sur elle. Particulièrement ceux de Dean et de Sam…

- Et alors ? dit soudain ce dernier.

- Sam, laisse terminer Ellen…

- Alors ? Cette jeune personne est une medium très puissante.

- Hum…, se permit d'intervenir l'intéressée avec un regard entendu.

- Malheureusement, il semblerait que son don s'efface à mesure qu'elle grandit. A vrai dire, la puberté devrait mettre un terme à ses capacités.

Angélique était devenue rouge pivoine en entendant Ellen parler de choses intimes avec une facilité déconcertante, et surtout devant des hommes ! Plus morte que vive, elle évitait de faire le moindre mouvement pour se faire remarquer et plongeait résolument le nez dans sa tasse avec l'intention de ne plus l'en sortir.

- Et alors ? répéta Sam.

- Angélique m'a appelée au secours. Elle était effrayée… Elle a dit que c'était très important. Des monstres allaient arriver !

- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! ironisa Dean.

- J'ai passé ma vie à combattre les forces du Mal et tu nous convoques parce qu'une gamine fait des cauchemars ? demanda Sam, incrédule.

De pivoine, Angélique devint écarlate. Mais la colère avait remplacé la gêne.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! enragea-t-elle en essayant de fusiller Sam, qui visiblement n'en avait cure, du regard. Toutes les femmes sont en danger ! J'ai voulu vous prévenir parce que je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider ! Il semblerait que je me sois trompée. Vous êtes… C'est pas grave ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Elle, elle m'aidera, j'en suis certaine…

Sa voix s'enraya. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- C'est malin ! les rudoya Ellen, tandis que Dean protestait gestuellement de son innocence et que Sam paraissait presque outré par le reproche.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a ouvert une porte de l'Enfer…et que Lucifer est réveillé, les défendit Bobby. Excuse-moi petite, mais quantité de monstres vont arriver, dit-il d'une voix bourrue qu'il essayait d'adoucir.

Cette dernière resta recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Bravo ! les houspilla encore Ellen.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Tu m'as appelée…

Les occupants de la cabane sursautèrent. Occupés par les reproches et les explications, pas un seul n'avait entendu ou vu arriver quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, la nouvelle arrivante restait dans l'ombre de l'entrée. Instinctivement, Ellen voulut prendre son arme, comme Bobby, Dean et Sam.

- Nonnn ! hurla Angélique.

Soudain, Ellen, qui se tenait le plus proche de l'entrée, recula. Le regard d'un bleu profond l'avait brulée.

_« Une créature de l'Enfer ! »_ songea-t-elle aussitôt.

- Les démones ne sont pas les bienvenues chez moi, cracha-t-elle en voulant lever son arme.

Tout à coup, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne le pouvait pas car l'adolescente était accrochée à son bras, les joues baignées de larmes.

- Je vous en prie, implora-t-elle.

- Aussi n'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez appelée, dit posément la voix de l'inconnue qui demeurait obstinément à l'abri de l'ombre.

Bobby, Dean et Sam avaient resserré les rangs autour d'Ellen, prêts à intervenir.

- Tu m'as demandé de venir…dans une assemblée de chasseurs ? s'étonna l'inconnue.

- Baissez vos armes ! Laissez-la ! hurla Angélique au bord de l'hystérie.

La scène parut se figer. Les chasseurs ne comprenaient pas la réaction de l'adolescente, ni pourquoi elle avait appelé à l'aide une créature des Enfers. Y avait-il un piège ? Et pour qui ?

La silhouette avait observé chacun avec un sourire amusé. Néanmoins, elle était intriguée par l'appel au secours de la jeune medium.

- Elle s'appelle Myrrha, expliqua Angélique d'une voix redevenue calme mais toutefois inquiète.

- Enchanté, ironisa Dean qui se demandait s'il devait surveiller la créature ou la medium.

- C'est le commandant des Virgo Amazones…

Myrrha avait pu observer le scepticisme dans l'expression des chasseurs. Bobby avait les sourcils froncés, semblant chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire tout ce qui pouvait se rattacher à ces personnes et qui, bizarrement, semblait le fuir. Elle accentua son sourire. Ils tentaient de percer l'épaisseur de l'obscurité, car elle ne semblait pas décidée à paraître en pleine lumière. Elle pouffa intérieurement. C'était trop amusant de les voir froncer le nez afin de percer le mystère.

- Les… C'est quoi exactement ? Le nouveau groupe à la mode chez les ados ? s'enquit Dean.

- Les descendantes des Amazones en quelque sorte, expliqua finalement Bobby.

Un rire discret et légèrement moqueur accueillit cette définition.

- Il y a effectivement des descendantes directes d'Amazones.

- Et ?

- Et… Comment les appelleriez-vous… Des créatures infernales je suppose.

- Ben voyons ! s'exclama Dean, mordant.

- Les Virgo Amazones, reprit Bobby avec suspicion. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende.

- Vous êtes pourtant prêt à croire d'autres légendes plus improbables encore, rétorqua l'ombre d'une voix mélodieuse. Pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Si ce n'est parce qu'elle est entourée d'un puissant sortilège.

- Et bien sûr, vous n'avez pas d'autres buts que de nous protéger ! continua Dean en suivant le cours de ses propres pensées, mais de plus en plus nerveux.

- Cela vous semble si incroyable ?

- Incrédible surtout, intervint Sam.

- Bravo, apprécia sobrement la guerrière d'un ton sérieux. En réalité, nous sommes des gardiennes de la frontière nord. Nous protégeons les Enfers et, par la même occasion, le monde entre-deux.

- De qui ? Ou de quoi ?

- …

- Ca me parait limpide, conclut ironiquement Dean en scrutant l'ombre qui protégeait la silhouette.

- Chuuut… Il n'est plus temps de parler, murmura-t-elle. Il faut partir.

- Partir ? réagit aussitôt Ellen, qui n'avait jusque-là cessé d'observer en restant sur le qui-vive. Pourquoi ? Et pour aller où ?

- Il faut que vous emmeniez Angélique à l'abri. Veillez sur elle ! Ses dons pourraient encore vous servir… Il faut faire vite !

Ils sentirent de l'urgence dans la voix de 'l'ombre', une intensité qui les empêcha de discuter plus avant. En quelques secondes, le silence se fit, jusqu'à devenir étouffant. A peine le souffle des respirations venait-il le troubler… Ce n'était pas normal !

- Bobby, Ellen ! Restez avec Angélique quoiqu'il arrive ! Je couvre vos arrières !

- Ehh ! protesta Ellen, qui refusait de recevoir des ordres d'une créature démoniaque.

- Dean et Sam, vous suivez Mahiya ! ordonna encore l'ombre.

Ne comprenant pas tout, mais assez pour comprendre qu'ils étaient en danger, Bobby avait attrapé l'adolescente, l'avait recouverte de son manteau sombre et s'apprêtait à l'escorter. Pour ne pas être en reste, Ellen se prépara également, tout en jetant des regards orageux à l'ombre.

- Qui est Mahiya ? hasarda Sam sur la défensive.

- C'est moi, répondit une femme superbe en avançant en pleine lumière, c'est-à-dire à la lueur de la lampe.

Grande, élancée, les cheveux d'un blond pâle attachés en une tresse, des yeux d'un vert si clair qu'il paraissait translucide… Le regard de Dean glissa sur le corps de l'apparition, mis en valeur par un justaucorps noir et des bottes hautes. Belle, sexy, souriante et…visible.

- Je vous suis au bout du monde si vous le voulez, lança Dean avec un clignement conquérant des paupières.

Sam eut un sourire. C'était bien son frère qui était revenu de l'Enfer ! S'il en avait jamais douté, il en avait la confirmation une fois de plus.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mahiya courait avec Dean et Sam. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un arbre immense, dont le tronc semblait être sculpté. Elle poussa les deux frères avec force avant de se lancer elle-même. Un curieux engourdissement s'était emparé d'eux, les laissant faibles et…évanouis. Néanmoins, les chasseurs emportèrent dans les limbes de leur inconscience l'impression d'une chute vertigineuse.

L'atterrissage fut quelque peu chaotique. Mahiya avait beau s'y préparer, elle ne pouvait retenir à chaque fois une grimace de douleur, alors qu'elle se redressait tant bien que mal. Les deux frères, quant à eux, n'avaient en rien amorti leur chute. Ils poussèrent des cris, des gémissements, grommelèrent.

Sam était tombé sur le dos, et sur son frère. Il glissa pour libérer ce dernier, releva les genoux et reprit son souffle tranquillement, en jetant un regard scrutateur alentour. Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était mis à genou, se frottant les cotes et se massant un poignet. Une belle bosse commençait à se dessiner sur son front.

Ils semblaient être près d'une fontaine. Une forme bougea et le plus jeune Winchester tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Il s'agissait de Mahiya, qui attendait patiemment qu'ils reprennent des forces et daignent la rejoindre.

_« Ce n'est donc pas un rêve… »_

Au bout de quelques minutes, s'entraidant et pestant, les deux frères se relevèrent. Ils observèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, calme, silencieux, troublé seulement par le bruit de l'eau. En un mot : paisible ! Puis ils se plantèrent devant l'Amazone.

- Bon alors, où sommes-nous ? interrogea Dean d'un ton blasé.

- En Enfer, les renseigna courtoisement une voix derrière eux.

Les frères Winchester ne quittaient pas des yeux le petit génie cornu aux pattes de bouc, qui les avait emmenés chez lui. Bien que « chez lui » fut un grand mot pour la litière de fleurs et le toit de feuillage. Il leur avait offert un breuvage dans des calices en bois, auquel les chasseurs avaient refusé de goûter d'un vague grognement. Mahiya, elle, paraissait s'en délecter.

- Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda leur hôte avec un petit sourire en fixant l'aîné des Winchester.

- A quel sujet ?

- Au sujet de l'Enfer… Vous y avez déjà séjourné, pas vrai ? comprit-il alors. Et vous croyez avoir tout vu, bien entendu. Vous êtes pourtant bien en Enfer, et j'en suis un habitant.

- …

- Que cherchez-vous ?

- Votre fourche, laissa tomber Dean ironiquement, refusant de croire l'évidence.

Un pétillement malicieux éclata dans les yeux sombres du génie.

- Elle n'est pas loin, avoua-t-il. Les Cupidons ont leurs arcs et leurs flèches, nous avons nos fourches… Mais je ne m'en servirai pas contre une Virgo Amazone, ajouta-t-il avec un respect qui impressionna quelque peu les chasseurs.

- Attendez ! Nous sommes vraiment en Enfer ? insista Sam lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée du génie.

- Oui, répondit sobrement Mahiya. Mais dans les appartements de Myrrha, vous n'aurez rien à craindre des démons. Allons !

Sam jeta un regard à son frère. Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine. Dean n'avait rien dit, mais son expression sérieuse, pour ne pas dire sombre, et son regard devenu incisif ne laissaient pas place aux doutes. Il était revenu en Enfer !


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

- Oh, mon jouet préféré ! s'écria une voix sensuelle à souhait alors que Mahiya et ses compagnons traversaient un salon agrémenté de nombreux divans.

Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtèrent. Sam sentit Dean se raidir. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de son aîné. L'éclair à la fois haineux et désespéré qui fendit le regard fixe lui fit comprendre que cette voix trouvait un écho dans les quelques souvenirs de son frère. Le jeune homme tourna la tête de tout côté.

En se retournant, il aperçut une femme vêtue –ou plutôt dévêtue- de rouge, qui avançait vers leur groupe en ondulant des hanches. La lenteur calculée de son pas faisait monter la pression, électrisant l'atmosphère. Sa chevelure d'ébène et ses grands yeux de biche mettaient en valeur son teint doré. Pourtant, une fugace expression de répulsion s'inscrivit sur le visage de Dean, avant qu'il ne reprenne –du moins en apparence- le contrôle de ses émotions. Avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction, s'amusant de ses mâchoires et poings serrés, elle s'approcha du « petit frère » Sam.

- Ton frère est-il aussi doué que toi ? ronronna-t-elle en tournant autour du jeune homme, le jaugeant, le détaillant, s'attachant sur un point précis de son anatomie avec une telle avidité que Sam eut envie de croiser ses mains sur son entrejambe.

Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de Dean.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! siffla ce dernier entre ses dents, avec un mouvement pour protéger son cadet.

- Mais il ne tient qu'à toi que je le laisse tranquille, dit-elle avec un rire de gorge qui mit les nerfs de Dean à vif. Tu es capable de te montrer particulièrement…performant, quand tu veux.

Les prunelles sombres ne cachaient rien de la convoitise qu'elle ressentait.

- Tu useras de moi comme bon te semblera, lâcha-t-il en détournant les yeux, dégoûté.

- Dean…, murmura Sam, figé.

- C'est comme cela que je te préfère, reprit la démone en caressant de son ongle vermillon la joue d'un Dean passif. Obéissant…ou plus exactement contraint à l'obéissance, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire pervers des plus humiliants.

D'un geste brusque, elle arracha le t-shirt du chasseur. Des larmes de rage piquèrent les yeux de Dean, qu'il parvint à contenir. La succube fit glisser son index le long du torse, descendant presque négligemment toujours plus bas, suivant un muscle ou un méplat, se riant des frissons provoqués par sa caresse légère. Arrivée à la ceinture, elle passa sa langue avide sur ses lèvres peintes de carmin, et enleva vivement le ceinturon de ses doigts agiles.

Le jeune homme se crispa. Son regard était fixé sur un point lointain, refusant de croiser celui de quelqu'un d'autre… Quand elle s'attaqua au bouton de son jean, Dean ne put réprimer un geste pour l'arrêter.

- Oh le vilain garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enchanté. Cela mérite une punition.

Avant qu'il ait pu ébaucher le moindre mouvement, elle fondit sur la bouche de Sam, tandis que plusieurs femelles interdisaient à Dean tout espoir d'intervention.

- Arrête ! hurla-t-il.

Mécontente de la résistance du jeune homme, qui refusait de desserrer les dents, elle mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Arrête ! Tu as gagné ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie…

Aussitôt, elle se désintéressa de Sam, qui s'essuya la bouche, écoeuré, pour se tourner de nouveau vers l'aîné.

- Le gentil petit chéri, minauda-t-elle. Il se souvient que j'adore être suppliée…

- Laisse-le…je t'en supplie, répéta-t-il en baissant la tête, vaincu, honteux, refusant toujours de croiser le regard désolé de son frère.

Comme une brûlure indélébile, Sam venait d'être marqué par le profond et inaltérable amour que lui portait son aîné. Certes, il en avait déjà eu maintes preuves. Mais il avait rarement eu l'occasion de le mesurer personnellement, d'une manière aussi limpide. Son frère, sa seule famille…

- Suis-moi ! ordonna la succube à Dean, en se dirigeant vers une salle à demi-fermée.

Dean allait s'exécuter quand Mahiya voulut s'interposer.

- Mahiya, commença la succube d'un ton cinglant. Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'une subalterne ici !

- Myrrha m'a demandé de les mener en Enfer et de veiller sur eux jusqu'à son arrivée.

- Ils sont en Enfer. Et ce superbe mâle n'a rien à craindre pour sa sécurité. Je n'en ai pas après sa vie mais après sa virilité. Je veux juste mon plaisir, dit-elle en attrapant Dean par la ceinture de son jean.

L'intéressé gardait la tête baissée. Sam ne le quittait pas des yeux, atterré, avec des envies de meurtre contre cette créature qui osait souiller son frère de son désir immonde. Mais il avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à utiliser son pouvoir psychique.

Mahiya avait soudain envie de vomir…ou de tirer son glaive. S'ils avaient été dans la Forteresse du Nord, cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi ! Mais ici, au cœur de l'Enfer, elle n'était qu'une 'subalterne'. La bouche tordue par l'impuissance, elle lança un regard meurtrier à la succube, qui éclata de rire.

- Je t'assure que tu devrais essayer… Viens Dean ! J'ai très envie que tu m'amuses.

Sam aurait voulu se précipiter sur elle, tenter n'importe quoi, mais Mahiya l'en empêcha. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Des dizaines de femelles étaient prêtes à leur sauter dessus au moindre signe de la succube. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour porter secours au sacrifié.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Lâche-le ! commanda une voix lourde de menaces.

- Myrrha…, salua la succube.

Suivant Mahiya, Sam se retrouva au seuil d'une salle aux lourdes tentures de velours fauve, aux coussins moelleux et aux lumières tamisées. Une salle toute entière vouée au luxe…et à la luxure. Il écarquilla les yeux, révolté, en voyant son frère allongé sur un lit rond, entièrement nu, cajolé par plusieurs femelles sous le regard rieur de la démone. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à prendre enfin part au ballet lorsque la voix l'avait arrêtée.

- Je t'ai dit de le lâcher, répéta Myrrha alors que la succube faisait aller et venir sa main le long de la verge tendue.

- Ce serait dommage… Oh Dean, regarde ! Ton petit frère est là pour t'admirer. Montre-lui donc ce que tu peux faire.

Dean ne put empêcher une crispation de son corps.

_« Pas ça ! Pas devant Sam ! »_ supplia-t-il, les yeux clos.

Sam évitait de s'appesantir sur l'expression torturée de son frère. Il concentrait toute sa haine à l'encontre de cette créature vicieuse. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il comprit que ses capacités psychiques étaient inopérantes…

Avec un léger soupir de résignation, Myrrha s'avança. Le duel était inévitable entre elles Il l'était à chaque occasion. Un regard suffit pour que les autres femmes reculent.

- Il est à moi ! cria la succube en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le bassin de son « jouet ».

- Mahiya, dit simplement Myrrha.

L'amazone s'avança et coupa les liens qui entravaient les poignets du jeune homme.

- Que peuvent bien faire des vierges avec un étalon comme celui-ci ? jeta l'impudique démone.

- Beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le comprendrais, asséna la princesse guerrière en se moquant ouvertement, avant de rajouter avec dédain : Décidément ma pauvre Délicia, tu ne verras jamais plus loin que ton plaisir.

Les yeux de la démone lancèrent des éclairs. Un grondement inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge, qui n'eut pour effet que d'arracher un sourire à son adversaire. Comme brûlée vive, elle rompit l'étreinte et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Sam se précipita auprès de son frère qui s'était recroquevillé.

- Dean !

- …

- Dean, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Pas maintenant Sam, réussit à articuler le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée. Laisse-moi quelques instants.

Sam leva un regard perdu vers Myrrha. Perdu, mais en colère ! Tout à coup, celle-ci sembla aviser la nudité de Dean. Ce qui la contraria fortement. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant une solution acceptable pour tous. Soudain, elle sourit de nouveau, mais de malice.

- Belz… Viens voir par ici !

Une espèce de géant costaud s'approcha nonchalamment. _« Quelle montagne ! »_ pensa aussitôt Sam malgré son mètre 90.

- Que veux-tu ma princesse ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu as une belle chemise, apprécia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin.

- Oui, et très agréable à porter…

- Tu ne voudrais pas me la prêter ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

- A toi oui, mais à cet humain…, dit-il en jetant un œil sur Dean.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu saisirais le moindre prétexte pour exhiber ton torse puissant devant moi, fit-elle semblant de bouder.

Estomaqué, Belzébuth resta une seconde sans réaction, avant d'éclater de rire. Ils avaient toujours été complices, Myrrha et lui.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné, capitula-t-il en enlevant sa chemise d'un noir profond.

Les femelles en présence frémirent devant cet étalage de muscles puissants. Les guerrières, quant à elles, restèrent impassibles. Cependant, Myrrha surprit quelques coups d'œil appréciateurs, qui lui firent comprendre que certaines de ses compagnes ne repartiraient pas avec elle. C'était normal ! Elle n'avait jamais obligé personne à la suivre, et comprenait que certaines aient envie de s'engager dans une autre voie. « Il y a un temps pour tout » disait son père.

Malgré tout, cette constatation la chagrina. Habituellement, une guerrière quittait les Virgo Amazones par choix personnel, pas à la suite d'une rencontre avec un mâle. Myrrha n'avait pas compris, jusqu'à présent, ce que représentait l'appel du sexe. Elle en aurait presque voulu à Belzébuth, si elle ne l'avait pas autant apprécié. Et naturellement, il faisait dans la démesure : Il était très grand, très musclé, très impressionnant.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Belzébuth dardait sur les frères Winchester un regard à la fois intrigué et inquiet. Dean et Sam paraissaient 'confortablement' assis sur un divan, mais on les sentait sur le qui-vive. Ce qui électrisait l'atmosphère, déjà survolté par la joute précédente.

Dean avait réussi à récupérer son jean à peu près intact, mais il s'énervait de sentir la chemise du démon flotter autour de lui. Il n'était pourtant pas une petite nature !... Il devait avouer de constater que Belzébuth était, pour sa part, une force de la nature.

Sam restait à ses côtés, muet et observateur. Il sentait sur lui, sur eux, les regards de ces femmes, de ce démon. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi se sentait-il en sécurité alors qu'il ne pouvait même plus utiliser son don pour les sauver ? Les sauver, de quoi ?... Quand bien même il aurait voulu s'éloigner de Dean qu'il ne l'aurait pu, tant il semblait tirer une force spéciale dans le lien qui les unissait.

- Vous êtes des privilégiés, les informa Belzébuth en prenant l'initiative de la conversation.

- Parce qu'on nous torture à petit feu en jouant avec nos nerfs ? Quelle chance ! fit mine d'apprécier Dean.

Au lieu de se fâcher, cette répartie fit rire le démon. Ce qui lui valut un regard étonné de Sam.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu aies déjà fait un séjour en Enfer toi ! rétorqua-t-il en s'allongeant à demi sur les coussins et en piochant des grains de raisin dans un plat en cristal.

Dean se crispa imperceptiblement et choisit d'observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour échapper aux souvenirs qui ne manqueraient pas d'affluer si la conversation déviait sur son précédent séjour. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant. Même si ses quelques souvenirs étaients flous et incertains, de cela il était sûr !

- Pourquoi sommes-nous des privilégiés ? demanda alors Sam.

- Parce que vous faites partie des rares mâles ayant le droit de pénétrer dans les appartements privés des Virgo Amazones.

- Vous avez prévu d'autres chemises ? gronda Dean, le regard assombri.

Sam frissonna en songeant au traitement que venait de subir son frère. Qu'il avait déjà subi auparavant, sans que quiconque intervienne à temps pour l'arracher aux griffes de cette succube ! Et ils se retrouvaient de nouveau entourés de femmes, et avec un démon…

- Pourquoi les appelle-t-on les « Virgo Amazones » ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment y songer, pour tromper sa soudaine nervosité.

Belzébuth leva un sourcil sceptique, tandis que Dean lançait un regard en coin à son cadet. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Il me semblait pourtant que la dénomination était assez simple pour être comprise des humains, répondit Myrrha qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil.

Elle referma la porte avec soin. Nul ne pouvait pénétrer dans ces appartements sans son autorisation. Ni en sortir d'ailleurs… Les Virgo Amazones n'étaient pas toutes des créatures des Enfers, comme l'avait rappelé sournoisement Délicia.

- Traitez-nous d'idiots tant que vous y êtes ! répliqua Dean.

- Idiots !

Surpris, il lui adressa un regard plein de curiosité et de défi, qu'elle releva avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! se permit de l'apostropher Belzébuth.

- Une petite chose à régler avec Asmodée.

- Ah… Délicia est allée directement se plaindre à son maître ? Tsss. Quelle petite peste !

Myrrha éclata de rire devant la mine faussement choquée du démon. Un rire clair, en cascade, de ceux qui ressemblent à un rayon de soleil.

- Belz, si tu essayes de compatir, il faut au moins que tu y croies… Et laisse-moi quelques grains de raisin, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Comment ça s'est terminé ?

- Mmmm… Bien !

- Ah garce ! Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ! Tel que je connais Asmodée, il aura essayé de tirer son épingle du jeu…

- Passe-moi donc le plat !

- Je vois… Une petite transaction ! Disons Dean contre…toi ! Tu n'as pas accepté au moins ?

Myrrha faillit s'étouffer avec un grain de raisin tandis qu'un murmure courait parmi les guerrières, pourtant habituées à la liberté de parole de Belzébuth. Il se cala confortablement contre les coussins, une main sur son genou relevé, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Soudain, un petit génie cornu aux pieds de bouc apparut. Sur un signe de Myrrha, il déposa quelque chose dans un coin et repartit en trottinant.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de te couvrir, lui reprocha-t-elle ingénument.

- J'avais la flemme de repartir à mes appartements pour prendre une chemise, répondit-il en gonflant les muscles de son torse. Et je n'allais pas laisser tes chastes compagnes aux prises avec deux hommes !

Myrrha éclata de rire devant l'aplomb du démon, et sa mauvaise foi.

- Mes chastes compagnes savent très bien se débrouiller sans ton aide. Elles le prouvent à longueur de temps…

- Ah, cruelle !

- Et tu vas pouvoir récupérer ta chemise, dit-elle avec un coup d'œil à Dean qui bavardait avec Sam et ne paraissait pas enchanté de la conversation. Dean ! Pouvez-vous rendre sa chemise à Belz ? Vous avez des affaires dans le sac, là-bas, montra-t-elle en désignant l'endroit où le génie était allé. On les a pris dans votre voiture…

- Pouah ! Je ne vais pas remettre une chemise portée par un humain, fit mine de refuser le démon.

- Mon cher, c'est cela…ou tu t'en vas, proposa-t-elle, abrupte.

- Ah, double garce ! Attention, tu me revaudras ça, tu sais ?

- Comme tout le reste, ajouta-t-elle devant la lueur taquine du regard sombre.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance que je tienne autant à toi, conclut-il en remettant sa chemise, tandis que Dean était allé en chercher une propre dans son sac.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Alors que Myrrha et Belzébuth discutaient, Sam s'était rapproché de Dean. Il le regarda, hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se méfia l'aîné à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, ni même si je devrais te le dire…

- Dire quoi ? Allez Sam, ils ont peut-être l'éternité devant eux mais pas nous. Alors !

- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas cherché à accroître et maîtriser mes pouvoirs psychiques mais…

- Non ! l'arrêta Dean avec une violence qui, pour être contenue, n'en était pas moins présente.

- Cela aurait pu nous servir…

- Surtout pas ici ! trancha Dean d'une voix glacée de colère. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'ils découvraient tes capacités ? Nous sommes en Enfer !

- De toute façon, je n'arrive à rien… Comme si tout était bloqué ici.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, se détendit un peu Dean. Fais attention Sam ! Je t'en prie, fais attention, et promets-moi de ne pas chercher à utiliser tes capacités.

- ( soupir ) Tu as sans doute raison.

- Dean ! les interrompit Myrrha. Pouvez-vous rendre sa chemise à Belz ? Vous avez des affaires dans le sac, là-bas, montra-t-elle en désignant l'endroit où le génie était allé. On les a pris dans votre voiture…

- Entendu ! répondit-il aussitôt en adressant à son frère un regard de connivence qui le rassura. J'en avais marre de flotter dans cette djellaba… Allez viens Sam, on va récupérer nos affaires.

Ils reconnurent aussitôt les sacs qui ne quittaient pas l'Impala. Ainsi, ils avaient fouillé la voiture. Où l'avaient-ils abandonnée ? Dean s'inquiéta un instant pour cette compagne de route qui lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la mise, mais n'osa pas posé de questions pour l'instant.

- Ils ont l'air très complice, constata Sam en regardant Myrrha et Belzébuth.

- Oui, approuva Dean. La franche camaraderie ! Tu crois qu'ils vont jusqu'à se taper dans le dos ?

- Oh toi !

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Sam de façon abrupte, tandis que Dean croquait des amuse-gueule, nonchalamment installé sur un sofa.

- Vous semblez inquiet, nota Myrrha. N'avez-vous pas compris que vous n'étiez pas en danger parmi nous ?

- Compris, si. Accepté, c'est moins facile… Mais ce n'était pas l'objet de ma question et vous le savez fort bien.

Myrrha soupira. Pouvait-elle leur dire que c'était à la demande ( pour ne pas dire sur ordre ) de Lucifer qu'elle prenait soin d'eux ? Ils ne l'accepteraient probablement pas, et se mettraient en danger en déambulant en Enfer. Elle adressa à Sam un regard lourd de reproches, voilant le bleuet de ses prunelles d'une brume incertaine. Qu'il lui pose donc des questions auxquelles elle pouvait répondre !

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus que ce silence chargé de non-dits, le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et détourna le visage.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à son frère. Celui-ci paraissait tout à fait à l'aise dans cet environnement purement féminin. Il ne se privait pas de les contempler, mangeant et buvant à satiété. Il essayait même de parler à certaines, bien qu'aucune ne le laissa approcher.

_« Même mort, tu trouveras le moyen de draguer »_ pensa le jeune Winchester, dont la tendresse était présentement marquée d'une pointe d'exaspération.

Néanmoins, il avait la certitude que, derrière cette apparence frivole, Dean était constamment sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir dans la seconde. Des années de chasses communes lui avaient appris que son aîné savait parfaitement donner le change, et que son comportement cachait un grand professionnalisme. Pour sa part, il avait toujours été plus sombre, plus sérieux, plus stable, celui qui avait devant lui de brillantes études universitaires… Il secoua vaguement la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant de prendre les choses à la légère.

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dans une autre vie, Sam aurait pu continuer à être un étudiant modèle, pour devenir un juriste. Dean aurait pu être… _« une star de cinéma ! »_ pensa-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Eh Sammy ! l'appela Dean.

- Ne m'appelle pas Sammy ! s'énerva celui-ci. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se moquent de moi comme Belzébuth l'a déjà fait…

- Pfiuuu… Ben t'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui ! Remarque, j'te comprends. J'en ai marre d'attendre et je commence à m'ennuyer. Pas toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Sam, désabusé.

- Tu me suis ? Ca va bouger !

A voir le regard malicieux et le sourire frémissant, Sam s'attendit au pire. Il ne savait pas ce que son frère avait en tête, mais ce serait du grand Dean ! Et ce serait sûrement un bon défouloir pour ses nerfs à vif… Aussi le cadet envoya-t-il un regard éloquent à son aîné qui, en retour, lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et un haussement de sourcils engageant.

Puis, à pas lents et sous le regard attentif de Sam, Dean se dirigea vers une des guerrières. A son attention constante, même lointaine, et ses regards en coin, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme.

- Salut, l'aborda-t-il, le sourire ravageur.

- …Salut, répondit-elle mal à l'aise et prête à fuir ( ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel pour une Virgo Amazone ).

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je…Eline.

- Eline ! C'est très joli. Tu me fais penser à une femme que j'ai beaucoup aimée tu sais…, dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, en faisant des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le dos de la main fine.

La guerrière sursauta, sans parvenir à se dégager. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle attention. De mâles, elle ne connaissait quasiment que les Viorcos, et ils étaient assez monstrueux pour la dégoûter à tout jamais ! Du moins le pensait-elle. Perdue dans le regard aux reflets dorés ( la lueur des bougies peut-être… ) du chasseur, elle ne savait plus que penser. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Beaucoup…, répéta Dean en se rapprochant encore, tandis que la pièce semblait se charger en électricité.

- Que… Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Cassie…

Le regard de la guerrière était irrémédiablement attiré par la bouche du jeune homme. Non, à dire vrai, elle était happée toute entière ! Elle n'entendait plus l'appel de ses compagnes, ni le bruissement des murmures. Elle n'entendait plus que l'appel de ces lèvres.

- Dean Winchester !

Très content de lui, le jeune homme interrompit son baiser pour se tourner vers l'arrivante, dont l'autorité naturelle le surprit encore. Tremblante et honteuse, sa « partenaire » s'était agenouillée devant sa princesse.

- Altesse, je…, commença-t-elle avant qu'un œil sévère ne la fasse taire.

Dean regarda Sam. Celui-ci avait suivi la scène avec grand intérêt. Il tourna enfin la tête vers son frère. Au sourire amusé qu'il lui adressa et aux paillettes qui égayaient les yeux de Sam, Dean sut qu'il avait réussi à décharger son frère d'une partie de sa tension.

- Dean ! Sam ! Suivez-moi ! ordonna soudain Myrrha.


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

- Eh ben ma poule, t'es pas content ? ironisa le colosse en toisant Dean.

- Je voulais juste sortir un peu, grogna ce dernier en se massant le ventre. Il était inutile de frapper…

- Inutile c'est vrai, admit-il d'un ton moqueur, quoique ta promenade contrevenait aux ordres de Myrrha. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

- Mouais, grommela le chasseur en se relevant. Une fois aurait suffi…

Il fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire du colosse. Un rire à son image : massif.

- Non mais tu crois parler à qui, bonhomme ? Je suis Belzébuth. Je ne fais pas dans la pichenette.

- J'ai remarqué… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut !

- C'est le p'tit Sammy que j'ai dû enfermer dans le placard pour pouvoir te cogner tranquille, expliqua le colosse sans se démonter en montrant une porte.

- Très drôle ! réagit aussitôt Dean, sérieux, avec un éclat menaçant au fond des yeux. Libérez mon frère tout de suite !

- Hou ! Mais c'est qu'il est dangereux dès qu'on touche à son p'tit frère… On pourrait croire que tu serais capable de vendre ton âme pour lui. Oh ! Je te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs peut-être… Du calme ! ordonna-t-il devant le mouvement de Dean. Je comprends le potentiel qu'ils ont vu en toi. T'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas abîmé.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Belzébuth autorisa un génie cornu à libérer Sam. Celui-ci déboula devant eux, et son regard s'attacha aussitôt à son frère. Un éclat inquiétant s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme. S'il avait ses capacités psychiques…. L'expression de Dean calma ses ardeurs.

- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! s'amusa le démon.

- Tu t'amuses sans moi ? demanda une silhouette inquiétante derrière la brume rougeoyante soufflée par des machines infernales.

- Juste un amuse-gueule, répondit Belzébuth avec un geste pour inviter Satan à se joindre à eux. Ce petit ingrat ( mouvement du menton vers Dean ) manquait de respect aux Virgo Amazones.

Satan commença par froncer les sourcils, puis il prit le parti d'en rire.

- Ce freluquet croit vraiment faire le poids face à elles ?

- Demandez à Eline, rétorqua Dean qui refusait de baisser les armes devant un démon, si puissant soit-il.

Le tableau était saisissant. Au milieu de génies plus ou moins ricanants, les deux frères Winchester, campés dans une position de défense mais prêts à l'attaque, faisaient face à deux démons principaux de l'Enfer, d'une nonchalance vaguement méprisante.

- Ton « Eline » ne s'est guère battue pour toi il me semble…

- Mais nous, on s'est déjà battu contre vous, aboya Sam, et on vous a vaincus !

- Battu contre moi ? s'étonna Belzébuth avec un regard d'incompréhension à Satan, qui ne put guère l'éclairer.

- Quand on a renvoyé les démons des 7 péchés capitaux en Enfer, les renseigna Sam avec assurance. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Les deux frères furent quelque peu déstabilisés par les éclats de rire qui accueillirent l'annonce de ce « triomphe ».

- Rappelle-moi une chose, demanda Satan à son hôte. N'était-ce pas eux qui avaient ouvert une porte de l'Enfer ?

- Attends ! Il me semble me souvenir que… oui !... Il y a vraiment de quoi nous donner des leçons ! D'ailleurs, êtes-vous sûrs de nous avoir vaincus ?

- Pourquoi ? questionna Sam, ébranlé.

- Parce que, se moqua Belzébuth, je n'ai pas l'impression que tout péché ait déserté la terre… Oh, vous n'avez sans doute vaincu que nos… « images ».

- Vos enfants aussi, accusa Sam avec une pensée pour Meg.

- Nos lieutenants, nos serviteurs… Nos enfants…, le défia Satan avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

- Et Myrrha ? lança le jeune Winchester en guettant la réaction des démons.

- Myrrha est…unique. Fille de sang et d'amour entre le grand Prince des Enfers et une humaine, expliqua Satan avec une douceur respectueuse.

- Justement, en parlant de Myrrha…, commença Dean avec un regard salace.

Il se garda pourtant de continuer. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais la conviction profonde que rien ne pourrait le sauver s'il allait plus loin. Il lut la même conviction dans les yeux de Sam.

L'atmosphère semblait s'être refroidie et pourtant, la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était brûlante tout à coup. Là où régnaient mille bruissements auparavant, il n'y avait plus que silence. Les yeux de Satan ressemblaient à des armes meurtrières et Belzébuth paraissait plus puissant que jamais.

- Ne t'avise pas de traîner Myrrha dans la boue devant nous, gronda le démon d'une voix si menaçante qu'on aurait cru un feulement.

- Dean, murmura Sam en remarquant la lueur de défi dans le regard de son frère.

Le chasseur ne plaisantait pas. C'était une manière de régler ses comptes avec l'Enfer. Sam eut peur.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais songé à…

Cette fois, ce fut un véritable rugissement qui l'interrompit. Flamboyant de colère, Satan s'avança vers lui.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir sauver Dean. Rien ! Excepté le rire qui éclata… et qui détourna l'attention des belligérants.

- Myrrha ferait-elle des ravages ailleurs que sur des champs de bataille ? demanda une voix moqueuse.

- Ne nous fais pas croire que cela t'étonne ! gronda Satan, toujours en colère.

- Pas le moins du monde, assura le nouveau venu avec une assurance tranquille.

Il s'approcha nonchalamment des frères Winchester. Par réflexe, Dean s'était rapproché de Sam, l'air sombre et le regard inquiet. Ce dernier se rendit compte que son frère s'était placé de manière à le protéger contre l'arrivant si besoin était.

_« Tu ne peux donc t'empêcher de jouer les grands frères, même si j'ai prouvé que je savais me débrouiller ! » _constata-t-il, à la fois attendri et agacé.

Puis il remarqua l'expression étrangement tourmentée de Dean, et il sut que cet homme éveillait en lui un écho provenant de son séjour infernal. Mais il savait aussi que le chasseur avait perdu ses souvenirs, fort heureusement. Du moins, il en avait perdu beaucoup. Les retrouvait-il ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il de façon abrupte afin de briser le malaise quasi hypnotique qui envahissait son aîné.

Dean sursauta, cilla et reprit possession de toutes ses capacités, en se reprochant intérieurement de s'être laissé surprendre. Le démon avait éveillé en lui des réminiscences de son passé infernal : la certitude de la souffrance, la sensation de honte et d'humiliation, l'emprise du désespoir… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Ce dernier fixait sur l'inconnu souriant un regard inquisiteur.

- Le surintendant des Enfers, finit par répondre celui-ci avec un éclair amusé dans ses yeux d'un vert de prairie presque trop vif pour être vrai.

- Surintendant, reprit Sam avec une moue sceptique, tandis que Dean restait silencieux mais attentif.

Contrairement à son frère, il ne paraissait pas mettre en doute la parole du démon. D'ailleurs, Belzébuth et Satan ne l'avaient pas contredit. Pourquoi aurait-il douté ? Parce qu'il paraissait plus jeune que les deux autres démons principaux ? Sam aussi était jeune, cela n'enlevait rien à sa valeur ni à ses capacités. De plus, au cœur de l'Enfer, tout n'était-il pas illusion et faux-semblant ? Il fallait se méfier de chaque parole, de chaque évidence…

- Réunion dans la salle du conseil, annonça le surintendant. Avec eux, précisa-t-il en désignant les deux hommes d'un mouvement de tête désinvolte.

- Allez mes p'tits gars, on va se promener ! les charria Belzébuth.

- Et je suppose que, cette fois, vous me cognerez dessus si je refuse, rétorqua Dean avec une lueur de défi.

Le colosse ne renchérit pas, se contentant de sourire de manière explicite. Les deux hommes devaient être présents, il n'était pas dit dans quel état !

- C'était bien la peine…

- Aurais-je manqué le clou du spectacle ? demanda le troisième démon, en plissant ses yeux étirés de telle manière que seule une fente laissait filtrer un regard des plus perçants.

- Non ! répondirent en chœur Belzébuth et Satan, avant de faire signe au surintendant qu'ils les suivaient.

Ce dernier fit volte face, et Sam aperçut alors de petites ailes de chauve-souris dans son dos. Finalement, c'était peut-être quelqu'un d'important !

Ils devaient s'engager dans un couloir sombre. Le genre de couloir dans lequel on s'engageait avec une boule au creux de l'estomac. Sam déglutit difficilement, en tentant de cacher son appréhension. Dean devait penser la même chose, car pas une blague ne se fit entendre.

C'est alors qu'elle les appela. Myrrha, accompagnée de Mahiya ! Curieusement, Sam se détendit. Il ne pouvait se départir de cette impression étrange qu'ils étaient en sécurité en sa compagnie, même au cœur de l'Enfer.

- Ah ! Justement on se disait que ça manquait de femmes pour traverser ce couloir sombre. J'ai peur du noir, vous pouvez me tenir la main ?...

Un coup de coude dans les cotes arrêta la tirade de Dean, qui laissa échapper quelques jurons pour éviter de gémir. Pourtant, Sam sourit. Son frère partageait la même impression que lui, il l'aurait parié.

- Désolé mon cher, répondit Myrrha avec un sourire plein de malice, mais les petites natures m'ennuient. Par contre, Belz' ou Sat' accepteront peut-être, vu les liens franchement amicaux que vous avez tissés.

- Sans problème ! Je la serrerai même très fort pour t'empêcher d'avoir peur, mon chou.

- Sans façon, répondit Dean avec une moue contrariée. Il arrive un moment où l'on doit affronter ses peurs. Viens Sam ! lança-t-il en prenant un air bravache.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le groupe avec un geste désolé, démenti par le pétillement de son regard, mais n'en suivit pas moins son frère dans le couloir de la désespérance.

- Ils sont fous, conclut succinctement Myrrha en réprimant à grand mal son envie de rire.


	6. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

Les frères Winchester furent impressionnés par la Salle du Conseil, à la fois élégamment décorée et sobrement meublée. Les hautes chaises étaient en bois sombre, magnifiquement ouvragés. L'assise était agrémentée de coussins de velours aux couleurs vives et chaudes.

De l'autre côté de la table en bois brut se trouvaient des sièges, du même bois que les chaises, recouverts d'une soie fine et chatoyante.

D'emblée, les démons se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils, intimant aux humains de rester de l'autre côté de la table. Mahiya resta à leurs côtés.

- Vous n'allez pas avec eux ? demanda Sam un peu surpris.

- Ma place est ici, répondit simplement l'amazone.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Chut ! L'heure n'est pas aux explications.

- Dîtes-nous quand même qui est le rigolo qui se fait appeler « Surintendant des Enfers », intervint Dean à voix basse.

L'expression choquée de Mahiya renforça la conviction des deux frères quant à l'importance du personnage.

- Asmodée, souffla Mahiya avec déférence.

Soudain, toutes les bougies d'un lustre immense s'allumèrent. Le cristal des breloques nimbait l'espace d'une lumière à la fois douce et irisée. Des serviteurs amenèrent d'autres candélabres de cierges en cire noire sur la table. L'odeur de l'encens et la clarté vivante des flammes commencèrent à pénétrer les esprits.

Sam sursauta, tirant Dean de sa contemplation « bucolique » de Mahiya. Il suivit le regard de son frère et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un nouveau démon venait de faire son entrée. Et quel démon ! La démarche féline, la silhouette longiligne, les traits fins, le regard profond, les lèvres pleines et expressives, une longue chevelure souple et…rose.

_« Un démon…ou une démone ? »_ se demanda Dean, lisant la même interrogation dans les yeux de son frère.

Ambivalence qui amusait énormément le démon en question ! Il s'assit volontairement à côté du colosse brun et particulièrement viril qu'était Belzébuth.

Asmodée s'assit et les autres démons l'imitèrent. Après un léger froncement de sourcils qui marqua sa surprise, Myrrha prit place. Satan, qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, comprit qu'elle ignorait l'absence du maître des lieux. Il sourit par devers lui : la séance risquait d'être animée !

- Prenez place, commanda Asmodée aux humains.

Ils paraissaient si frêles malgré leur courage et leur expérience, devant les démons principaux. Pourtant, Dean et Sam ne parvenaient pas à se sentir réellement en danger. Sans doute à cause de la présence des Virgo Amazones. Quel pouvoir détenaient-elles donc ?

- Trop aimable, crut bon de plaisanter Dean en s'asseyant.

- A votre place, je ne ferais pas trop d'humour, monsieur Winchester. Vous n'êtes guère en position pour cela.

- Justement, répliqua-t-il en essayant de donner le change car il commençait à se sentir nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? demanda Sam, déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Vous allez le savoir. Je me nomme Asmodée. En l'absence de Lucifer, je préside ce tribunal.

- Tribunal ? s'étonna Myrrha en masquant son sursaut derrière l'ironie. Aurait-on changé la dénomination de la Salle du Conseil ?

- Ne t'en déplaise, celle salle était la plus appropriée pour discuter d'un problème concernant… Dean Winchester. Mais si tu préfères, nous pouvons discuter en public, au Tribunal des Ames. Nul doute que cela lui rappellera de bons souvenirs.

Myrrha arqua un sourcil et répondit par un regard d'une froideur dédaigneuse au sourire d'Asmodée.

- Quelle est la nature de ce problème ? demanda Satan de sa voix grave.

- Une requête de propriété sur Dean Winchester, laissa tomber Asmodée en plantant son regard perçant dans celui du chasseur, qui ne put baisser le sien alors que son sang commençait à se glacer dans ses veines.

Myrrha s'était crispée. Ce n'était pas visible mais palpable, surtout pour Satan qui était assis à ses côtés. Une requête de propriété, cela voulait dire…Délicia ! Or c'était une succube, et Asmodée était le Démon de la luxure.

_« Elle a bien monté son coup la garce !... Sans doute avec de l'aide. »_ se dit Myrrha en fixant Asmodée de ses prunelles zébrées de colère.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet escompté, mais tes yeux sont magnifiques lorsque tu es furieuse, glissa Satan. Ce reflet sombre les fait paraître presque…violets. Vraiment très beaux !

- Je ne suis pas en colère, gronda-t-elle en prenant conscience du mensonge qu'elle proférait.

- Alors desserre les poings et reprends-toi, murmura-t-il d'un ton acéré.

Myrrha le fixa avec surprise. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient la prendre en défaut. Heureusement, il s'agissait de Satan… Occupée à son introspection, elle n'avait pas pris garde à l'entrée de Délicia. Aussi ses nerfs se tendirent presque douloureusement lorsqu'elle entendit retentir la voix sensuelle. Elle posa une main sur celle de son voisin et sourit.

_« Je savais bien qu'il y aurait de l'animation »_ s'amusa Satan.

- Lorsqu'il était en Enfer, j'avais le droit de jouer avec lui, gémissait Délicia avec une moue boudeuse en tendant un doigt vers Dean. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer… Je demande qu'il soit assigné à ma personne et qu'il soit consigné…dans ma chambre.

- Je te rappelle que Dean n'était à toi que lorsqu'Alastair en avait terminé, intervint Satan, la main de Myrrha toujours posée sur la sienne.

Asmodée s'en aperçut et ne put retenir un petit mouvement d'humeur.

- Alaistair est actuellement en mission et ne peut réclamer son dû.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la succube jusqu'à présent, tentant même de l'agresser psychiquement tout en sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, Sam se tourna vers son frère et ce qu'il vit le figea. Jamais le regard de Dean n'avait paru si sombre, comme un concentré de violence, de souffrance, de haine et de désespoir.

- La requête de Délicia me parait donc tout à fait fondée…

- Qui t'avait accordé Dean Winchester ? le coupa Myrrha.

Délicia lança un bref coup d'œil à Asmodée, qui lui fit signe de répondre, en dardant sur la princesse un regard noir.

- C'est Lilith. C'est elle qui avait le contrat sur son âme.

- Je vois, répondit simplement Myrrha.

Au ton de la voix, au tressaillement des doigts féminins sur les siens, Satan avait compris qu'elle avait retrouvé tout son sang froid…et que Délicia n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

- J'accorde satisfaction à Délicia ici présente, clama Asmodée.

Sam jeta un regard affolé à son frère, qui n'avait pas bougé, pas cillé. Statue de chair…

- Si l'un de vous veut s'y opposer, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Je m'y oppose, jeta Myrrha d'une voix claire, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis elle posa son menton sur ses deux mains levées, guettant la réaction des uns et des autres. Asmodée avait plissé les paupières, accusant le coup porté à son autorité. Les yeux sombres de Satan pétillaient. De surprise, ceux de Belzébuth avaient viré au rouge. Quant à Belphégor, il entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux roses autour de son doigt en fixant les Winchester d'un air amusé. Myrrha comprit que les tractations avaient commencé avant la présentation de la requête, et que ce dernier avait déjà pris sa décision. Ainsi, Asmodée avait prévu sa réaction…

- Dean Winchester est à moi ! protesta Délicia avec un grognement de rage, les poings serrés.

Dean, que l'intervention de Myrrha paraissait avoir tiré de sa curieuse léthargie, jeta à la succube un regard écoeuré.

- Et moi qui n'aime pas les femmes qui s'accrochent, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Sam.

- Ton charme ravageur, conclut celui-ci, soulagé de retrouver le frère qu'il connaissait mais étonné de lui voir la force de plaisanter.

- Calme-toi Délicia, lui ordonna Asmodée. Myrrha, peut-on connaître les raisons de ton opposition ?

La Virgo Amazone prit le temps de se lever et de se placer derrière les Winchester. Ceux-ci s'étaient sentis considérablement rassurés par cette alliance. Mais quel en serait le prix ?

- Dean Winchester est à moi, n'en démordait pas Délicia, fustigeant sa rivale silencieuse d'un regard des plus sombres.

Myrrha laissa encore s'écouler de précieuses secondes, mettant les nerfs de tous à vif.

- C'est simple, commença-t-elle enfin. Dean Winchester avait passé un pacte avec Lilith pour sauver Sam. Il s'est donc retrouvé en Enfer. Lilith l'a donné à Alastair et Délicia. Jusqu'à présent, je suis d'accord. Mais l'improbable est survenu. Les anges sont venus à son secours… (elle regarda chaque démon l'un après l'autre) Un ange a délivré Dean et l'a tiré hors du royaume souterrain. En faisant cela, cet ange a affranchi Dean Winchester de toute « possession », que ce soit celle d'Alastair ou de Délicia… C'est moi qui, sur ordre de Lucifer, ai ramené Dean ET Sam. Les frères Winchester sont donc à moi, conclut-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun, geste qui provoqua un grognement prononcé chez la succube.

- D'après toi, on est plutôt des chats ou des chiens ? murmura Dean.

- On est plutôt des bœufs, répondit Sam. Il ne manque plus que nous marquer au fer rouge et nous emmener à l'abattoir.

- Chut ! leur intima doucement Mahiya, fronçant les sourcils devant la moue de Dean.

Myrrha sourit par devers elle. D'une très légère pression des mains, elle leur fit comprendre qu'ils devraient plutôt garder le silence.

- Mais que pourrait-elle en faire cette…vierge ? cracha Délicia avec rancœur.

- Cela suffit ! ordonna Asmodée. Très bien, les deux parties en présence semblent irréconciliables. C'est donc au Conseil de trancher.

Il eut un infime moment d'hésitation, dans lequel la Virgo Amazone lut son espoir de victoire. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu une défense aussi acharnée de sa part.

_« Par toutes les flammes de l'Enfer, ce Dean Winchester est à abattre !... Myrrha, tu es bien plus vulnérable que tu ne le penses. »_ pensait Asmodée.

- Qui pense que la requête de Délicia est légitime ? La libération de cet humain par un ange n'étant qu'un regrettable incident de parcours…

- Qui ne se renouvellera pas, gronda Belzébuth, fort mécontent en tant qu'empereur des légions infernales.

Asmodée leva solennellement la main, tandis que Délicia se rengorgeait en posant sur Dean un regard déjà victorieux. L'appui du président du conseil était appréciable. Après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il avait observé la scène et ses protagonistes de ses douces prunelles, Belphégor avait levé la main dans un mouvement plein de grâce.

_« J'en étais sure ! »_ pensa Myrrha, qui n'aimait guère les intrigues de palais mais qui comprenait fort bien l'art de la stratégie.

L'attention se porta soudain sur Belzébuth. Toujours sous le coup du mécontentement, il commença à lever la main quand…il croisa le regard de Myrrha. Ce regard qu'elle tentait de garder neutre, mais dans lequel il crut percevoir la douleur de la trahison. Il suspendit son geste, au grand dam de Délicia qui ne put cacher son désappointement, sans pour autant baisser la main.

Il ne devait pas voter sous le coup d'une émotion. Il serait bien temps de régler cette histoire d'ange par la suite. Il examina les frères Winchester, qui se tenaient cois. Pour sa plus grande surprise ! Son mouvement d'humeur se changea en perplexité. Il ne savait pas que, lorsqu'il avait commencé à lever la main, celles de Myrrha s'étaient légèrement crispées sur leurs épaules. Les chasseurs avaient instantanément compris que l'instant était grave. Il n'était plus temps de regretter la perte de « pouvoirs psychiques » ou penser qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Les yeux perçants du démon heurtèrent le regard sérieux de Dean, plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'est alors que sa tension s'était relâchée et qu'il avait baissé son bras.

Cette fois, tous les regards convergèrent sur Satan. Ce dernier, sans se démonter, croisa ostensiblement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Les jeux étaient faits !

- Non ! protesta Délicia en se tournant vers Asmodée.

Depuis le vote de Belzébuth, Asmodée avait dardé sur Myrrha son regard fluorescent, étudiant chaque réaction. Pourquoi les défendait-elle si âprement ? Subitement, il fronça les sourcils tandis que ses prunelles se chargeaient d'éclairs. Se pourrait-il que son cœur de femme s'éveille enfin au désir ? Depuis le temps qu'il attendait…

Le cri de Délicia le tira de son observation. Son visage redevint lisse et un sourire appréciateur étira ses lèvres fines.

_« Une redoutable adversaire »_ rendit-il hommage à la princesse guerrière.

- Félicitations Myrrha, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Tu as réussi à mettre le Conseil dans une situation difficile…pour des humains. Chasseurs de surcroît.

- Mon père m'a demandé…

- Crois-tu vraiment, la coupa-t-il, que j'aurais réuni le Conseil en l'absence de ton père sans son assentiment, pour une chose aussi futile que la possession d'un homme ?

Myrrha se troubla, bien qu'elle essayât de n'en rien laisser paraître. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations de son père. Elle se recula, s'éloignant de Sam et Dean. Que représentaient-ils pour Lucifer ?

- Tu es une remarquable chef de guerre. Tu as érigé ta défense avec sang-froid, en l'étayant sur tous les éléments à ta disposition. Oh oui, tu peux être fière de toi ! Mais il est frustrant de voir que ta rivalité avec Délicia passe avant ton jugement.

Son cœur se pinça devant le silence de Myrrha. Il devint sévère.

- Vous seriez prêtes à mettre l'Enfer à feu et à sang pour la possession d'un homme. C'est indigne de toi Myrrha. Délicia a au moins l'excuse de vouloir le mettre dans son lit. Piètre excuse il est vrai, asséna-t-il à la succube qui commençait à se rengorger. Et maintenant ? Quelle sera la prochaine étape : un duel ? Ce serait amusant ! Nous pourrions même choisir une championne et tous nous entretuer pour elle.

Myrrha détourna la tête. Elle avait accusé le coup devant les accusations, ou ce qu'elle ressentait comme des accusations. Elle n'avait pas démérité, elle avait agi selon les désirs de son père… Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas la griserie de la victoire. Cela, c'était inhabituel…

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rendre un jugement, intervint Belzébuth, troublé par le mutisme de Myrrha.

Il était si peu dans ses habitudes de se faire attaquer sans riposter, surtout par Asmodée. L'un et l'autre semblaient obéir aux vœux de Lucifer qui, seul, connaissait les dessous de cette affaire. En attendant, Myrrha était dans une situation ambigüe. Amener des chasseurs au cœur de l'Enfer et prendre leur défense devant le Conseil des Princes, quelle idée !

Belzébuth avait tant l'habitude de la voir victorieuse qu'il ne supportait pas son silence. Asmodée eut un geste fataliste. Un jugement, oui, mais lequel ?

- Je propose que les Winchester demeurent sous la garde de Belzébuth, jusqu'au jugement final de Lucifer. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de…gagnante ! suggéra Satan.

Délicia eut un geste de protestation, qu'un seul regard d'Asmodée réussit à étouffer. Drapée dans sa dignité, Myrrha avait lentement acquiescé, se soumettant à la décision du Conseil.

- Très bien ! La proposition de Satan est donc adoptée. A une condition toutefois : Si l'une donne matière à des plaintes, Dean Winchester sera alors livrée à l'autre !


	7. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

Les pensées d'Asmodée semblaient prises dans une tourmente sans précédent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te soucie le plus ? l'interrompit une voix grave.

- J'avoue avoir quelques réserves au sujet de ce Dean Winchester… Le jeune Sam serait plus malléable. Il a bu du sang de démon pour développer ses pouvoirs psychiques…

- Qui ne lui sont d'aucune utilité ici.

- Il a des relations sexuelles avec l'une des nôtres.

- Il n'en est pas moins un chasseur.

Asmodée frappa du plat de la main contre la colonne en pierre. Il était contrarié, très contrarié.

- Pourquoi diable as-tu autorisé les anges à récupérer Dean ?

- Parce qu'il est celui dont parlait l'oracle. Ma fille l'a bien défendu. C'est bien cela qui te chagrine, non ?

- Myrrha n'est pas armée pour lutter dans ce genre de guerre.

Les traits harmonieux et virils de Lucifer se contractèrent. L'étincelle qu'il décela dans les prunelles d'Asmodée ramena pourtant le sourire à ses lèvres.

- Serais-tu jaloux d'un homme ? s'amusa-t-il.

Asmodée se retourna, comme brûlé par de l'eau bénite. Sauf que l'eau bénite n'avait guère d'effets sur lui, le démon principal qui était un chérubin avant sa révolte…

- Je me préoccupe du mal qu'il pourrait faire à Myrrha.

- Et moi non ?

La voix doucereuse résonnait comme une menace. Il serait dangereux, même pour un Prince de l'Enfer, d'accuser Lucifer de se désintéresser du sort de sa fille.

- Bien sûr que si, admit Asmodée. Mais ce genre d'hommes…, commença-t-il avant de terminer par une moue méprisante, ne trouvant rien d'assez blessant pour continuer.

- Avoue qu'il ferait un incube prometteur, non ?

- Il serait plus à sa place comme esclave sexuel. Tu ne l'as pas vue le défendre… Tu aurais dû le laisser entre les griffes de Délicia !

Lucifer éclata de rire. Asmodée était de mauvaise foi, et lui-même en était conscient d'ailleurs. Cependant, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Myrrha était démunie dans le domaine de la séduction.

- Leurs destins sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, rappela Lucifer avec un brin de lassitude...

Combien d'efforts avaient-ils fourni, Dieu et lui, afin d'infléchir la prédiction !

- Il est temps de connaître la place de chacun sur l'échiquier, dit-il laconiquement. _« Y compris celle de Myrrha ! »_

- Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de défendre cet homme ? insista Asmodée.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé cela. Je les ai juste mis en présence… C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Asmodée soupira. Revenu de ses pensées, il croisa le regard de Lucifer, qui le l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Décidément, il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit ! Ni la blessure de son amour-propre, ni son envie… Asmodée sourit. Jamais le Maître des Enfers n'avait paru si puissant ! Il se sentait plus fier que jamais de se tenir à ses côtés.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Belzébuth, accompagné des frères Winchester, était passé chercher Myrrha, sans pour autant lui en donner les raisons, ni la destination de leur « promenade ». Néanmoins, comme elle avait confiance en lui, elle le suivit sans poser de questions.

- Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas venue me voir ces jours derniers.

- Pourquoi serais-je venue ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Après l'avoir si bien défendu…, répondit-il avec un geste de la tête pour désigner Dean Winchester, qui était avec Sam quelques mètres derrière eux.

- Je n'avais aucune raison de venir les voir, reprit-elle, butée.

Il comprit à demi-mot qu'elle avait été très ébranlée par les paroles d'Asmodée. Il hésitait entre la secouer et la consoler, tout en sachant qu'elle n'accepterait ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Délicia est venue à plusieurs reprises… ( il nota le raidissement muet de la princesse guerrière )… Mais elle a toujours été très correcte, du moins avec moi, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Délicia est toujours correcte avec toi…pour ton plus grand plaisir, répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Je ne demande pas mieux que tu sois aussi correcte qu'elle envers moi, la taquina-t-il malgré la glace bleutée de son regard… Elle est ce que tu pourrais mais ne veux pas être et ne sera pas quoiqu'il arrive Tu es tout ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais être, reprit-il d'une voix grave, presque tendre.

Myrrha adressa au colosse, qui passait si facilement pour une brute, un regard ému et un sourire confiant.

- Nous y sommes ! annonça Belzébuth d'une voix de stentor.

En se retournant, Myrrha s'aperçut que de nombreux démons les avaient suivis. Certains dardaient sur les deux frères des regards suggestifs.

_« Leur fan-club ! »_ pensa-t-elle avec malice.

Heureusement pour eux, personne ne prendrait le risque de songer à les attaquer alors qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'un Prince de l'Enfer, d'une princesse guerrière, de deux membres d'une Légion d'élite formés par Belzébuth en personne, et d'une Virgo Amazone car Mahiya les accompagnait.

- Mais c'est… ! s'exclama Myrrha en voyant la silhouette assise sur le trône de la Salle du Conseil.

Un franc sourire éclaira son visage et elle entra, sans plus se soucier du reste.

- Vous deux, vous venez avec moi ! dit Belzébuth d'un ton sans réplique.

Après quelques jours de cohabitation ( qui laisseraient bien quelques bleus, particulièrement à Dean ), les deux frères avaient compris qu'il y avait des moments pour discuter ou plaisanter, et d'autres où il valait mieux obéir purement et simplement. Comme celui-ci !

Un seul candélabre avait été allumé près du nouveau venu, alors que les Winchester étaient en pleine lumière.

- Y a pas… Les effets spéciaux sont terribles ici, ne put s'empêcher de glisser Dean à Sam.

- Tu crois que…

- Je suis Lucifer, l'interrompit la voix grave de la silhouette pétrie d'ombres et de lumières. Il me semble que j'ai un jugement à rendre. Qu'en penses-tu, Belzébuth ?

- Diable ! Ces deux loustics sont à la fois amusants et horripilants, répondit le colosse avec bonhommie.

- Très bien, conclut Lucifer en riant. Voici ce que j'ai décidé… Votre présence sème quelques troubles ici.

Dean voulut dire quelque chose mais une intervention quelque peu bourrue de Belzébuth l'en empêcha. Du regard, Sam enjoignit à son frère de rester silencieux. Il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau.

- J'ai donc décidé de vous envoyer dans la Forteresse Nord, avec Myrrha, dit-il en regardant sa fille à ses côtés tout en notant le sursaut de Belzébuth à cette annonce... _« Ainsi, toi aussi tu penses qu'elle est « en danger » avec eux, avec lui. Pourtant, il faut qu'elle apprenne ! »…_ Par la suite, vous pourrez retourner parmi les vôtres, sans encombre. Mais auparavant, et pour qu'aucune partie ne se sente lésée, Dean Winchester doit passer une nuit entière avec Délicia.

L'aîné des frères s'était contracté. L'écœurement qu'il avait ressenti pour la succube n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg de ses souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ! Sam paraissait hébété, comme s'il essayait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

- Non ! s'écria Myrrha en s'agrippant au bras de son père. Mon… Mon argumentation était la meilleure ! Il n'y a aucune raison de lui accorder ce qu'elle demande !

_« Je n'ai pas démérité ! »_

A cet instant précis, Belzébuth serra les poings. Il avait envie de les envoyer sur Dean, qu'il jugeait responsable. Qu'avait-il pour attirer ainsi deux fleurons de l'Enfer, une succube prometteuse et une vierge admirable ?

- Je n'agis pas sans raison Myrrha, lui répondit sobrement Lucifer, tout en comprenant mieux les fondements de l'inquiétude d'Asmodée et avec un regard perçant pour Belzébuth, qui desserra les poings aussitôt.

Il sourit devant les yeux étincelants de sa fille. Oui, elle réclamait son approbation, elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle ! Mais n'y avait-il que cela ? Il reporta son attention sur Dean. Le regard fixe, les mâchoires contractées, celui-ci paraissait ailleurs.

- Il ne s'agit que de moi ? demanda-t-il soudain. Mon frère ne sera pas impliqué ?

- Dean, protesta Sam qui voyait un fois de plus son frère se sacrifier.

- Je vous l'assure. Sam repartira avec Belzébuth. Il n'est pas concerné par la demande de Délicia.

- Aucune de ses demandes ne devrait être honorée ! ronchonna Myrrha, toujours révoltée par cette « demi-victoire » de la succube.

- Tel est mon jugement ! termina Lucifer, inflexible. L'acceptez-vous, Dean Winchester ?

- …..Je l'accepte.

Butée et boudeuse, Myrrha sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette acceptation. Cet homme étrange, à la fois si léger et si profond, qu'elle avait essayé de sauver, allait finalement être livré à cette… Elle regarda Lucifer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jamais le regard de son père, fixé sur elle, ne lui avait paru si pénétrant. Elle se tint coite. A l'instant présent, elle n'avait pas seulement son père devant elle, mais également le Souverain incontesté et incontestable des Enfers. Malgré tout son courage, un frisson glacé parcourut son échine.

- Belzébuth, ramène Sam dans tes appartements pendant que Myrrha prépare leur départ. Dean, Fléau va vous accompagner auprès de Délicia. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre de lui, il a des ordres précis et ainsi, je suis certain que nul ne s'en prendra à vous. Vous êtes sous ma protection.

Sombre et immobile, le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer par un mouvement de la tête. Quand soudain retentit un sourd grognement… Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent d'angoisse et une lueur de panique s'y alluma. Un énorme chien aux poils hirsutes, aux prunelles et à la langue écarlate, aux crocs acérés d'une blancheur étincelante, apparut.

- Fléau, mon chien, présenta Lucifer.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Devant la fébrilité de Myrrha, Belzébuth l'avait retenue dans ses appartements. Sous couvert d'entraînement, le démon avait permis à la guerrière d'évacuer une partie de sa tension dans un duel sans concession. Malgré le souci qu'il se faisait pour son frère, Sam avait apprécié à sa juste valeur la maîtrise et l'agilité de Myrrha, la force et la surprenante vivacité de Belzébuth. Prié de participer, lui-même n'avait pas tenu plus d'une minute face au colosse. Et encore, il avait la nette impression d'avoir eu droit à un régime de faveur…

- Bravo, le félicita néanmoins le démon. Avec un entraînement approprié, tu pourrais espérer tenir…2 minutes ! le taquina-t-il, s'esclaffant devant l'air vexé de Sam.

- Si je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs psychiques, vous ne pavoiseriez pas, siffla le chasseur.

- Ha ha ! Et d'après toi, d'où te viennent ces « pouvoirs » ? N'est-ce pas en buvant du sang de démon que tu les acquiers ? Tu ne peux t'en servir comme bon te semble en Enfer. Et si je ne m'étais pas servi QUE de ma force, tu n'aurais même pas tenu deux secondes…

Sam enrageait mais ne pouvait rien répondre. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qui le faisait tellement enrager… Alors le colosse lui proposa une partie d'échecs avec Myrrha, une activité sans doute plus à sa mesure et qui leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. A l'écart, sirotant un jus à l'aspect étrange, Belzébuth les observait. Il était clair que le jeune homme supportait mal le sacrifice de son frère. Ainsi que le supposait Lucifer, le lien entre les deux Winchester était d'une force peu commune. Toutefois, Myrrha paraissait avoir du mal à le supporter également.

A ce point de ses réflexions, la guerrière céda à une pulsion de colère et envoya valser les pièces de l'échiquier, avant de commencer à tourner en rond. Sam lui-même fut étonné par la soudaineté de cette réaction.

- Myrrha ! l'appela Belzébuth.

- Pourquoi a-t-il répondu à la requête de Délicia ? lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

- Une nuit, lui rappela-t-il. Alors qu'elle en réclamait la propriété pure et simple.

Sam allait intervenir lorsque Mahiya le retint. Elle avait compris que l'enjeu dépassait la simple sentence. Lucifer ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. S'il avait contrarié sa fille qu'il adorait, il avait ses raisons. Mieux valait n'intervenir que parcimonieusement…

- C'est une nuit de trop !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais, c'est Délicia !

- Ta rivale, je sais. Il suffit que l'une veuille quelque chose pour que l'autre veuille le contraire. Et ton père t'a toujours soutenue jusqu'à présent, bien sûr !... Es-tu sure qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'immobilisant, surprise par la question.

Elle regarda Belzébuth. Il la fixait d'un air grave. Cela eut pour effet de faire retomber sa colère. Elle retrouva instantanément son sang-froid.

- Belz, murmura-t-elle, perdue.

- Allez, ne pense plus à tout cela pour l'instant et surtout, ne doute pas de l'amour de ton père.

Elle sursauta violemment.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté ! répliqua-t-elle avec force.

C'était vrai. L'amour de son père était tissé dans les fibres de sa chair. Elle n'en doutait et ne pourrait jamais en douter. C'était autre chose qui la gênait, et le sourire entendu de Belzébuth lui indiquait qu'il en était tout à fait conscient.

- Avoue quand même, plaida-t-il, que la demande de Délicia n'était pas totalement infondée.

- Peut-être, admit-elle après quelques secondes de silence et consciente de sa mauvaise foi. Mais il s'agit de Délicia !

Un éclat de rire tonitruant cueillit ces derniers mots. Elle fut soulagée de retrouver son ami de toujours et se mit à rire avec lui. Ils ramassèrent les pièces éparpillées et les replacèrent sur le plateau. Myrrha lança un regard désolé à Sam, qui répondit par un sourire contraint, la gorge nouée en pensant à son frère.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Lorsque Dean arriva, il alla s'asseoir dans un recoin sombre. Belzébuth retint Sam, qui voulait se rendre à ses côtés.

- Laisse-le digérer bonhomme. Les démons sont peut-être des monstres à vos yeux, mais il y a certaines choses que nous n'avons pas de mal à comprendre.

- Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ?

- Le besoin de solitude de ton frère, pour l'instant, répondit-il en plongeant ses prunelles voilées d'une étonnante douceur dans celles enfiévrées de Sam. Après, tu pourras l'aider.

Le jeune homme le fixait sans comprendre, tétanisé de stupéfaction. Les démons seraient-ils capables des sentiments les plus fins ?

- Vous n'êtes que des humains, mais je respecte la décision qu'il a prise, précisa Belzébuth.

- Myrrha n'est pas ici ? demanda Délicia en arrivant, toute en charme et visiblement satisfaite.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Belzébuth avec méfiance.

- Je voulais lui remettre Dean en main propre.

- Je ne crois pas que les tiennes soient si propres que cela.

Le sourire de Délicia se figea. Elle se renfrogna.

- Tu voulais surtout l'énerver. Et tu pensais sérieusement que je te laisserais ce plaisir ?

- Mais…

- C'est bon ! Dean est ici. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Alors maintenant va-t-en ! Avant que Sam ne te saute à la gorge et que je compte les points.

Vexée, Délicia repartit dans un grondement sourd.

Belzébuth et Sam avaient discuté une bonne partie de la matinée. Quelquefois en échangeant des idées, quelquefois en se disputant. Dean n'avait pas bougé du coin dans lequel il s'était réfugié après cette nuit horrifique de stupre.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une aurore en enfer, dit Sam en jetant un regard par la fenêtre joliment ouvragée.

- Le temps n'a pas la même valeur que chez vous, expliqua Belzébuth. Toutefois, c'est une donnée universelle. Alors pourquoi devrions-nous nous priver de toutes les jolies choses ? De plus, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans le quartier des Princes !

- Je vois, souffla Sam.

- Il est temps !

Sam jeta un regard vers le recoin où se trouvait son frère. Malgré le soleil coulant à flot dans la pièce, le coin restait désespérément sombre. D'ailleurs, c'était incompréhensible.

- Je serais un piètre démon si je n'étais pas maître en ma demeure.

- Mais comment ?

- Votre soleil est soumis aux règles de Dieu. Le nôtre à celles de Lucifer. Myrrha va venir vous chercher. Va le voir !

A pas lents, Sam se dirigea vers le recoin. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et une boule lui vrillait l'estomac. Il ne savait comment aborder son frère. Tant d'émotion et de sentiments soufflaient sur son âme, ébouriffant ses pensées. Il s'assit sur le canapé moelleux, indécis.

- Ca va Sam ?

Cette question toute simple fit monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme. Après ce qui s'était passé, Dean trouvait encore la force de s'inquiéter pour lui. Son frère… Il serra les poings, sans savoir si c'était d'émotion ou de colère. Ne pouvait-il penser un peu à lui-même ?

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il, la gorge serrée.

- … S'il te plaît Sam, n'en parlons plus… Ne parle plus de cette nuit. Jamais !

- Myrrha va bientôt arriver, dit alors Sam pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Très bien.

Dean se redressa, acceptant enfin d'apparaître en pleine lumière. Son visage était grave, fermé, son regard dur et marqué par des cernes. Pourtant, il refusait de courber l'échine et de paraître brisé.

Belzébuth l'observait de loin, avec un sourire en coin. Une telle arrogance ! Ca lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un… Puis son sourire disparut et son regard se fit sérieux. Nul doute que, pour Myrrha, cette fierté serait la plus belle des qualités…


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

La Forteresse Nord était en vue. Il ne leur avait fallu que deux heures pour arriver à la frontière de l'Enfer. Grâce à Myrrha qui avait permis à sa troupe de « transplaner », de la même manière que Dean et Sam étaient arrivés.

A moins qu'ils n'aient rêvé… Il leur arrivait encore de se poser la question, par moment. Tout semblait tellement irréelle, tellement facile. Pourtant, au fond d'eux, ils savaient que c'était vrai. Ils étaient en Enfer, et ils n'avaient pas peur…

La vue était magnifique, angoissante également. Le soleil d'un rouge flamboyant éclairait un ciel bleu nuit…en pleine journée.

- De quelle couleur sont vos nuits ? demanda Sam à Mahiya, qui restait à côté des deux hommes.

- Nous avons des nuits noires, agrémentées d'une multitude d'étoiles argentées, répondit-elle avec le sourire heureux de quelqu'un qui rentre chez lui.

- Très poétique, apprécia-t-il un peu perplexe.

- Le ciel n'est pas toujours aussi sombre, leur apprit-elle en riant. Nous avons eu une tempête cosmique. Dans ce cas, le jour ne se lève pas vraiment. Les autres jours, nous avons un ciel turquoise de toute beauté.

- Où est la plage de sable fin ? demanda Dean d'un ton moqueur.

Mahiya s'amusa et s'émut du soulagement visible de Sam qui n'attendait apparemment qu'une chose : que son aîné sorte de son silence.

- Peut-être trouverez-vous cela sur la terre des Viorcos. Désert et désolation sont leur art de vivre. Mais il est inutile d'emporter votre crème solaire, ajouta Mahiya avec humour.

- Pourquoi ? Votre soleil ne brûle pas la peau ?... C'est original d'avoir un soleil froid en Enfer.

- Non, mais vous n'auriez pas le temps d'étaler votre crème solaire. Ils vous auraient tués avant !

- Charmant, conclut Sam.

- Et cette forteresse est … ? demanda Dean en regardant le château fort qui ressemblait à celui d'un conte moyenâgeux, à la fois majestueux et sinistre.

- Notre maison, répondit fièrement Mahiya.

- Eh Sam ! Tu crois que la chambre de Myrrha se trouve en haut de la plus haute tour ?

Sam se fendit d'un sourire moqueur mais l'amazone, qui ne connaissait guère les contes de fées, ne saisit pas l'allusion.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où se trouve la chambre de Myrrha ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Pour lui donner un baiser langoureux lorsqu'elle sera endormie.

- Dean…

Suffoquée, Mahiya s'était immobilisée. Le rictus de ses lèvres se fit menaçant. Sam la sentit prête à tirer son glaive.

- Vous n'avez jamais lu de contes pour enfants ? demanda-t-il à l'amazone.

- De quoi ?

- C'était…une boutade, expliqua Sam. La princesse à sauver est toujours enfermée dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour.

- La princesse à sauver, répéta Mahiya, perplexe.

- Sérieux, se moqua Dean. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du prince charmant ?

- Un prince charmant ! se rebiffa l'amazone.

- Ben je comprends pourquoi vous êtes toujours vierges ! Vous seriez plutôt du genre à découper en rondelles le prince charmant qui voudrait vous embrasser. Remarque, ça se comprend un peu quand on voit où vous vivez. Faut déjà qu'il ait envie de venir…le prince charmant…

L'amazone haletait de colère. Qu'était-ce donc que toutes ces fariboles ! Et qui était ce prince qui voudrait l'embrasser ?

- En tout cas, n'essayez même pas de m'embrasser ! prévint-elle en les quittant pour rejoindre la tête du cortège.

- Mon p'tit Sammy, je crois que tu as une touche.

- Tu crois ?

- Hé ! Je ne vois que ça.

- Mets des lunettes !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux femmes. C'est avec moi qu'elle parlait baiser et prince charmant, non ? Alors, pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle a regardé quand elle a songé à être embrassée ?

Sam regarda son frère, désemparé, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Mahiya… Physiquement, elle lui faisait penser un peu à Ruby, telle qu'il l'avait connue au début. L'attirance venimeuse en moins, la fierté de ceux qui se battent pour une cause juste en plus.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Myrrha observa les deux frères tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour Principale. Elle s'irrita contre le sourire satisfait qu'affichait l'aîné.

Cet homme était-il à ce point content de lui-même ? Il n'était qu'un méprisable Don Juan, un séducteur de pacotille… Alors, pourquoi s'énervait-elle autant ?

Il est vrai qu'il lui avait déjà coûté une compagne de choix, car Eline était très douée pour infiltrer les lignes ennemies. La Virgo était restée en Enfer, Dean ayant allumé un brasier dans son corps en l'embrassant, _« qu'Asmodée se chargerait volontiers d'éteindre »_ pensa-t-elle en se souvenant du regard de l'ex-guerrière suivant Dean Winchester, et du sourire appréciateur du Démon de la luxure.

Eline, Délicia, et tant d'autres !... Myrrha referma la fenêtre d'un geste sec, presque étonnée de perdre son calme pour si peu.

Heureusement, le cadet était plus sérieux. A vrai dire, Myrrha comptait sur lui pour tempérer son frère. Car elle avait compris la puissance du lien qui les unissait. Le lien qui l'unissait, elle, à ses Virgo Amazones n'était pas moins puissant. C'est pour cela que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne les laisserait pas détruire son œuvre, désorganiser sa défense, troubler ses chastes compagnes…

Dès son arrivée dans la salle de réunion, Sam remarqua l'humeur chagrine de leur hôtesse, ses prunelles ayant viré au bleu de Chine. Dean, quant à lui, paraissait très à l'aise face à cette princesse impassible, à la fois si proche et inaccessible. Ses prunelles s'attachèrent à cette silhouette svelte et noble avec une intensité inédite.

- Je n'ai guère eu le temps de vous parler jusqu'à présent, commença-t-elle.

- Oh, ça ne fait rien que deux semaines que nous sommes ici, coupa Dean avec un sourire narquois.

Myrrha se raidit et lui jeta un regard froid en arquant un sourcil. Des lueurs lavande vinrent pailleter ses iris, preuves de sa contrariété. Sam pinça les lèvres. Dean semblait prendre plaisir à défier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'Enfer. La fille de Lucifer était une cible toute désignée, mais ô combien dangereuse.

L'aîné des Winchester répondit à l'expression horripilée de son cadet par une muette protestation d'innocence…qui ne trompait personne.

- Etes-vous bien installés ? demanda Myrrha brusquement en faisant mine de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

- Nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre, répondit aussitôt Sam en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son frère et en lui faisant comprendre, à son ton appuyé, de ne pas aller trop loin.

Vaguement ennuyé, Dean ne renchérit cependant pas dans la provocation. Il préféra garder le silence, pour le plus grand soulagement de son frère. Myrrha esquissa un sourire qui étonna l'un et l'autre. Elle avait vu juste quant à leur relation fraternelle, d'une puissance incontestable.

Ce sourire fit néanmoins l'effet d'une brûlure sur Dean. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un besoin presque physique de provoquer l'affrontement avec la princesse guerrière. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop maîtresse d'elle-même… Peut-être parce qu'elle était différente de celle qu'il imaginait comme étant la fille de Lucifer… Elle aurait dû être un monstre !

- Le confort est un peu sommaire, commença-t-il malgré les tentatives de Sam pour l'arrêter. Sans doute est-ce ainsi que vous vivez… Nous n'avons pas pu, hélas, vérifier…jusqu'à présent.

- Malheureusement, vous devrez continuer à vous contenter de ma parole lorsque je vous dis que vous êtes aussi bien logés, ou presque, que mes camarades.

- Ou presque ?

- Oh ! Si vous voulez un peu plus de coussins, des fanfreluches et des dentelles, je me ferai un plaisir de vous les fournir.

Le visage de Dean se ferma. Elle répondait à son attaque par la plaisanterie. Ce n'était ni prévu, ni tolérable.

- Des dentelles et des fanfreluches… Seriez-vous de vraies femmes en fin de compte ?

- Dean ! protesta Sam malgré lui.

Derrière Myrrha, Mahiya était pétrifiée. Comment osait-il ? Alors qu'elle ne sentait que trop souvent son regard glisser sur son corps suggéré par sa tenue de combat. Son regard outragé dériva vers sa princesse, et elle se calma aussitôt. Celle-ci n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid. Du moins en apparence…

Des femmes… Les Amazones étaient bel et bien des femmes, humaines de surcroit. Elles n'étaient que de passage dans la troupe prestigieuse des guerrières. Les démones également. Un jour ou l'autre, comme Eline, elles répondaient à un appel venu du fond des âges. Et elle ? Toute en ambivalence, toute en mystère… Sa tenue était à la fois féminine avec sa jupe croisée, occasionnant une grande liberté de mouvement mais ne dévoilant pas trop les courbes d'un corps rompu au combat. Guerrière jusqu'au bout des ongles, avait-elle oublié d'être une femme ? Elle releva le menton, avec un sourire en coin. En tout cas, elle ne laisserait pas ce diable d'homme lui en conter !

- Eline ne vous a donc pas convaincu ? Je crains que vous ne soyiez trop durs en affaire messieurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai été contrainte de vous interdire l'accès aux appartements de mes guerrières.

Règle qu'ils avaient respectée scrupuleusement, une désobéissance ayant eu des conséquences funestes. Ils étaient coincés entre l'Enfer et des terres particulièrement inhospitalières sur lesquelles ils n'avaient nulle envie de s'aventurer. D'autant que, s'ils n'en avaient pas vu de leurs propres yeux, les Virgo Amazones ne se privaient pas de leur parler des Viorcos. Bien souvent, leurs récits faisaient froid dans le dos…

- Vous avez déjà l'autorisation d'aller où bon vous semble, hormis dans les quartiers privées de mes guerrières, et surtout de vous entraîner avec nous, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, et je m'en voudrais de vous gâter.

- Si vous le permettez, intervint Sam, l'entraînement est profitable aux deux parties je crois.

Dans un premier temps, Myrrha se contracta et le fixa intensément. Mais le chasseur soutint son regard, et elle finit par se détendre.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Vous nous avez permis d'explorer d'autres techniques de combat…et surtout de connaître d'autres adversaires.

Les prunelles myosotis se voilèrent d'une mélancolie teintée de douleur et de fureur. Avec son expression pensive et son regard perdu, la princesse guerrière n'avait jamais paru plus lointaine. Dean contracta les mâchoires. Puis il s'aperçut que Mahiya ne le quittait pas des yeux, prête à bondir sur lui à la moindre occasion.

_« Je préfèrerais qu'elle rentre ses griffes avant de me sauter dessus. »_ pensa-t-il, irrévérencieux.

- Tu peux nous laisser Mahiya, dit doucement Myrrha à sa fidèle seconde.

Une ombre de contrariété recouvrit fugacement les traits de l'amazone. Puis elle retrouva un visage lisse et obéit sans sourciller à l'ordre de sa princesse.

Sam répondit par un sourire au regard qu'elle lui lança avant de sortir. Aussi bref fut-il, cet échange n'échappa point à Myrrha, qui sentit son cœur se serrer.

Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son père avait-il envoyé Dean et Sam à la Forteresse Nord ?

Leur hôtesse les convia autour d'une petite table où des rafraîchissements étaient à leur disposition. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence lourd de questions en suspens, la princesse guerrière sentit des signes d'impatience chez Dean. Elle s'en amusa clairement, avant d'engager la conversation.

- Que pensez-vous de Mahiya ?

- Comment cela ? réagit aussitôt Sam sur la défensive.

- Belle, efficace, obéissante, agréable, terriblement sexy…et redoutable au combat, intervint Dean d'une voix posée.

- Et vierge, ajouta Myrrha, légèrement oppressée par le sourire narquois et soudain carnassier du chasseur. Et vous Sam ? demanda-t-elle pour dissiper son malaise.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ce que je pense de Mahiya ? s'entêta ce dernier.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la princesse guerrière.

- Mahiya est une véritable descendante des amazones. Un jour, elle quittera cette compagnie pour suivre une autre voie.

- Pourquoi nous dîtes-vous cela ? insista Sam sans comprendre.

- Parce que je ne vous laisserai pas détruire cette compagnie ! le fustigea soudain Myrrha. Notre virginité n'est pas un défi à relever, mais notre meilleure chance de rester en vie.

- Rien que ça ! s'exclama Dean, un peu soufflé.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que vous nous parliez des Viorcos, laissa tomber Sam. Qui sont-ils exactement ? Et pourquoi votre virginité est-elle si importante ?

La princesse se leva, leur adressant un regard lourd de regrets et de contrariété. Jusqu'à présent, elle faisait montre d'une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même. Depuis l'arrivée de ces hommes en Enfer, et particulièrement entre les murs de la Forteresse, tout semblait chamboulé. Y compris elle…

Une fois de plus, elle s'interrogea sur les intentions de son père. Elle comprenait tout à coup qu'il devait obéir à des motivations très profondes, et très importantes. Elle savait qu'il lui en parlerait le moment venu, mais pour une fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire montre de curiosité.

- Nous sommes à la frontière des Enfers, entama-t-elle d'une voix à la fois veloutée et sérieuse. Les Viorcos n'appartiennent pas à notre communauté. Ce sont des créatures magiques et immondes, issues d'une croyance ancienne. Ils sont faits de lave et de terre, soudées par la magie, et ont une silhouette vaguement humaine et un visage sans expression. Ils sont tous moulés dans le même moule...

- Quel rapport avec votre virginité ? persista Sam.

- Sammy ! le reprit Dean. Tu vas finir par effaroucher cette demoiselle !

Alors qu'il s'attendait presque à une réflexion cinglante, le chasseur fut stupéfait par le rire léger qui accueillit sa boutade. Un rire qui emplissait de lumière les prunelles aux mille reflets !

Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Alors que la tension devenait presque insupportable, la désinvolture arrogante de Dean avait allégé le poids qui l'oppressait. Elle recouvra sa sérénité et redevint sérieuse.

- Les Viorcos ne font que deux choses : se battre et…

- Et ?

- Et copuler !... Les phéromones féminines les rendent fous. Ce sont des bêtes immondes et vicieuses, gronda-t-elle avec un rictus écoeuré et haineux. Notre virginité est notre meilleure protection car ils ne « sentent » pas les vierges.

- Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de femmes pour…, commença Sam.

- Il n'en ont pas besoin !... C'est uniquement par vice, pour leur plaisir, laissa tomber Myrrha lugubrement en refusant de les regarder.

Elle se leva. Parler d'eux ressassait les mauvais souvenirs. Parler d'eux ravivait sa rage et son appétit de vengeance. Combien de fois avait-elle trempé ses doigts fins dans leur sang impur, et avec quelle délectation avait-elle massacré ces bêtes puantes !

- L'espèce humaine n'a rien à craindre, les rassura Myrrha.

- Oh !

- Nous sommes là pour vous protéger. Pour atteindre votre monde, ils sont obligés de passer par ici. Or nous sommes en Enfer, et les démons savent les mettre en défaut. Ils ont peur de mon père, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? demanda Dean à brûle pourpoint, avec une férocité décuplée par l'admiration et la tendresse de la princesse pour Lucifer.

- Co… Comment ?

- Les Viorcos violent les femmes. C'est monstrueux, d'accord !... Il faut vraiment qu'ils soient très laids pour avoir besoin de ça.

Myrrha réagit violemment à ces derniers propos, mettant la main sur son épée avec une lueur enragée dans son regard lavande.

- Pourquoi un tel acharnement à leur égard ? continua Dean durement, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'emportement de la guerrière. Les démons aussi en sont capables… Même la possession est une sorte de viol ! Pourquoi cela vous tient-il tellement à cœur ? Parce que cela vous tient particulièrement à cœur, vous ne pouvez le nier. Pourquoi ?

Il était visible qu'elle poursuivait un but personnel. Sa colère en était la preuve.

- Pourquoi traquez-vous avec autant de férocité les démons ? lui renvoya-t-elle brutalement.

- Un démon a tué ma mère ! Un démon a tué mon père !

- Votre père a fait un pacte je crois !

- Pour me sauver ! cria Dean qui s'emportait aussi. Et tous ces démons qui ont essayé de nous tuer ?

- Et tous ceux que VOUS avez tués !

- Lilith m'a envoyé en Enfer, les démons m'ont torturé ! Il m'en reste assez de souvenirs pour avoir envie de tuer tous ceux qui me tombent sous la main.

- Vous étiez une âme damnée, répondit-elle d'un ton redevenu pondéré qui les surprit et fit instantanément retomber la tension.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, conscients d'être sortis de leur gong. Décidément, ce diable d'homme avait la fâcheuse habitude de la mettre hors d'elle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se méfie de lui !

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? demanda de nouveau Dean en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ils ont capturé et violé ma mère, murmura-t-elle. Mon père est allé la délivrer, Mais il était trop tard… elle ne voulait plus vivre. Quand les Viorcos ont approché des frontières des Enfers, Lucifer a décidé de remettre en service la Forteresse Nord. J'en ai fait mon combat.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

- … ( regard interloqué de la princesse guerrière )

- Je veux dire : pourquoi défendre notre monde ? Il lui suffisait de défendre l'Enfer.

- Les Viorcos ne se frotteront pas aux Princes de l'Enfer.

- Oui mais, insista Sam en s'attirant un regard appuyé de Dean, pourquoi protéger notre monde ?

- Ma mère ne vivait pas en Enfer…

- Oh !

- C'était une femme, elle vivait sur terre. C'est aussi son tombeau…

- Donc, vous êtes venue vous installer avec toutes vos vierges et vous vous battez depuis des siècles, résuma Dean avec une moue presque désolée.

- Vous êtes détestable, lui répondit-elle en soupirant, mais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Finalement, il l'agaçait et l'amusait en même temps.

- Quelques-unes de mes combattantes sont des créatures des Enfers. Il m'a fallu du temps, murmura Myrrha les yeux dans le vague, avant de trouver… J'étais dans le monde de ma mère. J'ai rencontré une descendante des Amazones. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses, sur la manière de me battre, sur les choses de la vie, sur sa façon de respecter le passé, voir le présent et envisager l'avenir. Beaucoup…

- Et ? questionna Sam alors que la princesse guerrière s'était arrêtée, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Je leur ai parlé de mon combat. Certaines m'ont suivies… L'Amazone qui m'avait tant appris était la dernière reine en lignée directe. Une descendante de ces guerrières fabuleuses dont il est question dans l'épopée antique de l'Iliade. Celles qui m'ont suivies m'ont élue « princesse ».

Myrrha laissa le silence s'installer. Elle semblait se jouer des reflets du soleil rouge sur le cristal pur de son verre, mais Dean sentait qu'elle était attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, à leurs réactions. Lui aussi l'observait souvent à la dérobée, mais il devait lui reconnaître qu'elle maniait cette technique à la perfection. Il aurait des leçons à prendre. Curieusement, il se rembrunit. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de ses lacunes que depuis qu'il vivait parmi ces femmes d'exception.

- Pourquoi nous racontez-vous tout cela ? questionna-t-il durement en s'attirant un coup d'œil surpris de son frère.

- Parce que vous êtes un danger pour mes guerrières, répondit-elle doucement.

Cette réponse et surtout le ton employé, loin de le calmer, firent monter sa colère. Il ne savait pas exactement quel en était l'objet et cela lui importait peu.

- Un danger ? se moqua-t-il. Allons, de grandes guerrières comme vous !

Le regard de Myrrha se voila, teintant ses prunelles de reflets mauves. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Avec ses compagnes, ou même avec les démons, tout était plus simple. Dean Winchester était une énigme et cela l'inquiétait.

- Ne vous moquez pas !... J'ai déjà perdu Eline par votre faute.

- Oh ! C'est cela qui vous inquiète ? s'étonna-t-il avec un sourire narquois et un regard caressant. Vous avez peur que je fasse des ravages parmi vos vertueuses guerrières ?

- Vous n'êtes pas seul, lui rappela-t-elle pour rabaisser son arrogance à un niveau acceptable.

- C'est vrai. T'entends Sammy ? Nous sommes trop charmants pour ces demoiselles…

Sam resta silencieux et sérieux. Le regard fixé sur Myrrha, il analysait tout ce qu'elle leur disait, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient deviner. Il pressentait que la situation était alarmante, mais n'arrivait pas à démêler son intuition de la réalité.

- Pourquoi serions-nous particulièrement dangereux pour les Virgo Amazones ? demanda-t-il enfin. Vous avez pourtant fait face à des situations plus…préoccupantes.

- Avez-vous déjà vu un Viorcos ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Non, avoua Sam.

- Nous en capturerons un pour vous. Vous comprendrez… que s'ils sont attirés par nous, nous ne le sommes en aucun cas par eux !...

- Alors que nous…, reprit Dean avec son inaltérable petit sourire entendu.

Myrrha soupira et détourna la tête. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Dean avait souffert en Enfer. Comment pourrait-il oublier complètement et faire confiance ?

- Vous craignez que nous ne réveillions chez vos Virgo Amazones le désir d'une vie…normale ? demanda Sam.

- C'est déjà le cas, murmura tristement Myrrha sans les regarder, plongeant son regard dans la lumière dorée du liquide avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Les deux frères s'étaient tus. Dean était partagé entre son envie de profiter de la situation et un respect inusité pour ces créatures des Enfers et ces guerrières oubliées. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout !


	9. Chapitre IX

Au premier abord, Dean et Sam ne virent qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée. L'homme tourna à demi la tête vers eux. Un profil de médaille, une peau claire, un regard qui paraissait d'une limpidité bouleversante. L'homme accompagnait d'un sourire narquois l'observation des deux frères. Enfin il se tourna vers eux, exposant son visage à la lueur turquoise du jour. Dean et Sam eurent le souffle coupé devant sa beauté à la fois délicate et virile : un visage harmonieux, des prunelles d'un bleu azur semblant vous happer dans leur lumière, une bouche expressive et moelleuse. Ses cheveux, courts et souples, paraient leur blondeur de miel de reflets mordorés au soleil rougeoyant. Quelque chose, dans son expression, évoquait irrésistiblement Myrrha…

La beauté du diable !

L'homme retira sa cape grenat, qu'il jeta négligemment sur un divan et s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil semblant fait pour lui. Son corps était à l'image de son visage, sans défaut, bien proportionné, musclé sans l'être trop, attirant…

_« Quel dommage que Myrrha n'ait pas hérité du physique de son père »_ regretta Dean.

- Elle aurait pu, dit subitement Lucifer.

L'aîné des Winchester sursauta. Se pouvait-il que… ?

- Oui, je sais lire les pensées les plus intimes, expliqua Lucifer en fixant le chasseur directement quoique sans acrimonie. Myrrha aurait pu être bien plus belle. Dîtes-moi, Dean Winchester, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

- Pourquoi ne l'est-elle pas ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas répondre à la question. Enfin, elle est très jolie mais…

- Elle a choisi son apparence humaine… Non, cela ne me contrarie pas, bien au contraire, dit-il en répondant à l'étonnement de Sam. Myrrha me ressemble beaucoup. Je suis content qu'elle ait choisi de garder quelque chose de sa mère. Mais il n'est pas question de moi ou de ma fille…

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Dean en tentant de paraître léger bien qu'il n'en menât pas large.

- Inutile de me donner le change, laissa tomber le prince des ténèbres. Cruel est sur vos traces. Cela me donne l'occasion de discuter avec vous.

- Oh ! apprécia Dean.

- Cruel ? releva Sam.

- Ah c'est vrai, reprit Lucifer avec un sourire moqueur. Chez les Winchester, Sam est le sérieux et Dean l'insolent… Cruel est un chien de l'Enfer.

- Que nous veut-il ? demanda Sam alors que son frère s'était figé.

- C'est le chien de Lilith. Un chien de l'Enfer n'obéit qu'à son maître. Or Lilith lui avait donné l'ordre de vous ramener Dean, il s'en souvient.

- Mais, ne sommes-nous pas en Enfer ? objecta Sam.

- Pas dans le quartier des âmes damnées ! expliqua Lucifer.

- Il en a aussi après mon frère ? réagit brusquement Dean, livide et les poings serrés.

Lucifer le fixa de ses prunelles d'un bleu glacier terriblement lumineuses, le fouillant jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

- Cruel n'a aucun ordre concernant votre frère. Mais cela m'étonnerait que ce dernier vous laisse attaquer sans réagir.

Tout à coup, Dean et Sam entendirent des aboiements. Statufié, Dean regardait droit devant lui, les yeux agrandis par la terreur que provoquaient les souvenirs.

- Pourquoi je l'entends aussi ? s'affola Sam.

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, répondit calmement Lucifer.

Soudain, un énorme chien apparut dans la pièce. Le poil hérissé, les yeux rougeoyants, il fixait Dean en grondant. Sam voulut se précipiter devant lui mais Lucifer l'en empêcha. Alors que Cruel s'élançait, un autre chien le percuta, plus puissant, plus terrifiant encore. Après un combat aussi rapide que sanglant, Fléau égorgea Cruel.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage à Myrrha et Mahiya. Elles embrassèrent la scène d'un regard : Lucifer très calme, Sam affolé, Dean pétrifié, fixant la dépouille du monstre, Fléau couvert de sang, attendant les ordres de son maître.

- J'ai entendu les aboiements, expliqua Myrrha.

Sa voix parut apaiser la tension qui régnait jusqu'alors. Néanmoins, Lucifer nota une pointe d'inquiétude qui l'agaça un peu.

- Les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, dit-il sèchement alors que Fléau venait se coucher à ses pieds.

- Lilith…, comprit Myrrha.

- Délicia est l'une de ses préférées. Si Asmodée n'a pu lui donner satisfaction, elle se sera adressée à Lilith. Décidément Dean Winchester, vous déchaînez les passions !

- Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?

Lucifer fut quelque peu surpris par la question. Il se refusait à lire dans les pensées de sa fille… Aurait-elle voulu le sauver elle-même ? Au risque d'être blessée car Cruel méritait bien son nom, et ce n'est pas son propre chien qui aurait fait le poids.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Lilith est venue me voir.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils. Elle était décidément incontrôlable, et commençait à en prendre à son aise. La « disparition » de son chien était un avertissement. Pourtant, il avait compris d'ores et déjà que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Lilith était sur le chemin de sa destinée, elle aussi.

- Elle est venue se vanter, continua Myrrha avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix. Elle m'a dit que c'est elle qui avait obtenu une nuit avec Dean pour Délicia. Tu lui avais accordée suite à ses…performances.

Elle fut interrompue par le rire en cascade de son père. Dean et Sam le fixèrent, étonnés. Ils se demandaient si, finalement, ils n'étaient pas en train de rêver !

- Ce n'est pas la première nuit que je passe avec Lilith, hoqueta-t-il enfin. Ni la dernière j'espère… Par contre, c'est la première fois que cela te contrarie autant.

Myrrha recula sous le regard acéré de son père.

- Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, mais sache que ma décision était prise. Avec ou sans Lilith ! Qu'elle s'attribue des mérites qu'elle n'a pas, c'est une autre histoire. Et que tu la crois me déplait fort ! Ne sais-tu donc plus penser par toi-même pour croire aveuglément les paroles d'un serpent ?

- Pourquoi les as-tu envoyés dans la Forteresse Nord ? demanda Myrrha d'une voix incertaine.

- Pour savoir…

Myrrha le fixa, plus perdue que jamais. Mahiya, Dean et Sam restaient immobiles, osant à peine respirer, tant la densité de cet échange devenait palpable.

- Il est temps pour toi de prendre ta place au sein de l'Enfer.

- Que… Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux parler à Dean et Sam Winchester.

Eberluée, Myrrha jeta à Lucifer un regard presque choqué. Puis, icône d'une dignité glacée, elle se détourna, leva le menton et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Mahiya. Son père l'accompagna d'un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle lui ressemblât autant !

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Sam quelques secondes après le départ des guerrières.

- J'ai l'impression que vous avez du mal à vous persuader que vous êtes en Enfer, Sam Winchester. Vous avez même pensé à un embrouilleur.

- C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme avec un mouvement de recul.

- Je vous assure que vous êtes en Enfer. Je vous ai fait venir pour mieux vous connaître.

- Pour nous connaître ? releva Dean, plus attentif qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Peu importe pour le moment. La véritable raison de votre présence, c'est Myrrha.

- Myrrha ? s'étonna Sam, intrigué par l'expression sérieuse de Lucifer.

- Que pensez-vous d'elle ?

- Oh, eh bien…, commença Dean avec une moue suggestive.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite monsieur Winchester. Je sais que vous prenez plaisir à tourner en dérision des sujets importants, et Myrrha est assez jolie pour mériter les hommages les plus hardis. Mais mieux vaudrait, pour le repos de votre âme, que vous traitiez ma fille avec le respect qui lui est dû.

La menace pointait derrière chaque mot prononcé, quoique le ton fût parfaitement égal. Le lac paisible des prunelles était devenu mer déchaînée. Dean ne se risqua pas à affronter les vagues scélérates qui ne manqueraient pas de le briser, et l'étendue marine redevint claire…

- Pourquoi nous parlez-vous de Myrrha ? insista Sam.

- Parce que des guerriers, fils d'une lignée de guerriers, influenceront sa destinée en touchant son cœur.

- Et vous croyez que nous sommes ces guerriers qui avons touché son cœur ? s'amusa Dean avec un regard narquois…qui mourut bien vite.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à vous, ni à moi, de décider, lança Lucifer d'une voix métallique qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Il s'agit de la prophétie d'une Sibylle.

- Cela signifie quoi ? s'enquit Sam.

Lucifer retrouva son sourire tendre, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa fille.

- Cela signifie que Myrrha va devoir prendre sa place en Enfer… Je veux dire au Cœur de l'Enfer.

Il soupira, tandis que les deux frères échangèrent un regard lourd d'incompréhension. Myrrha n'avait jamais aimé la « vie de Cour » et les « intrigues de palais ». Princesse fière au regard franc !

- Venez, il est temps de rejoindre ma fille, les convia-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon, les Virgo Amazones s'éclipsèrent devant le Maître des Enfers.

« Quand les guerriers de la prophétie réchaufferont le cœur glacé de l'ange, le dieu en colère, enfermé par les êtres justes, pourra prendre la tête de ses troupes pour établir sa domination. »

- Ce n'est qu'une simplification infime d'une Prophétie très complexe, très longue, grossièrement traduite pour que vous compreniez l'enjeu, expliqua Lucifer. Je précise, naturellement, que je ne suis pas ce « dieu en colère »…Vous devez retourner chez vous maintenant. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir…

- A cause de…ça ? s'insurgea Myrrha. Ce ne sont pas des guerriers et je ne suis pas un ange, alors il est inutile de t'inquiéter.

- Vraiment ? demanda Lucifer, acerbe. Donc, cela ne te dérangera nullement si, avant de partir, Dean Winchester va présenter ses hommages à Délicia.

Dean se figea. Son regard surpris glissa de Lucifer à Myrrha. Lui ? Ce serait lui qui réchaufferait son cœur de glace ? Il n'y croyait pas un instant ! Il se tourna vers Sam, prêt à se moquer, mais demeura interdit. Il lut la vérité dans les yeux de son frère. Lui…

- Je… Non… Envoyer Dean chez Délicia serait me désavouer ! se défendit la guerrière, qui refusait de laisser des sentiments nouveaux mettre à sac son existence. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel affront ! Bien au contraire…

- Bien au contraire ? releva Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, il y a quelques jours une patrouille m'avait signalé l'apparition de nouveaux guerriers Viorcos. Je les ai combattus hier. Ils sont bien plus efficaces au combat…et ne sont pas intéressés par les femmes semble-t-il.

- Ainsi, ça a commencé, murmura Lucifer avec sérieux.

- Quoi ?

- Une nouvelle race de guerriers devait faire son apparition. Maintenant on doit te protéger. Tu es en danger.

Les attentions convergèrent vers Myrrha. Le cœur battant, celle-ci fixait sur son père un regard à la fois anxieux et orgueilleux. Il l'avait si peu habituée à dévoiler son inquiétude…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, essaya-t-elle de dire d'une voix assurée qui se révéla étrangement fêlée. Nous sommes capables de nous défendre.

Elle se tourna vers Mahiya, dans l'espoir d'un soutien. Parallèlement, elle nota que sa seconde se trouvait aux côtés de Sam Winchester.

_« Bientôt, tu se seras plus à mes côtés… »_ comprit-elle avec tristesse.

- Oui, approuva l'amazone. Et je puis vous assurer que nous sommes toutes prêtes à donner notre vie pour notre princesse.

Lucifer sourit avec une chaleureuse bienveillance. Il lisait un dévouement sans borne dans le cœur de l'amazone. Un attachement particulier s'était tissé entre elle et Myrrha. De toutes les compagnes de sa fille, c'est de Mahiya que la princesse se sentait la plus proche.

Sa fille… Elle avait inspiré un tel dévouement de la part des Virgo Amazones ! Il revit avec émotion le jour où Myrrha lui avait demandé la Forteresse Nord, alors presque en ruines. Elle voulait recréer la ligne de défense contre la Vallée des Viorcos, à la tête d'un groupe de guerrières. Il n'avait jamais douté de sa réussite. C'eut été douter de sa valeur !

En lisant dans le cœur de Mahiya, il sut également qu'elle aurait bientôt quitté les Virgo Amazones. Elle entendait, elle aussi, l'appel du mâle… Les prunelles de Lucifer s'assombrirent légèrement. L'espace d'un instant, il en voulut à l'amazone de vouloir répondre à cet appel dans des temps aussi troublés. Il en voulut aux Winchester, d'avoir éveillé au désir des cœurs si chastes. Il faillit presque en vouloir à Myrrha d'accorder à un autre un accès à une partie de son cœur qu'il ne partageait jusqu'alors avec personne… Mais en vouloir à sa fille, c'était impossible !

- Nous partirons sous peu, laissa-t-il tomber comme un couperet. Je te laisse rassembler quelques affaires.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Myrrha complètement perdue.

- La prophétie est très vieille, transmise dans une langue que bien peu connaissent encore. Elle est très complexe. Crois-moi ! Je ne bouleverse pas ta vie par plaisir. Il est temps pour toi de quitter ces lieux… Les Virgo Amazones qui viennent de l'Enfer pourront t'accompagner.

Les prunelles dilatées par l'appréhension et la douleur, Mahiya sursauta. Myrrha et elle échangèrent un regard chargé de peine, de colère et de toute l'affection qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre.

- Une légion de Belzébuth va s'installer ici pour combattre ces nouveaux guerriers.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Myrrha.

- Elle est déjà en route.

- Alors tu as tout prévu… Tu avais déjà tout décidé !

- Oui. Je voulais être certain d'avoir choisi les bons…guerriers de la Prophétie. L'apparition des nouveaux Viorcos m'en donnent absolue confirmation.

- Et les amazones ?

- Pourront aller sur terre. Sur une île grecque… Elles seront en sécurité. Je l'ai protégée de puissants sortilèges. Là, elles pourront choisir leur destin en toute liberté.

- Mais…

- Ma décision n'est pas contestable, trancha Lucifer d'une voix glaciale.

Même Myrrha comprit qu'elle devait se taire et se plier aux ordres. Elle s'enfonça dans un silence glacé, refoulant rageusement les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

- N'est-elle pas jolie quand elle boude ? demanda malicieusement Lucifer aux frères Winchester.

Recevant cette remarque comme un soufflet, Myrrha grogna en quittant la pièce.


	10. Chapitre X

Mahiya marchait, pétrie d'une dignité marquée par le chagrin, précédant les Winchester. A la croisée des chemins, Lucifer s'était dressé devant eux, seul, afin de leur montrer leur route. A partir de ce moment, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Le chemin des Enfers serait à jamais scellé pour les humains…

_« C'est bien mieux ainsi… »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Sam.

Alors que le Prince des Ténèbres s'éloignait, Mahiya se précipita vers lui. Le chasseur ne perdit pas une miette de la scène qui suivit. Elle se présenta devant Lucifer, le regardant sans paraître comprendre. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et la fière amazone baissa la tête. Lentement, elle se retourna et rejoignit le groupe.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dits ? »_ se demanda Sam.

Au même moment, il croisa les prunelles troublées de Mahiya. Elle le fixa intensément, se mit à rougir et sourit timidement. Sam lui rendit son sourire, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter. Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard moqueur et complice de son frère.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, entonna soudain Dean, mais personnellement, je serais très heureux de retourner chez moi…et de vous ramener chez vous mesdemoiselles. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre…

Ils marchaient, avec le cœur plus ou moins lourd. Soudain, Mahiya s'immobilisa. Sam, qui suivait l'amazone d'un regard attentif, se précipita vers elle. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il s'aperçut que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Elle tomba à genoux. Alors il mesura la réelle complexité du monde qu'ils venaient de quitter : les Enfers. Dean, qui avait un œil sur les autres amazones, regroupées 2-3 mètres derrière eux, s'arrêta juste avant de percuter son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est bouleversée, répondit Sam avec compassion.

- Ah !... Remarque, les autres n'ont pas l'air beaucoup plus joyeuses ! Elles devraient pourtant être contentes de quitter l'Enfer.

- Tu avais l'impression d'être en Enfer toi ?

- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit, répliqua acidement Dean avec une pensée pour Délicia. De toute façon, impression ou pas, on y était ! Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin.

Sam ne répondit rien. Au-delà de ce qu'il avait vécu récemment ( Sam sentit une bouffée de colère à l'encontre de la succube ), Dean avait toujours été plus pragmatique que lui. Ca lui avait permis de devenir un excellent chasseur. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir bu du sang de démon qui poussait Sam à se poser plus de questions.

Pourtant cette fois, le jeune homme sentait une incertitude dans la voix de son grand frère. Une fêlure qui prenait l'apparence d'une jeune femme au teint blanc, aux lèvres d'un rose nacré, aux prunelles d'un bleu délicat variant légèrement selon son humeur, à la longue chevelure de miel Une princesse au port altier, au regard franc, chaste colombe dans un univers chaotique, et maniant les armes avec une dextérité bouleversante. Cela, Dean ne l'avouerait pas ! Sam se contenta de sourire, entraînant son frère sur le côté pour laisser quelques instants les amazones entre elles.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dean était devant le feu de camp, allongé. Son regard rêveur suivait la danse des flammes. Sam vint le rejoindre.

- Que t'a dit Lucifer avant qu'on ne parte ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Oh rien, répondit Dean avec un geste désinvolte.

- Rien hein ! Ben voyons !

Le silence s'installa entre les deux frères, plein d'attente.

- Tu crois qu'elle tombait réellement amoureuse de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam en hésitant. Mais elle était intriguée, attirée, intéressée, ça c'est certain !

- Mouais… C'est avec toi qu'elle jouait aux échecs !

- Elle n'a jamais refusé de jouer avec toi ! C'est toi qui préférais nous regarder de toute façon. Et puis les échecs, ce n'est pas trop ton truc…

Dean sourit. Ainsi, son frère n'avait pas été dupe.

- Remarque, je veux bien que les plus belles femmes s'intéressent à moi. Tu n'as pas peur que ta réputation en prenne un coup ?

- Eeeeeh !

Sam éclata de rire et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Dean lui lança un regard malicieux. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans leur sac de couchage, à la belle étoile. Avant de s'endormir, Sam aperçut Mahiya qui veillait. Il sourit. Les Virgo Amazones étaient des guerrières dans l'âme. Cela n'empêchait pas leur nouvelle princesse d'être une femme superbe.

Le sommeil, par contre, semblait fuir Dean. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les voiles sombres de cette nuit profonde. Des prunelles terriblement lumineuses semblèrent étinceler.

_- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes allé en Enfer, Dean Winchester ? Parce que vous avez vendu votre âme. Même avec de bonnes intentions, les faits sont là. Réfléchissez aux conséquences de vos actes, c'est un conseil qui pourrait vous êtes utile._

_- Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela ?_

_- Parce que l'amour fait faire des bêtises…_

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir un charme ravageur, répliqua le chasseur d'un ton narquois._

_- En tant que démon vous me plairiez beaucoup. Tant pis ! Vous ne pouviez être parfait, rétorqua Lucifer avec des yeux azurés pétillants._

_- C'est ça, marmonna Dean en haussant les épaules, s'apprêtant à prendre le chemin qui les ramènerait chez eux._

_- Attendez !_

_Lucifer était devenu grave. Il posa sur l'homme un regard foncé par l'inquiétude._

_- Vos destins sont liés. Myrrha est très importante. Il faut la protéger, coûte que coûte._

_- C'est vrai que si les chasseurs apprennent que Lucifer a une fille, elle sera une cible de choix._

_- Je ne parlais pas des chasseurs, répliqua le prince de l'Enfer en secouant la tête. Myrrha est poursuivie par quelque chose de plus dangereux. Peut-être un jour serez-vous amené à la protéger. La défendrez-vous, Dean Winchester ?_

_- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle ait besoin de mon aide…_

_- Vous m'en voulez d'avoir connu l'antre des damnés, alors que vous êtes responsable de votre choix. Quoique vous en pensiez, on est toujours responsable de ses choix…Vous connaissez Myrrha. Vous avez vécu avec elle, parmi les Virgo Amazones. Depuis des siècles elle défend votre monde… Alors je vous repose la question : L'aiderez-vous ?_

_- C'est pour cela que vous nous avez envoyés à la Forteresse Nord, Sam et moi ?... Oui, nous la défendrons si besoin était…et dans la mesure où cela ne mettrait pas les nôtres en danger._

_Dean avait sursauté. Face à la provocation, Lucifer avait souri, presque avec tendresse._

_- Vous doutez de son amour, dit-il doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme. Mais ne doutez pas d'elle. Elle est l'être le plus pur que vous connaissez._

_Sans s'expliquer davantage, Lucifer était reparti, laissant Dean Winchester aux prises avec ses doutes et ses interrogations._

En s'éveillant, la première chose que vit Sam fut le visage serein de son frère. Si apaisé qu'il ne voulut pas le réveiller… Il revenait de loin, de très loin. Il avait besoin de repos.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et sourit. Une autre personne n'avait pas beaucoup dormi… Il se leva et s'approcha doucement.

- Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos. Il n'y a plus de Viorcos à combattre ici.

- Il y a bien d'autres dangers, assura-t-elle en détournant le visage pour lui dérober ses yeux rougis.

Le chasseur n'était cependant pas dupe. Délicatement, il pinça le menton de l'amazone entre ses doigts, tourna son visage vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- C'est une nouvelle vie pour vous, et je conçois que cela vous fasse peur. Mais il y a de bonnes choses sur terre, qui méritent d'être découvertes.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle en baissant les paupières pour résister à l'attraction de ce regard. Tant de changements…

Elle se tut, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Les prunelles de cette fière guerrière recélaient un éclat de frayeur inusité.

- Depuis tant d'années je combats aux côtés de Myrrha. Je suis plus attachée à elle que si elle était de ma propre famille. Elle est ma princesse, mon amie, ma sœur de combat…

- Depuis si longtemps ? releva Sam, un peu surpris.

- Le temps se compte différemment en Enfer. Bien que nous soyions humaines, nous autres amazones bénéficions d'une longévité exceptionnelle tant que nous vivons en Enfer. Dans quelques dizaines d'années, au mieux, je n'aurai plus d'autre issue que la mort… alors que je combats depuis des siècles en Enfer.

- Vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vivre avant de mourir, promit Sam.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux plein d'espoir.

- La vie est peut-être plus courte sur terre mais elle est intense. Et l'amour ne vous est plus interdit…

- Taisez-vous, pria-t-elle, troublée.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une chose merveilleuse, qui mérite d'être découverte.

- Vous aimez, vous ?

- Je sais que ma vie est un peu compliquée en ce moment, admit Sam. Mais j'ai aimé, profondément et sincèrement. Et je ne regrette rien !... Aujourd'hui, il m'arrive d'aimer encore…

- Pour une heure, le coupa Mahiya avec amertume et colère.

- Au moins pour une nuit, rétorqua Sam d'un ton désabusé mais avec un sourire taquin au fond des yeux.

Elle le regarda, à la fois outrée et amusée. Puis ses lèvres frémirent pour s'étirer en un sourire radieux.

- Vous êtes un idiot ! lui asséna-t-elle.

Il se pencha lentement vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, donnant son accord implicite à ce qui allait suivre. Alors il l'embrassa, d'abord timidement, puis plus profondément. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et poussa un soupir tremblant lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le tapis de mousse.

Dean, qui ne dormait plus que d'un œil, sourit et prit garde de ne pas les déranger. Mahiya était une chic fille et surtout une redoutable guerrière. Mieux valait l'avoir comme alliée…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de lui ?

Myrrha se redressa à demi en entendant la voix chaude et grave de son père. « Amoureuse », c'était donc cela. Cette émotion sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom, ces picotements lorsque leurs peaux se frôlaient à l'occasion d'un entraînement par exemple, cette chaleur lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle alors qu'elle jouait aux échecs avec Sam… Cette volonté d'être regardée comme une femme, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, et non plus comme une princesse guerrière !

Une lancinante douleur s'infiltra dans son cœur, qui eut le mérite de la faire réagir. Elle refusait de s'apitoyer sur son sort !

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Lucifer se détendit. Il avait craint qu'elle refusât l'évidence, ou qu'elle lui mentît. Il s'assit au bord du lit et caressa les cheveux de sa fille. Mue par un besoin irrépressible de tendresse, Myrrha se blottit dans ses bras.

Cet vulnérabilité, loin de le mécontenter, le bouleversa et l'attendrit. Cette farouche combattante, qui tenait à distance une armée de monstres depuis des siècles, tremblait entre ses bras protecteurs. Il sourit en pensant que bien peu de personnes avaient eu le privilège de la voir baisser sa garde. Princesse de glace dans un univers de feu, elle reflétait son propre orgueil. Il était fier, fier d'elle, fier du regard que les autres posaient sur elle et du respect qu'elle inspirait. Sa fille ! Lucifer referma ses bras autour de la fine silhouette et posa sa joue contre la chevelure souple.

_« Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour » _pensa-t-il alors que le visage de Dean Winchester traversait son esprit.

Il contracta ses mâchoires et son regard se durcit imperceptiblement. Un sentiment de colère montait en lui. Qui n'était dirigé ni contre sa fille, ni contre lui-même, ni même contre cet homme arrogant et malicieux. Mais contre cette femme qui l'avait aimé envers et contre tout, qui lui avait donné une enfant merveilleuse et qui était morte trop tôt.

Il se savait injuste mais n'en avait cure. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à cette femme son absence auprès de Myrrha, et tout ce que cela avait impliqué… Sa colère naissante retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée face à la tendresse qui le submergea. Il était le seul à la voir aussi fragile, assoiffée de son amour paternel, avec un besoin vital de sa chaleur.

- Myrrha, mon ange, murmura-t-il en la câlinant, la joue posée contre sa chevelure soyeuse.

Soudain, il faillit éclater de rire. Epuisée d'émotions, rassurée entre les bras protecteurs, elle s'était endormie. Elle avait agrippé la chemise de son père dans son poing serré, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait s'éloigner sans risquer de la réveiller. Alors, malgré l'urgence de la situation, malgré les mondes qui risquaient de s'écrouler autour d'eux, il resserra son étreinte.

Une vieille berceuse remontait à la surface de sa mémoire, cette chanson que la fillette aimait tant. De sa voix grave et tendre, il entonna le dernier couplet…

_Va, mon djimbo chéri_

_Là-haut la vie est agréable_

_Il n'y a pas d'homme au paradis_

_Ils sont en bas avec le diable_

_Va mon petit djimbo_

_Dors mon p'tit éléphant_

_Dors mon petit enfant_

- Dors mon ange, je veille sur toi, murmura-t-il, ému de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'endormie.


	11. Chapitre XI

Dean et Sam avaient retrouvé l'Impala qui les attendait sagement sur le parking du motel, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Ce qui n'était que la vérité… D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Bobby, pour être sûrs de ne pas être complètement fous… Pour être sûrs de n'avoir pas rêvé.

Bobby aurait des réponses, ou les chercherait dans ses vieux livres. Ils en étaient tellement persuadés que cette pensée les rassurait déjà. Bien calé dans le siège de l'auto, pestant contre les papiers de hamburger et les paquets de chips vides qui trainaient ça et là, Sam jetait des coups d'œil rapides et embarrassants à son frère.

_« Comment peut-il être aussi méticuleux avec sa voiture et s'en servir parfois comme d'une poubelle ! »_ ronchonna-t-il encore une fois.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Dean.

- Quoi !

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me lancer des regards en coin ! Alors dis-moi ce qui te travaille !... C'est au sujet de l'Enfer ? De Mahiya ?

- Hein ?

- Allez, je ne dors pas si profondément, le taquina Dean, s'amusant à le voir rougir… Tu sais bien qu'elle ne pouvait venir avec nous. C'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais…

- Bon ! l'arrêta brusquement Sam. Ce n'est pas Mahiya, mais plutôt quelque chose qu'elle m'a dit.

- Comment cela ?

Il regarda brièvement Sam qui paraissait ailleurs, perdu dans ses souvenirs, avant de reporter son attention sur la route, le sourire aux lèvres.

_L'amazone reposait contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule, les yeux brillant de larmes contenus. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était des adieux. Elle ne partirait pas avec eux. Les autres amazones avaient trop besoin d'elle, leur nouvelle princesse, leur guide._

_- Tu penseras encore à moi quelquefois ? demanda-t-elle soudain avec espoir._

_- Toujours avec plaisir, promit Sam en fronçant un sourcil, se demandant s'il ne commençait pas à ressembler à son frère._

_Elle sourit._

_- Tu vas continuer à combattre les démons ?_

_- Je suis un chasseur, laissa-t-il tomber avec une pointe d'amertume. Je traque les créatures maléfiques. Les démons, eux, sont très puissants. On ne les chasse pas facilement…_

_- Ce…séjour en Enfer t'a aidé ?_

_- Peut-être… Mais j'ai hâte de retrouver Bobby et…_

_- Et ?_

_- Et Ruby. Elle vient de l'Enfer elle aussi. Elle m'a beaucoup appris. Avec son aide, je serai peut-être assez fort pour vaincre un démon._

_Mahiya s'était à demi-redressée et le fixait avec des yeux glacés._

_- Comment est-elle ?_

_- Moins belle que toi, la rassura-t-il._

_Elle secoua la tête, refusant la main qu'il tendait vers sa joue. Mortifié, il se lança dans des descriptions physiques de la sorcière, lui expliquant les circonstances de leur rencontre. Leur double rencontre, devait-il dire. Comment elle avait changé de corps… Curieusement, cela lui fit du bien, comme s'il retrouvait ses repères. Néanmoins, il s'étonna du regard choqué de Mahiya._

_- Je croyais que Lilith était ton ennemie, qu'elle avait entraîné Dean en Enfer… Sais-tu qu'il y a été longtemps torturé avant de craquer ? Je me suis renseignée…_

_Un frisson glacé parcourut l'épine dorsale de Sam. Torturé ! Son frère avait connu l'horreur des damnés ! Comment s'étonner des cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits, même s'il ne voulait en parler ? Comment s'étonner de ses regards quelquefois si sombres ? Il n'arrivait pas, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer ! « Avant de craquer »… Son esprit s'échouait sur ces quelques mots._

_- Lilith est notre ennemie, gronda Sam en plantant son regard ardent dans celui de l'amazone._

_- Alors pourquoi suis-tu son âme damnée, sa complice, sa seconde ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ruby !_

_Sam avait eu l'impression de tomber dans un précipice sans fin. Encore aujourd'hui, assis dans l'Impala, il avait le vertige._

- Tu reviens avec moi ? demanda Dean avec bonhommie.

Tout à trac, Sam lui raconta alors tout ce que lui avait révélé Mahiya. Il sut gré à Dean de garder pour lui le « je te l'avais dit de te méfier d'elle » qu'il lisait si clairement sur son visage.

- Quels sont tes rapports exacts avec Ruby maintenant ?

- Eh bien…

- A part le sexe, bien sûr, l'acheva Dean.

- Elle m'a aidé à devenir plus fort…après ton départ.

- A utiliser tes pouvoirs.

- Oui. Je sais que tu n'es pas content à ce sujet mais…je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je me sentais seul et…

- Bobby était toujours là !

- Bobby c'était comme avec toi !, mais sans toi… Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

- Ca va, c'est fini maintenant, le rassura Dean en comprenant la douleur de Sam.

Une douleur qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir ressentie. Quand Sam était « mort », n'avait-il pas repoussé Bobby lui aussi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Comment elle t'a…aidé ? grommela Dean.

- A utiliser mes pouvoirs ? Au début, des exercices de concentration et de la pratique…

- Et ensuite ?

- Eh bien…ça ne va pas te plaire…

- D'accord, se blinda Dean. Je m'attends au pire. Alors ?

- J'avais des maux de tête de plus en plus forts alors…elle m'a fait boire un peu de son sang, avoua Sam d'une voix fluette.

- QUOI !

- Juste quelques gouttes ! se hâta-t-il d'ajouter devant la réaction de son aîné.

Dean appuya à fond sur la pédale de frein. La voiture se cabra dans un gémissement indigné en chassant légèrement. Le conducteur, arc-bouté sur son siège et les mains agrippant le volant, accusa le coup tandis que Sam tendait les bras en avant pour amortir le choc, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Mais t'es malade !

- Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas, plaida Sam d'une voix blanche. Et en attendant, c'est toi qui as failli nous tuer !

- Que ça me plairait pas, grogna Dean avec un regard noir de colère.

Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits, et un semblant de calme.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Tu n'étais pas là…

- Ca n'excuse pas tout ! Après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux ! Après ce que papa nous a appris… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Sam ? demanda-t-il presque douloureusement.

Cette souffrance voilée fut plus mortifiante pour Sam que les accès de colère.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? se rebella-t-il. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : te sortir de là ! Et je n'y arrivais pas… Alors, j'ai eu envie de leur faire payer, le plus possible. Qu'ils regrettent de nous avoir séparés !... Ruby est revenue. Elle est restée avec moi. Puis elle m'a appris… A ce moment, je me sentais fort. Comme lorsque nous étions ensemble. Et cela me faisait du bien…

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que ce que tu faisais n'était pas bien ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu n'es pas un parangon de vertu je te signale.

- Mais moi je n'ai jamais bu du sang de démon !

- J'en ai bu au berceau ! Alors tu peux me dire ce que ça change ?

- Tout ! jeta Dean, choqué, avant d'observer un moment de silence. Promets-moi une chose…

- De ne pas recommencer ?

Dean lui jeta un regard éloquent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Après ce que m'a dit Mahiya… Et je suis sûr qu'elle au moins ne mentait pas. Ca ne me dit pas ce que nous allons faire…vis-à-vis de Ruby.

- Pour l'instant, rien. On va en discuter avec Bobby. Disons que, dans un premier temps, il faudrait t'arranger pour que Ruby ne soupçonne pas qu'elle est démasquée. Si elle est si proche de Lilith, elles doivent avoir un plan.

- Oh ça, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je vais lui dire que je t'ai tout avoué…et que tu l'as très mal pris. Qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit pas trop pendant quelques temps. Histoire que tu te calmes…

- Super ton idée, plaisanta Dean. Depuis quand Ruby a-t-elle peur de moi ?

- Depuis que les anges t'ont tiré de l'Enfer !... Ce n'est pas vraiment de la peur, mais elle est mal à l'aise.

Dean redémarra et accéléra brutalement pour atteindre sa vitesse de croisière. Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, les deux frères restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, à tout ce que leur relation impliquait, à leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bobby observait les deux jeunes hommes, le cœur lourd d'une inquiétude grandissante. Ce n'était pas l'histoire qu'ils lui avaient racontée qui l'angoissait, mais l'évolution des rapports entre Dean et Sam. Il s'était réjoui de leur complicité. Après le décès de leur père, les révélations diverses, le séjour en Enfer de Dean, tout était-il différent ?

Une main légère se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

- L'Enfer les a rapprochés, le rassura Angélique.

- Je sais, soupira Bobby, mais…

- Sam se pose des questions. Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, Dean ne peut lui venir en aide. D'ailleurs il se pose des questions lui aussi.

- Tu crois que c'est pour cela que Lucifer les a emmenés en Enfer, pour les embrouiller ? demanda-t-il, surpris à chaque fois d'avoir accepté si facilement l'histoire de leur séjour infernal.

- Non, murmura-t-elle, troublée. Je crois que beaucoup de choses découleront des réponses qu'ils donneront. Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- C'est pas grave, l'encouragea Bobby. Te fais pas de soucis va !

Angélique sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis que le chasseur veillait sur elle. Pourtant, la vie n'était pas sans danger… Particulièrement en ce moment ! Il lui semblait parfois que les monstres rassemblaient leurs forces pour les attaquer. Oppressée, elle pressentait que Dean et Sam étaient particulièrement visés, sans en saisir les raisons profondes.

- Je me demande ce que devient Myrrha, souffla-t-elle en prenant la main de Bobby. Je l'ai appelée une fois, mais elle n'est pas venue.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis je te dis, la rassura encore le chasseur. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit et ce que Dean et Sam m'ont dit, elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre… Par contre, si Lucifer pense qu'elle est en danger, et amoureuse, il ne la laissera pas quitter l'Enfer uniquement pour répondre à ton appel.

- Tu as raison, admit Angélique, rassérénée. C'est juste cette histoire de prophétie qui me fait peur.

- Je te comprends, murmura Bobby en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était heureux de sa présence, même si cela avait bouleversé ses habitudes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

L'Impala filait à vive allure sur la route déserte, une vieille route qui serpentait à travers un bois oublié.

- Angélique semblait particulièrement nerveuse, dit Sam en rompant le silence.

- J'ai cru qu'elle ne nous laisserait jamais partir, maugréa Dean. Pourtant, Bruce n'a mentionné que quelques vampires… Et c'est tout juste si Bobby ne lui donnait pas raison !...

- Il n'aime pas les vampires. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs… Même les démons n'aiment pas les vampires.

- A croire qu'on ne sait plus se débrouiller dans la chasse aux monstres ! reprit Dean.

- C'est cela qui parait l'inquiéter. En ce moment, les créatures redoublent d'énergie.

- C'est une jeune fille impressionnable. Malgré ses dons télépathiques… Ou peut-être parce qu'elle est en train de les perdre si je me souviens bien. N'empêche ! Bobby devrait garder la tête sur les épaules ! Il reconnaît lui-même qu'il n'y a aucun signe tangible d'un surcroît d'activité des démons. Tu devrais l'aider…

- Bobby ?

- Mais non ! Angélique !

- Comment ? s'effara Sam.

- Tu pourrais lui dire, par exemple, que ce n'est pas si terrible de vivre comme le commun des mortels…

Dean jeta un regard en coin à son frère, mécontent du silence qui avait accueilli sa dernière proposition.

Un piège !

Ils étaient tombés dans un piège ! Il n'y avait pas quelques vampires, mais tout un nid !

- C'est pas vrai mais d'où ils sortent ? rugit Dean lors d'un moment de répit.

- Apparemment les infos de Bruce dataient un peu.

- Tu crois ?

- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit l'aîné après une rapide analyse. Qu'on choisisse de sortir par la porte ou par la fenêtre, ils nous tomberont dessus… On n'a plus qu'à foncer dans le tas.

- Et si on se séparait ? proposa Sam. Un par la porte et un par la fenêtre.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on se sépare, hésita Dean.

- Mais ça les obligeait à se séparer eux aussi. On en aurait moins à combattre chacun.

- Oui… Je crains qu'on n'ait pas le choix.

- Allez grand frère, j'ai appris à me débrouiller et il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses ! D'autant qu'ils sont en train de se regrouper et qu'ils deviennent nerveux.

- Okay. Allons-y !

Après un regard de connivence, chacun s'était dirigé dans une direction. Un léger flottement chez les assaillants accueillit cette tactique. Ils avaient bien fait !

Malgré cela, le combat fut rude. Par chance, le nombre ne compensait pas la jeunesse. Dean et Sam avaient en effet décapité le maître dès leur arrivée. Les jeunes vampires commettaient des erreurs que les Winchester, chasseurs expérimentés, mettaient à profit. Et surtout, ils n'attaquaient pas ensemble… Les deux frères s'en étaient rendu compte et cela leur avait paru bizarre sur le moment, maintenant ils s'en réjouissaient. Toutefois, la maîtresse se révéla une redoutable adversaire, la seule que Dean jugea véritablement dangereuse, guidée par sa soif de vengeance et sa longue expérience.

Blessé et essoufflé, Dean rejoignit enfin l'Impala. Un sombre pressentiment et une terrifiante angoisse le saisirent aussitôt.

- Sam !

Le silence lui répondit. Affolé, il tourna dans tous les sens.

- SAAAMM ! hurla-t-il.

- Inutile de hurler de la sorte, je ne suis pas sourde.

- Toi ! gronda Dean en serrant les poings et en dardant sur Délicia un regard assassin.

- Du calme mon chou, répondit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres, je ne suis qu'une émissaire. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'amuser avec toi.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, rétorqua-t-il froidement avec une moue écœurée. Où est Sam ?

- Avec Lilith.

Dean sursauta. Contente de son petit effet, Délicia s'approcha de lui en ondulant des hanches.

- Je te préviens que s'il lui arrive malheur…

- Je me moque de Sam ! Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur de tes performances. Il intéresse Lilith, mais elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Ce ne sont pas tes malheureuses armes qui viendront à bout de moi.

Rapidement, il se saisit d'une fiole d'eau bénite, tirant une grande satisfaction du mouvement de recul de la succube.

- C'est vrai, tu peux m'occasionner quelques…désagréments, admit-elle à contrecoeur. Mais tu prends le risque de ne pas découvrir où Lilith retient Sam. C'est moi qui dois t'y conduire.

La mort dans l'âme, Dean reposa la fiole. Il ne quittait pas la succube des yeux, et elle ne faisait plus aucun geste pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Où est Sam ?

- Suis-moi. Je t'accompagne auprès de Lilith. Elle veut te voir… Tu peux prendre des armes si tu le désires, ajouta-t-elle, conciliante, en voyant qu'il ne faisait pas un geste.

- Trop aimable !... Sauf que mes armes seront inopérantes contre Lilith et ses sbires.

- C'est à toi de décider. Elle veut te proposer un marché, c'est tout.

- Quel genre de marché ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle en laissant percer son désappointement.

- Très bien, je te suis, accepta Dean.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. S'ils avaient écouté Angélique cette fois…


	12. Chapitre XII

L'entrepôt était sombre, inquiétant. Dean aperçut immédiatement son frère, bâillonné et enchaîné au milieu de la pièce. Des bougies l'entouraient.

- Bonjour Dean Winchester, le salua-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait de Sam.

- Mes hommages Lilith, railla-t-il en s'immobilisant.

Les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant la présence de la femme. Superbe dans son écrin d'ébène, elle s'avança d'un pas nonchalant. Ses yeux de jais brillaient d'une lueur à la fois sauvage et attirante. Son corps élancé et néanmoins puissant se mouvait avec une grâce féline. Elle ressemblait à une panthère noire.

- Tu as un marché à me proposer ? attaqua Dean.

- Pas de préambule ? Pas de compliment ? Très bien ! Je n'aime pas les salamalecs. J'ai effectivement un marché à te proposer. Veux-tu sauver Sam ?

Ce dernier tourna un regard brillant vers son aîné. Il ne fallait pas qu'il passe un marché avec Lilith ! Il ne savait pas ce que cela cachait mais cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Sam ne m'intéresse pas, renchérit Lilith. Du moins, pas pour l'instant…

- Moi si ? C'est trop d'honneur !

- Ne te gorge pas de ta propre importance, misérable humain ! Je ne suis pas Délicia, je n'ai pas de vues sur toi… Quoique, j'ai entendu grand bien de tes performances, dans un lit ou…auprès des âmes damnées... ( crispation de Dean )… Dommage que tu sois aussi…insignifiant.

- C'est la première fois que je prends ça pour un compliment, gronda-t-il.

- Je te propose de prendre la place de Sam. Il pourra repartir sain et sauf… Tu n'as pas à craindre pour ta vie, toi non plus. Du moins si tout se passe comme prévu. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresses. Alors, que décides-tu ?

- Qui t'intéresse ?

- Ta réponse, maintenant !

Pour Dean, la réponse était évidente. Il avait déjà tellement souffert pour son petit frère. Comment pourrait-il le laisser entre les mains de Lilith ? Même si les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient le glaçaient d'effroi à la seule pensée d'être totalement impuissant à sa merci… Son signe de tête fut imperceptible.

- Délicia, détache Sam…et attache Dean, ordonna-t-elle.

- Une simple corde, pas de chaîne pour moi ? tenta d'ironiser celui-ci pour tromper son angoisse.

- Tu n'as pas les mêmes capacités que ton petit frère, le fustigea-t-elle.

La succube s'exécuta sans tarder, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres lorsqu'elle entrava les poignets du chasseur. Mais elle déchanta rapidement.

- Pas touche ! intima Lilith.

Lilith n'avait pas cherché à attaquer Sam. Elle savait que c'était dangereux pour elle. Elle avait néanmoins profité d'un mouvement du jeune homme se portant au secours de son frère pour l'assommer.

- Enfermez-le dans une des caisses, ordonna-t-elle.

- Vous deviez le libérer ! protesta Dean, le visage tordu par une expression de mépris et de colère.

- Pour qu'il prévienne vos amis ?... Je ne lui ferai pas de mal…cette fois, mais je ne lui permettrai pas de m'en faire... Délicia, à toi de transmettre le message à qui de droit.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Plus elle approchait des appartements de Myrrha, plus les convictions profondes de Délicia s'effritaient. Ses illusions s'émoussaient sous le poids des certitudes. Lilith n'avait aucune estime pour elle. Ou plutôt elle ne l'« estimait » que dans la mesure où la succube lui obéissait…

Et Délicia savait ce qui lui en coûterait d'être désobéissante ! Lilith n'avait jamais été tendre, mais elle faisait montre d'une cruauté imaginative envers ceux qui la trahissait. La succube sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Non vraiment, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui désobéir !

Elle n'avait plus la possibilité de se jeter de la poudre aux yeux. Lilith l'avait purement et simplement utilisée ! Cela lui était facile, étant donné la rivalité qui opposait la succube et la princesse guerrière. Délicia se rendait parfaitement compte que la démone avait choisi les mots qu'il fallait pour l'amener à faire ce qu'elle voulait sans se poser de question.

Le message qu'elle avait à délivrer lui brûlait la gorge. L'angoisse lui vrilla le cœur. Elle s'immobilisa quelques instants, oppressée. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle frayeur.

Voilà pourquoi Lilith n'avait pas envoyé Ruby, sa précieuse seconde !

_« Si quelqu'un devait être sacrifié, autant que ce soit une pauvre succube »_, comprit Délicia avec amertume.

Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. La réaction de la guerrière était prévisible. Seulement, derrière Myrrha s'élevait l'ombre de Lucifer. La frayeur lui tordit les entrailles si fortement que Délicia se courba en deux. Lucifer ne pardonnerait pas ! Et c'est elle, Délicia, qui en ferait les frais… Lilith avait tout prévu.

Arrivée devant la porte des appartements de Myrrha, Délicia resta coite, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle sembla sentir sur elle le regard terriblement lumineux du Maître, et son effroi ne connut plus de borne.

C'est à ce moment que la princesse ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne ouvragée, ornée d'arabesques voluptueuses et d'animaux finement ciselés. Ses prunelles virèrent au lavande lorsqu'elle aperçut la succube mais, presque aussitôt, elle écarquilla les yeux. Son regard stupéfait suivit la larme qui roulait sur la joue soyeuse et étrangement pâle de sa visiteuse. La moue indulgente de Myrrha fut un électrochoc.

- J'ai…un message pour toi, annonça-t-elle d'une voix atone tout en se redressant pour affronter les foudres qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber sur elle.

Myrrha commença par serrer les poings, furieuse. Ses yeux aux reflets améthystes lancèrent des éclairs. Heureusement, elle possédait assez de sang-froid pour ne pas se précipiter comme une victime sacrificielle dans le piège de Lilith.

Elle comprenait soudain à quel point son père l'avait protégée tout en respectant ses choix. A quel point il avait bridé ses tourments pour lui laisser le choix. Elle se rendait compte qu'il l'avait élevée pour la rendre plus forte, tout en l'entourant de sa tendresse et de son attention. Son cœur bondit sous le coup d'un amour sans fin.

Oh oui, comme elle l'aimait, ce père qui était si craint des humains !

- Pourquoi me révèles-tu le plan de Lilith ? questionna Myrrha, suspicieuse.

- J'ai tout à craindre d'elle, admit Délicia avec une lueur de rancune dans ses prunelles fixées sur la princesse guerrière. Mais j'ai plus à craindre encore de Lucifer.

Myrrha ne put empêcher un doux sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, jusque-là crispées par la colère. Son père… La succube, quant à elle, serra les dents et baissa la tête. Elle en voulait à Lilith de l'avoir utilisée. Elle en voulait à Ruby d'être encore et toujours la préférée. Elle en voulait à Myrrha d'être aussi respectée et aussi altière. Elle s'en voulait de s'abaisser devant sa rivale…

- Très bien, suis-moi, ordonna la princesse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Où ça ? eut le culot de demander Délicia.

- Chez Lucifer…

Les veines de la succube parurent soudain charrier des torrents de glace. Elle se mit à grelotter malgré la température on ne peut plus estivale. Néanmoins, elle ne protesta pas et suivit Myrrha, comme l'aurait fait une poupée mécanique, ou une brebis menée à l'abattoir. La précédant, la princesse arborait un sourire de revanche en laissant planer cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de son éternelle rivale.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Un frisson glacé avait parcouru l'échine de Gabriel lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard impitoyable de Lucifer. Ce regard terrible, craint par tous…ou presque.

- Gabriel !

L'archange sursauta. La voix grave avait claqué comme un fouet, malgré l'once de douceur nichée au fond des prunelles fixées sur lui.

- La bataille va bientôt commencer… Myrrha doit apparaître en pleine lumière.

- Je vais mettre Michaël au courant de l'évolution de la situation.

- Attends ! Il est hors de question de dévoiler nos forces maintenant. Il ne s'agit que de Lilith. Notre ennemi n'est pas encore en vue. Tu sais très bien qu'il nous manque des informations. Ce sera à Myrrha de les soutirer à Lilith. Es-tu prête ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa fille.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour lui éviter cette épreuve ! Mais il savait que, s'il pouvait affronter l'antique dieu de l'ombre, elle seule pouvait mettre un terme à la prophétie, en découvrant les éléments qui manquaient à la malédiction, et surtout en jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout.

- Je suis prête ! affirma-t-elle, sure d'elle.

- Les chasseurs sont concernés. Nous aurons besoin de Castiel. Il est temps qu'il recouvre la mémoire…

- Entendu. Je vais débloquer sa mémoire, dit Gabriel en déployant ses blanches ailes.

- Délicia !

- Oui maître, murmura celle-ci d'une voix blanche, la frayeur paralysant son être, la terreur tapie au fond de ses entrailles.

- Je t'accorde un sursis, afin d'étudier ton cas avec toute l'attention qu'il mérite. Tu seras cantonnée au quartier des âmes damnées, dans la désolation et la crainte du châtiment. S'il te prenait l'envie d'en sortir, pour te promener en Enfer ou pour rejoindre Lilith, sache que tu souffriras bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ce que pourrait te faire endure cette chère Lilith serait bien préférable, crois-moi ! As-tu compris ?

- …Oui maître, répondit la succube d'une voix tremblante.

- Va-t-en maintenant.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Castiel avait rejoint Bobby et Angélique. Il aurait voulu les rassurer, mais sa perplexité était évidente. Il se passait quelque chose d'important. Les rumeurs bruissaient jusqu'aux portes du Paradis, faisant frémir les ailes des anges.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette maison, Dean et Sam lui avaient raconté leur séjour infernal. C'était incroyable, et pourtant il ne pouvait douter. Les frères étaient marqués par l'empreinte de l'Enfer. Toutefois, il était persuadé qu'aucun des deux n'avait été en danger. La rencontre était inévitable. Mais quelle rencontre ?

- Ils sont en danger, gémit Angélique. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont en danger ! Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas les aider ? apostropha-t-elle Castiel.

- J'ai ordre d'attendre ici, répondit l'ange, imperturbable.

- C'est bien la peine d'avoir un ange-gardien !

- Je ne suis pas leur ange-gardien, la détrompa-t-il.

Quand donc les humains comprendraient-ils qu'il obéissait à Dieu ?

- Excusez-moi, intervint Bobby, mais vous devez attendre quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'ange sans se démonter et sans tenir compte du soupir retentissant de la jeune fille.

- Ah ! D'accord, accepta philosophiquement le chasseur. Eh bien en attendant, vous voulez une bière ?

- Non merci, remercia Castiel.

- Un soda ?

- Rien, précisa-t-il.

- Angélique, une verveine ?

- Et pourquoi pas un calmant ? s'offusqua l'adolescente.

- Justement, j'hésitais.

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans un silence rageur.

- Moi je comprends, les surprit une voix mélodieuse.

Bobby se redressa, prêt à faire face, serrant dans une main un couteau et brandissant dans l'autre une fiole d'eau bénite. A présent, il en avait toujours sur lui. Cela pouvait s'avérer utile. La preuve !

- L'eau bénite n'aura aucun effet et le couteau est inutile, annonça tranquillement Castiel, dont la placidité irritait et calmait Bobby.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda timidement Angélique.

- C'est Gabriel, le présenta Castiel.

- L'archange ? faillit s'étrangler Bobby.

- Lui-même, répondit Gabriel en avançant dans la lumière. Je suis désolé de faire ainsi irruption, mais nous avons peu de temps. Les Winchester sont en danger. Nos ennemis se servent de Dean pour tendre un piège à Myrrha.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils étaient en danger !... Et Myrrha aussi ?

- Je retourne auprès de Michaël. Castiel, nous avons besoin de toi.

- Je suis prêt, assura-t-il.

- Absolument pas ! rétorqua abruptement Gabriel. Contre qui vas-tu te battre ?

- Contre Lucifer et ses démons…

- Lucifer est notre allié contre le dieu d'ombre, un démon antique qui veut établir sa domination sur la terre.

Castiel le fixa sans comprendre. Après Uriel, se pouvait-il que Gabriel, un des plus solides archanges, ait succombé à l'appel des sirènes infernales ?

- Non Castiel. Je n'ai pas…changé de camps. Je suis toujours l'humble serviteur de Notre Père. Et toi, il est temps que tu retrouves la mémoire.

L'archange tendit la main. Une lumière irradiante, d'un blanc pur, entoura Castiel, dont le cri résonna longtemps dans le salon de Bobby. Angélique et ce dernier s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin, protégeant leurs yeux. Lorsque l'aveuglante lumière s'évanouit, Gabriel avait disparu. L'ange se releva doucement.

- Castiel ? s'inquiéta Bobby.

- Je me souviens…, dit simplement l'ange.

Castiel allait partir quand Bobby l'arrêta.

- Faudrait peut-être que tu nous expliques, réclama le chasseur d'un ton bourru mais ferme.

- Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être, répondit Castiel après une hésitation. Le Ciel n'est pas en guerre contre l'Enfer, du moins pas pour l'Apocalypse. En réalité, nous nous battons…ensemble…contre un dieu antique venu renverser Dieu et asservir Lucifer.

- D'accord ! acquiesça placidement le vieux chasseur. Comment on peut aider ?

- Je vais libérer Dean et Sam…

- Je viens avec toi !

- Moi aussi ! intervint Angélique.

- Non ! répondirent en chœur Bobby et Castiel.

C'est ainsi que le chasseur et l'ange se retrouvèrent à proximité du hangar.

- T'étais où quant t'as disparu tout à l'heure ? demanda Bobby.

- Je suis allé…prendre des instructions.

- Alors t'as un plan ?

- Il faut qu'on attende le signal.

- Quel signal ?

- …

- C'est un plaisir de chasser avec toi.

L'ange tourna vers lui un regard impavide et le vieux chasseur soupira. Avec ces drôles d'oiseaux, on ne savait jamais bien où on en était. Mais Castiel avait manifesté un réel attachement aux jeunes chasseurs. Pour Bobby, cela suffisait pour qu'on lui fasse confiance.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'entrepôt, la démone et l'humain se faisaient face, ou plus exactement, s'ignoraient poliment. Lilith était dédaigneuse et Dean, attentif et inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie, mais on va rester là longtemps ? questionna le chasseur, sarcastique.

- …

- Je commence à avoir des crampes…

A ce moment précis, des jurons étouffés se firent entendre. Des coups résonnèrent, venant de l'intérieur d'une caisse. Un des guerriers de l'ombre tapa sur celle-ci. Taillés pour l'affrontement, l'inaction leur pesait. Ils auraient bien aimé pouvoir en découdre au moins avec l'un des humains.

- Hé ! l'apostropha Dean.

- Tu ferais mieux de conseiller à ton petit frère de se tenir tranquille, commanda-t-elle au chasseur entravé. Il va finir par énerver mon escorte.

- Sam ! hurla Dean. Arrête ! Tout va bien !... Enfin, j'espère, reprit-il doucement.

La panthère noire émit un petit rire de gorge qui fit courir un frisson sur la peau de Dean. Les prunelles de la démone étaient fixées sur lui.

- Délicia a raison, tu es un mâle appétissant. Un amuse-bouche en quelque sorte. Et quel regard éloquent… Tu aimerais pouvoir me réduire à néant, n'est-ce pas ?...Pour répondre à ta question, tu resteras ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Moi, dit calmement une voix dans la pénombre, que Dean reconnut aussitôt avec atterrement.

- Myrrha, souffla-t-il alors que la princesse guerrière s'avançait vers la lumière.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas elle ! La commandante des Virgo Amazones ne pouvaient s'être laissée prendre à un piège aussi grossier. Lilith était machiavélique, mais Myrrha était intelligente et intuitive.

- Non ! s'écria Dean en espérant que le mirage disparaisse.

- Voyons Dean, tu devrais être flatté, le morigéna la démone. L'amour fait faire bien des sottises, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Je suis là, reprit Myrrha. Alors maintenant, laisse partir Dean et Sam.

La démone plissa les yeux. Tout était si facile… Toutefois, elle ne douta pas un instant que l'amour soit capable de faire faire de grosses bêtises aux personnes atteintes de ce mal. Myrrha était bel et bien amoureuse, sa présence le prouvait. Une joie féroce et des regrets brûlants se partagèrent le cœur sec de Lilith.


	13. Chapitre XIII

Les nouveaux guerriers, servant d'escorte à Lilith, avaient entravé les membres de Myrrha pour la réduire à merci. Lilith vint tourner autour de la prisonnière qui, malgré son apparente défaite, conservait une dignité hautaine.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es si importante pour l'ordre nouveau ?

- Je sais que ce…monstre veut me prendre pour épouse, répondit la princesse en faisant montre d'un calme qu'elle était cependant loin de ressentir.

- Pour épouse…oui, rétorqua la panthère noire avec une hésitation qui ne laissait rien augurer de bon. Ou plutôt comme génitrice de sa lignée. Une princesse bien née, fille chérie de son ennemi, est digne de porter ses enfants.

Un rictus écœuré étira malgré elle les lèvres de Myrrha. Un objet sans consistance, sans pouvoir, une esclave sexuelle, voilà ce qu'il voulait !

- Eh oui ma chère, il ne te laissera certainement pas prendre le pouvoir, appuya Lilith avec un fin sourire.

- Le rôle de la femme de pouvoir t'est sans doute réservé.

- J'ai prouvé que j'en étais digne !

- Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse. Comment pourrait-on avoir confiance en toi ?

- Il a autant confiance en moi que j'ai confiance en lui… C'est justement pourquoi nous nous sommes si bien entendus. Et je gage que tu lui donneras de nombreux enfants car c'est un mâle à l'appétit féroce. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire…

- Les Princes de l'Enfer ne te suffisaient donc plus ?

- Il est vrai que ton père…, commença Lilith en s'amusant du regard noir de sa prisonnière. T'a-t-il déjà parlé de lui ?

- …

- J'en conclus que non. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, sont ennemis depuis aussi longtemps. Pour les beaux yeux de ta mère, ils ont même été rivaux ! Ah, cela te surprend il me semble. Mais tu connais l'histoire. Lucifer a triomphé dans le cœur de la belle prêtresse. Aidé par ton père, les druides ont fini par enfermer un dieu. Ne restait qu'une prophétie presque oubliée… Mais il y a des choses que ton père ignore, car les druides n'ont pas transcrit l'intégralité de la malédiction. Il reste une partie orale, que seul le dieu d'ombre connaissait… Les druides savaient, par la Prophétie de la Pithye, que le dieu ancien finirait par briser ses chaînes. Pour se préparer à un nouveau combat, ils ont scellé chaque serrure de leur malédiction par un enchantement… Là, ton père a eu un coup de génie ! admit Lilith en fixant Myrrha d'un regard brillant qui trahissait malgré tout l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour Lucifer.

- Tout ça pour m'apprendre que mon père est génial ? railla la princesse. Il ne m'en fallait pas tant !

- Allons ! On a droit à une leçon d'histoire ! renchérit Dean. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré en images, ou un film…

- Mais comme ils s'entendent bien ! ironisa Lilith en regardant l'un et l'autre.

La démone comprenait soudain ce qui contrariait Asmodée au sujet du chasseur. Ils n'étaient pas encore amants, et déjà si complices… Myrrha aurait dû être affaiblie par cette relation. Au contraire, elle semblait en tirer une force nouvelle. Du moins en apparence, car Lilith était prête à parier qu'il ne faudrait pas gratter beaucoup avant que l'assurance de la chaste princesse ne s'effrite.

- Oui, reprit-elle enfin. Le génie de ton père réside dans le fait qu'il a substitué des sceaux…chrétiens aux sceaux druidiques originaux. Lui et Dieu ont travaillé ensemble pour que le diable se juxtapose au dieu ancien.

- Fallait oser, approuva Dean.

- A partir de ce jour, Lucifer resta enfermé en Enfer. S'il voulait que son plan fonctionne, il fallait que les Humains croient en l'Apocalypse.

- Et ils y croient, conclut Myrrha avec un sourire satisfait.

Lilith soupira. L'attitude de la princesse et du chasseur ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle prit cependant son mal en patience, continuant à s'amuser comme une chatte avec des souris.

- Lorsque Dean a brisé le premier sceau, le dieu ancien comprit qu'il ne pourrait se libérer sans attirer l'attention, surtout s'il voulait lever une armée. C'est ainsi que la Prophétie commença à s'accomplir. Mais ton père n'avait pas prévu une chose : qu'il serait devenu aussi fort ! Et voilà, les sceaux sont détruits les uns après les autres, les démons et les anges n'ont pas connaissance de la Prophétie et croient qu'ils doivent se battre les uns contre les autres, et ton père ne connait toujours pas la nature exacte de ta protection druidique. Car il s'agit bien de toi, Myrrha… Tu es le dernier sceau pour renverser l'ordre actuel, faire table rase sur terre pour la repeupler selon notre convenance. Le dieu ancien renversera Dieu et ton père subira l'humiliation d'être déchu par lui.

Myrrha grinça des dents. Elle fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour paraître détachée, se cachant même derrière l'ironie.

- Elle aurait pu être une grande tragédienne, non ?

- Sans aucun doute, approuva Dean.

- Pour l'instant, il ne peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi, commença-t-elle lentement en fixant la princesse de ses yeux brillants. Pour l'instant !

Myrrha hésitait. Devait-elle pousser Lilith pour la forcer aux confidences ? Elle sentait intérieurement qu'il ne faudrait pas la pousser beaucoup. La démone VOULAIT lui révéler tout ce qu'elle savait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda enfin Dean.

- Mmmm… L'amoureux transi vient aux nouvelles ? s'amusa Lilith.

- Ha ! Parce que je suis amoureux maintenant ?

- La protection de Myrrha réside dans sa pureté. J'ai vite compris qui était l'ange de la Prophétie. Une vierge… Comme Lucifer, j'ai compris que sa protection serait affaiblie par son amour pour toi, dit-elle en tournant vers le chasseur un regard dédaigneux, un simple humain… Il est temps de briser cette protection.

Myrrha se crispa. Le sourire de Lilith lui laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit. Elle voulait découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, mais d'autre part elle ne voulait pas devenir la « chose » de ce dieu dégoûtant qui l'avait élue.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les forces en jeu étaient trop faibles. Pourquoi si peu de guerriers ?… La grande bataille n'était pas pour maintenant. Pourtant, s'il fallait rompre sa protection, le dieu d'ombre devait se montrer, apparaître au grand jour…

- Je t'interdis de la toucher !

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas la toucher. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire…

- Et où est donc mon…très cher mari ? finit par demander Myrrha d'une voix trop incertaine laissant percevoir la pointe d'angoisse qui l'envahissait.

- Il viendra, le moment venu.

- Mais…

- …

- Je croyais que ma pureté était ma protection. Crois-tu que je vais te suivre comme une gentille brebis ? Par amour pour Dean ? C'est bien mal me connaître ! asséna-t-elle en évitant toutefois de croiser le regard de l'humain.

- Merci, grommela ce dernier.

- Ha ha ha ! J'ai dit que nous allions briser ta protection druidique. Ensuite, le nouveau dieu pourra ériger son trône.

- Je ne suis pas ignorante des choses du sexe, même si je ne pratique pas. Comment peut-il briser ma protection à distance ?

- Peut-être veut-il te partager, glissa la démone avec un regard satisfait.

Elle goûtait intensément ce plaisir d'avoir fait pâlir une princesse respectée par tous et redoutée par ses ennemis. Une princesse connue pour son sang-froid et son orgueil, hérités de son père. Elle jubilait de cette appréhension perçue à travers les prunelles virant au violet.

- Quel genre de dieu est-ce donc ? réagit Myrrha, choisissant la colère pour masquer son désarroi.

Elle avait peur. Même si une partie d'elle-même savait qu'elle pouvait obtenir de l'aide à n'importe quel moment. C'est ce qui lui permettait de tenir, de pousser Lilith encore plus loin.

- Un dieu qui ne veut pas gâcher ses chances… D'autant qu'il te trouve très à son goût.

- Puis-je au moins savoir qui va avoir l'insigne honneur de me… déflorer ? demanda Myrrha avec hauteur.

- Lui ! laissa tomber Lilith, se plaisant visiblement à entretenir la confusion dans l'esprit de la princesse.

- Attends, je ne comprends pas tout là ! intervint Dean, dont l'intervention agaça fortement la démone. Il va la prendre sans être là ?

- Tais-toi, petit singe stupide ! gronda Lilith avec un rictus de mépris. Bâillonnez-le, je ne veux plus l'entendre… J'ai une surprise pour toi, Myrrha la pure, continua-t-elle en se retournant vers la prisonnière.

Un Viorcos apparut, attaché en laisse comme un chien et tenu par l'un des nouveaux guerriers de l'ombre. La jeune femme ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur devant le regard lubrique du monstre. Son nez porcin humait la chair fraîche –et féminine !- avec délectation. Elle banda ses muscles, cherchant à se libérer de ses entraves, entaillant ses chairs douloureusement. Soudain, elle s'aperçut que le Viorcos était lui-même entravé, les mains attachées derrière le dos. De plus, le nouveau guerrier qui tenait la laisse ne lui laissait aucune amplitude de mouvements. Malgré ses grognements d'envie et son désir ouvertement exprimé ( il était nu ! ), il ne pouvait atteindre la prisonnière.

Myrrha lança un regard rempli d'incertitude à la démone.

- Laisse-moi te parler de tes vieux ennemis, dit-elle à la manière d'un félin se pourléchant les babines. Sais-tu que tu te bats contre ton époux depuis très longtemps ?

- Je n'ai pas d'époux ! enragea Myrrha qui regretta aussitôt de s'être emportée.

Lilith accentua son sourire devant ce puéril mouvement de colère. L'armure de glace se lézardait. Cette « mission » lui apportait décidément de bien grandes satisfactions !

- Tu sais que les Viorcos sont issus de la magie. C'est elle qui leur donne vie et leur insuffle ce dévorant appétit sexuel. Mais sais-tu d'où vient cette magie ? Non ?… D'une pierre noire, présent de ton époux. Il s'est ainsi libéré en partie de la tension de son propre appétit. Il ressent même le plaisir de ces créatures… Il n'a pas boudé son propre plaisir lorsqu'ils ont capturé ta mère…

- Tais-toi ! ne put s'empêcher de hurler Myrrha.

- Il a goûté chaque seconde comme s'il agissait lui-même… J'ai lu un plaisir immense dans son regard quand je lui ai appris que tu étais l'élue. Cette fois, c'est à lui, en personne, que tu donneras son plaisir.

- Jamais ! rugit la princesse avec une fierté qui impressionna malgré tout la démone.

- Tu n'es qu'un jouet entre mes mains avant d'être un jouet entre les siennes, gronda-t-elle de dépit en arrachant le haut de la robe de sa prisonnière, exposant sa poitrine à la vue de tous.

Myrrha ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût devant le cri poussé par le monstre à la vue de ces appâts si longtemps espérés. La poitrine de la princesse guerrière était un met que chaque Viorcos aurait voulu goûter !

- L'appétit féroce et immonde de ces créatures renforçait ta pureté, te préservait pour son arrivée. Patience… Encore un peu de temps, une toute petite chose à réaliser, et tu pourras être à lui !

« Une toute petite chose à réaliser » ? A ces mots, l'esprit tactique de la guerrière s'était réveillé. Ce n'était donc pas fini ! Le dieu païen ne pouvait accéder jusqu'à elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Réfléchir… « Une toute petite chose »… Il n'était pas trop tard, mais bientôt… Elle ferma les yeux, envoyant son message de détresse. Il n'était que temps. Si seulement il n'avait pas été question de sa mère…

Alors qu'elle baissait les paupières et sur un mouvement infime de Lilith, le nouveau guerrier lâcha du lest à la laisse. Le Viorcos se précipita sur les seins ronds et offerts, vierges de tout contact masculin. La prisonnière réagit aussitôt, écarquillant les yeux de dégoût.

- Ne me touche pas, sale monstre ! hurla-t-elle.

Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre. La porte du hangar avait volé en éclat. Impassible, Castiel avançait vers le centre de la pièce, suivi de Bobby. Les guerriers de l'ombre se jetèrent sur eux et le combat commença.

- Je vois que la cavalerie n'était pas loin, mais ne sais-tu pas qu'ils arrivent toujours trop tard ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa prisonnière, évinçant le Viorcos.

Le monstre poussa un cri rauque et se débattit de plus belle. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la peau de cette vierge, il réclamait son dû. Mais Myrrha ne faisait plus attention à lui, sentant l'angoisse monter en elle. Elle fixait Lilith.

- Ta peau était vierge de tout désir masculin… La langue de ce monstre a brisé ta protection druidique au moment où elle s'est posée sur tes seins, très beaux au demeurant. Il aime les petites poitrines fermes comme la tienne…

- …

- Maintenant, tu peux être à lui ! enfonça-t-elle le clou, heureuse de voir le beau regard s'embuer de détresse.

- Myrrha ! appela Castiel.

Elle le fixa, d'abord sans comprendre, puis se reprit. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle déploya ses ailes, aussi sombres et soyeuses que celles de son père, et se dégagea de ses entraves. L'ange lui lança son épée, avec laquelle elle trancha aussitôt la tête du Viorcos.

Lilith comprit alors que son piège s'était retournée contre elle. Délicia l'avait trahie ! Avec arrogance, la démone avait pensé que la peur d'elle serait plus puissante que la peur de Lucifer… C'était son erreur. Mais il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Elle était assez rusée pour s'adapter à toutes les situations.

Elle avisa Castiel qui s'était dirigé vers Dean pour le détacher. Elle l'attaqua. L'ange n'en parut pas affecté. Elle n'en fut pas surprise… Seule une protection de Lucifer pouvait le protéger de la sorte. Mais elle, qui avait recouvré la mémoire depuis longtemps, savait bien que le Ciel et l'Enfer œuvraient ensemble dans cette bataille.

Après l'élimination de tous les guerriers de l'escorte, elle se retrouva seule face à une princesse guerrière humiliée, un ange protégé, des chasseurs déterminés ( Dean avait aussitôt libéré Sam )… Elle sourit. S'adapter ! Oui, s'adapter pour survivre était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. La partie n'était pas perdue pour elle, trop d'anges et de démons ignoraient la réalité du combat mené. C'était sa chance !

- J'agis pour le compte de Lucifer, dit-elle alors calmement. Oh, je suis désolée Myrrha… J'ai été contrainte de jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout, pour être crédible si ton père a encore besoin de mes services.

- A quel sujet ? demanda froidement la princesse qui agrippait convulsivement le haut de sa robe, pour dérober à la vue des autres ce qui aurait dû n'être révélé que de sa propre volonté.

- Je connais tout sur la Prophétie.

- Comme la condition pour lever ma protection druidique ? siffla Myrrha.

- Il s'agit d'une protection à double niveau, répondit mystérieusement la démone avec un sourire discret.

Lilith apprécia le sursaut de la guerrière. Ses prunelles étincelèrent. Son cœur bondit de joie. Elle était encore à sa merci, cette fière princesse respectée du Ciel comme de l'Enfer. Et la démone était assez rusée pour jouer la partie.

- Comment cela ? questionna froidement Myrrha, ne pouvant résister à la curiosité.

- Je préfère en référer à Lucifer, jeta négligemment la démone, s'amusant du renfrognement de son adversaire.

La guerrière était partagée.

D'une part, elle aurait volontiers plongé son épée à travers le corps de Lilith. Que n'eut-elle donné pour faire couler ce sang infect de trahison ! La démone la voyait serrer convulsivement la main autour de la poignée. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La princesse ne tenait pas son épée de Virgo Amazone, mais l'épée de son père. Une arme redoutable et redoutée de tous !

D'autre part, Myrrha voulait en savoir un peu plus sur cette Prophétie. Et surtout, s'il y avait un moyen d'échapper au destin que ce dieu immonde lui réservait !

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'en dire un peu plus, intervint Castiel devant l'éclair meurtrier des prunelles améthystes.

- Elle peut encore lui échapper, admit la démone en refusant de regarder la princesse, à laquelle ces quelques mots redonnaient espoir.

- Comment ? aboya Dean.

Pour toute réponse, Lilith ne lui accorda qu'un regard méprisant, auquel il répondit par une moue dédaigneuse.

Icône de dignité malgré les lambeaux de son bustier, la princesse baissa son arme. Ce qui signifiait une levée de la sentence de mort immédiate. Lilith ressentait déjà l'ivresse de la victoire…

- Je ne t'absous pas, précisa Myrrha en fermant les yeux un instant… Tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le, asséna-t-elle brutalement en relevant les paupières sur des prunelles brillant d'une rage puissante.

- Lucifer pourra en comprendre facilement les termes, commença la démone avec hauteur.

- Tu peux parler, intervint une voix grave et veloutée, au timbre étonnamment clair.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers Lucifer. Son regard lumineux semblait refléter le plus pur azur. Mais nul ne s'y fia, et encore moins Lilith. Elle ne put retenir un tremblement, qui n'échappa pas à Dean Winchester. Le regard ténébreux et le visage sombre, il en conçut une terrible satisfaction. La démone n'avait pas réussi à lui cacher sa peur, et il le lui fit comprendre en la regardant dans les yeux. Amère et profondément humiliée, celle-ci détourna la tête, concentrant ses forces pour Lucifer.

Dès son apparition, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait sous les yeux ni un amant, ni même un Prince de l'Enfer, mais bien un Maître incontesté. Autant les flammes brillaient dans les yeux de sa fille, autant la glace semblait avoir pris possession des siens. Une brûlure de glace ! Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait !

- J'attends, répéta-t-il, implacable, signifiant à la démone que sa patience avait des limites et qu'elle les avait atteintes.

- L'élue est protégée par les druides à deux niveaux… Pour être le maître absolu et briser totalement la Prophétie, les deux verrous doivent être détruits.

- Tu en as détruit un il me semble.

- Je parais peut-être avoir une grande liberté d'action, mais en fait je suis très surveillée. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter cela… Il me fallait découvrir la deuxième partie de la protection pour le bien de Myrrha.

D'un regard, Lucifer intima l'ordre à sa fille de ne pas réagir. Elle ne put qu'obéir partiellement tant elle paraissait bouillir de colère.

- Myrrha, tu devrais aller te changer, dit-il en la couvrant d'un regard tendre.

- Mais ! répliqua-t-elle, prenant cette invitation pour une sanction.

- Je sais ce dont il s'agit, lui apprit-il.

- J'ai un t-shirt dans la voiture, si tu veux, proposa Dean qui se rendit brusquement compte de la situation gênante de la princesse, dont la main s'accrochait convulsivement aux lambeaux de son bustier.

Curieusement, il s'agissait plus de colère que de pudeur… Etre « révélée » n'était pas spécialement un problème pour Myrrha. L'Enfer est une bonne école pour se désinhiber, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi chaste qu'elle. Mais être à demi-dévêtue par Lilith était une humiliation qu'elle supportait difficilement. Ils s'éloignèrent, sous l'œil perçant de Lucifer. Dean sentait ce regard lui brûler le dos. Il semblait encore entendre la voix grave et douce en même temps : Serez-vous là pour Myrrha, Dean Winchester ? Oui, il était là pour elle. En l'occurrence, ce qui l'étonnait le plus était la facilité avec laquelle la fière princesse l'avait suivi, se détournant de Lilith.

- Dépêchons-nous, souffla-t-elle soudain. Je veux savoir ce que cette garce a à dire !

Dean sourit. La Myrrha qu'il connaissait, intrépide princesse et orgueilleuse guerrière, n'était pas loin. Une lueur de tendresse s'alluma dans son regard de brume. La princesse qu'il… Son sourire se figea alors que son cœur s'emballait. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à cela ! Arrivés à l'Impala, il tendit le t-shirt à la jeune femme et se retourna. Ils revinrent rapidement, Myrrha toujours exacerbée et Dean curieusement troublé.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander alors qu'il voyait le regard de la guerrière se voiler de tendresse.

- Mon père aurait pu me couvrir aisément. Il voulait seulement m'éloigner pour me permettre de reprendre mon sang-froid, expliqua-t-elle avec un amour sans borne dans la voix.

Dean se rembrunit. Curieusement, il sentait une certaine jalousie s'emparer de son âme


	14. Chapitre XIV

Un geste avait suffi à Lucifer pour quitter ces lieux lugubres et se retrouver dans la petite maison de Bobby.

- Je vous aurais volontiers conviés en Enfer, mais je crains que certains ne s'y sentent pas très à l'aise, railla gentiment Lucifer, avec un regard d'une part pour les chasseurs et d'autre part pour l'ange.

- Je vais en profiter pour voir où en est notre petite Angélique, répondit Bobby, un peu sonné par le « voyage ».

- Elle dort profondément, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'informa Lucifer avant même qu'il n'ait fait un pas. Elle a ressenti la présence du Viorcos et s'est beaucoup agitée. Je lui ai offert un sommeil réparateur. C'est étonnant à quel point cette jeune fille est sensible à la présence des Viorcos, constata-t-il en jetant un regard interrogateur à sa fille.

- C'est la petite-fille d'une de mes meilleures Amazones. Je dirais qu'elle a ça dans le sang…

- Je comprends.

- Euh, prenez place, réagit soudain Bobby en réalisant qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés chez lui.

- Je vous remercie monsieur Singer. Non, pas toi ! dit Lucifer à l'adresse de Lilith.

Accusant le coup, la démone releva le menton et se planta devant le Prince en arborant une pose langoureuse, qui fit frémir Myrrha de rage. Avisant le sourire tendre de son père dont l'attention était désormais attachée à elle, la princesse guerrière se détendit et vint prendre place à ses côtés. Après une infime hésitation, Dean préféra rester à l'écart.

- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ? demanda Bobby, de plus en plus désarçonné par les derniers événements.

La faculté avec laquelle il avait accepté que l'Apocalypse ne soit qu'un leurre destiné à masquer un danger plus grave encore le surprenait toujours. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec Lucifer tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil préféré. Avec une démone sensuelle qui aurait sans doute dû faire profil bas compte tenu qu'elle faisait figure d'accusée, mais qui n'en arborait pas moins une attitude provocante.

- Un peu de nectar peut-être, se moqua Lucifer avec une lueur malicieuse qui déstabilisa définitivement le vieux chasseur. Non ? Tant pis, rien pour moi.

- Une bière Bobby, s'il te plait, lança le jeune Winchester, qui avait compris le malaise de leur hôte.

Entre un ange et des démons, il n'était pas facile de s'y retrouver. Le regard de Sam s'arrêta soudain sur Myrrha. Qu'était-elle exactement ? Il sentit son esprit s'enflammer subitement, dispersant ses pensées, et sursauta. Lucifer glissa vers lui un regard bleu glacier, qui le fit frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Dean.

- Rien, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

Tout à coup il avait eu peur, si son frère s'amourachait d'une démone, que celui-ci ne retournât en Enfer. Il rougit. Après tout, lui-même n'avait-il pas des relations sexuelles avec une démone ? Troublé, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son aîné, dont l'attention était heureusement rivée sur Lilith.

- Que signifie cette…protection à double verrou ? demanda abruptement Myrrha après que Bobby eut distribué les bières.

Pour toute réponse, Lilith arqua un sourcil, poussa un léger soupir qui se termina en sourire lascif pour Lucifer. Elle exprimait clairement qu'elle ne répondrait qu'aux questions du Maître des Enfers et qu'elle considérait les autres comme insignifiants. Lucifer posa une main apaisante sur le poing serré de Myrrha, seul signe de sa colère intérieure.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? demanda Lucifer, ramenant un silence de plomb dans l'assemblée.

Lilith glissa vers lui un regard onctueux. Par expérience, elle savait que rien n'était gagné avec Lucifer. D'autant qu'il pouvait découvrir ses motivations les plus intimes s'il lisait dans son esprit. Dans ces conditions, inutile de nier ou de jouer la comédie ! Mais rien n'était perdu non plus… Elle n'avait pas le choix en ce qui concernait la pureté de Myrrha, que la démone devait sacrifier afin de prouver son allégeance au dieu d'ombre… Toutefois, elle devait enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même le plaisir pernicieux qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque ce porc de Viorcos avait voracement léché la poitrine virginale offerte.

- Myrrha, qu'en penses-tu ?

Lilith sursauta. Droite et muette, elle fixait sur le Prince-Démon ses yeux agrandis par l'humiliation. Ainsi, il ne statuerait pas lui-même sur son sort ? La princesse guerrière, pour sa part, était toujours partagée. La démone détenait des informations essentielles. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Elle détient des informations qui nous seraient utiles… qui ME seraient utiles, admit la princesse du bout des lèvres.

- Le double verrou ? Pureté et virginité, l'informa Lucifer, en fixant Lilith avec un demi-sourire moqueur. Simple et efficace…

La démone sursauta et posa sur Lucifer un regard mitigé. Elle commençait à se poser des questions…

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait le bon choix, dit calmement Lucifer, de sa voix profonde au caractère presque hypnotique. Myrrha n'est pas seulement la fille d'une humaine. Elle est avant tout MA fille.

Lilith comprit son erreur. Une princesse aussi orgueilleuse que Myrrha ne s'humilie pas sans conséquence. Mieux vaut pour cela attendre qu'elle soit totalement à sa merci… Elle secoua la tête dans un mouvement gracieux, refusant de baisser les armes.

- Le plus important est de savoir si tu as joué un double jeu, ou si tu NOUS as trahis pour devenir SON alliée.

- L'infiltration n'est pas une situation facile. Oui, j'aurais peut-être pu faire mieux, mais… je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque d'être découverte, répondit-elle en captant l'attention de tous les hommes présents et s'amusant du renfrognement de la princesse.

- C'est pourquoi il nous faut le témoignage d'une personne de confiance, reprit Lucifer avec une lueur narquoise dans ses prunelles azurées.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut étonné, puis attentif, jusqu'à devenir presque pesant. Après cette tirade, le Maître des Enfers s'était bien calé dans son fauteuil et paraissait attendre. Nul, pas même Myrrha, n'osait le questionner tant son attitude laissait entendre qu'il ne répondrait pas. Un chat d'apparence malingre vint se frotter contre les jambes de Bobby.

- Hé ! Mais d'où tu viens toi ? s'étonna le vieux chasseur en le caressant malgré lui.

La démone ne lâchait pas le félin des yeux. Son apparence minable le rendait inoffensif. S'était-elle trompée encore une fois ? Le chat sauta sur la table, prit son élan et se retrouva dans les bras de Lilith. Il plongea son regard doré dans l'onyx des iris démoniaques. Elle sursauta. Ce regard ! Un frisson la parcourut, comme si une barrière mentale venait de s'effondrer. Elle lâcha le félin et recula malgré elle.

Alors, sous les yeux écarquillés des personnes en présence, le chat se transforma en…

- Mammon, l'accueillit Lucifer avec un mouvement de tête.

- Maître, salua ce dernier en s'inclinant.

- Lilith, j'espère que tu n'as pas cru que je te ferais confiance… Non, le contraire m'eut étonné, souligna Lucifer en souriant. Mon ennemi est puissant. Tu as oublié à quel point je pouvais l'être.

- J'aurais dû, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Tu aurais dû reconnaître Mammon, même sous cette forme. Aussi ai-je combiné ma barrière mentale avec la protection d'un archange.

Lilith sursauta. Les archanges ! Oui, elle les avait oubliés… Depuis si longtemps les anges et les démons se déchiraient. Soudain, elle comprit. Les archanges n'avaient donc pas oublié. Un archange en particulier aidait ce frère de cœur qui lui manquait tant.

- Gabriel, cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

- Mammon, ton témoignage est donc capital. Lilith prétend qu'elle a joué double jeu pour en apprendre le plus possible. Myrrha penche pour une trahison pure et dure. Parle, j'ai confiance…

Mammon releva ses paupières sur des yeux en amande, ourlés de cils noirs. Son regard profond plongea dans les prunelles claires de Lucifer. Ses lèvres charnues et expressives s'étirèrent en un sourire plein de promesses. Il savait qu'il tenait Lilith au bout de sa langue, et il jouissait de cette situation. Il détestait cette femme un peu trop sure d'elle, un peu trop ambitieuse, un peu trop égocentrique, un peu trop intrigante. Ses prunelles sombres glissèrent sur Myrrha.

Si Lucifer avait une telle confiance en son jugement dans cette affaire, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas partie prenante. S'il détestait Lilith, il n'aimait pas Myrrha. Certes, il la respectait en tant que guerrière. Il respectait l'amour sincère et ô combien profond qui unissait la fille et le père. Mais il reprochait justement à la princesse d'avoir abandonné Lucifer, pour la mémoire d'une mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue. Pour lui, la place de Myrrha était en Enfer, au cœur de l'Enfer. Elle était une princesse et se devait de faire honneur à son père en tant que princesse, comme elle lui avait fait honneur en tant que guerrière.

Le regard de Myrrha accrocha celui du prince-démon de l'Avarice. Elle y lut encore le même reproche brûlant et détourna la tête, égratignée dans son cœur. Car ce reproche faisait écho au regret lancinant qui grandissait en elle. Son père lui manquait, de plus en plus. Or cette absence lui était imputable. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire pour y mettre un terme : prendre la place qui était la sienne depuis toujours.

Elle tourna la tête vers son père. Dans la clarté affectueuse des prunelles d'un azur limpide, elle lut tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Cette fois encore, il la rassurait, certain qu'elle avait fait les bons choix pour devenir cette magnifique princesse qu'elle était désormais.

Une fois de plus, Dean surprit cet échange muet et prit la mesure de l'attachement qui liait Lucifer et Myrrha. Un amour incommensurable, une confiance aveugle… Une fois de plus, la jalousie serra son cœur dans ses redoutables griffes. Car il comprenait que, d'une part il n'avait pas eu de rapports aussi intenses avec son père, même s'ils n'avaient pu quelquefois ne compter que l'un sur l'autre D'autre part, nul ne pourrait jamais s'immiscer entre le père et la fille. Cela l'agaça…

- Peut-être a-t-il perdu sa langue, laissa tomber Dean d'une voix acerbe.

Il s'attira aussitôt un coup d'œil interrogateur de son frère. Pour l'instant, tout se passait on ne peut mieux…compte tenu du fait que le salon de Bobby était rempli d'ange et de démons. Bobby se racla la gorge, chose commune chez les humains lorsqu'une situation devenait gênante. Dean croisa soudain le regard de la démone, à la fois méprisant et amusé, et fronça les sourcils, s'enfonçant plus encore dans une humeur maussade.

Mammon, quant à lui, n'avait même pas daigné relever la remarque. A peine avait-il pris plus de temps que nécessaire pour débarrasser son long manteau de laine des poils de chat. Enfin il s'était assis sur le bord de la table, dans une nonchalance féline et, après un regard pour Lucifer et un sourire pour Dean, qui aurait haussé les épaules si Sam ne lui avait pas envoyé un coup de coude dans les cotes, il prit la parole.

- Lucifer a toujours vu clair en chacun de nous. De ce fait, il a toujours su que ce dieu antique était puissamment dangereux. Tant de choses pouvaient se passer une fois que Lilith serait mise en présence de cet ennemi d'autrefois.

- Je crains que les hommes ne soient pas habitués à nos longs débats, s'amusa Lucifer devant les signes d'impatience de Dean.

Mammon soupira, avant de sourire d'un air indulgent. Il connaissait des hommes qui comprenaient la valeur du temps, qui savaient prendre le temps… Ces hommes capables de traverser un désert avec leur chameau pour toute compagnie… Visiblement, les Winchester n'étaient pas de cette trempe, vivant dans l'instant, cherchant à déchiffrer l'avenir. Il secoua la tête. Nul doute qu'ils aient séduit Myrrha !

- Mammon, appela doucement mais fermement Lucifer.

Celui-ci comprit aussitôt l'avertissement. Il y avait des limites à ne jamais dépasser en ce qui concernait Myrrha. D'ailleurs, lui-même reconnaissait qu'ils étaient assez divertissants, ces petits chasseurs…

- Lilith a bel et bien trahi ta confiance, s'alliant corps et âme avec ton ennemi, jeta-t-il sans sourcilier.

La démone, loin de se démonter, se redressa encore plus. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, sinon sa fierté.

- Depuis longtemps ? demanda soudain Lucifer.

- Je crois qu'elle a très rapidement fait son choix. Le reste… Tu avais dis que tu m'appellerais, alors j'ai attendu que tu m'appelles.

- Mais tu pouvais néanmoins me contacter en cas d'urgence.

Se voiler la face plus longtemps était impossible. Il savait très bien où voulait en venir Lucifer. Il savait également que le Porteur de lumière savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. J'aurais peut-être pu éviter à Myrrha de tomber dans ce piège. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que de faire sauter le premier verrou de sa protection. Le désir d'un mâle devait toucher sa peau. Oui, je le savais.

Myrrha se leva, blême. Mammon ne l'avait jamais appréciée et ne s'en cachait pas, mais il la respectait. De cela, elle était certaine. De plus, son dévouement à Lucifer était assuré.

- Dis-lui pourquoi Mammon, elle a besoin de l'entendre…

- Pour qu'elle devienne la princesse qu'elle n'a jamais voulu être ! Sa naissance l'a placée parmi nous, et elle s'est détournée de toi.

- Jamais ! rugit la guerrière. Jamais je ne me détournerai de mon père !

- Pas affectivement c'est vrai, mais physiquement. Tu n'es quasiment jamais à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi j'ai laissé Lilith tendre son piège.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Je suis un Prince de l'Enfer, l'oublies-tu ? Tu es certes la fille de Lucifer mais je suis ton aîné. A ce titre, j'ai droit à ton respect, comme tu as droit au mien pour tout ce que tu as accompli. Tu n'avais rien à redouter du dieu d'ombre, il n'est pas ici pour le moment.

Les larmes au cœur et la respiration saccadée, la princesse guerrière préféra se rasseoir. Sa position avait fait maintes fois l'objet de longs débats dans la Salle du Conseil, presque toujours animés par Mammon. C'est vrai que les démons aiment discuter, et à chaque fois elle se mettait en colère et le Prince de l'Avarice se retirait en se drapant dans sa dignité glacée. Quand cela ne se terminait pas dans le rire de Lucifer… A ces souvenirs, elle ne put retenir un demi-sourire. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers son père, certaine de trouver ses prunelles attachées à elle, mais tendit la main qu'il enserra aussitôt dans la sienne.

Bobby, Dean et Sam ne savaient plus trop s'ils devaient alimenter le feu ou, au contraire, calmer les choses. Ils se jetaient des regards interrogateurs et circonspects.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura alors Castiel. Les démons adorent ce genre de démonstration.

- Contrairement aux gentils petits angelots qui font mine de n'éprouver aucune émotion, se moqua Mammon.

- Je ne suis pas hermétique, se rebiffa l'ange.

- Oh oh ! Attention Castiel, serais-tu sur le chemin de la rébellion ?

- Je suis un Ange du Seigneur !

- Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, intervint malicieusement Lucifer à l'adresse des chasseurs, les anges ne dédaignent pas les palabres inutiles avec les démons.

- Oui ben, faudrait pas oublier Lilith dans tout ça, rappela Bobby en bougonnant.

- Ah, les hommes et leur bon sens !... Or donc, ma chère panthère, ta culpabilité ne faisant plus de doute, ta condamnation va de pair. Monsieur Singer, vous qui semblez avoir la tête sur les épaules, dîtes-nous quel châtiment pourrait lui être infligé ?

- Non ! se révolta la démone. J'appartiens à l'Enfer. Je refuse d'être condamnée par un de ces misérables humains !

- Eeeeeeeh ! protesta Dean.

- Tu refuses d'être condamnée par un humain ? releva Lucifer d'un ton froid.

Ses prunelles, habituellement si claires, avaient la teinte des abysses profonds. Soudain, il était ce Prince orgueilleux qu'elle avait trahi. Il était ce Démon Principal redoutable et impitoyable. Il était terrifiant.

- Je ne te permets pas de refuser quoique ce soit, gronda-t-il. Tu refuses la sentence d'un homme juste ? Alors, écoute celle d'un archange déchu, d'un dieu païen, d'un Prince des Enfers ! Je te condamne au Jugement de Dieu.


	15. Chapitre XV

Mammon s'amusa franchement de l'air éberlué des chasseurs. Il pouvait presque entendre leur pensée : Comment des démons pouvaient-ils faire appel au Jugement de Dieu ? Dean crispa les mâchoires et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu défends l'ombre et nous défendons…

- Myrrha ? demanda Mammon, incisif.

- Le monde tel qu'il est, répondit Lucifer avec un sourire narquois mais un regard perçant.

- Quelle arme ? intervint soudain Lilith.

- Nous sommes les offensés, tu en conviens. Il nous appartient donc de choisir l'arme… Je propose l'épée.

- Je n'ai que mon poignard…

- Tu prendras l'épée de Myrrha.

- Quoi ! s'insurgea celle-ci. Il n'en est pas question !

- Tu préfères que je lui prête la mienne ?

La princesse sursauta. Nulle épée n'était plus puissante que celle de Lucifer. Même celle de Michael ne pouvait la vaincre, mais seulement l'égaler. Il était impensable de la prêter à Lilith.

- Je rappelle, pour information, continua Lucifer, que Lilith est une remarquable succube, capable de mener n'importe quel mâle, et même les femelles, jusqu'à l'exquise jouissance… ( La démone se rengorgea )… Elle n'en est pas moins une excellente tacticienne et une adversaire redoutable. Alors Myrrha, dois-je lui prêter mon épée ? insista-t-il.

- Non, bien sûr, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, souffletée par le regard condescendant de Lilith.

- Très bien ! Il reste à désigner le champion de notre cause. Je ne veux pas faire à Lilith l'honneur de mourir de ma main ( La démone sursauta, piquée au vif ), et Myrrha ne peut se battre contre sa propre épée..

- Mais…, commença celle-ci.

- Non !

- Je…, voulut-elle renchérir avant de se raviser devant le regard sévère de son père.

- C'est aux hommes de défendre le monde, se proposa Dean.

- Vous voilà gonflé d'une bien grande importance monsieur Winchester, releva Lucifer, que vous ne méritez pourtant pas. Lorsque je parle du monde, il ne s'agit pas de VOTRE monde. Les démons et les anges sont tout autant concernés que vous, ne vous en déplaise. Et cela vous déplait fort à ce que je constate.

Lucifer semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le pousser dans ses retranchements, à l'obliger à regarder la vérité en face, l'empêchant de se mentir. Dean bouillait, et Sam se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à empêcher son grand frère de faire une bêtise. La joute de leurs regards se poursuivit quelques secondes.

- Je veux bien me battre contre Lilith, se lança Castiel, dédramatisant la situation par son impassibilité à la fois stoïque et naïve.

- Lilith est une démone très puissante, insista Lucifer en fixant l'ange.

- Mais elle n'est pas un démon princier…

- Auquel cas, seul un archange pourrait la battre. Je comprends pourquoi Dieu vous a attaché aux Winchester. Vous êtes un élément de valeur !

- Merci, répondit simplement Castiel.

- Si par la suite, vous voulez faire un tour en Enfer, je vous y inviterai avec grand plaisir…

- Non merci.

- Mammon ?

- Je me battrai contre Lilith si tu me désignes. Tu sais que je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Je suis Prince de l'Enfer et ne doute pas de mes forces. Cependant, tu es le seul, avec Dieu, à avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation, à connaître la teneur exacte de la Prophétie. Je pense que tu sais déjà qui doit ou ne doit pas se battre contre Lilith. Donc, je me fie à ton savoir. Je me battrai si tu en décides ainsi.

- Tu m'as donné la réponse que j'espérais de toi.

Mammon s'inclina. Il répugnait à mettre à mort une démone sous les vivats d'êtres humains. Toutefois, il savait que Lucifer ne le lui demanderait pas sans raison. C'était ainsi, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il savait…

- La personne qui se battra contre Lilith représentera l'Enfer y avoir vécu, la terre des Hommes pour y être née, le Paradis pour la pureté de ses motivations. Ce sera…

Il tourna la tête vers la porte et sourit.

- Moi !

- Mahiya ! s'écria Myrrha.

- L'actuelle Princesse des Amazones, la représentante d'une antique race de guerrières, présenta Lucifer.

Les deux princesses s'étaient retrouvées face à face, yeux dans les yeux. Toute à la joie de se retrouver, elles s'étreignirent avec la force de leur affection réciproque. Ces retrouvailles arrachèrent un sourire à Mammon. Mahiya !... Oui, elle représentait les trois mondes elle aussi, d'une certaine manière.

L'admiration de Mammon pour Lucifer s'en trouva accrue. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le Prince des Enfers avait accordé plus de « caprices » à Mahiya qu'à toute autre mortelle. Comme, par exemple, la possibilité de prendre une apparence « infernale », à savoir sa beauté, alors qu'elle n'appartenait pas à l'Enfer…

Sans doute savait-il déjà que l'amazone aurait à combattre la démone… Il lut dans le regard d'azur la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

- Je suis prête ! affirma-t-elle en se tenant devant Lucifer.

Inquiet, Sam se leva pour protester, pour se proposer. Un regard ulcéré de Mahiya et la poigne de Dean l'empêchèrent d'aller au bout de ses intentions.

- Je suis certain qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, le rassura son frère à voix basse. On l'a vue se battre, souviens-toi.

- Je sais, mais Lilith…

Ne réussissant pas à trouver ses mots, Sam grimaça.

- Elle gagnera ! appuya Dean avec force.

Son cadet le regarda avec étonnement. Sous la pression de cette voix si assurée, il se mettait à y croire. Y croire vraiment !

Une ombre de mélancolie avait recouvert les prunelles de Myrrha devant le geste du jeune chasseur. Ainsi, il répondait aux tendres sentiments de la belle amazone.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Brusquement, Lilith et Mahiya se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre du hangar. La démone éclata de rire.

- Je crains d'avoir un avantage décisif sur toi, pauvre petite humaine. Je connais parfaitement les lieux !

- C'est pourquoi Lucifer m'a emmenée les reconnaître il y a quelques jours.

- Non ! rugit Lilith.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être plus fort qu'elle, encore et toujours !

Après s'être subrepticement étudiées, les deux belligérantes engagèrent le combat.

Déstabilisée par la puissance inhérente à l'épée de Lucifer, Mahiya tomba à la renverse au premier face à face. Lorsqu'elle vit Lilith fondre sur elle tel un fauve, elle ne put bouger, l'esprit glacé d'horreur. A l'instant même où la démone allait achever son ennemie, celle-ci reconnut l'épée de Myrrha. In extremis, elle para le coup et parvint même à repousser la panthère noire. Mahiya se sentait curieusement sereine, et elle ne doutait plus de sa victoire.

Jamais elle n'aurait peur de l'épée de Myrrha, qu'elle considèrerait sa vie durant comme sa princesse. Une épée d'honneur et de courage, par les mains qui l'avaient tenue et le sang qu'elle avait versé.

Avec cette arme, Lilith ne POUVAIT gagner !

Effectivement, Lilith lança d'autres assauts infructueux avant de se mettre dans l'expectative.

- Tu viens de comprendre que tu allais mourir ? lança Mahiya sans forfanterie.

- Ne sois pas si sure de toi…

Le cri de rage avait fusé, puissant, terrible, répercuté par les parois insolentes du hangar. Le combat durait depuis des heures et Lilith n'avait pas réussi à trouver la faille de l'amazone qui, à l'inverse, faisant montre d'une assurance redoutable.

Lilith monta ses doigts fins à la hauteur de ses yeux, ne voulant y croire. Du sang ! Ses doigts étaient rougis du sang qui coulait de sa blessure.

- Misérable humaine ! Ce coup sera le dernier !

- Au contraire, il n'est que le premier, répondit calmement Mahiya, pensant aux longues heures durant lesquelles Myrrha lui avait appris à conserver son sang-froid dans les situations difficiles.

Incrédule, Lilith regardait l'épée fichée dans le sol, à quelques mètres d'elle. Mahiya avait réussi à la désarmer !…

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? railla l'amazone. Je te hais ! Pour le mal que tu as fait à Myrrha ! Pour t'en être pris aux Winchester ! Je hais la trahison que tu sembles chérir en ton sein pourri. C'est cette haine qui me permet d'utiliser l'épée de Lucifer.

Lilith jeta un regard trouble sur l'épée de Myrrha.

- Oui, c'est une épée d'honneur et de loyauté. Regarde !

Mahiya se saisit de l'arme. Un éclair sembla la traverser, de la garde jusqu'à étinceler à sa pointe. L'amazone la lança pour la planter devant son ennemie. Lilith tendit la main, et l'épée s'obscurcit…jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une simple arme blanche.

Elle comprit alors que Lucifer l'avait bel et bien condamnée. Depuis combien de temps savait-il ? Probablement depuis longtemps, il savait, il ressentait, il comprenait, il devinait… Et elle était perdue ! Cette fois, elle avait choisi le mauvais maître et Lucifer ne pardonnerait pas !

- Va au diable ! Si ce n'est déjà fait… Dis-moi Mahiya, Sam connaît-il les clauses de ton petit arrangement avec Lucifer ? Je crois que cela l'intéresserait beaucoup…

Mahiya ne put conserver plus longtemps son sang-froid. Une seconde, elle se demanda comment faisait Myrrha pour rester aussi digne dans l'adversité. Comment avait-elle réussi à paraître forte et pure aux yeux des Viorcos alors qu'elle n'éprouvait que répulsion et haine pour ces porcs, à rester stoïque alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de les exterminer… Comment faisait-elle pour être ce rempart immuable qui leur avait assuré une vie hors du commun ? Son respect et son affection s'en accrurent considérablement. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Sa princesse !

L'amazone se rua sur la démone et le combat se poursuivit, mortel. Les épées s'entrechoquant illuminèrent d'éclairs la pénombre du hangar. Les prunelles vert d'eau opposaient leur détermination à la cruauté des onyx ténébreuses. Les râles succédaient aux grondements et aux gémissements…

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Lilith parvint à contrer une attaque de Mahiya, l'obligeant à baisser sa garde. Avec un sourire cruel, elle voulut lancer son épée vers la gorge de l'amazone qui, vive comme l'éclair, plongea la lance de Lucifer dans le cœur de la démone.

Silence…

Un rire éclata, brutal, libérateur, conquérant. Une épée fut brandie vers le ciel ! Elle s'approcha de son ennemie. La victoire ne lui avait jamais paru plus belle ! Elle ferma les yeux et savoura son triomphe.

Dans le salon de Bobby, le temps s'écoulait bien trop lentement pour certains. Si Lucifer et Mammon discutaient tranquillement avec Castiel, le vieux chasseur et Dean avaient du mal à calmer Sam. Myrrha, quant à elle, restait dans son coin. Elle s'était volontairement retirée à l'écart…

Elle avait pleine et entière confiance en Mahiya, dont elle connaissait les qualités de guerrière et les qualités humaines. Malgré tout, un regret persistait : elle n'avait pu se battre elle-même contre Lilith. Son père en avait décidé autrement. Elle comprit soudain que, toute princesse qu'elle était, elle devrait plus que jamais se plier à sa loi, et ne discuter aucun de ses ordres. Elle baissa la tête, la moue boudeuse. Il ne lui avait jamais appris à être un mouton !…. Mais il lui avait appris à réfléchir, et elle savait que, désormais, sa conduite devait être irréprochable au Cœur de l'Enfer. Elle n'était plus la princesse des Virgo Amazones !

Une lumière incandescente illumina le salon, et Mahiya apparut. Essoufflée, légèrement blessée, mais fière et victorieuse !

Son premier geste fut d'aller vers Myrrha. S'agenouillant devant elle, l'amazone lui présenta son épée.

- Par delà le temps et l'espace, tu as veillé sur moi…car je savais que jamais ton épée ne pourrait me faire du mal.

- Cette victoire consacre dans la justice la souveraineté d'une princesse courageuse. Je suis si heureuse…mon amie.

Mahiya se tourna ensuite vers Lucifer et lui tendit son épée. Enfin, elle accrocha le regard soulagé de Sam et lui accorda le sourire flamboyant d'une femme amoureuse.


	16. Chapitre XVI

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! se réjouit Bobby, heureux de la victoire de Mahiya mais aussi de récupérer prochainement son salon.

Du moins il l'espérait…

- Il y a un autre point à l'ordre du jour, glissa Lucifer en s'amusant de la déconvenue du vieux chasseur.

Myrrha se crispa imperceptiblement. Le regard de Mammon était fixé sur elle, impénétrable. Oui, il était temps qu'elle devienne une princesse de l'Enfer ! Mahiya l'avait bien compris en prenant sa place au royaume des Hommes. Quoique…

- Mahiya a-t-elle honoré sa part du marché ? murmura-t-il d'une voix détaché.

- Cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

- Elle est belle, forte et courageuse, comme je les aime.

- Et amoureuse ! Non, elle ne l'a pas encore honoré.

- Oh, se rembrunit Mammon avec déception.

Le prince-démon reporta toute son attention sur Myrrha, dont il percevait le trouble avec agacement et plaisir en même temps. Il était temps que cette comédie se termine…

- N'oublie pas qu'elle est à moitié humaine, lui rappela Lucifer. Elle ne sera jamais semblable aux autres.

Elle serait toujours différente, mais elle allait enfin appartenir complètement à l'Enfer. Cela comblait d'aise Mammon.

- Un autre point ?..., releva enfin Bobby.

- Oui monsieur Singer, annonça solennellement Lucifer. Il nous faut maintenant discuter de la virginité de Myrrha.

Confuse, la princesse guerrière détourna la tête. Ce n'est pas tant les regards braqués sur elle qui la troublaient, que l'expression quelque peu choquée des hommes.

- On va peut-être vous laisser en parler…entre vous, proposa Bobby qui trouvait que Dean et Sam, bouche bée, étaient trop longs à répondre.

- La notion d'intimité n'existe pas en Enfer, expliqua Lucifer. Du moins, pas comme sur terre… La virginité de ma fille est une chose trop importante pour ne pas être débattue. Ou plutôt la perte de sa virginité… ( sourire ) Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le vieux chasseur.

- Moi ? s'horrifia ce dernier. Mais…pourquoi ?... Je ne sais pas…

Lucifer s'amusa de la réponse bafouillée tant bien que mal.

- Bien qu'elle soit vierge, Myrrha connaît tout des …pratiques. Combien de fois m'a-t-elle surpris moi-même en galante compagnie ?

- Certaines fois dont je me serais bien passé d'ailleurs, rumina-t-elle avec une pensée pour Lilith ou Délicia.

- Non monsieur Singer, nous ne forniquons pas non plus à tout va et n'importe où. Le quartier des Princes n'est pas un bordel et toutes les démones ne sont pas des…comment diriez-vous ?...des nymphomanes. Même Asmodée refuse parfois leurs âmes dans ses rangs de succubes. Elles méritent leur place dans le Quartier des âmes damnées où elles se font baiser tout leur saoul…et plus encore !… Bref ! Si Myrrha est pure de toute sexualité, elle ne s'habille pas de fausse pudeur. Je m'en serais voulu de laisser ma fille dans l'ignorance ! s'indigna Lucifer.

- Est-ce à nous de délibérer sur la virginité de Myrrha ? intervint Dean, qui bouillait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Justement oui, Dean Winchester. Ma fille s'est ouverte au sentiment amoureux. Elle doit prendre sa place en Enfer.

- Et alors ? demanda timidement Sam, tout en ayant conscience qu'il allait jeter un pavé dans la mare.

- Il n'existe pas de vierge en Enfer.

- Myrrha n'est pas comme les autres. La preuve, elle a vécu en Enfer tout en étant vierge, et pure, et tout ce que vous voulez… Et elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, souligna le jeune chasseur.

- Les compagnes de Myrrha sont rentrées dans le rang, expliqua Mammon en fixant la princesse, qui lui opposa un regard de glace malgré le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Lui-même avait participé au retour « dans les rangs » de ces damnées hors du commun. Elle pouvait le lire dans son regard satisfait.

- D'accord, s'énerva Dean. Alors pourquoi ne pas demander son avis à Myrrha ?

- Voilà une parole sensée, approuva Lucifer. Je l'attendais plutôt de monsieur Singer ou de Sam…

Dean contracta ses mâchoires en fixant le Prince des Ténèbres, interloqué et vexé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Myrrha ? interrogea doucement son père. As-tu conscience de ne pouvoir rester vierge ? D'autant que tu as perdu une partie de ta protection magique et qu'il serait dangereux pour toi de continuer à vivre comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent.

- Oui, j'en ai conscience. Je sais très bien, comme l'a souligné si complaisamment Mammon, qu'il n'y a pas de vierge en Enfer… Mais, quel est le danger ? releva-t-elle, à la fois curieuse et inquiète par le ton sérieux de son père.

- Le danger réside dans ta première expérience, expliqua Lucifer. Il est relié à ton verrou de chasteté.

Les lampes se mirent soudain à grésiller. Une lumière aveuglante traversa le salon.

- Gabriel ! s'écria Myrrha en sautant au cou de l'archange.

- Ma filleule préférée, la câlina ce dernier.

- Filleule ? souligna le vieux chasseur dont le regard allait successivement de Myrrha à Gabriel, qui sourit avec grâce.

- Ma fille est baptisée sous mon autel, et celui de mon père, expliqua Lucifer. Gabriel et Belzébuth sont ses parrains.

- Oh !

L'archange salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête à la fois sobre et élégant, puis alla naturellement se placer aux côtés de Lucifer.

- Je n'ai pas droit au même traitement que Gabriel ? s'amusa Asmodée, s'attirant les foudres de la guerrière.

- Asmodée est plus apte à te présenter les dangers qui résident désormais dans ta virginité, dit Lucifer en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. A vrai dire, il tenait absolument à te les expliquer…

- Attendez ! intervint Bobby définitivement dépassé par les événements. Je vais chercher des chaises supplémentaires.

Tout à coup, les murs du salon vacillèrent. Bobby retomba sur sa chaise, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une clairière, tous assis dans des sièges confortables. On entendait le bruit d'un ruisseau, détendant les nerfs.

- Voilà qui est mieux… Asmodée, la parole est à toi.

- Lilith ayant fait sauter le verrou de Pureté, celui qui ravira ta virginité déterminera ton avenir sexuel. Il y a plusieurs niveaux. En premier : le viol pur et dur. Tu ne pourras par la suite ne subir que des viols... En deuxième : le viol, mais par un homme que tu as ou aurais pu apprécier. Tu pourras n'être que violée, que tu connaisses et apprécies ou non l'auteur… En troisième : des relations consenties avec un homme que tu n'aimes pas. Par la suite, tu pourras être violée ou avoir des relations avec des hommes que tu n'aimes pas… En quatrième : des relations consenties avec un homme que tu aimes bien. Ensuite…

- Je crois que j'ai compris le principe, le coupa Myrrha avec malice.

- Diablesse !... Que veux-tu ! Quand il est question de relations sexuelles, je deviens intarissable, répliqua-t-il avec humour. Passons donc directement au dernier niveau : tu fais l'amour avec un homme que tu aimes, et tu t'ouvres toutes les portes ! s'exclama-t-il en plongeant dans le bleuet de ses prunelles.

- A quoi cela sert-il si elle peut toujours être violée ? demanda sèchement Dean, qui n'appréciait que modérément le regard enflammé du démon.

Asmodée écarquilla les yeux tandis que Lucifer réprimait un éclat de rire. Après le démon jaloux d'un humain, la situation s'inversait en gardant les mêmes protagonistes. Il retrouva son sérieux devant le visage de son enfant. Elle semblait si lasse tout à coup, avec un brin de désespoir qui lui serrait le cœur.

- Elle ne pourra pas n'être QUE violée, insista Asmodée avec hauteur.

- Myrrha, reprit doucement Lucifer. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te brusquer. Si je semble te presser, c'est parce que le dieu d'ombre pourrait enfin mettre la main sur toi.

Myrrha sursauta, tournant des prunelles violettes d'angoisse vers son père.

- Il n'aura pas besoin de lancer son attaque. Une expédition suffira, rapide et inéluctable. Juste pour apposer son empreinte sur toi… Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est ce qu'il compte faire. C'est pourquoi tu dois choisir au plus vite. D'autant que…

- Que ?

- Qu'il existe dans sa semence une hormone qui t'attachera définitivement à lui. Pour l'éternité, tu ne pourras qu'être violée par lui.

Mahiya poussa un cri indigné. Myrrha se leva d'un bloc, blême de rage et de frayeur mêlées. Lucifer s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue, apaisant. Sans tenir compte de l'assemblée, elle se blottit dans ses bras, acceptant pour une fois d'être faible en présence de tierces personnes. C'était son père, il avait le droit de la protéger, elle avait le droit d'être fragile.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle, le front appuyé au creux de l'épaule paternelle.

- Non ! réagit brutalement Lucifer en plongeant son regard ardent et coléreux dans les prunelles étonnées de sa fille, l'arrachant de ce fait à son étreinte rassurante. Je t'ai appris à réfléchir, à prendre tes décisions ! Je n'admettrais pas que tu abdiques dans un moment aussi important de ton existence !

Myrrha rougit violemment, consciente de sa faute. Si Lucifer acceptait sa fragilité de femme, il refusait la faiblesse de la princesse guerrière. Elle devait rester maîtresse d'elle-même et de sa destinée ! C'est ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux flamboyants qui la brûlèrent comme la honte.

La guerrière se releva et la princesse se redressa de toute sa majesté. D'un mouvement souple, elle se dégagea des véritables serres qui s'étaient refermées sur le haut de ses bras. Elle fixa son père avec un détachement altier.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix calme et décidée. Je demandais juste quelle était la procédure à suivre, n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de jeter ma virginité à tout va.

- Juste ? ironisa Lucifer en arquant un sourcil.

Sa colère se dégonfla devant l'attitude orgueilleuse de sa fille. Il ne la laisserait jamais être un simple objet, une poupée de chiffon, un mouton obéissant à des règles qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Dût-il la blesser pour cela !

- Tu as toutes les données en main, répondit Lucifer en caressant la joue soyeuse, un accent de tendresse dans la voix. Es-tu prête à prendre ta décision ?

- Je suis prête, répondit-elle en se présentant au centre du cercle tandis que son père retournait s'asseoir.

- Myrrha, acceptes-tu de prendre la place qui est la tienne au sein des Enfers ? interrogea solennellement Lucifer.

- Je l'accepte, répondit-elle sobrement, ayant mesuré tout ce que cette décision impliquait.

- Acceptes-tu de perdre ta virginité dans les plus brefs délais afin de minimiser les risques encourus, par toi-même et nos mondes ?

- Je l'accepte.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais demander aux personnes qui ne sont pas concernées de retourner dans le salon de monsieur Singer… Il suffit de le penser, précisa-t-il en souriant à l'attention de Bobby.

- Ceux qui ne sont pas concernés ? voulut préciser Dean.

- Ceux qui n'accepteraient pas d'être choisis par Myrrha…

- Tout de suite ?

- Il me semble que c'était l'ordre du jour. Oui, tout de suite. Bien sûr, je resterai. En tant que père, Maître du Conseil et Prince des Enfers…

- Ben j'y vais, bredouilla Bobby qui n'imaginait pas une seconde faire partie de ce « choix ».

- Pensez à votre salon monsieur Singer, hoqueta Lucifer alors que le vieux chasseur semblait s'étonner d'être toujours présent.

- Castiel, tu devrais l'accompagner, proposa Gabriel de sa voix harmonieuse. Ce serait plus sûr.

En soldat obéissant, l'ange inclina la tête devant l'archange et emmena Bobby dans un éclair de lumière.

- Myrrha, souhaites-tu la présence d'autres mâles ? s'informa Lucifer avec un sourire en coin.

- Ce sera inutile, répondit la princesse en renvoyant son sourire à son père, tout en baissant les paupières sur un espoir informulé.

- Gabriel, ferais-tu partie des prétendants ? s'étonna Lucifer.

- Certes pas, se récusa l'archange. Je voulais juste apporter mon soutien à ma filleule bien-aimée.

Myrrha lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et plein de tendresse. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien la douceur des plumes blanches lorsqu'elle était petite. Les ailes de son père étaient tout aussi douces certes, mais d'un noir profond et velouté.

- Si les anges sont asexués, les vaisseaux ne le sont pas. Tu n'as guère laissé le choix à Castiel.

- Il est suffisamment troublé.

- Tu ne voulais pas risquer de perdre un de tes précieux petits soldats.

- Le fait que nous soyons alliés ne signifie pas que le paradis pactise avec l'enfer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous sommes alliés de circonstance…

- Adversaires pour l'éternité, termina Lucifer.

Une onde de souffrance traversa les prunelles de l'archange, si déchirante qu'il se courba sous le poids de la douleur, si insupportable que Lucifer appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère.

- Je suis désolé Gabriel.

Pour tout autre, il eut été inconcevable d'entendre les regrets de Lucifer. Mais l'archange ne fut pas surpris. Etre le Maître des Enfers ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un cœur, capable de noirs desseins et de pures amitiés.

L'archange jeta un regard sur l'assemblée, s'arrêtant sur une silhouette incongrue pour la question débattue. Lucifer sourit.

- Mahiya, appela-t-il. Je crains que ta présence ne soit guère nécessaire.

- Je…

- Tu vas partir avec Gabriel, la coupa Lucifer sans lui laisser le choix.

Mahiya tourna son regard vers Myrrha, d'une dignité majestueuse au centre du cercle des Hommes. Se laissant aller à l'émotion, elle vint une dernière fois s'agenouiller devant celle qui avait été sa princesse, son chef de guerre, pendant si longtemps. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Gabriel. Pourtant, elle ralentit sa marche. Arrivée devant l'archange, elle fixa intensément Sam Winchester.

Lucifer n'avait rien perdu de cet échange, ni du dilemme qui se jouait dans l'esprit et le cœur du jeune chasseur. Il estimait Myrrha et ferait le nécessaire pour la sauver d'un sort immérité, mais il avait une envie presque animale de suivre Mahiya. Féroce, le Prince des Ténèbres lutta contre une sourde envie de gifler l'amazone. Inquiet, Gabriel l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son poignet.

- Emmène-la ! gronda Lucifer à voix basse, sans autre forme de procès.

Surprise, Mahiya croisa le regard du Prince des Enfers. Elle y lut une promesse, qui la fit battre en retraite, le cœur cognant.

- Sam, tu devrais y aller, le poussa Dean qui avait lui aussi remarqué l'échange entre Mahiya et son frère.

- Je dois rester pour Myrrha, décida ce dernier. Elle… Elle choisira qui elle voudra.

- Et tu crois qu'elle pourrait te choisir après tout ce qui la lie à Mahiya ? Tu le crois vraiment ?

- …Non.

- Alors ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je l'abandonne !

- Et Mahiya, si ?

- Arrête de tout compliquer !

- Ha ! C'est moi qui complique, s'amusa Dean. Eh ben…

Sam poussa un soupir exaspéré et tourna le dos à son frère.

- Etes-vous sûr de vouloir rester ? entendit-il encore.

- Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! se fâcha-t-il en se retournant, sans remarquer le vouvoiement.

Il s'arrêta net devant Lucifer. Celui-ci se raidit. De perçant, son regard se fit menaçant. Aucun humain ne lui parlerait de la sorte !

Malgré tout son courage, Sam recula, ayant néanmoins la présence d'esprit de bafouiller de piètres excuses.

- Papa, intervint Myrrha, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il reste ?

- Parce que c'est inutile ! répondit-il sèchement en fixant toujours Sam.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle plus pour détourner l'attention de son père que pour avoir une réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà.

- Tu le choisirais ? la questionna-t-il en la regardant. Tu le choisirais alors que tu as compris les sentiments qui le relient à Mahiya ?

Myrrha baissa la tête, vaincue par l'argument.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit doucement Lucifer pour elle. Tu es bien trop pure pour cela. Il ne t'est donc d'aucune utilité, et son amour pourrait même te blesser.

- Ho ho ! s'interposa Dean alors que son cadet était statufié par le regard de feu du Prince-démon. On se calme… Sam ne veut aucun mal à Myrrha.

- Le grand frère qui vient au secours du petit, murmura Lucifer avec amertume.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous entendez pas avec Michael qu'il faut vous en prendre à Sam.

Dean fut surpris par le regard navré de Lucifer. L'humain était loin d'avoir compris. Il ne craignait rien. Si ce n'est la souffrance de sa fille… Ce lien si fort entre les deux frères pourrait la faire souffrir un jour, si Dean était amené à choisir. Il soupira. Heureusement, Myrrha était forte et lucide. Si courageuse…

- D'ailleurs Sam s'en va, conclut Dean avec une œillade éloquente.

Lucifer avait observé Myrrha à la dérobée. La princesse restait sérieuse, une once de tristesse au fond du regard. Elle avait compris quelle était sa place. Elle était de passage, Sam et Dean c'était du quotidien. Elle sourit pour elle-même. Le cœur de son père se gonfla de fierté. Si forte…

- Il reste donc, reprit soudain Lucifer, Dean Winchester, Asmodée bien sûr…, Mammon ?

- Quel prince normalement constitué dédaignerait une princesse comme ta fille, admit-il en fixant la jeune femme de ses yeux de braise.

- Myrrha, ton choix est-il arrêté ou veux-tu appeler d'autres personnes ?

- Tu fais partir certains personnes et tu veux que j'en appelle d'autres, releva-t-elle avec beaucoup d'humour même si le moment était important. Ce qui veut dire que mon choix ne t'agréera pas, quoiqu'il soit ?

- Non non, je respecterai ta décision, répondit-il en riant. C'est que…le choix est restreint.

- Le choix est restreint, répéta-t-elle lentement, comme une litanie.

- Le cœur… La raison… Ni l'un ni l'autre…

Le père et la fille se retrouvaient face à face, comme un miroir, n'ayant plus conscience que de l'un et de l'autre. Il avait raison. Le cœur, c'était Dean. La raison, c'était Asmodée. Ni l'un ni l'autre, Mammon bien sûr… Elle savait. Pourtant, elle était perdue. Elle était la fille de Lucifer, mais elle était également la fille d'une humaine. Elle était princesse des Enfers et pourtant elle était vierge. Cependant, elle était sereine.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle timidement à son père.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant et en la rejoignant.

- J'aimerais…

- Un petit conseil de ton père ? continua-t-il avec affection. Mon ange, tu es unique. Ta situation est unique. Il n'y a pas de vierge en Enfer, il y en a dans le monde des humains. Alors pour une fois, pour CETTE fois, ne réagis pas comme une princesse des Enfers.

Elle lut la réponse dans son regard et son cœur bondit. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père. Il retourna s'asseoir. Myrrha se tenait droite et fière en face de ses trois soupirants. Elle rayonnait. Un sourire très doux étira ses lèvres roses. Un éclat de joie traversa ses prunelles alors qu'elle penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Aucun de vous n'a envie de partir ? demanda-t-elle en regardant chacun dans les yeux.

Dean paraissait désorienté, cherchant des points de repère, ce qui n'était pas facile puisqu'il était entouré de Princes-démons. Asmodée paraissait s'amuser. La situation lui avait quelque peu échappé, il le sentait. Mais il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui se lamentent. Mammon se contentait de ne pas lâcher la princesse du regard, sérieux et sombre.

- Je choisis…Dean Winchester, laissa-t-elle finalement tomber, légèrement troublée.


	17. Chapitre XVII

- Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble Dean Winchester ?

Dean sursauta. Alors qu'il pensait se retrouver seul avec Myrrha, c'est le Prince de l'Enfer qu'il avait devant lui. Il était pris de court et détestait cela. Aussi se mit-il aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Eh bien, l'apparence de ma…dulcinée, pour commencer, répondit-il avec une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

- Laissons Myrrha de côté, voulez-vous ? reprit Lucifer sérieusement, ce qui surprit et inquiéta vaguement Dean. Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ?

- Je croyais que vous pouviez lire dans nos pensées, lâcha-t-il enfin avec une vague rancune qui fit sourire Lucifer.

- Cela m'est possible. Et je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation, malgré votre regard noir et votre visage fermé, si je croyais que c'était nécessaire ou utile. Dans le cas présent, une simple conversation suffira.

- Vous croyez ? le défia le chasseur.

- Jeune présomptueux, se moqua Lucifer. Je pourrais en apprendre bien plus que vous ne le supposez si je plongeais dans les recoins les plus secrets de vos pensées, méconnus de vous-même, jusqu'à explorer votre âme. Ce n'est pas sans conséquence. Voulez-vous m'appartenir Dean Winchester ?

Le chasseur sursauta. Des sentiments complexes agitaient son esprit. Il ferma les yeux un court instant. Lorsqu'il releva les paupières, il s'aperçut que Lucifer attendait patiemment une réponse, ses prunelles d'azur posées sur lui sans pour autant le traverser. Il soupira, soulagé et honteux sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Non, répondit-il enfin clairement en regardant franchement son interlocuteur.

- Alors cessez de jouer avec moi comme si c'était le cas, rétorqua le Prince d'une voix grave ayant perdu toute tonalité chaleureuse. Il n'y aura plus d'avertissement.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos du jeune homme. Ses poils se dressèrent tandis que la chair de poule piquetait ses avant-bras. Son pouls s'accéléra. Son regard anxieux et surpris plongea dans les prunelles d'azur, paraissant hypnotisé par leur clarté presque irréelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ? demanda-t-il de nouveau d'un ton coupant qui n'admettait aucun nouvel écart.

- Si c'est moi qui doit…déflorer Myrrha et lui permettre d'échapper à l'esclavage sexuel de ce dieu antique, pourquoi Lilith en avait tellement après Sam ?

Les prunelles de Lucifer foncèrent subitement, ce qui ne calma en rien les appréhensions du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils, dardant sur le chasseur un regard impitoyable qui le statufia.

- Vous êtes un grand frère on ne peut plus dévoué pour vous poser de telles questions alors que Lilith n'est plus un danger…

_« Alors que ma fille soupire après vous !... »_

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas Sam qui devait…

Il s'arrêta net, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans ses prunelles face à l'éclat subtilement cruel du sourire de Lucifer.

- Quand donc allez-vous grandir monsieur Winchester ? gronda ce dernier d'une voix glaciale.

La tête de Dean se mit à tourner. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un manège qui se pourrait plus s'arrêter. Un manège devenu fou ! Il fallait qu'il saute en marche, au risque de se tordre le cou.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de me poser ce genre de questions, réalisa-t-il soudain. Mais cela m'obsède. Et Myrrha mérite mieux qu'un homme qui pense à autre chose en sa compagnie.

Il avait joué son va-tout. Il le savait. Curieusement, cela sembla apaiser Lucifer. Lorsque Dean le regarda de nouveau, il était redevenu cet interlocuteur énigmatique et envoûtant.

- Vous doutez toujours de ses sentiments, murmura-t-il… La Prophétie est écrite dans une langue très complexe, la langue de la Pythie ayant accès aux Mystères. Il s'agit de connaissances, Dean Winchester. Même si notre ennemi est un dieu antique, il n'a pas les capacités de comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce langage. Moi si ! Pourtant, certaines parties demeurent mystérieuses jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement ne les révèle. C'est pourquoi je peux m'adapter plus rapidement que lui, qui mettra bien plus de temps à déchiffrer les signes. Ainsi, la protection de Myrrha, liée à une invocation orale non retranscrite, était particulièrement trouble, indéchiffrable en l'état, même pour moi.

- Mais…Sam ? insista Dean.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que Lilith m'ait trahi ?

- Parce que…elle a trouvé mieux ailleurs ?

Contre toute attente, Lucifer se mit à rire.

- C'était une explication logique. Peut-être même la plus simple et la plus plausible. Vous avez raison. Il faut savoir parfois regarder au plus près… Mais ce qui a poussé Lilith à me trahir, c'est la peur.

- La peur ? s'étonna Dean qui aurait pu fournir bien d'autres raisons sans s'arrêter sur celle-là.

- Oui, car mon ennemi ayant déchiffré une petite partie de la Prophétie, il a compris que cela devait se terminer par un affrontement. Lorsque j'ai posé le voile de l'Apocalypse sur la Prophétie, Lilith était le dernier verrou pour me libérer…

- Vous voulez dire que…, comprit subitement le chasseur.

- Que Lilith devait mourir. Ce qu'elle n'a visiblement pas apprécié. Elle a longtemps joué double-jeu, permettant à mon ennemi de rassembler des forces, pour découvrir qu'elle serait son adversaire. Mais un évènement a quelque peu bouleversé ses plans.

- Lequel ? voulut savoir Dean, curieux et envoûté par le timbre de la voix grave.

- Angélique, la descendante d'une ex Virgo Amazone, a appelé Myrrha…et vous avez été mis en contact.

- Alors, Sam aurait dû tuer Lilith ?

- Non.

Dean regarda son interlocuteur sans comprendre.

- C'eut été beaucoup trop simple. J'ai tout de suite su que vous pourriez être les guerriers annoncés. A cause de votre lignée, d'une série de signes que je ne tiens pas à vous expliquer, prévint-il en devançant un mouvement de Dean. En lisant dans votre cœur, à votre berceau, j'ai compris que vous seriez celui qui « réchaufferait » Myrrha. Aussi me suis-je intéressé plus particulièrement à Sam. Ou plutôt j'ai laissé Azazel veiller sur lui.

Dean se leva d'un bond, furieux, poings serrés, front bas.

- Asseyez-vous monsieur Winchester ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix si tranchante que le chasseur obéit malgré sa colère et sa souffrance. Voilà qui est mieux… Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je règne sur les Enfers ! Votre famille n'est pas ma préoccupation majeure. Après vous, d'autres guerriers auraient pu se lever pour Myrrha. D'autres ont vécu déjà sans jamais la connaître… Bref ! Azazel s'est donc arrangé pour que Lilith croie que Sam devait être son adversaire.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Dean en exprimant une partie de son désespoir après la foule de souvenirs douloureux qui s'étaient extirpés de sa mémoire.

- Pour protéger Myrrha. Pour détourner les soupçons de Lilith. Elle a tourné les yeux vers Sam, et n'a pas vu Mahiya.

- Alors depuis le début, c'était Mahiya.

- Qui devait tuer Lilith ? Oui. A partir du moment où Myrrha et vous avez été mis en présence, la Prophétie est devenue limpide pour moi à ce sujet. Auparavant, je savais que seule une femme pourrait briser Lilith…

- Lilith aurait pu tout simplement tuer Sam, objecta Dean.

- Le double jeu monsieur Winchester, le double jeu… De plus, Lilith n'aurait pu venir à bout de son adversaire, dans l'Apocalypse, qu'une fois certaines conditions réunies. La première étant de briser le premier verrou. N'oubliez pas que Lilith ne connaissait de la Prophétie que ce que je lui en avais dit.

- Je vois… Vous avez sacrifié ma famille pour la vôtre, résuma grossièrement et amèrement le chasseur.

- Tout comme vous sacrifieriez Myrrha pour Sam, répliqua Lucifer, incisif.

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Si Sam et Myrrha étaient en danger, auquel porterait-il secours en premier lieu ?

- Mais il n'est pas l'heure de penser à tout cela, le rassura doucement son interlocuteur. Myrrha vous attend, depuis si longtemps déjà. Son cœur est pur, il ne vous brûlera pas. Vous avez droit à une parenthèse d'amour et de sérénité dans votre vie, Dean Winchester. Une petite parenthèse… Après, j'emmènerai Myrrha avec moi.

A ces mots, le chasseur sentit le soulagement et les regrets tirailler son âme. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva dans une chambre somptueuse, digne d'un conte de fées, où le luxe discret le disputait aux marques de chevalerie. La princesse guerrière était sagement adossée à la colonne d'un lit magnifiquement ouvragé, vaguement rougissante derrière son attitude assurée.

Dean avisa une carafe ancienne avec deux verres en cristal sur un plateau d'argent. Il s'approcha et versa le vin d'un rouge profond et chatoyant. Il prit les coupes et se dirigea vers la princesse. Il paraissait tellement à l'aise, alors que cette situation était nouvelle pour elle. Du moins, c'était la première fois qu'elle « participait »…

Myrrha se crispa, refusant malgré elle de le laisser s'approcher. Légèrement honteuse, elle recula, se rapprochant inexorablement d'un coin sombre. Dean s'arrêta.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, la rassura-t-il.

- Je sais ! se rebella-t-elle contre cette douceur qu'elle jugeait apitoyée et contre sa propre attitude. Comme l'a expliqué mon père, je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qui va se passer… Crois-moi, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne pourra me choquer, ou m'effrayer… Ce n'est pas ça, avoua-t-elle enfin en baissant la tête.

- Tiens ! dit-il simplement en tendant une des coupes vers elle.

Désorientée, elle le dévisagea. Puis elle avança une main et se saisit du verre.

- Tu sais parfaitement en quoi consistent les relations intimes, j'ai bien compris. Si ce n'est pas ça qui t'inquiète, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est moi !

Elle lui lança un regard indigné. Comme si elle pouvait avoir peur d'un être humain, plein de faiblesses, de contradictions, d'indiscipline ! Il sourit.

- C'est quoi alors ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit, ne la lâchant pas du regard sans pour autant faire un geste vers elle.

Elle hésita, puis vint s'asseoir également. Assez proche de lui pour parler à voix basse. Assez loin pour n'avoir aucun contact. Ses prunelles errèrent quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle essayait de choisir les bons mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Mon père m'a appris à prendre mes décisions, en toute indépendance bien que obéissant à des lois strictes. Ce que je fais depuis très longtemps... Cette fois, j'ai l'impression…de laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le pouvoir sur moi…

- N'importe quoi !

Elle redressa la tête vivement, un peu choquée. Elle lui offrait sa confiance en lui avouant ses craintes, et il réagissait de manière désinvolte. Ses prunelles se foncèrent sous l'afflux de reflets violets.

- J'en ai assez vu au cours des siècles pour savoir que, quelque soit l'époque et le lieu, le mâle adore imposer sa loi ! objecta-t-elle sèchement.

- Crois-tu que Délicia m'ait laissé « imposer ma loi » ? gronda-t-il. Crois-tu qu'elle n'ait pas pris ce qu'elle désirait en me soumettant à sa volonté, malgré moi ?

Elle le regarda intensément. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine, lui reprochant une légèreté dont elle n'avait pas mesuré les implications. Combien il souffrait de cet aveu d'impuissance ! Combien ces souvenirs le meurtrissaient !

Elle ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de dissiper son malaise devant les tourments de Dean. Que de supplices aura-t-il vécu en Enfer ! Sa tête se mit à bourdonner et les murs de la chambre parurent danser. Une curieuse boule se formait au creux de sa gorge. Elle secoua ses boucles soyeuses et joliment indisciplinées. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer !

Elle s'approcha lentement de l'homme assis à ses côtés, perdu dans les affres de ses souvenirs trop sombres, et, mue par un élan de tendresse incontrôlé, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue pour un baiser très doux. Dean sursauta et plongea sans retenue dans la douceur exquise du sourire timide de Myrrha.

- Promets-moi… de me respecter autant que je te respecterai. De m'écouter autant que je t'écouterai.

- Promets-moi seulement de ne plus avoir peur de moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix fêlée.

- Je n'aurai plus peur de toi… D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton boudeur avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh toi ! dit-il en l'attrapant pour la faire basculer sur le lit tandis que leurs rires se mêlaient.

Il était au-dessus d'elle, indécis, craignant de faire un geste qui la brusquerait. Alors il se contenta de la contempler, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses longs cheveux épars avivaient la jeunesse intemporelle de son visage d'un ovale parfait. Ses prunelles aux reflets si mouvants étaient parcourues d'un éclat à la fois fragile et sensuel.

_« Petite poupée charnelle enveloppée d'innocence »_ conclut-il.

Un trouble profond s'empara de son être. Il eut honte d'une telle pensée pour un être aussi…pur. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Myrrha dégageait une sensualité animale dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Lorsqu'elle saurait la maîtriser, elle deviendrait aussi irrésistible que son père. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage devient dur.

- A quoi penses-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, rappelant le chasseur à la réalité de la situation.

- Je pensais que tu serais bientôt aussi irrésistible que ton père, avoua-t-il avec un regard noir.

- Et c'est ce qui te chagrine ? Moi ça me fait plutôt plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- Evidemment !

- …Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'assure que je ne sais pas. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout !

- Peut-être ne t'attendais-tu pas à tomber sous le charme de Lucifer, insista-t-elle en appuyant là où elle savait toucher à coup sûr. C'est sa nature !

- Ouais ! C'est sensé me rassurer ?

Elle cligna des paupières, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Hébété, Dean la contempla un instant, avant de la rejoindre quoique plus discrètement.

- Et si on parlait plutôt de nous ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'impatience.

- Je croyais que tu savais de quoi il retournait, s'étonna-t-il en la jaugeant d'un œil méfiant.

- Oh oui je t'assure !

- Et tu veux parler ? se moqua-t-il franchement.

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle, prenant faussement la mouche, avec ostentation même. Les démons parlent tout le temps !

Elle ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps et pouffa d'un air malicieux. Avec une lucidité affutée à des années de combat, Myrrha se demanda soudain quel était le vin à leur disposition. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de connaître la réponse. Elle se sentait bien, c'est tout !

Elle sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Dean posa ses lèvres expertes sur ses lèvres frémissantes. Comme si elle reconnaissait l'invitation au ballet langoureux, comme si elle l'attendait depuis toujours, elle autorisa cette langue curieuse à prendre possession de sa bouche inexplorée. Plus encore ! Elle fondit sous la chaleur torride de son premier baiser d'amour. Car, elle devait bien le reconnaître même si cela amenait des larmes au bord de ses cils, il s'agissait pour elle d'un baiser d'amour.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il fut ému par la trace brillante qui s'étirait sur la tempe. Un havre de paix s'ouvrit dans son cœur. « Une parenthèse d'amour et de sérénité » avait dit Lucifer. Il comprenait maintenant de quoi il retournait.

- Je te promets de te respecter et de t'écouter, murmura-t-il soudain, avec une conviction qui arracha une nouvelle larme à la jeune femme.

- Dean…

Avec une délicatesse et une attention dont il s'étonna un peu lui-même, le jeune homme dénoua les rubans de la chemise de nuit, révélant peu à peu le corps de son amante. A aucun moment, il ne la sentit se tendre sous le joug de la pudeur. Ce qui entraîna des pensées contradictoires. D'un côté, il était heureux de pouvoir « initier » Myrrha sans avoir à la rassurer à chaque geste. De l'autre, sa vanité masculine se révoltait contre cette vierge qui ne se comportait pas comme telle.

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsque la jeune femme s'échappa de son emprise pour se redresser sur les genoux, offrant son corps dénudé au regard de plus en plus enfiévré du chasseur. Elle était trop orgueilleuse pour se mentir à elle-même. Elle s'avouait donc sans fard et sans forfanterie qu'elle aimait ce jeu, nouveau pour elle. Elle se rendait compte que le désir allait croissant chez son partenaire, et cela lui procurait un plaisir dont elle n'avait jamais eu idée jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment envie de le ressentir jusqu'à ce jour !

-Dean, si tu me respectes alors…fais-moi l'amour ! l'invita-t-elle. Pour la première fois…

_« Pour une unique fois sans doute… »___pensa-t-elle, car elle était persuadée que son père ne la laisserait pas aux mains d'un humain, bien qu'il pût comprendre plus que quiconque le charme qu'on pouvait leur trouver.

Le chasseur arracha ses propres vêtements plus qu'il ne les enleva. Il ne supportait plus d'obstacle entre leurs peaux. Il avait un besoin presque physique de la sentir contre lui. Autant que son âme avait besoin de la marquer de son sceau. Autant que son cœur rêvait de la plier à sa loi, tout en sachant que cela n'était pas possible.

Leurs mains s'aventurèrent dans des caresses toujours plus audacieuses. Dean invita Myrrha à « l'explorer » du bout des doigts, tout en se dévorant des yeux et en échangeant de voluptueux baisers. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses sens s'embrasaient. Bientôt, ce furent les lèvres du chasseur qui parcoururent son étonnante compagne. Comment avait-elle pu vivre toutes ces années dans la glace vengeresse d'une pureté imposée par ses décisions ?

Les gémissements succédèrent aux soupirs et Dean, en bon artisan du plaisir physique, fit vibrer les cordes les plus sensibles. Toutefois, les préliminaires s'étant prolongés plus que de coutume, le jeune homme était au bord de l'implosion. Quand il sentit les fesses de la princesse caresser sa verge turgescente alors qu'il était collé à son dos, elle-même appuyée contre une colonne du lit, il la bascula sur la couette et s'installa entre ses jambes fines et néanmoins musclées. Il serra les dents sur un gémissement rauque tant son envie de la prendre était forte à cet instant. Néanmoins, il plongea son regard chaviré de désir dans le bleu clair des prunelles de faïence, pour y lire un désir égal au sien. Alors, dans un souffle tremblant, il poussa la porte du royaume interdit. Myrrha se cambra, non sous le coup d'une douleur qu'elle ne ressentit pas, que sous la conscience de n'être plus désormais une guerrière des Virgo Amazones mais la Princesse des Enfers.

La rapidité avec laquelle elle s'accorda au rythme de Dean les surprit l'un et l'autre. Elle avait soif de ressentir toutes les émotions dont il détenait la clef. La jouissance lui arracha un cri de victoire. Terrassée par l'afflux de sensation, elle ne put retenir ses larmes, d'autant plus douces qu'elles étaient offertes. Il les goûta comme le nectar des dieux. Il la pressa contre son corps, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de sa chaleur, et s'endormit paisiblement, accompagné par sa compagne d'une nuit.

Quelques instants plus tard, sentant le souffle régulier de son amant sur sa joue, Myrrha releva les paupières. Elle voulait graver au plus profond de son cœur chaque trait du visage de cet homme surprenant. Ses prunelles se foncèrent jusqu'à devenir violettes. Déjà elle savait qu'il lui manquerait… Déjà elle se sentait jalouse de ses futures conquêtes… Déjà elle regrettait d'avoir à se séparer de lui… Car il avait fait d'elle la Princesse des Enfers !

Délicatement, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui caressait le front large, s'attendrissant de voir sa peau réagir à ce léger effleurement. Une poignante incertitude étreignit son cœur. De quoi s'agissait-il ? De l'intuition de l'amant devant le frôlement de sa maîtresse ? Ou simplement du réflexe du chasseur ? Elle ferma les yeux. Il était temps qu'elle le quitte…

- Je savais que tu tiendrais ta promesse, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Merci… Merci de m'avoir offert la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Se glissant hors de l'abri à la fois chaleureux et possessif de ses bras, elle revêtit une magnifique robe de soie marine ornée de délicates broderies perlées que son père lui avait offerte il y avait bien longtemps. Elle jeta sur l'homme endormi un dernier regard attendri puis, relevant le menton et dégageant ses épaules, elle rejoignit le Cœur de l'Enfer.


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**Chapitre XVIII**

Mahiya se réveilla au son de la flûte de pan. Un génie entamait un air mélancolique qui s'adaptait parfaitement au son tremblé de l'instrument. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Des oiseaux aux couleurs chatoyantes dessinaient des figures dans un ciel d'un bleu trop pur. Des larmes noyèrent le désespoir soudain de ses prunelles. Elle savait où elle était !

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si Sam avait été l'élu ?

L'amazone se redressa lentement, s'assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, avant de plonger ses prunelles limpides dans celles de Lucifer, semblables à une mer démontée, à la fois dangereuse et attirante.

- Myrrha est amoureuse de Dean Winchester, j'en suis certaine ! protesta Mahiya.

- Amoureuse, oui. Cela impliquait-il qu'il fut son premier amant ? Je n'ai pas laissé entendre une telle chose…

- Je…

Lucifer plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il lisait dans le cœur de l'amazone ne lui

plaisait pas. Certes, son dévouement ne connaissait pas de borne. Jamais elle n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit contre Myrrha ! Mais son amour pour Sam Winchester aurait pu leur coûter très cher. Car il savait que la suivante aurait pu trahir sa maîtresse. Ainsi parlait la Prophétie !

Fort heureusement, c'est Délicia qui avait trahi Lilith. Néanmoins, Lucifer ne pouvait pardonner à Mahiya son attitude au moment critique, ce regard pour Sam, cet appel muet à la suivre ELLE et non Myrrha.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Pour…m'acquitter de ma dette, murmura l'amazone en baissant la tête.

Lucifer aurait pu se contenter de cette humiliation, inscrite à l'encre indélébile dans le cœur parcheminé de Mahiya. Mais le pardon n'était décidément pas son fort, encore moins lorsque cela concernait sa fille. Il n'avait donc aucunement l'intention de se priver d'un excellent moment, dont la perspective allumait une lueur chaude dans son regard.

- Crois-tu que Sam Winchester aurait posé le regard sur toi s'il t'avait vue telle que tu es ?

- …

- Réponds ! ordonna-t-il.

- Non, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par la boule qui serrait sa gorge.

- Non, j'en suis certain également. Pourtant, tu n'en serais pas moins belle intérieurement. Mais les cicatrices qui te défiguraient l'auraient détourné de toi sans même te laisser la chance de te faire connaître. Il en est ainsi dans le monde des Hommes.

- Dans celui des démons aussi, se permit-elle d'objecter, les larmes aux yeux.

- Certes ! admit-il en riant, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère jusque là très tendue. Mais nous ne nous en cachons pas !... A la demande de Myrrha, je t'ai accordé la beauté infernale. Tout a un prix, et tu as accepté le tien.

- Je sais.

- Quel était le prix à payer ?

- Je le connais et ne m'y déroberai pas, répondit-elle en relevant la tête et en plongeant dans les prunelles de Lucifer.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Mahiya frissonna. Le Prince de l'Enfer ne lui épargnerait rien. Elle le comprit et ferma les yeux. C'est vrai, elle avait prié pour que Sam la suive. Elle n'avait pas voulu… Elle ne voulait pas le partager avec Myrrha. Il savait, bien sûr !, et ne pardonnerait pas. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien Dean l'élu !

- Le prix à payer était une nuit d'amour avec vous, répondit-elle d'une voix atone, le cœur déchiré.

- Une nuit que tu n'oublieras pas Mahiya, que tu n'oublieras jamais, promit-il. Même dans ses bras…

La princesse gémit. Lucifer s'approcha d'elle d'un pas souple. Ses muscles roulaient sous la peau luisante. Il ressemblait à un fauve. Vêtu d'un pantalon ample et d'une simple tunique prune, il était très attirant dans la simplicité de son intimité. Pourtant, Mahiya avait une terrible envie de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il posa une main chaude sur son épaule, pour faire glisser la bretelle unique de sa tunique, elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Sans y prêter attention, il laissa courir son regard sur le corps presque parfait de l'amazone. Excité par la soumission de Mahiya, malgré ses sentiments amoureux pour un autre –qu'il avait pris soin d'évoquer en ce moment intime-, il se pencha sur son cou pour un baiser sauvage, caressant le corps superbe sans relâche.

Après le cou, les lèvres brûlantes s'attardèrent sur la poitrine généreuse de la princesse des amazones. Ne pouvant échapper au plaisir procuré par les caresses incessantes, Mahiya finit par s'abandonner complètement. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche n'avaient plus rien de douloureux. Elle promena ses doigts fins dans la chevelure souple de Lucifer alors qu'il empaumait un sein, énervant la pointe de l'autre d'une langue experte. Jamais le plaisir n'avait été aussi dévastateur !

Lucifer glissa doucement jusqu'à l'intimité de l'amazone. L'invitant à écarter ses jambes, il pétrit ses fesses sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de crier son plaisir, ondulant le bassin sans retenue pour en réclamer davantage. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue gourmande fouiller son sexe sans retenue. Elle ouvrit des prunelles démesurées, suivant sans les voir les vols des merveilleux oiseaux infernaux.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, tendu au maximum, il se releva. Il planta ses prunelles lumineuses dans le vert pâle des prunelles amazoniennes.

- Je veux que tu penses à lui, dit-il férocement. Je veux que tu penses à Sam Winchester alors que tu t'abandonnes au plaisir que je te donne, et même que tu réclames. Pendant que je m'introduis en toi… Je veux que tu sois bien consciente de te donner à moi, de me vouloir, alors que ton cœur lui appartient !

Un éclair de désespoir traversa les prunelles de l'amante. Il était trop tard pour résister, elle le savait. Elle était soumise au plaisir que Lucifer lui donnait. Un plaisir intense, incomparable… Elle se souvint brusquement de sa première nuit avec Sam, au moment précis où le membre du Prince franchissait la frontière de sa féminité. Une douleur fulgurante la transperça alors qu'elle perdait la conscience de son amour intègre pour Sam.

- Encore ! hurla-t-elle néanmoins, humiliée par le rire de son infernal amant d'un soir.

Les nuits semblaient si longues en Enfer, lorsque l'on vivait désormais sur la surface de la terre. Et pourtant, cette nuit lui paraissait si courte… Mahiya restait allongée, nue, sans bouger. Statue de chair perdue entre les ronces de son amour meurtri et les délices de la jouissance éprouvée.

- Il est temps que tu retournes chez toi, dit la voix grave de Lucifer, nonchalamment installé sur des coussins de velours. Il s'inquiète… Il attend dans ta chambre.

- Dans ma… ? s'étonna Mahitya, sachant pertinemment qu'il était question de Sam Winchester.

- Oui, ce bon moment –ce n'est certainement pas toi qui me diras le contraire- ( confusion de l'amazone ) n'aura duré que le temps d'une nuit terrestre.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il me rejoindrait !

Lucifer sourit et Mahiya baissa la tête, blessée et vaincue. Lui le savait parfaitement. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi CETTE nuit !

- Repars vers lui, mais tu ne parviendras jamais à oublier cette nuit. Surtout dans ses bras, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire effrayant de froideur.

- Maître, je vous en prie…

- Allons Mahiya, tu sais l'amour pur et sincère qui me lie à ma fille. Tu sais par conséquent qu'il est inutile d'implorer mon pardon s'il s'agit d'un manquement envers elle.

- Jamais ô grand jamais je ne ferais de mal à Myrrha ! protesta l'amazone en larmes.

- Je le sais, rétorqua-t-il, imperturbable. Je ne te pardonnerai cependant pas ton écart…. N'insiste pas ! conseilla-t-il d'une voix coupante. Ou je pourrais t'accorder bien pire que la beauté et une nuit d'amour !

Sans un mot de plus, Mahiya ramassa ses vêtements. Elle savait que le règlement de sa dette aurait pu s'effectuer dans des circonstances beaucoup moins avantageuses. Elle faisait confiance à Lucifer, qui n'était jamais à court d'imagination. Oui, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse, malgré le fiel dans sa bouche et la blessure de son cœur. Honte à elle !...

- Mahiya ?

L'amazone, qui terminait de se vêtir, se figea. Rien ne lui serait donc épargné ! Elle se retourna doucement, pour plonger dans le regard perplexe de Myrrha. La princesse de l'Enfer eut un geste vers elle, et la jeune femme se blottit à l'abri des bras tendus, rempart d'affection et de loyauté contre la fureur du monde et la cruauté des hommes. Ressentant l'affliction de son ancienne seconde, Myrrha resserra son étreinte.

- Mon amie, quel plaisir de te voir. Mais, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse en essayant de capter le regard de l'amazone.

- Je suis venue régler une affaire, murmura celle-ci en s'efforçant d'éviter les saphirs inquisiteurs.

- …Bien, je n'insisterai pas. Je n'en suis pas moins très heureuse de te revoir. Il faudra que tu reviennes me conter encore en détail ton combat contre Lilith ! Je suis terrible je sais, mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Qu'elle ait été vaincue par toi est une grande joie !

- Votre altesse, si j'avais pu faire plus…

- Plus ? Que te faut-il ?

- Si j'avais pu donner ma vie pour vous !

- Que me contes-tu là ? répliqua Myrrha en fronçant les sourcils. D'une part, je ne suis plus ton altesse. N'oublie pas que tu es l'actuelle princesse des Amazones. Tu dois donc me considérer contre ton égale… D'autre part, je t'aime trop pour souhaiter que tu meures pour moi. Si tu veux me faire plaisir Mahiya, alors vis et aime !

- Vous me manquez tellement !

- Alors, promets-moi de revenir bientôt me voir… Pour l'instant, je ne peux m'aventurer sur terre, dit-elle en jetant un regard à son père, silencieux et souriant, toujours confortablement installé sur ses coussins. Mais dès que je le pourrai, je viendrai te rendre visite !

- Ce sera un honneur de vous recevoir.

- Je préfèrerais que ce soit un plaisir, rétorqua Myrrha avec malice, s'étonnant quelque peu du sursaut de son amie au mot « plaisir ».

- Il faut que je parte… On m'attend.

- On ? Et tu rougis ?... Oh oh ! Alors, je ne te retarderai pas plus, s'exclama-t-elle en riant et en serrant encore l'amazone entre ses bras.

Mahiya salua Lucifer d'un signe de tête, qu'elle espéra digne même s'il lui semblait un peu trop raide. Celui-ci répondit avec grâce avant de renvoyer la princesse des Amazones dans sa chambre, où l'attendait un jeune homme tourmenté qui se languissait d'explications.

- J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment, dit Myrrha d'une voix cinglante en fixant son père, ayant tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

- Très bon, convint ce dernier tout à fait à l'aise.

- Mahiya était ma seconde ! éclata la princesse en perdant son sang-froid.

- Elle n'en avait pas moins une dette à payer, rétorqua Lucifer sans se démonter.

- Sa beauté, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est moi qui te l'avais demandée, pas elle.

- C'est elle qui a accepté.

- Mais…

- Je ne fais rien sans rien Myrrha, que cela te plaise ou non.

Sa voix était grave, sans haussement ou tremblement. Pourtant, elle sentit qu'elle ne devait pas pousser plus loin l'affrontement. Et surtout ne pas reprocher sa conduite à son père ! Il était le Maître des Enfers. Elle soupira.

- Dis-moi Myrrha, aurais-tu pris sa défense avec autant de hargne s'il se fut agi de n'importe quelle autre ancienne Virgo Amazone ?

- …Non, je l'avoue. Je ne crois pas. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de justice ! se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Tu oublies que tu n'es pas sur terre. Les Amazones avaient importé dans la Forteresse Nord leur code d'honneur, l'Enfer n'y est pas soumis. J'ai passé un marché avec Mahiya et chaque partie l'a accepté en toute connaissance de cause. Où se situe l'injustice ?

- … Je sais… Je me suis emportée.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas le résultat de ta nuit d'amour avec Dean Winchester.

- Que…veux-tu dire ? hoqueta la princesse.

- Qu'il y a eu beaucoup de changements dans ta vie ces temps-ci… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser aller, termina-t-il en la regardant franchement.

Myrrha se redressa. Elle n'aimait pas que son père ait à lui faire des reproches, ou ce qu'elle considérait comme des reproches. Secouant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était venue le voir. Elle allait repartir quand…

- Par hasard, saurais-tu qui l'attend ?

- Sam Winchester, répondit Lucifer avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux, car il savait déjà que sa fille ne manquerait pas de réagir.

- Sam ?... Oh, papa, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, ne sais-tu pas que Mahiya est amoureuse de lui ? Si, bien sûr, tu le sais ! N'aurais-tu pas pu, au moins par égard pour moi, ne pas choisir ce moment pour le règlement de sa dette ?

- Par égard pour toi ? Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait !

- Pourquoi ? souffla Myrrha, au comble de la surprise.

- Si je t'avais demandé de passer ta première nuit en compagnie de Sam Winchester, l'aurais-tu fait ?

- Je suppose que tu aurais eu tes raisons de me demander cela alors que je suis…

- Amoureuse de Dean Winchester, termina-t-il. En aurais-tu honte ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tu as raison ! Il aurait fait un très bon démon, admit-il avec une lueur taquine quelque peu déstabilisante au fond des prunelles.

- voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi cette nuit. Tu aurais couché avec Sam malgré tes sentiments pour Dean et ton affection pour Mahiya. Elle aurait difficilement supporté que tu couches avec Sam, à cause de ses sentiments pour lui.

- Mahiya est humaine. Moi, je suis ta fille, expliqua Myrrha avec un accent de tendresse dans la voix.

Lucifer sentit son ressentiment fondre sous le soleil de cet amour réciproque.

- Mahiya me serait restée loyale, j'en suis certaine.

- Moi aussi. Une suivante devait trahir. Lorsque tu t'es particulièrement attachée à Mahiya, je me suis intéressée de très près à elle. D'où le marché que j'ai conclu avec elle. Cela me permettait d'avoir une sorte de mainmise sur cette amazone. Car la Prophétie avait prédit qu'une suivante trahirait. Toi et Mahiya d'une part, Lilith et Ruby d'autre part…

- Ruby a trahi ? faillit s'étrangler Myrrha.

- Non ! répliqua Lucifer en riant. Allons, réfléchis ! Il s'agissait d'une suivante, pas forcément d'une seconde. Les succubes de Lilith ne ressemblaient pas à tes Virgo Amazones.

- Délicia, convint la princesse guerrière avec un sourire hautain.

- Délicia, admit-il. Dès lors que Lilith l'a prise sous sa protection pour s'en servir à des fins personnelles, j'ai su que Mahiya était celle qui devait la tuer.

- Eh bien justement, tu aurais pu être un peu plus clément avec Mahiya, conclut Myrrha avec une petite moue boudeuse, celle-là même que son père jugeait adorable.

- Je suis sûr que, plus tard, tu sauras mener les hommes aussi bien que les femmes, s'amusa Lucifer en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Pour me faire plaisir, accorde-lui l'oubli…

- Sinon tu ne m'accorderas pas le repos ?

- Tu n'as nul besoin de repos. J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Elle ne pourra l'être avec Sam Winchester. Il est né pour être chasseur, même s'il l'a longtemps nié. Que ferais-tu si un jour elle se retrouvait dans le rang de nos ennemis ?... Ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'arrivera pas. Néanmoins, je t'assure que son bonheur n'est pas aux côtés de Sam Winchester, malgré leurs sentiments. Elle serait imparfaitement heureuse.

- Imparfaitement, c'est toujours être heureuse, reprit doucement Myrrha avec un sourire mélancolique. Après toutes ces années à combattre à mes côtés, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas prendre sa défense.

- Ma fille est donc égale à elle-même, murmura-t-il avec une douceur qui bouleversa la princesse sans en saisir la raison… Mahiya n'oubliera pas cette nuit, se reprit-il, mais elle ne se sentira plus coupable et pourra goûter autant qu'elle le désire aux plaisirs de la chair, avec n'importe quel mâle, sans pensée…inopportune.

- Tu es terrible ! conclut Myrrha avec un geste désespéré tout en réprimant une forte envie de rire.

- Je sais, reconnut-il avec fierté.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Le chasseur était très inquiet. Angélique lui avait avoué nourrir quelques craintes au sujet de Mahiya. L'adolescente avait essayé de contacter la princesse des Amazones, en vain. Aussi le jeune homme avait-il fait le trajet jusqu'à elle. Jusqu'à cette chambre dans un hôtel de grande classe. Pas comme tous les motels plus ou moins minables auxquels ils étaient habitués son frère et lui.

Son frère… Dean lui avait lancé les clefs de l'Impala sans même lui poser une question ou lui faire des tonnes de recommandations. C'est dire à quel point il devait paraître inquiet ! C'est dire à quel point Dean respectait l'amazone… D'ailleurs, son frère avait changé depuis sa nuit avec Myrrha. Encore une fois l'Enfer l'avait marqué de son sceau. Sam n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en faire la réflexion. Tant d'interrogations sans réponse ! Tant de sentiments qui ne pouvaient s'exprimer ! Tant d'émotions à gérer !

Sam avait attrapé les clefs et il était parti sans un mot, roulant toute la nuit pour se retrouver devant cet hôtel dont le réceptionniste le détaillait avec suffisance.

- Bonsoir Sam, l'avait salué Mahiya en entrant dans sa chambre avec l'envie folle de s'en éloigner en courant.

- J'ai l'impression que ma visite ne te surprend pas, nota immédiatement le jeune homme avec rancœur.

- Si, bien sûr… Elle me fait plaisir, avoua la jeune femme tandis que des larmes envahissaient les prunelles claires.

- Si c'est moi qui te fais pleurer…, commença-t-il, désarçonné.

- Non non ! Pas du tout ! le retint-elle. Reste…

Sam observa attentivement la jeune femme. Elle évitait de le regarder et se tenait à distance. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement, n'osant l'approcher de peur de l'effaroucher.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec déception.

Sans l'avouer, elle aurait aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, sans rien dire, sans la questionner… Mais le jeune chasseur était trop inquiet pour laisser le silence s'instaurer.

- Angélique était dans tous ses états ! Enfin, presque… Tu semblais avoir disparu…

- Non, je n'avais pas disparu. Je vais bien. Tu pourras rassurer Angélique.

La nervosité de l'amazone était palpable. Elle n'osait se débarrasser de l'écharpe qu'elle portait au cou, risquant de révéler le suçon qui le décorait, cadeau de Lucifer. Il lui était cependant impossible de rester si chaudement vêtue devant le jeune chasseur, dont elle lisait la perplexité sur son visage expressif. Elle respira profondément avant de retirer manteau et écharpe, attendant une réaction. Qui ne vint pas… Elle commença par le fixer sans comprendre puis, devant la perplexité de plus en plus affirmée du jeune homme, elle jeta un regard sur le miroir de la coiffeuse. Surprise, elle porta la main à son cou, vierge de toute marque. Pourtant elle était sure !

_« Myrrha… »_ comprit-elle avec affection et reconnaissance.

Sam continuait à guetter les réactions de l'amazone, essayant de comprendre ses hésitations, ses atermoiements. Le sourire qui étira soudain les lèvres souples de Mahiya le surprit, d'autant plus qu'il la sentait vraiment sur la réserve.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine méfiance.

Mahiya le fixa intensément. Elle était arrivée à un point crucial, et elle avait peur de prendre la mauvaise décision. « Il n'y a pas de mauvaise décision, disait parfois Myrrha. Il n'y a que des erreurs que l'on n'assume pas ». Le cœur étreint d'angoisse, elle choisit la vérité.

- J'étais en Enfer. Lucifer voulait me voir pour une question personnelle.

Sam accusa le coup. Lucifer… L'Enfer… Un frisson courut sur sa peau. Un souvenir vint brusquement flotter à la surface de sa mémoire.

- L'affaire dont il était question lorsque nous sommes revenus sur terre, après notre séjour en Enfer et la dissolution des Virgo Amazones ?

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Lucifer nous a montrés le chemin, puis tu es allé le trouver et vous avez discuté quelques instants…

- Oh… Oui, je me souviens.

- C'est cette affaire ? insista Sam.

- Oui, il s'agissait bien de cette affaire, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton las. Il m'avait dit que nous en reparlerions plus tard. C'est chose faite.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

- De quel droit me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? se révolta-t-elle tout à coup.

- Du droit que j'aimerais comprendre ! objecta-t-il en soutenant son regard.

- J'avais une affaire à régler avec Lucifer. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre pour toi !

- Ah c'est comme ça ! gronda-t-il en pinçant les lèvres en signe de colère.

- Oui et… s'il te plait Sam, arrête de me poser des questions sur l'Enfer. Ce qui s'y passe doit rester là-bas !

Elle le regarda marcher de long en large afin d'évacuer l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie, le doute face à ses réponses, la colère, la peur, le désir qui se réveillait...

- Il veut que tu retournes là-bas ? demanda-t-il soudain alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

- Qui ?

- Lucifer ! précisa-t-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

Surprise, Mahiya le dévisagea, puis éclata de rire. Voilà donc ce qui l'inquiétait tellement ! Retourner en Enfer… avec Lucifer ! Quelle idée !

- Non, pas du tout. Je t'assure, insista-t-elle devant la moue dubitative du jeune chasseur. Lucifer ne m'a absolument pas demandé de revenir en Enfer. Et à quel titre d'ailleurs ? Je ne suis pas morte et, comme tu l'as rappelé, les Virgo Amazones sont dissoutes.

Rassuré, Sam lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, en restant néanmoins circonspect.

- De toute façon, rajouta-t-elle alors qu'une vague de chaleur semblait reprendre possession de son corps, même s'il me l'avait demandé, je n'aurais pas accepté.

- Ah oui ? s'amusa-t-il devant le regard brillant de l'amazone.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies fait l'amour encore une fois en tout cas, le taquina-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as adopté le sens de l'humour de l'Enfer.

Elle éclata d'un rire libérateur de toute tension, et vint se lover dans des bras qui furent obligés de l'enlacer. Affamée de lui, elle dévora ses lèvres, provoquant le trouble du jeune homme. Son sang se mit à bouillir. Il attrapa l'amazone dans ses bras, la souleva jusqu'au lit et la bascula avec une passion qui ravit sa compagne.

En Enfer, Asmodée sourit à pleine dent. Dean aurait certes été un élément prometteur pour les incubes, mais grâce à son sang de démon, Sam était un étalon hors pair lorsque son amante savait lui « chauffer les sangs ». Ruby l'avait bien dressé, et en avait profité par la même occasion. D'autant que ses capacités amoureuses augmentaient avec l'assurance que lui conféraient ses « pouvoirs ».

_« Profites-en mon petit Sammy_, se moqua-t-il par devers lui._ Les meilleures choses ont une fin… »_


	19. Chapitre XIX

**Attention**, ce chapitre traite d'un sujet délicat : le viol. Je ne minimise pas le traumatisme de ceux qui en sont victimes...

* * *

**Chapitre XIX**

Alors qu'elle rêvait en plongeant son regard dans les reflets rosés du lac, Myrrha se sentit projeter violemment contre un arbre. Elle sentait l'écorce rugueuse contre sa joue. Plus elle se débattait, plus le bois griffait sa chair. Elle entendit du bruit et concentra toute son attention en direction de celui-ci.

Quatre guerriers de l'ombre, sinistres et inquiétants, apparurent, avivant sa rage. Soudain, son sang se glaça et son cœur manqua un battement.

- Vous, souffla-t-elle devant la silhouette qui avançait.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit le dieu antique d'une voix grinçante particulièrement désagréable aux oreilles de Myrrha. Tu vas bientôt être secourue je le sais… Mais je me devais de rencontrer mon épouse.

- Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais votre épouse, cracha-t-elle avec écœurement.

Il avança rapidement vers elle, se collant dans son dos sans tenir compte de ses spasmes de dégoût. La peau terne et froide du dieu, légèrement écailleuse aux épaules, révulsait la jeune femme. Cependant, ce n'était rien en comparaison des yeux globuleux. Seule la chevelure claire, soyeuse, longue et bouclée, apportait une note de douceur à ce portrait de cauchemar.

- Allez-vous-en ! cria-t-elle en essayant d'affermir sa voix.

Sans répondre, le dieu arracha la robe qui recouvrait les formes douces et harmonieuses de la jeune femme. Elle hurla. Elle savait que c'était inutile, que cela risquait même de l'exciter, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous interdis…

- Un seul coup de rein suffira pour te faire mienne à jamais, siffla-t-il à son oreille. Ensuite, je prendrai le temps de faire plus ample connaissance,…plus profondément. Lorsque j'aurai gagné ma place !

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Myrrha et s'introduisit brutalement en elle. Cette fois, elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle conçut une joie sans borne lorsqu'il se retira, avec un cri de rage.

- Elle n'est plus vierge !

Elle éclata d'un rire à la fois nerveux et triomphant. D'un mouvement sec, le dieu antique la retourna pour la gifler à la volée. L'éclat de satisfaction dans les prunelles indigo le fit bouillir. S'il avait eu le temps… Mais à cet instant précis, une masse sombre et grondante s'abattit sur le guerrier le plus proche d'elle. Un chien de l'Enfer : Fléau, annonciateur des secours. Un hurlement de loup retentit, preuve du courroux de Belzébuth…

Des éclairs dans les yeux et un grognement au fond de la gorge, le dieu d'ombre récita une incantation et disparut. Lucifer et Belzébuth arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites. Le premier extermina deux guerriers d'un coup tant sa colère était grande, tandis que le deuxième se chargeait du dernier guerrier. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque en règle, simplement d'une expédition. Avec un seul but : marquer la princesse guerrière !

Belzébuth se retourna et se figea, bouche bée. Ses yeux caressèrent malgré lui le corps dénudé de Myrrha. Pour la première fois… La guerrière, encore tremblante de colère, se tenait fièrement, sans la moindre honte. En acceptant de devenir une princesse des Enfers, elle avait renoncé à toute pudeur sans pour autant verser dans l'indécence ou la décadence. La jeune femme ne cherchait nullement à se mettre en valeur, elle s'exposait telle qu'elle était, dans la plus nue des vérités. Son allure altière l'enveloppait d'une grâce indéniable…

Le sang commençait à battre aux tempes du démon quasi hypnotisé par la peau de lait de Myrrha. La bouche entrouverte, il s'attarda sur la poitrine menue haletante, avant de descendre jusqu'à la taille fine et les hanches arrondies. Il la regardait comme une femme pour la première fois, et son observation se solda par une érection manifeste.

Lucifer lança un coup d'œil aiguisé à Belzébuth avant de rejoindre sa fille, et de la recouvrir de sa cape. Subitement, le démon principal sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité. Tout comme Myrrha qui fixait les dépouilles des monstres de guerre et qui ne s'était pas aperçue des émotions qu'elle avait suscitées chez l'Empereur des Légions Infernales.

Hagard, le Seigneur des Mouches jeta un regard troublé à Lucifer, qui lui répondit par un léger froncement de sourcils. L'heure n'était pas aux démonstrations. Belzébuth baissa les paupières, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Myrrha, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui arracha un sourire au diable.

Par contre, la princesse parut surprise et se tourna vers lui. Indécise, elle reporta son attention sur son père, lui adressant une question muette.

- Ma fille n'a pas besoin des artifices de l'Enfer pour être belle, à sa manière inimitable… et désirable, murmura-t-il à son oreille avec un sourire en coin.

Elle adressa un regard indéfinissable à Belzébuth, chaviré par sa propre réaction, avant de se blottir dans les bras de Lucifer, sentant avec bonheur cet aura d'amour l'entourer et la préserver.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Alors, on joue avec le cœur des démons ? l'aborda Asmodée alors qu'elle était seule dans la salle du Conseil. Ou plutôt avec leur sexe…

Elle planta son regard hautain dans le sien, soulagée par la lueur amusée qu'elle y trouva. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Avec leur sexe ? Tu exagères un peu, fit-elle semblant de minauder, en accentuant volontairement le papillonnage de ses cils.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! feint-il de se désespérer. Belzébuth nous a pourtant avoué que tu étais à l'origine d'une de ses plus belles érections. Ce dont je ne doute pas un instant…

Myrrha détourna la tête. Bien sûr, tout se savait en Enfer. L'intimité était une notion des plus réduites. Et les histoires de sexe n'étaient pas du genre à être ignorées par Asmodée, démon principal de la luxure. Elle soupira, faisant mine d'être imperméable. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se lever, et la plaqua contre le mur. Il frotta son membre tendu contre l'intimité de sa partenaire qui, surprise, n'avait pas réagi immédiatement.

- Arrête ! ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard.

Il sourit en relevant le trouble envahissant ses prunelles bleu faïence.

- Pourquoi ?… Ne me dis pas que mes attentions te déplaisent à ce point. Tes yeux me disent le contraire. Ton corps ne demande qu'à en apprendre davantage.

Myrrha crispa les mâchoires. Honnête envers elle-même, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison… Son corps réclamait ce qu'il n'avait fait que découvrir dans les bras de Dean. A la pensée de son amant, un frisson parcourut sa peau rendue sensible par l'attention de son partenaire.

- Si je n'arrête pas, tu vas te réfugier auprès de ton père ? souffla-t-il un brin moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour régler les choses avec toi ! gronda-t-elle en sursautant violemment.

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama-t-il en relâchant légèrement son emprise. Tu es égale à toi-même. Je craignais que cet humain ne t'ait…affaiblie.

- Tu peux constater qu'il n'en est rien, grogna-t-elle en se tordant de plus belle, prête à se battre physiquement s'il le fallait.

- Calme-toi Myrrha, l'apaisa-t-il soudain en s'écartant un peu, tout en restant proche d'elle. Je voulais être sûr que cette expérience ne t'avait pas transformée… Quels sont les mots de Belzébuth déjà ? Une petite Eve, érotiquement naturelle car ne s'entourant pas d'artifices, diablement candide car peu expérimentée, inconsciemment sensuelle…

Myrrha avait le souffle court. Belz', son ami de toujours, son complice… Lui aussi la voyait comme une femme ! Simplement comme une femme. Ses lèvres tremblèrent dans une moue adorable. Le démon semblait avoir lu ses sentiments. Il s'écarta un peu plus.

- Tu seras toujours auréolée par ta gloire guerrière. Tu seras toujours respectée pour ta fougue, ta droiture, ton savoir… Tu ne perdras rien ! Mais tu n'es plus une Virgo Amazone. Tu es une Princesse de l'Enfer. Ce qui implique certains…(hésitation) sacrifices de ta part. Les petites vierges n'ont pas cours ici.

- Je ne suis plus…

- Myrrha, sois sérieuse je te prie, la coupa-t-il avec une douceur qui calma la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas une nuit d'amour et un… viol, si minime soit-il, qui vont changer quelque chose à ce que tu es depuis des millénaires.

- Je ne serai jamais une succube ! jeta-t-elle avec défi.

- Oh je ne te le demande pas ! répondit-il avec malice. Je risquerais d'y perdre ma première place !

- Idiot ! le fustigea-t-elle en souriant, taquine.

- L'amour –je ne te parle pas du sentiment mais de l'acte physique- peut être une arme. Tu peux apprendre à la manier comme tu l'as appris pour les autres, ou prendre le risque d'en être une victime.

Cette fois, il s'éloigna d'elle, content d'avoir pu trouver les mots pour l'amener à réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation. Lucifer l'avait autorisé à lui ouvrir les yeux, trop attentif aux moindres mouvements de son ennemi pour apporter toute l'attention qu'il aurait souhaité à sa fille, mais toujours présent pour elle malgré tout.

En la voyant pensive, adossée contre ce mur auquel il l'avait acculée, il regretta de n'avoir pas été à la place de Belzébuth contemplant ce corps dévoilé, ou même à la place du dieu antique en arrachant ses vêtements. Son regard fiévreux accrocha celui de la princesse, et elle put lire toute l'étendue de son désir. Elle en prenait d'autant plus conscience qu'une partie d'elle-même voulait désormais y répondre, se languissant de caresses, de baisers, de plaisir… Elle laissa échapper une pointe de détresse.

- A ce propos, comment te sens-tu ?

- Comment… ?

- Face à ce viol, précisa-t-il.

- C'est bizarre, avoua-t-elle. J'ai toujours intégré le viol aux risques que je prenais en combattant les Viorcos. Même si je n'en avais pas été victime jusqu'à présent, cela a toujours fait partie de ma vie. Je n'ai pas eu peur… Par contre, j'ai ressenti une grande joie devant la déception de ce monstre ! Une joie féroce, comme lorsque je versais le sang des Viorcos ! Est-ce normal ?

- Tu n'as pas l'âme d'une victime. Et le viol est une donnée commune aux Enfers… Cette joie me prouve que tu es prête à apprendre, dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même….Reste toi-même Myrrha, conseilla-t-il au seuil de la salle qu'il allait quitter. Reste celle que tu as toujours été, volontaire, pure, généreuse, fière, et le chemin s'ouvrira devant toi.

A cause de leurs précédentes oppositions, à cause de la protection accordée par Asmodée à Délicia ( qui avait été une très bonne élève et qui continuait à être très appréciée ), il était la dernière personne dont elle eut recherché les conseils. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il avait raison. Elle devait accepter les changements inhérents à son nouveau « statut » de Princesse des Enfers. Elle devait remplir son rôle auprès de son père avec le même brio et le même dévouement qu'elle avait vengé sa mère.

Curieusement, cette conversation l'avait délivrée d'un poids énorme. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle serait toujours autant respectée. Elle ne perdrait rien, bien au contraire !

Malicieuse, elle tira la langue en regardant un à un les fauteuils de la Salle du Conseil, excepté celui qui trônait en bout de table. Elle avait quand même donné une de ses plus belles érections à Belzébuth !

_« Ce n'est pas mal pour une débutante… »_ songea-t-elle en pouffant.

Ce n'était que le début… Elle lisait plus clairement qu'autrefois les signes du désir et les envies dont elle était l'objet. Une ombre passa sur son cœur à la pensée de cette nuit unique partagée avec le jeune chasseur.

- Dean, soupira-t-elle malgré elle.

Lucifer l'avait contrainte à accepter ses sentiments, comme Asmodée la contraignait à différencier les sentiments de l'amour physique. La princesse de l'Enfer le comprenait très bien, même mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé… Cependant, ce qu'il y avait d'humain en elle regrettait de ne pouvoir associer les deux.

Elle n'avait pas voulu revoir Dean, alors que, parfois, son cœur réclamait furieusement sa présence. Pourquoi ?

- Asmodée a raison, murmura-t-elle, je ne peux être une victime de l'amour.

- Une petite victime alors, intervint une voix moqueuse.

- Papa !

Il éclata de rire devant sa mine boudeuse, ravi de l'entendre rire d'elle-même à son tour. Sa tendresse ne cesserait jamais de grandir. Ni sa fierté ! Ils redevinrent sérieux et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Il lut l'invitation muette tapie au fond de ses prunelles confiantes. Il engagea donc la conversation.

- Bien qu'Asmodée sorte d'ici, je gage que tu pensais plutôt à Dean Winchester.

- C'est vrai…

- Ne te pose pas trop de questions mon ange.

Elle baissa la tête, rêveuse. Ses boucles sauvages tombaient sur son épaule dénudée. Vierge guerrière, elle était déjà charnelle malgré elle. Désormais, elle avait totalement débridé sa sensualité. Princesse érotique et néanmoins angélique !

- Ce n'est pas toujours facile, avoua-t-elle. De ne pas se poser de questions… Quelquefois, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis.

- Veux-tu aller vivre sur terre ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Jamais ! jeta-t-elle, sauvage et flamboyante.

- Alors pourquoi te poses-tu autant de questions ?

- Parce que…, hésita-t-elle.

- Parce que tu ne sais rien de cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait devant toi, et qui aurait dû être TA vie depuis toujours, acheva-t-il.

- Tu as…lu en moi ?

- Tu sais que je ne le ferai jamais sans ta permission ! lui rappela-t-il avec humeur.

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, perdue, désemparée. Cependant, le regard qu'elle lui adressa n'avait rien de larmoyant. Au contraire, c'était un regard clair, presque défiant, qui le rassura et l'amusa.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas être si perspicace, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Estomaqué par «l'attaque », il éclata de rire. Ce qui lui fit beaucoup de bien après la bataille qu'il venait de livrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? lui demanda-t-il en la poussant dans ses retranchements.

- Changé ?

- Pour que tu m'en parles si facilement. Pour que tu acceptes d'évoquer Dean Winchester alors qu'il n'a jamais été question de lui depuis la nuit que vous avez passée ensemble. Pour que tu acceptes d'être pleinement la Princesse des Enfers que tu es.

La voix était chaude, grave, veloutée. Pourtant, Myrrha sentait les pointes derrière la douceur. Il n'accepterait aucun faux-semblant. Il voulait qu'elle regarde en elle-même sans rien se cacher. Elle sentit les griffes de sa vie passée labourer le fil de ses pensées. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant.

- J'ai compris que je pouvais être respectée même sans être « différente ». Même en ayant fait l'amour avec un humain. Simplement en étant une Princesse des Enfers, murmura-t-elle, les paupières à demi-levées sur une vérité lumineuse.

- Tu as envie de le revoir ?

Elle ne joua pas les autruches. Elle savait très bien qu'il était question de Dean…

- Je ne sais pas. Une partie de moi souhaite désespérément le revoir, et même passer du temps avec lui, le séduire, le garder jalousement, l'aimer passionnément… Une autre partie de moi le considère comme un danger.

- Parce que tu es amoureuse.

- Oui, parce que je suis amoureuse. Je le sais et n'ai garde de l'oublier. Mais, tout cela devient compliqué pour moi. Je ne peux me couper en deux !

- Alors ?

- Il ne doit pas se poser autant de questions, lui, réalisa-t-elle avec amertume.

- Mon ange, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Tu es incroyable !... Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se pose autant de questions ? Dean Winchester n'en est pas à sa première conquête.

Elle contint un sursaut et se retint de serrer les poings, mais elle ne put retenir les éclairs jaloux dans ses prunelles de saphir.

- C'est vrai. Après tout, je ne suis que la fille de Lucifer, princesse des Virgo Amazones lorsqu'il m'a connue, Princesse des Enfers après qu'il m'ait aimée. Quoi de plus ?... Eh bien je ne vais pas me poser plus de questions ! jeta-t-elle avec rage avant de se calmer subitement. Tu as parfaitement raison. Je vais me ressaisir et agir comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- En écoutant cette petite voix au fond de ton cœur qui, en guidant ta raison et ton devoir, t'a rendue si merveilleusement différente et si insidieusement attirante pour le commun des démons.

- Tu n'es pas impartial, minauda-t-elle en se câlinant dans ses bras.

- Si peu… Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

- Apprendre à manier cette nouvelle arme ! répondit-elle avec défi.

- N'essaye pas d'être la meilleure, surtout avec Asmodée, prévint-il.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, soupira-t-elle. Rassure-toi, je me contenterai d'être une bonne élève. Pour ne jamais être une victime !

- Je suis tellement fier de toi, s'émut-il avant de disparaître.


	20. Chapitre XX

**Chapitre XX**

- Tes anges commencent à me compliquer sérieusement la tâche ! enragea Lucifer. Ne t'étonne pas si certains remontent avec quelques plumes grillés !

- Que s'est-il encore passé ? interrogea calmement Gabriel, sachant par expérience que répondre vivement ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu et augmenter la colère du maître des lieux.

- Un des brillants élèves de Michaël a voulu piéger Mammon ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! Alors qu'il revenait d'une mission d'espionnage !

- Piéger ? Comment cela ?... Je crois que Mammon est tout à fait en mesure de se battre contre un ange.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ! s'offusqua Lucifer. Bien sûr que Mammon serait en mesure de se battre contre un ange…et je peux même t'affirmer qu'il y aurait un ange de moins dans vos rangs.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit gravement Gabriel, parfaitement conscient de la puissance des Princes de l'Enfer. Donc, il y avait effectivement plusieurs anges.

- Un escadron tu veux dire, glapit nerveusement Lucifer en foudroyant l'archange d'un regard outremer. Ils ont utilisé la mère supérieure d'un couvent pour l'invoquer.

- Mammon n'aurait pas dû se laisser distraire s'il avait un rapport important à te transmettre, fit remarquer Gabriel.

- L'incantation d'une mère supérieure ! Comment voulais-tu qu'il résiste ?

- Bien sûr ! Résister à la tentation n'est pas dans les cordes d'un démon principal, surtout s'il revient d'une importante mission ! Pour qui me prends-tu Lucifer ?... Si Mammon a failli être piégé de la sorte, c'est parce qu'il se trouvait à proximité de ce couvent. Et pourquoi tant d'anges seraient intervenus s'il n'y avait eu une attaque de démons ?

- Les démons sont des démons…

- Et les anges sont des anges !

- Très bien ! C'est un fait, nous ne pouvons pas les empêcher de se conduire comme ils doivent se conduire. Mais Michael devrait faire attention lorsqu'il lâche ses larbins ! Il est impératif de détourner les attaques de Mammon.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux me faire croire que le pauvre Mammon était tout seul face à une armée d'anges dans un couvent ?... Je n'avale pas les couleuvres Lucifer !

- Et tu fais bien, répondit le Prince des Ténèbres en se calmant et en invitant son invité à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Alors, ce brave Mammon s'est tiré de ce piège sans trop de mal ? continua Gabriel d'un ton narquois.

Lucifer lui lança un regard incisif mais ne répondit rien. En fait, il était tout autant en colère contre Mammon qui avait failli être inutilement blessé que contre les légions angéliques.

- Il s'en est sorti sans mal, assura Lucifer. Du moins de son combat avec les anges…

- Je gage qu'il s'en est moins bien tiré avec toi.

- Il a eu plus de mal, et il réclame un gage de votre part.

- De notre part ? faillit s'étrangler Gabriel.

- Il s'agit de Mammon ! Seuls les archanges sont sensés pouvoir s'attaquer aux démons principaux, et tu sais pourquoi. Nous seuls avons le souvenir de la menace qui pèse sur nous tous !

- Inutile de me le rappeler, crois-moi, s'assombrit Gabriel. Les anges ont quand même fait leur travail, et même toi ne peux leur reprocher.

- C'est vrai, convint Lucifer. Néanmoins, Mammon réclame un gage.

- Un gage ?

- La mère supérieure qui a récité l'incantation destinée à le piéger…

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Sa vie est exemplaire. Elle mérite le Paradis.

- Ce n'est que cela…

- Lucifer !

- Tu connais le goût de Mammon pour les vierges et les femmes de caractère… Celle-ci est vierge et elle a du caractère, qu'y puis-je ?

- Tu peux dire à Mammon qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, et qu'en l'occurrence je défendrai cette nonne moi-même si c'est nécessaire, s'échauffa Gabriel. Mais il ne l'aura pas !

- Tu perds ton sang-froid, dit Lucifer comme il aurait lancé n'importe quelle banalité.

- Quoi ?

- Assieds-toi et calme-toi, l'invita de nouveau Lucifer. Tu verras, ces coussins sont très confortables. On y recouvre parfaitement la raison et la maîtrise de soi. Une fois assis, on n'a plus envie de hurler, de vociférer, de menacer. Allez, assieds-toi ! insista-t-il en tapotant les coussins à ses côtés.

- Tu es vraiment…, conclut Gabriel en s'asseyant néanmoins aux côtés de son frère de l'Enfer.

- Infernal ? le taquina Lucifer. Rassure-toi, je n'avais pas l'intention d'obtenir satisfaction pour Mammon. Ca lui apprendra à arpenter les couvents en quête de chair fraîche alors que j'attends son rapport.

- Et, que dit-il ? s'inquiéta soudain Gabriel.

- Rien de surprenant, ni de rassurant d'ailleurs, soupira Lucifer. Notre ennemi rassemble ses forces. Il cherche à nouer des alliances. Le plus dangereux est l'activité aux portes de l'Enfer. En vérité, des créatures qui ne l'ont pas méritées ou qui n'ont rien à y faire tentent de s'introduire ici.

- Dangereux jusqu'à quel point ?

- Nous gérons. Nul ne peut passer la vigilance de Léviathan. Tu le connais.

- Oui, se rassura soudain Gabriel, dont le relâchement visible fit sourire Lucifer.

- Il veille, plus que jamais. Il garde l'entrée de l'Enfer et vérifie que tout le monde est à sa place.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

- Evitez de terrasser mes Princes, glissa Lucifer avec une lueur espiègle dans l'azur des prunelles insondables.

- Lucifer…, se désespéra Gabriel, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire.

- Que Raphaêl continue sa mission de surveillance est le plus important. Il faut se concentrer là-dessus… Que Michael continue à coordonner les actions des anges, même si j'aimerais parfois qu'il soit un peu moins brillant. Que les Séraphins continuent à veiller sur le trône céleste pendant que Dieu veille à l'équilibre naturel. Que les autres continuent leurs tâches…

- Et moi ?

- Toi mon frère, continue à être le lien entre le Ciel et l'Enfer. J'ai ainsi le plaisir de tes visites.

- Il ne tiendrait qu'à toi…

- Gabriel ! s'exclama Lucifer en éclatant de rire. Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais. Je suis trop orgueilleux pour le Ciel, et Michael est bien trop poli pour l'Enfer. Il n'y a pas de réconciliation possible.

- C'est vrai, nous ne faisons que nous battre côte à côte, appuya l'archange de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Les Archanges se battent aux côtés des Princes de l'Enfer pour faire face à une menace qui ravagerait aussi bien le Ciel que l'Enfer. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous nous réconcilions.

- Je sais…

- Ne sois pas triste mon frère, le consola Lucifer de sa voix grave et enjôleuse. Cela ne veut pas dire que tout contact est proscrit à jamais. La preuve… Et même, si vous accordiez à Mammon une entrée libre dans tous les couvents, vous pourriez peut-être avoir une voix en faveur d'un rapprochement entre les Archanges et les Princes à notre Conseil, suggéra-t-il.

- Lucifer !

Gabriel voulait paraître offensé, mais il ne put retenir son sérieux devant la grimace malicieuse de son hôte. C'était Lucifer, et il était assez sûr de lui pour plaisanter alors que l'heure était grave. Curieusement et comme à chaque visite, l'archange fut pleinement rassuré. Car il savait que, plus que tout autre, le Maître des Enfers était conscient de la gravité de la situation. Mais il savait être le plus fort !

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Je crains que les Winchester ne doivent bientôt entrer en action.

- Lequel ? s'étonna Gabriel.

- Les deux.

- Dean n'a-t-il pas… ?

- Que crois-tu ? demanda sèchement Lucifer. Qu'il n'était destiné qu'à être l'étalon de ma fille ?

- Non, je… Je suis maladroit sans doute. Mais je croyais que la prophétie lui donnait effectivement un rôle auprès de Myrrha.

- Un rôle auprès de Myrrha, répéta Lucifer d'un ton jaloux. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il va devoir se démener un peu plus qu'il ne l'a fait jusqu'à présent. C'est un guerrier de l'Oracle, un chasseur contre les forces du Mal. Il en paiera le prix.

- Quelquefois tu m'inquiètes tu sais, glissa Gabriel d'un ton presque badin.

Lucifer le regarda, interloqué, puis éclata de rire. Combien il regrettait ce frère de cœur, cet archange du Seigneur capable de désamorcer ses colères ! Une lueur de tendresse s'alluma dans ses prunelles d'un bleu très doux. Gabriel sourit.

Un génie cornu et grimaçant vint interrompre leur entretien.

- Maître ! Maître ! Joséphine Duquesnoy vient d'arriver !

Joséphine Duquesnoy… Une brillante biologiste à laquelle on devait la découverte de nouvelles espèces animales. Une scientifique qui avait repris des études de médecine pour s'intéresser au génome humain. Elle avait ouvert quelques pistes très encourageantes pour faire reculer des maladies orphelines… Un esprit très brillant !

- Que vas-tu faire d'elle ? demanda Gabriel avec une angoisse d'autant plus lancinante qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- Joséphine Duquesnoy va tomber de haut, annonça complaisamment Lucifer. C'est bien la sanction punissant le péché d'orgueil, non ?

La gorge serrée, Gabriel ne put répondre. Il ne lâcha pas Lucifer du regard lorsqu'il se leva, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

- Tu devrais remonter maintenant. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce qui va se passer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette chère Joséphine en a voulu toujours plus et, après l'avoir bien appâtée, elle a fini par vendre son âme au diable. Je compte m'occuper d'elle personnellement, dans un premier temps…

- Comment peux-tu laisser libre cours aux plus bas instincts avec autant d'indécence ? murmura l'archange en secouant la tête.

- Tu es en Enfer Gabriel, lui rappela Lucifer d'une voix douce et presque désolée.

- Mais, tu parlais de Dean ! C'était important ! reprit soudain Gabriel, tentant de détourner le Prince de ses noirs desseins.

- Dean, ça me fait penser… C'est incroyable à quel point les humains peuvent être arrogants parfois. Tu ne trouves pas ? Cette Joséphine a vendu son âme au diable pour être encore plus brillante, toujours plus adulée par les hommes et reconnue par ses pairs. Sans aucun scrupule, je peux te l'assurer. Et parce qu'elle a fini par sauver quelques vies, elle pense mériter le paradis !

- Dean n'est pas arrogant, plaida Gabriel.

Lucifer sourit, un éclat amusé au fond du regard. Arrogant, peut-être pas, mais inconscient parfois… Orgueilleux de temps en temps…

- Remonte au Ciel mon frère…

- Lucifer…

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Les Winchester devront intervenir, et il se peut qu'on ait besoin de Castiel.

- … A bientôt, répondit Gabriel d'un ton las, le regard triste.

- Gabriel ! le rappela Lucifer.

- Oui ?

- Elle DOIT être punie à sa juste mesure. Mais, si tu préfères, je laisserai Alastair s'en charger, accorda le Prince des Enfers.

- Je préfèrerais, avoua l'archange en baissant la tête.

- Soit !... A bientôt, il me reste des choses à préparer.

L'archange comprit que, cette fois, l'entretien était bel et bien terminé. Des larmes aux yeux, il mesura l'affection que Lucifer avait pour lui par le geste qu'il venait d'avoir : laisser Alastair se charger des basses besognes. Oh bien sûr, certains auraient pensé que ce n'était pas grand-chose, que ce n'était même pas une victoire… Mais pour Gabriel, c'était une preuve d'amour qui l'émouvait jusqu'au bout de ses blanches plumes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Toujours aussi aguichante, susurra Asmodée d'une voix narquoise. Mais, permets-moi de te dire que je te préfère en blonde.

- Lorsque j'agis sur terre, je dois prendre un hôte. C'est une histoire un peu…compliquée.

- Et, que viens-tu faire ici exactement ?

- Je…cherche Lilith. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles et elle m'avait dit de…faire une recherche.

Asmodée glissa un regard perçant sur cette Ruby brune et « humaine ». Il termina de manger la grappe de raisin et se leva d'un mouvement élégant.

- Non décidément, je te préfère en blonde. D'ailleurs, Lilith ne s'y était pas trompée. Elle avait elle-même peaufiné ton apparence infernale. Tes beaux cheveux blonds, lorsque tu es arrivée, l'avait séduite, glissa-t-il à son oreille comme un murmure. Lilith a toujours eu un goût très sûr…

- Est-ce qu'elle est ici ? reprit Ruby d'une voix saccadée, à la fois angoissée et troublée.

- Non, tu ne la trouveras pas ici.

- Oh… Eh bien, je vais partir.

- Non !

Asmodée s'était éloigné lentement. Il se retourna pour planter son regard acéré dans les yeux de plus en plus tourmentés de la sorcière. Ruby frissonna. Il jouait avec elle comme un chat avec une souris. C'était visible… Elle fit un pas en arrière avant de se figer, de surprise et de peur. Un sourire sadique étirait les lèvres du démon principal. Ses prunelles d'un vert ardent brillaient d'une lumière étincelante.

- Savais-tu qu'elle nous avait trahis ?

- Je… Non !... Je ne savais pas. Comment Lilith a-t-elle pu trahir ? essaya de mentir Ruby, qui se sentait piégée.

Asmodée s'avança doucement vers elle et, sans crier gare, la gifla à toute volée. La tête de la sorcière ballotta d'un côté puis de l'autre. Une douleur cuisante l'envahissait. Une peur paralysante s'infiltrait dans son âme. Fixant le démon principal d'un œil apeuré, elle n'osa pas émettre le moindre son.

- Je te le demande une dernière fois : Savais-tu que Lilith nous avait trahis ?

-… Oui, avoua Ruby d'une voix terrifiée.

Contrairement à son attente, Asmodée ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de reculer en souriant toujours. Sans la quitter des yeux, il pencha la tête sur le côté. Une moue fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, dit-il d'un ton navré comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation de salon. Cette apparence ne me convient pas…

- Je…ne peux abandonner mon hôte ici, s'excusa Ruby. Je venais juste…

- Voir Lilith. Pourquoi ?

La sécheresse qui accompagnait sa question fit comprendre à la sorcière qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir, ni même à essayer.

- Elle voulait des rapports réguliers sur les Winchester.

- Et ?

- Sam semble m'éviter en ce moment. Il m'a laissé un message pour m'informer que Dean avait tout découvert au sujet de ses capacités, et qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour endormir sa méfiance. Mais il refuse même…

- De coucher avec toi ? Sans doute préfère-t-il les blondes lui aussi ? D'ailleurs, son attirance pour une certaine amazone tend à le prouver.

Il vit avec plaisir la sorcière se redresser, jalouse et humiliée. Les femmes étaient des jouets formidables pour Asmodée. Elles réagissaient avec tant de spontanéité.

- Pourquoi Lilith t'a-t-elle demandé d'entraîner Sam ?

- Elle voulait l'aguerrir. Il en avait la possibilité, il était l'élu…

- L'élu pour quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je te supplie de me croire. Je l'ignore totalement !

- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Elle l'aurait attaché à sa personne par ses phéromones et l'aurait offert au dieu d'ombre.

- Et Dean ?

- La plupart du temps il est avec son frère…ou pas loin. Il a disparu une fois. Je n'ai pu savoir où il se trouvait. Mais il a réapparu bien vite.

- Il se trouvait avec Myrrha, l'informa Asmodée avec un brin d'amertume dans la voix. Décidément ! Tu étais une excellente sorcière. Tu es devenue une bonne démone, très combative. Mais tu serais une bien piètre espionne…

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? supplia-t-elle en glissant à genou au pied du grand démon.

- Tu peux commencer par…me faire apprécier cette apparence, proposa-t-il avec un sourire suave, en frôlant la joue de la suppliante.

Alors que Ruby commençait à caresser voluptueusement Asmodée, Délicia entra dans les appartements du démon. La succube et la sorcière s'adressèrent un regard orageux.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Délicia qui t'empêche de me donner du plaisir, railla Asmodée en posant une main sur la tête de Ruby, la guidant vers son entrejambe.

En bonne licencieuse, Délicia vint se coller dans le dos du grand Intendant, caressant sans vergogne le corps délié et néanmoins musclé. Elle jeta un regard provocant à la démone qui s'affairait sensuellement.

- Tu as bien deviné ma chère Ruby. C'est effectivement Délicia qui a trahi cette chère Lilith, et c'est grâce à cette…défection que Lilith a été vaincue définitivement.

Il fut ravi du tressaillement qui secoua la sorcière.

- Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de continuer…

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'Asmodée la laissa repartir, désorientée et vaguement effrayée. Elle avait l'impression que le démon l'avait laissée sciemment dans l'ignorance de détails importants. Et que dire de ses révélations ? Elle serra les dents et des éclairs de fureur traversèrent ses prunelles. Elle paierait ! Elle avait entendu parler de l'attirance de Délicia pour Dean Winchester. Elle allait s'en servir. Nul doute que Sam viendrait au secours de son grand frère !


	21. Chapitre XXI

**Chapitre XXI**

Sa décision était prise, et elle était irrévocable. Pourtant, Myrrha mettait plus de temps que nécessaire pour l'appliquer. Il lui suffisait simplement de se rendre dans les quartiers d'Asmodée… Mais lorsqu'elle s'en approchait, Myrrha sentait cette part humaine d'elle-même tenter de faire marche arrière. Elle sentait aussi son orgueil se cabrer en présumant de la satisfaction qu'elle offrirait au démon de la luxure. De ce fait, la ligne qui reliait l'endroit où elle se trouvait de l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre se perdait en boucles et en entrelacs.

Soupirant et rêvassant, la princesse arpentait pour la énième fois une allée bordée de gargouilles et de saules pleureurs, s'asseyant même parfois sur un banc de pierres ouvragées pour se ressaisir et…aller de l'avant. Tout à coup, elle se figea. Ses yeux se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir des fentes brillant d'une lumière haineuse. Néanmoins, au lieu d'apparaître au grand jour, elle prit soin de se fondre dans l'ombre pour observer cette silhouette qu'elle avait reconnue au premier coup d'œil.

_« Ruby… »_

La sorcière paraissait fébrile, ce qui étonnait quelque peu Myrrha car Ruby était réputée pour conserver son calme dans des situations difficiles. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était devenue le bras droit de Lilith. A cette pensée, le sang de la princesse se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Les mots qu'elle avait envie de hurler étaient comme du venin qui lui brulait la gorge.

Que faisait-elle en ces lieux ? Si Lilith avait trahi, nul doute que Ruby l'ait suivie… Serrant les poings, Myrrha crut sentir les mains du dieu d'ombre sur ses hanches, son haleine contre son cou, son impatience tandis qu'il s'emparait d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler, non de peur mais d'une rage froide et dévastatrice. Néanmoins, elle s'approcha doucement de la sorcière. Sans bruit… Celle-ci marmonnait pour elle-même, marchant rapidement de long en large entre deux rochers noir de jais.

- Tu me le paieras sale petite vipère… Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière Asmodée… Que crois-tu ? Ridicule petite succube !... Même pour lui donner du plaisir je pourrais t'écraser… Tu m'as humiliée pour la première et la dernière fois… Alors j'espère que tu en as bien profité… Saleté de traitresse ! Je vengerai Lilith !

Délicia ! Elle en avait après Délicia !... Myrrha écouta quelques secondes encore les récriminations et les menaces de Ruby avant de faire marche arrière. Après tout, qu'elles se débrouillent entre elles ! Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Un sourire vengeur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres roses. A ce qu'elle avait compris, Délicia était chez Asmodée. Le temps semblait enfin venu de lui rendre cette visite à laquelle elle s'était décidée.

Une vague de contrariété passa sur ses traits. Ne devait-elle pas prévenir son père de la présence de Ruby ? A ce moment précis, elle aperçut un génie familier, si discret qu'il en devenait invisible malgré sa beauté délicate, d'un ébène pur. Il lui adressa un signe respectueux avec, au fond des yeux, l'affection de celui qui l'avait connue depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Bien sûr, son père était déjà au courant ! Elle sourit tandis que le sombre génie continuait sa surveillance.

- Tu te contentes de bien peu… Je suis à la limite de la déception.

Un éclat de rire accueillit cette entrée en matière. En entendant la voix de Myrrha, Délicia, à califourchon sur un Asmodée confortablement allongée sur des coussins moelleux, s'était immobilisée. Le démon la fit basculer sur le côté sans ménagement, malgré les protestations de la succube, pour regarder à son aise l'arrivante.

- Si j'avais su que tu venais…

- Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?... Cette fois c'est officiel, je suis déçue, se moqua-t-elle sans un regard pour Délicia mais appréciant néanmoins à sa juste valeur la position délicate de son « éternelle rivale ».

- Je l'espérais, avoua-t-il en mettant nonchalamment une main derrière sa tête.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Tu as toujours su réfléchir et prendre les bonnes décisions.

- Pourtant, tout me pousse à partir…

Asmodée accentua son sourire, laissant glisser son regard appréciateur sur le corps de la princesse, mis en valeur par une robe élégante et luxueuse. Son expression charmée combla d'aise la princesse, encore si pure mais déjà si sensuelle.

- Délicia, dégage ! ordonna-t-il brutalement.

- Mais…

- Tu me gênes.

Furieuse et humiliée, la succube se redressa d'un bond souple. Nue, érotique dans l'expression de sa colère bafouée, elle posa un pied sur la poitrine du luxurieux démon, refusant de se tourner vers cette princesse qui arrachait ses maigres illusions. Désappointée, elle s'apercevait du peu d'importance qu'elle avait face à la fille de Lucifer, même dans le domaine où elle excellait. Ses prunelles s'emplirent de détresse, mais elle secoua ses accroche-cœurs sombres pour la chasser. Au moins, elle n'offrirait pas le spectacle de se laisser aller…

- Très bien, je te laisse. Je m'en voudrais de te gêner. D'ailleurs, tu peux compter sur moi pour ne plus te gêner par la suite !

- Soit, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde en regardant la succube s'en aller en ondulant du bassin comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Myrrha, il éclata de rire à nouveau, devant l'air renfrogné de la princesse.

- Je ne boude jamais la vue d'une jolie femme. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle m'offre une vue particulièrement agréable… Délicia a toujours eu de très jolies fesses. Je les préfère même à ses seins. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Rien ! laissa tomber Myrrha en arquant un sourcil.

- Allons, détends-toi ! Je t'assure que toute mon attention t'est acquise…. Je suis content que tu sois venue, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

x x x x x x x x x x

Les prunelles brillantes d'Asmodée glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Myrrha, alanguie sur des coussins. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'elles caressèrent les fesses fermes et appétissantes. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser brûlant au creux de ses reins, heureux d'entendre un soupir de contentement.

A son arrivée, il avait compris qu'il devrait avancer tout en douceur. Lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, il avait senti une certaine réticence. La nature humaine de Myrrha, celle qui soupirait contre vents et marée après Dean Winchester, s'était révoltée une fois encore. Soudain, il y avait eu tant de désarroi dans les prunelles de la princesse.

Une bouffée de colère l'avait traversé. Colère contre ce chasseur qui avait osé capturer un cœur si pur. Colère contre Myrrha qui avait eu l'audace de tomber amoureuse d'un humain. Colère diffuse… Puis son cœur s'était serré. Une grande force avait envahi le démon-prince. Il y mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il lui apprendrait tous les arcanes de l'amour physique !

Il avait simplement posé la main sur les hanches de Myrrha, l'entraînant dans une danse lente et langoureuse. Aussitôt, il avait senti un frisson parcourir la peau de la princesse. D'abord inconsciemment réticente, elle s'était laissé aller à la chaleur de cette paume caressante.

Que de plaisir dans cet apprentissage !

- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée, un regard filtrant à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

- Au chemin que tu as parcouru, répondit-il avec un éclair de satisfaction dans la prairie lumineuse de ses prunelles.

Il s'amusa du rire de gorge qu'elle émit.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi…, dit-elle en se retournant, répondant à la pression légère des doigts de son amant.

Son amant… Il en avait fallu du temps et de la patience. Du moins, à l'échelle d'Asmodée qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait des femmes sans vraiment y prêter attention. Cette altière guerrière lui avait tenu la dragée haute pendant si longtemps. Quand elle fut à sa portée, il avait encore dû prendre garde à ne pas la brusquer. Non, il n'avait jamais entouré une femelle d'autant d'attentions… Néanmoins, il ne regrettait rien. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long du corps offert, sur cette poitrine bien dessinée, sur ce ventre plat.

- Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, lui reprocha-t-il voluptueusement en effleurant de sa main délicate les plis de l'aine, la voyant se cambrer pour en profiter davantage.

Habituée à combattre, la guerrière n'avait pas admis facilement la suprématie du mâle. Même si la princesse avait décidé d'apprendre le maniement de cette nouvelle arme qu'était devenu son corps, sa volonté farouche détestait être surmontée par une autre. Petit à petit, elle s'était assouplie. Elle avait accepté d'être dominée…parfois.

Dominée ! Le plaisir brilla intensément dans les prunelles du Démon. Il parsema de baisers la poitrine tendue vers lui. Ne ferait-il jamais le tour de son désir d'elle ?

_Il avait commencé par lui donner du plaisir. Par ses caresses, par ses baisers, par ses murmures tendres, par une possession douce et passionnée à la fois. Une fois matée la part humaine de la princesse, son côté infernal avait apprécié l'apprentissage à sa juste valeur, réclamant davantage à chaque étreinte. Il l'avait emmenée toujours plus loin sur le chemin du ravissement, jusqu'à la jouissance ultime._

- Mon indocile élève…

- Indocile ? se révolta-t-elle. Je t'ai laissée faire de moi ce que tu voulais !

- Oh oh ! Sois honnête. Tu m'as laissé faire ce que tu voulais que je fasse de toi, l'obligea-t-il à reconnaître. Une femme capable de prendre et de donner du plaisir !

- C'est vrai, admit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Tu es un bon maître d'armes, je dois le reconnaître….

Il leva les yeux au ciel. De la part de toute autre, cette remarque aurait pu l'indigner, mais de sa part… Il sourit, avant de promener ses lèvres frémissantes sur les épaules d'albâtre.

_Lui apprendre le plaisir était une chose, lui apprendre à le maîtriser était différent. Là encore, elle avait été une élève douée, bien qu'elle considérât toujours le plaisir physique comme une arme. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de cela !_

_- Tu connais tout du plaisir, l'avait-il informée alors qu'elle gisait, pantelante, le corps luisant, terrassée par une jouissance fulgurante._

_- Ce n'était pas si difficile, s'amusa-t-elle._

_- Parce que tu crois que c'est terminé ? la cueillit-il en riant. Ma chère, la deuxième phase de mon enseignement va seulement commencer. Tu vas souffrir, tu vas perdre, et le goût de la défaite te sera très doux malgré tout._

_- Jamais ! s'était-elle rebellée sauvagement._

_- Alors commençons !_

_- Quoi ? Maintenant ?_

_- Oui, c'est un bon moment je trouve._

_- Très bien, que dois-je faire ?_

_- Rester silencieuse._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre, vexée par le rire d'Asmodée._

_- Je veux dire, que je vais te donner du plaisir mais que je ne veux rien entendre. Pas de gémissement, pas de cri, oublie les « encore » et les « plus »… _

_Il s'était étonné des larmes qu'il avait surprises dans les yeux encore troubles du plaisir ressenti. Elle ressemblait à ces épicuriennes de l'amour. Rien à voir avec les succubes, non ! Il caressa la joue rosie de son amante._

_- Je veux dire, commença-t-il d'une voix pétrie de tendresse, que tu vas devoir te concentrer sur la montée de ton plaisir. Comprendre ce que ton corps apprécie le plus, et la manière dont il l'apprécie._

_- C'est cela, la défaite ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix enrouée._

_- Voilà donc ce qui t'inquiète ? Guerrière que tu es… Non ma toute belle, je parle de ta défaite car tu ne pourras indéfiniment résister. Je ne suis pas pour rien le Maître de la Luxure. Mais l'important, c'est de te retenir le plus longtemps possible, afin de te concentrer au maximum sur l'évolution intérieure de ton plaisir._

_Elle avait résisté au maximum, avant d'ouvrir toutes les vannes d'un coup, hurlant sa jouissance comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant. Asmodée ne pouvait être que vainqueur en ce domaine. Non seulement il lisait parfaitement la carte érotique de chaque femelle, qu'elle soit humaine, démone ou créature, mais il bénéficiait d'une érection à volonté et d'un savoir-faire indéniable._

- Ai-je réussi toutes tes épreuves ? s'enquit-elle en caressant le torse imberbe du démon.

- Avec mention, répondit-il avec un sourire de connivence.

- Mmmm

- Tu as une nouvelle arme à ta panoplie, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- En sera-t-il toujours ainsi ? demanda-t-elle soudain sérieuse.

- Comment cela ?

- Saurai-je toujours me contrôler désormais ?

- … Cela t'inquiète on dirait. Pourquoi ?... Non, il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. Tu pourras t'abandonner complètement au plaisir, sans retenue, si TU le décides. Le choix t'appartient désormais. Cela ne t'empêchera pas de jouir, en toutes circonstances, mais tu ne seras jamais esclave de tes sens.

Il posa son front entre ses seins blancs. Toujours maître de ses sens, Asmodée ne s'était jamais totalement abandonné dans une étreinte, à moins qu'il ne s'abandonnât à chaque fois. Elle ne deviendrait jamais une simple princesse des Enfers. Elle était Myrrha. Elle était et continuait à être unique.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Myrrha le sentit frémir. Il redressa la tête et la fixa, indécis, des mèches noires collées à son front. Etonnée, elle n'osait l'interroger… Il aurait dû s'enorgueillir de cette reconnaissance. Pourtant, elle le faisait bouillir intérieurement autant qu'elle l'attristait. Sur un arrière fond d'autosatisfaction, cela allait de soi.

- Me remercier de quoi ? De t'avoir appris à aimer sans être amoureuse ? Ou plutôt à baiser, comme disent les Humains…

Elle demeura bouche bée, soufflée autant par l'amertume de sa voix que par la franchise abrupte de la question. Elle se ressaisit et lui tendit une moue timide, espérant qu'il en resterait là.

- Tu veux le revoir ?

- … Oui, je veux le revoir, répondit-elle d'une voix mourante, sachant pertinemment qu'il était question de Dean Winchester. Mais si tu me demandes si je VAIS le revoir, je n'en sais rien. Rien…

Il la scruta, cherchant la réponse à une question informulée. Il soupira, attristé. Il posa un doigt sur sa joue, le long de son menton, de son cou, empauma un sein blanc, portant sa bouche à l'autre téton, malmenant et suçotant l'un et l'autre jusqu'aux premiers gémissements de son amante.

- Je voulais juste te remercier, haleta-t-elle, de m'avoir permis de devenir une princesse digne des Enfers…

Asmodée planta son regard dans le sien et s'empara d'elle avec une passion quasi frénétique. Cette fois, il la marquerait de son empreinte, la soumettrait à son désir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le décidait… Comment y échapper ? Il était le Démon principal de la luxure. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour échapper à cette possession égoïste était de lui donner un maximum de plaisir, comme il le lui avait appris.

Aussi Myrrha écarta-t-elle amplement ses jambes, enserrant la taille de son amant, à la fois pour le souder encore plus à elle et pour contrôler un peu l'ardeur de ses pénétrations. Parallèlement, elle ne lui cacha pas le plaisir que lui procurait malgré tout cette étreinte sauvage. C'est avec satisfaction qu'elle vit la prairie des iris d'Asmodée, pleines de ressentiment diffus, se voiler d'un trouble voluptueux.

_« Tu as été le premier, Dean Winchester. Mais désormais, tu ne pourras que profiter de mon enseignement !... »_ savoura-t-il avec une joie sadique.


	22. Chapitre XXII

**Chapitre XXII**

- Tu ne vas pas encore me reprocher cette nonne ? s'exclama Lucifer en remarquant l'air boudeur de Mammon.

- Surveiller la cohésion des succubes, alors que tu te bats contre des forces puissantes… Ce « travail » aurait pu être effectué par un démon subalterne ! reprocha l'interpelé en se renfrognant. Tu veux me punir ! De quoi exactement ?

- De perdre ton temps dans des couvents peut-être.

- Les succubes relèvent d'Asmodée mais, ô surprise !, il est occupé avec Myrrha, reprit Mammon, percutant. Es-tu bien sûr de me punir à cause des nonnes ?

- Tu avais rempli une importante mission et tu savais que j'aurais l'œil sur toi. Es-tu sûr d'être allé dans ce maudit couvent sans arrière-pensée ? rétorqua Lucifer, incisif.

- Diable ! Mais sur quoi pourrais-je attirer ton attention ! Sur le fait qu'Asmodée soit occupé à une tache sans importance, nous privant d'un soutien capital ?

- Il s'agit de ma fille, Mammon ! Ma seule et unique fille ! Elle est Princesse des Enfers désormais et je ne prendrai pas le moindre risque avec elle sous prétexte que tu ne l'aimes pas mais que tu la désires !

Les deux Princes-démons étaient dressés l'un en face de l'autre, flamboyants. L'atmosphère était saturée d'orages. Les vapeurs montaient, rougeoyantes, enveloppant chaque orateur d'un vaporeux manteau ensanglanté.

- Tout l'Enfer désire ta fille ! Elle est même désirée au-delà de nos frontières !... Le dieu d'ombre ne pouvait plus la marquer !

- Alors tu crois que tout était terminé ? Dean Winchester est un homme et elle est amoureuse ! Contre cela, je ne peux rien faire. Même si elle fait passer son devoir avant tout, je ne veux pas que Myrrha succombe un jour à l'attraction des Humains.

- Et pour cela, tu as besoin d'Asmodée ?

- Mammon, s'énerva Lucifer. Ne peux-tu me faire confiance lorsqu'il s'agit de Myrrha ?

- Mais je te fais confiance !

- Oui j'ai besoin d'Asmodée, parce qu'il est le meilleur professeur possible. Oui il prend son temps, probablement parce qu'il s'agit de Myrrha je te l'accorde… Non je ne prends pas de décision inutile sous prétexte qu'il s'agit de Myrrha. Mais pourquoi l'apprécies-tu si peu et la désires-tu autant ?

- Pourquoi ?... Je respecte Myrrha, et tu le sais ! Je respecte tout ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle a fait, mais ce n'était ni pour toi ni pour l'Enfer.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu lui donner les armes pour aimer cet homme sans succomber corps et âme. Je veux qu'elle ne soit pas Princesse des Enfers seulement par devoir ! Je veux qu'elle puisse aimer sans se perdre et sans que nous la perdions… Et toi, pourquoi la désires-tu ?

- Pourq…, ânonna Mammon en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste digne du plus grand tragédien. Parce qu'elle est ta fille. Parce qu'elle est Myrrha. Parce qu'elle est unique, et fière de l'être. Parce qu'elle a sa manière d'être belle, d'être orgueilleuse. Parce que c'est une guerrière qui ne dépose pas les armes sans se battre et qu'elle se bat jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'elle sait réfléchir. Parce que…

- Ca va, l'interrompit brusquement Lucifer en riant.

Un regard ambigu filtra entre les longs cils noirs de Mammon. Lucifer soupira et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais tu la désires plus que tu ne la respectes et ça, ça ne me plait pas.

- Laisse-moi prendre la place d'Asmodée, proposa le démon. Je la désirerai moins et la respecterai plus.

Lucifer fronça plus encore les sourcils. Ses prunelles avaient la couleur sombre de l'océan furieux. Mammon n'était pas du genre à reculer. Néanmoins, il baissa la tête après avoir dégluti difficilement.

- Pourquoi la respecterais-tu plus ? questionna sèchement le Prince des Enfers.

- …Parce qu'elle ne viendrait pas à moi par plaisir.

- Et cela te prouverait qu'elle a conscience de ses devoirs ?

- Je ne doute pas qu'elle soit consciente de ses devoirs.

- Alors ? claqua la question.

- Cela me prouverait qu'elle est prête à assumer ses fonctions de Princesse des Enfers avec le même panache qu'elle fut Princesse des Virgo Amazones.

- Rien que ça…

Loin d'être sèche ou offusquée, la remarque était narquoise. Mammon s'aperçut que Lucifer avait un sourire en coin qui le transperça. Une fois encore, le Prince des Démons l'avait mené là où il le désirait, l'obligeant à dévoiler le fonds de ses pensées. Il s'inclina, rendant hommage d'un geste ample de la main au savoir-faire remarquable de Lucifer. Il sourit, se moquant de lui-même.

- Cette question étant…momentanément résolue -car je pense que tu y reviendras si tu le juges nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ?-, nous pouvons passer à la suite.

- La suite ? s'étonna Mammon.

- … ( regard glacial de Lucifer )

- Oh, ma mission ! sembla comprendre Mammon avec un regard contrit. Tu avais raison. Malheureusement, ma couverture n'a pas résisté à l'absence de Lilith, comme tu le redoutais. Mais j'en ai suffisamment appris… Il a bel et bien conclu l'alliance.

- Très bien, dit gravement Lucifer.

- Est-ce très important ? demanda Mammon.

Lucifer plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard insondable. Ses prunelles irradiaient de lumière et, malgré lui, le démon fut contraint de détourner le visage.

- C'est très important, répondit-il néanmoins. Maintenant, c'est aux Hommes d'intervenir. D'intervenir VRAIMENT, gronda-t-il devant le sourire entendu de Mammon.

Sourire qui disparut derechef. Comme une certitude tapie au plus profond de lui-même, il comprit qu'effectivement, l'instant était grave.

- Le point le plus important qui portait à discussion était…

- Myrrha, termina Lucifer d'un ton si froid que Mammon frissonna.

- Myrrha. Ils se la disputent…

- Et ?

- Le dieu d'ombre a fait quelques…concessions, pour la punir…

- Je vois !

- Il n'a pas renoncé à elle, et ne renoncera pas. Même s'il ne peut plus la marquer, elle n'en reste pas moins ta fille. Ce qui, en soi, la rend attrayante à ses yeux. Et une génitrice de choix… D'ailleurs, il ne cherche pas des alliances seulement en dehors de l'Enfer.

- Cela va de soi… Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- La personne qu'il a approchée, pour lui soutirer des renseignements sur Myrrha, et pour la surveiller. Je dois avouer que cette personne était hésitante… Mais elle était très en colère, et c'est sur cette colère que compte le dieu d'ombre.

- Délicia ?

- Délicia…, répondit Mammon en jetant un regard aigu à Lucifer.

- Cette fois je n'ai pas grand mérite, avoue-le, dit-il avec un sourire. Qui mieux que Délicia serait capable de trahir Myrrha, elle, sa « rivale » de toujours ?

- C'est vrai, admit Mammon. Mais, elle hésite. Je l'ai bien ressenti…

- Oui, répondit gravement Lucifer. Elles sont rivales depuis si longtemps. Cela tisse des liens, en quelque sorte. De plus, Délicia a quelques raisons de craindre mon courroux, mais…

- Mais ?

- S'il a pu l'approcher de la sorte, il a dû se passer quelque chose… Bon ! Va me chercher Asmodée. Il a assez joué ! Il faut qu'il reprenne son équipe en main et, surtout, que nous discutions au sujet de Délicia. Il se pourrait qu'il ait quelque chose à me dire.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir punie, tout simplement ? N'a-t-elle pas participé à la trahison de Lilith ?

- Je savais qu'elle serait l'interlocutrice privilégiée de notre ennemi.

- C'est un pion, comprit Mammon en souriant férocement.

Il se leva pour aller chercher Asmodée. Toutefois, avant de le quitter, il regarda Lucifer dans les yeux.

- Il ne la touchera pas tant qu'il y aura des démons pour défendre leur Princesse. Sois-en sûr : s'il le fallait, je mourrais pour elle, sans la moindre hésitation, appuya-t-il.

- Je le sais, murmura Lucifer. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi.

C'est le cœur apaisé et rempli d'une joie profonde que Mammon s'éloigna enfin.

x x x x x x x x x x

Les prunelles d'Asmodée caressaient les rondeurs lunaires de Myrrha. La levrette était une position très érotique il est vrai. De plus, Myrrha l'adoptait avec une grâce et une sensualité qui ravissaient son amant. Il l'imaginait volontiers dans le rôle de la suppliante antique et cela décuplait son plaisir. Un gémissement de la princesse couvrit le bruit des pas…

Il avait réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde et cela multiplia son excitation. Asmodée atteignit un niveau de jouissance extraordinaire. Il lorgna par-dessus son épaule, jetant un regard plein de fierté à l'arrivant.

- La vue est des plus agréables.

Imperceptiblement, Myrrha se crispa en entendant la voix. Lui ? Il la voyait ! Dans cette position ! Soumise et gémissante. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses cils, qu'elle retint même si les démons principaux ne pouvaient les voir. Il ne la ferait pas pleurer ! Un frisson parcourut son échine, la crispant davantage.

D'une main rassurante et discrète, Asmodée flatta la croupe de son amante qui, à son grand dam, se détendit. Fallait-il qu'elle agisse comme une vulgaire pouliche ?... Elle comprenait maintenant plus que jamais les leçons de son maître des plaisirs. Elle devait garder le contrôle, aller au bout de son plaisir mais sans perdre le contrôle…à moins de le vouloir. La leçon la plus importante ! Elle se ressaisit.

Très bien, Mammon n'avait qu'à en profiter et que cela lui brûle les yeux !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'à ma couche, hormis cette vision enchanteresse ?

- Lucifer t'appelle à ses côtés.

- Tu voudrais peut-être prendre la mienne aux côtés de sa fille ? questionna ironiquement Asmodée.

- Je ne dirais certes pas non.

Myrrha retint un sursaut. Néanmoins, elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour tenter de se cacher. Au contraire, elle gardait cette « attitude de suppliante » comme l'appelait Asmodée, à demi étendue sur les coussins.

- Désolé, mais Myrrha est encore dans mon quartier, et entre mes bras…si je puis m'exprimer ainsi vue la position, s'amusa le démon de la luxure. Après, il ne tiendra qu'à elle de te faire profiter de ses charmes, et de ses indéniables progrès en matière sexuelle.

Le regard de Mammon glissa sur le corps nu de la princesse, appréciant la chute de reins et la rondeur des fesses, ou plutôt ce qu'il en apercevait malgré la silhouette du luxurieux démon, à leur juste valeur. Il sourit. Elle était diablement appétissante !

Asmodée recouvrit d'un voile opaque la silhouette de sa compagne avant de se relever pour s'habiller. Il s'amusa de l'air déconfit de Mammon et de son grognement de déception.

- Lucifer n'est pas en veine de patience, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

- J'y vais de ce pas. J'enfilais juste un vêtement. Il serait malséant de me présenter devant Lucifer dans une tenue aussi indécente…

Un pouffement de Myrrha les interrompit. Lascive, elle les observait en grignotant des grains de raisin. Sensuelle en diable, elle se leva lentement, laissant choir le voile dont Asmodée l'avait recouverte, suçotant ses doigts pour en retirer la moindre goutte de jus. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son amant et l'embrassa voluptueusement, profondément, tendrement…

- Reviens le plus vite possible, roucoula-t-elle en glissant les longs doigts dans les cheveux noirs du Démon principal. J'ai un diplôme à fêter…

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Asmodée lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se rendre auprès de Lucifer. Serein, il abandonnait Myrrha avec Mammon… Elle avait prouvé qu'elle savait se défendre, quelle que soit l'arme choisie ! Désormais, Mammon savait ce qu'elle valait.

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il désirait cette femelle unique, ni femme, ni démone. Unique ! Elle se retourna vers lui, merveilleuse d'impudeur. Malgré les longues robes que portait Mammon, à la mode des touareg, son excitation était visible, multipliée par le fait que Myrrha regardait à cet endroit précis en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées de baisers.

- Tu as autre chose à dire, Mammon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque en s'avançant vers lui.

Il tendit la main mais elle se recula avant qu'il pût la toucher. Il serra les mâchoires, la fixant presque méchamment. Elle semblait prendre plaisir à tourner autour de lui tout en restant hors de portée.

- Sinon, je vais prendre un peu de repos. Asmodée ne m'en a guère laissé… Mon côté humain. Tu sais ? Celui que tu n'aimes pas…

Il fut sur le point de se jeter sur elle, quand il vit le sourire satisfait de la princesse. Maintenant, elle le toisait, avec fierté et ironie. Elle jouait avec lui ! Il jeta un cri de frustration et préféra sortir des quartiers d'Asmodée avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

Le sourire de Myrrha s'accentua. Elle se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle avait désormais une nouvelle corde à son arc, et elle adorait cette puissance nouvelle. Elle eut une pensée pour le dieu d'ombre, frissonna et son sourire se changea en rictus de haine.

_« Je ne serai jamais ton jouet ! »_ songea-t-elle sauvagement.

Soudain, ses prunelles se voilèrent d'une tristesse délicate, fragile comme un cœur de cristal, légère comme un pétale de rose, insondable comme le chagrin.

_« Dean… »_

Elle dévisageait cette femme qui se reflétait dans le superbe miroir cerclé d'or pur et orné de perles. Cette femme sure d'elle, de son pouvoir… Où était la guerrière qui avait combattu les Viorcos épée à la main ? Comme elle avait compris l'utilité des leçons d'Asmodée grâce à l'intervention de Mammon, elle comprenait, en regardant l'image de cette femme, qu'elle était devenue la Princesse des Enfers !

A ce moment, son cœur se révolta, la meurtrissant si fort qu'elle en tomba à genoux. A cet instant précis, sur terre, un jeune chasseur levait son visage vers la lune. Il venait de débarrasser une famille de l'ire d'un fantôme meurtrier. Sam était rentré boire une bière avec Bobby. Il avait fait la sourde oreille lorsqu'ils l'avaient appelé. Ils avaient compris que Dean voulait rester seul quelques instants. La lune était si jolie ce soir, dans sa rondeur presque complète. Elle paraissait s'être entourée de reflets dorés, éclairant un ciel de toute beauté. Il ne manquait que toutes les étoiles qui peuplaient le ciel de la Forteresse Nord…

_« Myrrha… »_ songea-t-il.

Serrant les mâchoires, il se secoua et alla retrouver Sam et Bobby à l'intérieur. Il devait passer à autre chose. De toute façon, elle ne devait probablement plus penser à lui…

x x x x x x x x x x

Gabriel trouva rapidement celui qu'il cherchait. Le visage tourné vers les cieux, les étoiles se reflétaient dans le gris limpide des prunelles rêveuses. Il se tourna vers l'arrivant, celui qui gênait sa concentration, et sourit. Gabriel, bien sûr… Ce sourire atténua la gravité du visage aux traits abrupts. Quelquefois il faisait peur, tant il pouvait paraître sévère. Surtout avec cette cicatrice à la pommette gauche, qu'il arborait comme un symbole de son engagement militaire. Souvent il faisait peur, tant ses exploits l'auréolaient d'une légende faite d'équité et de cruauté entremêlées.

_« Irréconciliables… »_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter Gabriel après chaque séjour en Enfer.

Ils étaient trop semblables, et pourtant si différents. Le sourire envolé, l'archange s'était retourné vers l'encre des cieux. Il était visible qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, mais Gabriel ne s'en laissa pas conter !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Au sujet de Mammon.

- Oh, cela ?

- Michael !

- Apparemment, il rentrait en Enfer et, pour une raison inconnue, il a lancé ses compagnons contre un couvent.

- Mais alors, il n'était pas présent en personne ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, Lucifer m'a dit…

Gabriel lança un regard vaguement soupçonneux à Michael. L'archange guerrier sourit en soutenant ce regard. Son frère attendait patiemment que le chef des armées célestes se décide à parler. Il n'était jamais très bavard, mais il savait aussi que Michael cèderait devant son insistance muette. Et il savait être patient, très patient !

- Très bien. J'ai envoyé quelques anges donner une leçon à ses démons, admit l'archange martial en secouant la tête.

- Et c'est à ce moment que Mammon est intervenu ?

- Il a prêté main forte à ses petits démons bien sûr !

- Mais pourquoi la nonne ?

- Gabriel ! s'offusqua Michael.

- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ? questionna Gabriel en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine, sévère.

- Change d'attitude avec moi ! gronda l'archange guerrier, mal à l'aise….. Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas allé, répéta-t-il en se calmant. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que le chef des armées célestes intervienne en personne pour l'attaque d'un couvent.

- Le problème n'est pas le couvent et tu le sais très bien ! Il s'agit de Mammon !

- Justement ! Il s'agit de Mammon et il avait besoin d'une leçon !

- Michael… Tu sais pourquoi seuls les archanges peuvent se battre contre les démons principaux. L'aurais-tu oublié ? demanda-t-il doucement.

L'archange replia doucement les ailes qu'il avait déployées sous le coup de la colère. Cela se passait toujours ainsi avec Gabriel. Il savait manier les mots pour mettre à la surface les émotions. C'était son arme… Secouant vaguement la tête, Michael lui offrit un vrai sourire.

- Tu es un peu trop proche de lui Gabriel.

- Parce que je continue à pleurer son absence ? Alors oui, et tu ne m'en rendras jamais honteux.

Michael cilla, ébranlé malgré tout par l'aveu de cet amour qui ne se démentait pas.

- Je n'en reste pas moins un serviteur de Dieu et tu le sais très bien. Arrête de vouloir m'intimider !

- Tu lui ressembles tellement, lui rapprocha l'archange guerrier.

Gabriel le fixa, éberlué. Combien de fois aurait-il pu dire cela à Michael ? Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir le penser de lui-même. Il plissa les yeux, malicieux. Il avait compris que son interlocuteur cherchait à le déstabiliser pour prendre l'avantage.

- Je te remercie du compliment, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Interloqué, Michael le dévisagea. Sa tactique, assez grossière il est vrai, avait été éventée. Il avait trop vite oublié qu'il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe quel ange, mais à un égal. Curieusement, cela le rassura et il se détendit enfin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gabriel, dit-il soudain d'une voix étonnamment suave. Je n'oublie rien… Même si j'ai été tenté de laisser Mammon se débrouiller face à mes anges, je le confesse, j'ai gardé un œil sur lui. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas envoyé mes meilleurs éléments… Et puis, c'est lui qui a commencé !

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, et au ton boudeur employé…qui correspondait si mal au guerrier sûr de lui qu'était Michael. Ce dernier se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus par un catogan ivoire, cadeau de Myrrha lors de sa dernière visite au Paradis.

- Comment va Myrrha ?

- Elle est forte, assura Gabriel. Elle est magnifique…


	23. Chapitre XXIII

**Chapitre XXIII**

Le Prince des Ténèbres et l'Intendant de l'Enfer se retrouvaient face à face. Asmodée restait impassible sous le regard acéré de son vis-à-vis. Il ne craignait pas ce que Lucifer pourrait découvrir s'il fouillait ses pensées. De toute façon, le père qu'il était ne chercherait pas à connaître les détails de l' « apprentissage » de sa fille. De plus, le grand démon de l'orgueil ne pouvait que comprendre le plaisir intense qu'il avait retiré de la « soumission » de Myrrha. Alors, qu'avait-il à cacher ? Néanmoins, Asmodée restait sur le qui-vive et surtout, se tenait sans forfanterie.

Bien lui en prit, car Lucifer n'aurait admis ni remarque salace, ni insolence déplacée. Il était conscient de la nécessité d'aguerrir Myrrha aux pratiques sexuelles et sensuelles. Pour qu'elle s'enracine en Enfer. Pour qu'elle fasse son deuil d'une union possible avec Dean Winchester, auquel son cœur l'avait liée malgré elle.

- J'apprécie que tu n'aies pas le bon goût de parader devant moi, attaqua Lucifer d'un ton âpre.

Asmodée comprit que sa discrétion était effectivement la bonne tactique, et devant le visage grave, presque fermé, qui lui faisait face, il comprit aussi qu'il valait mieux persister en cette attitude. Du moins en ce qui concernait Myrrha !

_« J'espère que Mammon saura se montrer aussi discret »_ pensa-t-il en se remémorant leur dernier échange.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils. Le silence s'appesantissait.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui.

Asmodée sursauta, un peu surpris malgré tout. La voix de Lucifer avait claqué comme un fouet.

- Pendant ton absence ( raidissement du démon principal de la Luxure devant ce qui ressemblait à un reproche ), le dieu d'ombre a noué des alliances, commencé à bouger ses pièces et à rassembler ses forces. Les Hommes vont devoir intervenir…

- Les Hommes ? coupa Asmodée, méfiant.

- Dean et Sam Winchester, précisa Lucifer avec un éclair de satisfaction qui blessa l'amour-propre du luxurieux démon.

- Il vaudrait mieux que Myrrha ne soit pas mise en présence de ce Dean Winchester ! cracha-t-il dans un élan de jalousie.

- Vraiment ? Aurais-tu négligé un aspect de son éducation ?

- Myrrha est tout à fait apte à prendre sa place en Enfer, réagit violemment Asmodée. Son corps est devenu une arme qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement ! Elle ne sera jamais une victime des plaisirs physiques… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur son cœur !... Tu veux savoir si j'ai été un bon professeur ? Alors bon dieu, teste-la ! Autrement qu'en la laissant se faire baiser par ce chasseur minable !

- Diable, tu en arrives à jurer par dieu, releva Lucifer avec un sourire en coin. Ce chasseur n'est pas si minable que ça, et tu le sais très bien !... D'ailleurs, ai-je dit que Dean Winchester interviendrait auprès de ma fille ? demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix doucereuse.

Pris de court, Asmodée recula et plissa les yeux, circonspect. Son regard n'était plus qu'une fente d'émeraude. Il soupira bruyamment en faisant un geste fataliste de la main. Il était contraint d'attendre le bon plaisir du Prince pour en savoir davantage. Et il ne sentait que trop le plaisir que prenait ce dernier à le laisser mariner dans l'ignorance. Il grogna en s'asseyant, mâchoires serrées, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Sans quitter Asmodée des yeux, Lucifer resta silencieux encore quelques instants, plus pénibles pour l'intendant infernal que pour lui-même. Une manière de lui rappeler sournoisement qui était le maître !

- Que s'est-il passé avec Délicia ? attaqua Lucifer sans crier gare.

Surpris par la question, Asmodée le dévisagea, hésitant.

- Avec Délicia ?... Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai vue, répondit-il après quelques secondes, nerveux sous le regard pesant du Prince des Enfers.

- Pas si longtemps que cela, le reprit ce dernier. Souviens-toi… C'était juste avant que Myrrha ne vienne te rejoindre il me semble. Mon génie a vu Délicia pénétrer dans tes quartiers.

- Ton génie…

- Vas-tu me faire perdre mon temps ? gronda Lucifer d'une voix si chargée de menaces qu'Asmodée fut cloué sur place.

- Eh bien… C'est vrai, oui. J'étais en train de la baiser lorsque Myrrha est arrivée. Autant dire qu'elle est repartie très vite d'où elle venait… Tu comprends, une succube contre une princesse, il y a des priorités.

Asmodée avait essayé d'adopter un ton plus léger, introduire une pointe d'humour, mais Lucifer restait impassible.

- Non.

- Comment non ?

- Elle n'est pas retournée d'où elle était venue, expliqua le démon ténébreux. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

A la façon dont Lucifer menait l'entretien, Asmodée comprit aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Pourtant, il restait relié à l'Enfer. S'il se faisait quelque peu rare dans la Salle du Conseil, il prenait soin de se mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Illico, il accorda toute son attention à Lucifer.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il le convoquerait uniquement parce qu'il passait un peu trop de temps avec sa fille ? Il secoua la tête, mécontent de lui-même. A partir de ce moment, Lucifer sembla se détendre. Il n'était plus le père, il était le Prince des Enfers…

Sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers une tenture de soie d'un noir profond, qu'il écarta. Asmodée écarquilla les yeux devant la forme qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

- Mon génie s'est sans doute montré imprudent, et Ruby est remarquablement douée… Sans doute a-t-il été un peu trop distrait par sa rencontre avec Myrrha… Quoi qu'il en soit, sa présence a été découverte, et elle l'a tué.

- Ruby ?... Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?

- Parce qu'elle nous a trahis, comme Lilith, et bien d'autres, soupira Lucifer. Mais le menu fretin ne compte pas, alors que Ruby est une combattante d'exception. Elle est venue ici pour être sure, et pour savoir ce que nous savions. Le fait d'être espionnée lui a fait comprendre qu'elle était démasquée. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est allée rejoindre le dieu d'ombre.

- Bien sûr ! Elle était trop proche de Lilith pour ne pas la suivre dans sa trahison. Mais, quel rapport avec Délicia ?... Elles ne s'aiment pas beaucoup, d'autant que Ruby a compris que c'est Délicia qui avait trahi Lilith…

Lucifer jeta un regard perçant à l'intendant de l'Enfer, et baissa la tête de découragement après avoir lu le secret de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait fallu qu'il les mette en présence et, surtout, qu'il joue avec elles. Qu'il s'amuse de leur haine mutuelle après les révélations concernant Lilith. Alors qu'au bout du compte, l'enjeu de cette guerre les concernait tous !

Le fugitif découragement du Prince des Enfers frappa plus Asmodée qu'une terrible colère. Il aurait pu se sentir misérable…s'il n'avait été qu'un humain. Mais il était un démon, dieu merci !

- Très bien, j'ai fais une connerie ! reconnut-il franchement. Quelles en sont les conséquences et comment puis-je la réparer ?

- Après son ultime rejet face à Myrrha, Délicia est allée cacher son humiliation à la Pointe Mugissante. C'est là qu'elle a été contactée… Elle a suivi le dieu d'ombre mais, apparemment, n'a pas encore succombé à son appel.

- Mais tu disais que Ruby…

- Est allée grossir sa troupe ? Oui ! Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est à ses côtés en permanence. L'heure n'est pas encore venue de concentrer ses troupes. Et puis, elle a un travail à faire… Quant à savoir comment tu peux la réparer... Ruby doit être éliminée !

- Je m'en charge.

- Non !

- Mais ? s'étonna Asmodée.

- C'est Dean Winchester qui va tuer Ruby.

- Pourquoi ? gronda le luxurieux démon.

- Laisse ta jalousie de côté ! rugit Lucifer… Dean Winchester doit tuer Ruby parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir l'approcher sans éveiller sa méfiance.

- Ha ! Parce que tu croies qu'elle va le laisser approcher d'elle ?

- Non, répliqua Lucifer avec un sourire impitoyable, c'est elle qui va s'approcher de lui.

Asmodée s'enfonça dans un silence rageur. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Par ailleurs, il avait déjà failli provoquer une défection, il n'avait pas vraiment droit à la parole…

- Quant à Délicia, c'est à toi de la récupérer.

- Cela devrait être dans mes cordes, annonça le démon de la luxure avec un sourire brulant.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi ! le rabroua Lucifer.

Vexé, Asmodée se tourna d'un bloc vers lui. Jamais ses capacités n'avaient été mises en doute lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, encore moins d'une succube !

- Le dieu d'ombre sait parfaitement contenter les appétits féminins. Et il peut proposer à Délicia une…position enviable dans son nouvel équilibre. Seules sa crainte de ma réaction et une indéniable fidélité à l'Enfer l'ont retenue… Il n'y a qu'une manière de récupérer Délicia.

- Sortir le grand jeu pour la séduire…

- Lui offrir ce qu'elle demande : la primauté dans son domaine !

Semblant comprendre ce qui lui était demandé, Asmodée hoqueta de surprise. Désarçonné, il fixa Lucifer de longues secondes sans réagir. Il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant dans cette statue de chair. Pourtant, le Prince sourit. D'un sourire glacial…

- Tu…veux dire ?

- Que tu dois humilier Myrrha en la renvoyant pour Délicia.

- Et c'est toi...

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? demanda sèchement Lucifer. Crois-tu que cela me fasse plaisir ? C'est malheureusement la seule chose qui puisse réparer ton inconscience !... Et l'ultime leçon de Myrrha : il n'y a jamais de vainqueur en amour, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

_« Elle n'est pas pour moi… »_ comprit implicitement Asmodée.

- Comme tu le veux, accepta-t-il avec une moue de regret.

- Ma fille aurait-elle réussi à prendre dans ses filets le grand et insaisissable démon de la luxure ? le titilla Lucifer.

Asmodée sursauta et darda sur son interlocuteur un regard farouche. Il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour aller se verser un verre du vin le plus doré qui soit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Lucifer souriait devant le visage recomposé.

- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi…

- Pas pour l'instant, mais il faudra que nous parlions de notre stratégie future. Il risque d'y avoir un peu de mouvement parmi les succubes. La disparition de Lilith, la trahison de Ruby, le doute de Délicia…

- Je m'en occupe !

- Alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

Après un bref signe de tête, Asmodée prit congé.

- Au moins en aurai-je bien profité, cracha-t-il avant de sortir, tandis que Lucifer serrait les poings.

x x x x x x x x x x

- Salut Bobby !

- Ellen, entre, l'accueillit le vieux chasseur.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur rendez-vous dans la cabane des bois. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'Ellen n'était pas venue chez lui.

- J't'ai amené quelqu'un !

- Ah ?... Jo !

- Salut Bobby, salua la jeune femme, souriante comme un rayon de soleil.

Sam arriva en compagnie d'Angélique. L'adolescente et la chasseuse se jaugèrent du regard. Sans savoir pourquoi, la medium fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Jo Harvelle, trop libre, trop à l'aise avec les hommes… Avec Dean notamment, dans les bras duquel elle se jeta, déposant deux gros bisous claquants sur ses joues.

- Ellen, Jo, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'enquit l'aîné des Winchester en s'éloignant un peu de la jeune femme face au regard aigu de sa mère.

- Ma tête de mule de fille s'est mise en tête de chasser un loup garou ! Si vous n'avez rien de prévu, je préfèrerais que vous jetiez un œil sur elle, leur expliqua Ellen.

- Et rien qu'un œil hein ! ajouta Jo dans un rire clair, en envoyant un clin d'œil à Dean.

- Bien sûr Ellen, intervint Sam alors que ladite Ellen fixait son frère avec méfiance. Où est-ce exactement ?

- Je vais vous donner tous les détails ! s'exclama Jo, enthousiaste.

Elle les entraîna dans un coin de la pièce. On les entendait mettre une stratégie en place, Jo protestant parce qu'ils la protégeaient beaucoup trop alors qu'elle voulait être en première ligne.

- Pourquoi t'es là Ellen ? questionna Bobby.

- Hier…j'ai vu une démone qui surveillait la maison, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne voulais rien dire à Jo, mais je préfère l'éloigner.

- Une démone ? Comment était-elle ?

- Chataigne, taille moyenne, assez fine… Rien d'extraordinaire… Si ce ne sont des yeux noirs ! Je l'ai vue tout à fait par hasard et crois-moi, j'ai fait attention à ne pas me faire remarquer !

- T'as eu raison de venir, l'encouragea Bobby. Tu veux pas que Jo reste ici ? Elle y serait à l'abri. Et puis, Angélique ressent la présence des démons, elle pourra nous prévenir…

- Non. Je lui ai rien dit… ( Elle hésita )… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache rien. Mais, si elle est en chasse, elle sera sur ses gardes et ne se laissera pas surprendre. Surtout si elle est avec deux autres chasseurs…

- Et des bons ! T'as eu raison. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas… Il y a sans doute une explication.

- Mais pourquoi une démone surveillait-elle la maison ? s'angoissa Ellen, se rongeant visiblement les sangs.

- Ce n'était pas la maison qu'elle surveillait, c'était Jo.

Bobby et Ellen tournèrent la tête vers Angélique. L'adolescente les fixa comme si elle s'éveillait d'un rêve étrange.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

- Tu as dit que la démone surveillait Jo Harvelle ? reprit le vieux chasseur.

- Oui, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Angélique, dis-moi pourquoi ! gronda Ellen d'une voix sourde.

- Je vous assure que je ne sais pas, protesta Angélique. C'est une sensation. Jo n'était pas vraiment en danger… C'était de la surveillance. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?... Parle Angélique, la bouscula Bobby. C'est peut-être important !

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est pour l'Enfer.

Ellen et le vieux chasseur échangèrent un regard inquiet. Si ce n'était pas le fait de l'Enfer…

- Il faut tirer cette affaire au clair, bougonna le vieux chasseur. Ecoute, on va attendre que Jo et les garçons soient partis, et on bavardera un petit peu avec Castiel. Ca te va ?

- Ca me va, approuva Ellen.

x x x x x x x x x x

- Allez les gars, je suis sure qu'on va l'avoir ce loup-garou ! s'enthousiasma Jo. Et on va s'éclater aussi ! Deux beaux mecs pour moi toute seule, que va-ton penser ?

- On pensera rien du tout, laissa tomber Sam laconiquement.

- T'es de bonne humeur on dirait, marmonna la chasseuse.

- Eh ! T'as pas vraiment le profil pour être la petite copine de Sammy. Il tape dans les princesses, le chahuta Dean.

- Question princesse, t'as rien à m'envier ! rétorqua Sam en pinçant les lèvres.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de princesse ? intervint Jo.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard de connivence, qui augmenta la curiosité de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, Jo ne savait rien… Elle enragea lorsqu'elle comprit qu'aucun des deux garçons ne se fendraient en explication, malgré ses questions. Sans crier gare, pour bien leur signifier son mécontentement, elle se leva pour aller rejoindre sa mère et Bobby.

- Bobby, tu connais la princesse de Sam ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Hein ! se méfia le vieux chasseur.

- Et celle de Dean ?

- T'occupe donc pas de ça fillette, bougonna-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, qui lui opposa un silence obstiné. Elle se détourna en soupirant. Angélique la fixait de ses yeux noirs, sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Elle cilla, brisant le contact visuel. L'adolescente sortit, bien droite sous le regard scrutateur de la chasseuse.


	24. Chapitre XXIV

**Chapitre XXIV**

Elle avait eu un besoin irrépressible de voir son père. Pourtant, c'est presque timidement que Myrrha pénétra dans les quartiers de Lucifer. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'Asmodée l'avait « prise en main », car il lui avait interdit de quitter ce qu'il appelait –à la fois narquois et fier- la Chambre des Délices.

Elle avait hâte de signifier aux Grands Démons qu'elle était désormais une princesse accomplie, avec une corde de plus à son arc. Sa place était donc aux côtés de son père, non dans l'intimité d'une chambre dédiée au plaisir. Aussi agréable cela fut-il…

Ce n'était pas les réactions du Prince des Enfers qu'elle redoutait. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'est la réaction du père qu'elle appréhendait. La regarderait-il toujours comme sa fille, avec ce mélange de fierté et de douceur ? Ayant accepté la couronne infernale au détriment de sa nature humaine, sentirait-elle toujours l'amour de son père autour d'elle comme un rempart inviolable ?

Immobile et frissonnante, Myrrha attendait, les yeux rivés sur la banquette préférée de Lucifer. Celle dans laquelle il s'asseyait lorsqu'il voulait se détendre, lorsqu'il était simplement lui-même. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras virils l'enserrer. Un corps se colla dans son dos, non dans un élan de désir, mais plutôt comme la manifestation d'une tendresse infinie.

- Ma jolie petite fille, murmura une voix grave qui lui était si chère.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses cils. Quelles que fussent ses décisions, l'amour de son père ne se démentait pas. Un poids immense disparut de sa poitrine, l'entraînant dans une sorte de trou noir causé par le vide. Emue, elle s'aperçut que, sans les bras de Lucifer autour d'elle, elle se serait écroulée.

- Papa, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cet accès de « faiblesse » alors qu'elle voulait paraître si forte désormais. Le sourire de Lucifer se perdit dans les boucles soyeuses.

- Je suis une Princesse digne des Enfers, dit-elle après quelques instants de silence, se retournant pour voir le visage de son père, les bras écartés.

Elle sourit à la lueur amusée qui s'était allumée au fond des prunelles lumineuses.

- Tu as toujours été digne des Enfers, répondit-il en la saluant cérémonieusement.

- Mais maintenant, on ne pourra plus m'objecter ma différence, dit-elle avec une pensée pour Mammon.

Lucifer soupira. Son visage devint sérieux, gardant néanmoins la trace de cet amour inaltérable qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Resteras-tu donc toujours si pure mon ange ? répondit-il avec une caresse rassurante dans la voix.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Mammon ne renoncera pas à t'avoir…

- Je sais, mais il n'a plus son principal argument. Alors, comment fera-t-il pour m'amener à lui ?

- Il passera par moi.

Le souffle coupé, elle fixa Lucifer, bouche bée.

- Il veut que je te demande de prouver que tu prends ton nouveau rôle au sérieux, expliqua-t-il.

- En baisant avec lui, termina-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Evidemment ! Cela te coûtera plus que de faire l'amour avec Dean Winchester, glissa-t-il.

Figée, pâle, Myrrha réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle comprenait la tactique de Mammon, mais ne voulait pas lui offrir une victoire facile.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Mais je veux que tu me fasses la demande publiquement. Que personne ne puisse croire que je vais à lui de ma propre volonté. Je t'obéirai, à toi. Et à toi seul !

Lucifer éclata de rire devant l'air digne et résolu de sa fille.

- Tu es terrible toi aussi tu sais, approuva-t-il avec fierté.

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, mon père.

Emu aux larmes par ce besoin presque vital de lui exprimer son amour alors qu'il le lisait si bien dans ses prunelles de porcelaine, il resserra son étreinte.

- Je t'aime mon ange, ma fille…

x x x x x x x x x x

- Ca y est ! La mère m'a repérée et a emmené sa progéniture chez ce Robert Singer.

- Bien.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fallait que je me fasse découvrir, remarqua aigrement la démone.

- Parce que Dean Winchester devait reprendre contact avec Jo Harvelle. Lucifer veut le détourner de Myrrha.

Ruby regarda la démone qui se tenait devant elle et faillit pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Elle haïssait assez les Winchester pour l'aider sans poser trop de questions, mais elle n'était pas fiable. Du moins, pas acquise à l'ordre nouveau…

_« Ce pourrait faire une recrue de choix… De la chair à sacrifice ! »_ pensa Ruby sans la moindre compassion pour son associée occasionnelle.

- Tu connais le caractère protecteur de ce cher Dean, murmura-t-elle, ravie de voir une rage sans nom noircir les prunelles de la démone. Un loup-garou n'est pas une petite affaire, et celui-là moins qu'un autre, je m'en suis assurée. Il va assurer la protection de cette pétasse, et sera plus faible…

- Et alors, nous pourrons nous amuser avec lui.

- Nous amuser, oui, promit Ruby d'une voix traînante. A commencer par cette saleté de chasseuse…

- Pauvre deanou, je suis certaine qu'il préfèrerait être torturé à sa place plutôt que d'assister à son supplice. J'en pleurerais, si je le pouvais, exulta Meg.

Meg sourit. Peu lui importait ce que Ruby avait en tête. Elle n'était pas complètement stupide, elle sentait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire louche. Mais elle tenait sa vengeance contre Dean Winchester. C'est la seule chose qu'elle comprenait !

x x x x x x x x x x

Mammon posa une main conquérante sur la hanche de la succube. D'un geste brusque, il arracha les voiles qui recouvraient son corps superbe, promenant sans vergogne son regard concupiscent sur les formes attirantes. Elle était telle qu'il les aimait : une grande femme brune, de grands yeux noirs ourlés de cils bruns, une peau dorée, des seins un peu lourds appelant les caresses. Elle baissait les paupières modestement, sachant que le démon apprécierait cette fausse retenue. Elle voyait le torse large se gonfler et dégonfler au rythme d'une respiration de plus en plus rapide. Dissimulant un sourire gourmand, elle fit mine de vouloir cacher sa nudité de ses bras dorés.

Le prince-démon poussa un grognement et la jeta sur les coussins, avant de se jeter sur elle. Il ne fit aucun cas de cette femelle, destinée exclusivement à son plaisir. Il passa sa frustration sur elle, se montrant brutal, déchaînant ses instincts bestiaux.

Il voulait oublier son humiliation. Lorsque Lucifer avait abordé un nouvel ordre du jour après un conseil important. Là, devant les démons principaux et quelques démons importants, il avait demandé à Myrrha d'honorer sa couche à lui, Mammon.

D'une dignité exemplaire, la princesse s'était approchée de lui, acceptant de se soumettre à un ordre de son père. Un ordre !

Son humiliation lorsque Myrrha s'était allongée sur ses mêmes coussins, poussant un léger soupir, attendant qu'il fasse son œuvre comme si cela lui était parfaitement indifférent. Certes, il avait promené ses lèvres sur le corps gracile ! Certes, il s'était emparé d'elle avec une joie profonde ! Certes, elle s'était pliée à tous ses désirs, adoptant toutes les positions sans protester !

Mais ce n'était pas elle ! Serrant les poings, il avait compris qu'elle ne lui offrait qu'une poupée de chiffons, dont il avait pu user comme bon lui semblait certes…

Il avait serré les dents devant la lueur supérieure qui luisait dans le regard de faïence, alors qu'elle revêtait des vêtements d'une blancheur lunaire, qu'un génie avait apportés durant leurs ébats.

- J'espère que tu es satisfait, se paya-t-elle le luxe de le narguer.

- De quoi ? aboya-t-il en la regardant méchamment.

- Tu es maintenant assuré que je suis une véritable princesse des Enfers, et complètement soumise à l'autorité de mon père.

Il répondit par un grondement.

- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié, alors que tu t'es vidé en moi à plusieurs reprises. Asmodée a fait du bon travail, tu ne trouves pas ?... Je peux amener un mâle à la jouissance, même si je m'ennuie.

Elle mentait. Mammon était un amant solide qui lui avait donné du plaisir, un plaisir purement physique, sans la moindre considération, mais elle n'aurait rien voulu d'autre de sa part. Dans sa rage, le démon ne s'aperçut pas de son mensonge. Les leçons les plus importantes, c'est son père qui les lui avait données : savoir dissimuler ses émotions lorsqu'elle avait un but à atteindre. Mortifié, il avait levé sur elle un regard brûlant de rancune.

Soudain, elle avait devant elle un fauve. Cependant, elle savait bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné un peu plus son respect, même s'il lui en voulait de son indifférence. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Aussi se paya-t-elle le luxe d'un sourire radieux. Mammon sursauta.

- Va-t-en ! ordonna-t-il en se détournant, consumé de rage et d'amertume.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle s'éloigna de cette couche portant encore la marque de leurs jeux érotiques. Elle hésita. Mammon avait toujours été loyal envers son père. Il s'était toujours opposé à elle franchement, sans se cacher derrière des faux-semblants hypocrites. Il avait avoué son désir tout aussi franchement. Elle coula un regard vers lui. On sentait la tension dans ses épaules nouées. Elle imaginait ses mâchoires crispées et son regard dur.

Furtivement, Myrrha s'approcha de lui. Elle lui fit face et, de son plein gré cette fois, posa ses lèvres roses sur les lèvres bien dessinées pour un baiser doux et sensuel. En s'éloignant, elle lut la surprise dans son regard, et en conçut une grande satisfaction.

- Myrrha ! l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle partait.

- Oui ? répondit-elle sans se retourner.

- Je suis honoré d'avoir pu te compter parmi mes conquêtes, glissa-t-il avec un regard de défi.

Myrrha fronça les sourcils, hérissée. Puis son visage frémit et elle esquissa un sourire. C'était un prêté pour un rendu ! Mammon n'était pas pour rien un prince de l'Enfer, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Sourire qui s'adoucit devant le salut respectueux qu'il lui adressa, et qui n'avait rien d'artificiel. En retour, elle le salua d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête.

x x x x x x x x x x

- Bon alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de princesse ? questionna Jo alors qu'ils roulaient.

- T'as un journal sur le loup-garou que l'on doit chasser ? demanda Sam pour toute réponse.

Jo lui tendit un carnet où elle avait noté les renseignements récoltés sur les loups-garous, leurs habitudes, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, la ou les manières de les tuer ( en l'occurrence, une balle en argent ). Elle avait aussi récolté des articles de journaux concernant le loup-garou qu'ils chassaient.

- Bravo, il est très complet, la félicita Sam, impressionné. C'est qui sur les différentes photos, à la fin ?

- Ses enfants.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Dean.

- Oui. En fait, j'ai participé à deux chasses récemment, avec d'autres chasseurs et même maman… Nous pourchassions des loups-garous. On s'est rendu compte en recoupant les informations, que les deux personnes ont été mordues par le même loup-garou. C'est celui-ci dont j'ai retrouvé la trace. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de recherches !

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il est expérimenté, très malin, et que cette chasse ne sera pas une promenade de santé, conclut Sam.

- Ouais, il va falloir redoubler de prudence. Jo, je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque ! continua Dean en jetant un bref coup d'œil dans le rétro pour voir la grimace de la jeune femme…. Jo !

- Oui maman, répondit-elle avec moquerie.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Je suis une bonne chasseuse ! J'ai fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois où on a chassé ensemble. Même Sam est impressionné…

- Par ton carnet, précisa ce dernier qui espérait intérieurement que Jo ne serait pas trop « tête brûlée » sans y croire tout à fait.

- Jo ! tenta une nouvelle fois Dean pour lui faire comprendre la dangerosité de cette chasse.

- Si tu te fais tant de mauvais sang, je peux te promettre de rester toujours avec toi…jour et nuit.

Dean voulut répliquer mais ne trouva rien d'assez percutant. Il se contenta de soupirer pour exprimer son agacement et sa frustration. Sam jeta un regard amusé à la jeune femme, si sure d'elle, si confiante. Puis il se cala le plus confortablement possible dans le siège de l'impala.

- Ca va Sammy ? le questionna Dean avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oui oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Ben, t'as pas l'air à ton aise…

- Si ça va, t'inquiète pas.

- Dean est très doué pour s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'ils aiment, roucoula Jo, tirant un sourire à Sam.

- Oh ça va !

En fait, le jeune Winchester souffrait d'un début de migraine. Ce n'était pas grave en soi, mais ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il commençait à se poser des questions. D'autant qu'il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. Si on pouvait appeler ça des cauchemars… Il rêvait à Ruby par exemple, lui suçant le sang avant de lui faire l'amour. Avec horreur, il avait l'impression que ça lui manquait. Comment pourrait-il expliquer cela à son frère ? Non, il était condamné à porter seul son fardeau cette fois.

- Bon alors, et cette histoire de princesse ?

Sam referma brusquement le carnet de Jo, qui était toujours ouvert sur ses genoux. Le claquement sec sembla se répercuter contre les vitres de l'impala. Muette, la jeune femme se tassa sur la banquette arrière.

- Laisse tomber cette histoire de princesse, dit sobrement Dean avant de mettre la radio en route.

x x x x x x x x x x

- Tu es fatigué, constata Gabriel.

Lucifer répondit par un sourire. L'archange avait une manière bien à lui de s'exprimer. C'est ce qui faisait son charme, et ce qui l'agaçait parfois.

- Tu passes trop de temps parmi les humains. Tu finis par parler comme eux.

- Ils ne disent pas que des bêtises. Avoue que la bataille que tu viens de livrer n'était pas facile.

- C'est vrai, admit Lucifer. Notre ennemi renforce ses troupes de jour en jour. Ils lancent des attaques de plus en plus sanglantes.

- Qui était visé cette fois ?

- La Forteresse Nord.

Gabriel sursauta.

- L'ancien fief de Myrrha ! Sans doute voulait-il lui donner une leçon en s'en rendant maître.

- La Forteresse Nord est également un rempart entre le monde des Hommes et le territoire des Viorcos.

- Tu veux dire…

- Qu'ils sont alliés.

- Jusqu'à présent, les Viorcos n'ont pu conclure une alliance avec personne !

- Mais tu oublies d'où ils viennent.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est la magie qui leur insuffle l'étincelle de vie, et cet appétit sexuel démesuré.

- Oui, apparemment cet appétit rapprocherait les Viorcos et le dieu d'ombre. Mais justement, ils devraient le considérer comme un rival…

- Cette magie provient d'une pierre, une pierre noire…

- Je vois, comprit Gabriel à demi-mot. C'est lui qui leur a donné cette pierre. En quelque sorte, il est le père des Viorcos.

- En quelque sorte…

- Tu as pu les repousser, s'inquiéta soudain l'archange.

- Belzébuth était avec moi, avec la légion qu'il a installée dans la Forteresse Nord, plus une autre qui nous servait d'escorte. Mais…

- Mais ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Lucifer pour lui-même. Leur nombre a considérablement augmenté… Des guerriers de l'ombre étaient présents également.

- Beaucoup de perte ?

- Oui.

- Tu as été en danger ? s'effraya Gabriel.

Lucifer faillit s'étouffer et tourna un regard offensé vers l'archange, qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Non, répliqua sèchement le Prince-démon. Je n'ai pas été en danger, mais il nous a fallu combattre. D'ailleurs Michael ne s'y est pas trompé…

- Michael ? s'étonna Gabriel.

- Oui, il est venu nous prêter main forte. Il a mieux compris la nature du danger contre lequel je le mettais en garde. Cette fois, il faut avancer nos pions.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Sam Winchester, répondit succinctement Lucifer.

- Arrête de le traiter comme un pion, le morigéna Gabriel.

- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que je le considère comme mon égal ?

Gabriel baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? De plus, si Michael était intervenu en personne, c'est que les batailles pour la survie allaient bientôt éclater.


	25. Chapitre XXV

**Chapitre XXV**

- Tends les mains et ferme les yeux !

Surprise, Myrrha dévisagea son père pour tenter de deviner la raison de cette demande. Le sourire taquin de Lucifer lui promettait une bonne surprise. Dévorée de curiosité et sachant pertinemment qu'il serait inutile de l'interroger, elle obéit.

Elle sentit dans ses mains une masse douce et…remuante. Si remuante qu'elle dut l'agripper. Un gémissement l'intrigua. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un chiot qui la contemplait, sa petite langue rose à moitié sortie, ses yeux rouges pétillants. Elle éclata de rire en jouant avec le chiot qui, ravi, se tortillait en tout sens.

- C'est le fils de Fléau, expliqua Lucifer. Maintenant que tu vis en Enfer, tu auras ton chien.

- Il est magnifique ! Et tellement doux, roucoula-t-elle en plongeant ses doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse.

- Comme tous les chiots.

- Alors, il deviendra comme les autres ?

- Rapidement, oui.

- Dommage, regretta-t-elle, extirpant un sourire indulgent à son père. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- C'est à toi de le nommer.

- Pourtant, c'est toi qui as nommé mon chien précédent. D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'il reste à la Forteresse Nord ?

- Ce n'était pas TON chien. C'était un chien de l'Enfer, chargé de veiller sur vous toutes, et servant de sentinelle à la forteresse.

- Oh…

Elle contempla le chiot, qu'elle avait posé et qui sautillait autour d'elle en essayant de mâchouiller ce qui lui tombait sous la gueule. Tout à coup, il se précipita vers Fléau, attrapant sa patte pour la mordiller. A la stupéfaction de Myrrha, le chef de la meute ne réagit pas. Au contraire, il semblait encourager sa progéniture. Puis il se pencha, et donna au chiot turbulent un coup de langue râpeuse qui le calma. Il bailla, s'étira.

Lucifer, lui, n'avait pas quitté sa fille du regard, amusé par la tendresse qui envahissait ses prunelles. Nul doute que son chien aurait un nom…hors du commun. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, secouer la tête avec un sourire triste.

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, rayonnante de joie. Je vais l'appeler Recuerdos.

- Dis-moi, quelle était ta première idée ?...Tu ne lui aurais tout de même pas donné le nom d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Suis-je si transparente ?

- Pour un père qui t'aime, oui. Pourquoi Myrrha ? Pour vivre dans l'illusion ?

- Pour avoir le plaisir de murmurer son nom de temps en temps, avoua-t-elle d'une voix feutrée.

- Aime-le ma fille. Je ne t'en empêche pas et ne te reproche rien. Mais sa vie est courte. Il aura gagné son paradis, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Oui…, mais si tu…

- Non mon ange. Dean Winchester ne deviendrait pas un démon de haut rang parce que je le veux. S'il arrivait en Enfer, ce serait dans la toile des âmes damnées. Lui souhaites-tu ?

- Non ! réagit aussitôt Myrrha.

- Bien sûr, tu pourras lui rendre visite dans son paradis, s'il t'y accepte. Mais tu ne pourrais y rester longtemps car tu appartiens aux Enfers. Même si ton cœur est toujours aussi pur… Aime-le, sans penser au lendemain.

- Crois-tu qu'il puisse m'aimer, lui ?

Sa voix mourante de femme amoureuse qui n'attendait qu'un peu d'espoir lui fit mal au cœur. Il y retrouvait l'écho d'une femme qui l'avait aimé, lui, envers et contre tout.

- A sa manière, oui. Je crois qu'il t'aime. Comme un homme…

Lucifer couvait sa fille d'un regard plein d'amour. Recuerdos ! Oui, cela la représentait bien. Des souvenirs pour construire l'avenir… Il se pencha sur le chiot qu'il prit délicatement dans ses mains. Celui-ci, dérangé dans son sommeil, bougea lentement en gémissant. Soudain, un éclair apparut et le chiot reposa, inerte. Myrrha poussa un cri.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle son père douloureusement, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui tendit le chiot, qu'elle serra contre elle. Son père ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, et ses leçons étaient quelquefois bien dures. Mais celle-ci était particulièrement cruelle. Un sanglot la secoua.

- Appelle-le, murmura Lucifer en caressant sa joue d'un doigt tendre. Appelle-le par son nom, et il te reviendra. C'est ainsi que les Chiens de l'Enfer ont un maître.

- …. Re… Recuerdos…

Instantanément, le chiot avala une goulée d'air, poussant un jappement de protestation. Myrrha le câlina un peu et le reposa. Elle se tourna vers Lucifer, lui adressa un sourire timide avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit fortement. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se balançant doucement, les yeux clos. Jusqu'à ce que Recuerdos vienne mordiller les pieds de Lucifer. Ils se regardèrent et rirent en chœur.

x x x x x x x x x x

Un frisson parcourut la peau de Dean Winchester, le tirant brusquement du songe dont il se délectait. Malgré sa demi-inconscience, il rassembla ses esprits. Il sentait sous ses doigts l'usure du vieux drap en coton. Il sentait l'odeur surannée des vieilles armoires en bois. Les deux frères se moquaient des apparences. Motel ultra-neuf ou ayant une histoire, peu leur importait puisqu'ils comptaient n'y passer qu'une nuit ou deux en règle générale.

Un deuxième frisson courut de son dos à ses reins. Immédiatement, ses sens furent en éveil, chassant définitivement les brumes du sommeil. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'un courant d'air ! Quelqu'un était en train de l'observer, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. En se concentrant, il lui sembla distinguer le souffle léger d'une seconde respiration. Il eut une pensée pour Sam. Etait-il en alerte lui aussi ? Il pensa à Jo.

_« Je sais pas encore qui ou ce que tu es, pourriture. Mais si tu touches à un de ses cheveux… ! »_

En essayant de bouger le moins possible mais bandant ses muscles, Dean assura sa prise autour de la crosse de son colt. Combien de fois cette arme lui avait-elle déjà sauvé la vie ? Sa meilleure amie, presque son amante…

- Cette arme ne vous sera pourtant d'aucune utilité contre moi, monsieur Winchester.

Dean se crispa malgré lui en reconnaissant la voix grave et veloutée de Lucifer. Il se redressa vivement sur son céans pour lui faire face, tenant son colt à la main malgré son inefficacité. Une manière de témoigner sa méfiance… Lucifer sourit avec indulgence.

- Eh Sam, regarde qui vient nous rendre visite !... Samm…

Le « my » mourut sur les lèvres de Dean qui, livide, ne pouvait que constater l'absence de son frère.

- Où est mon frère ? s'écria-t-il, partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

- Calmez-vous. Il n'a rien, pas plus que la chasseuse que vous accompagnez, dit Lucifer pour répondre à un regard du chasseur vers la chambre attenante. Elle dort paisiblement et profondément.

- Où est mon frère ?

- Je lui offre l'hospitalité, répondit-il d'un ton égal, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Je vous préviens que si vous ne le faites pas revenir…

- Ne faites pas de menaces que vous ne seriez pas en mesure de réaliser, coupa Lucifer d'un ton cassant. Rassurez-vous, Sam est en sécurité.

- En sécurité, en Enfer ? grinça Dean, fébrile.

- En sécurité, avec Myrrha, précisa Lucifer, tandis qu'un éclair acide zébrait ses prunelles lumineuses devant le soulagement du chasseur.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? questionna abruptement Dean.

- Pour vous, le moment est venu d'agir, gronda le Prince des Ténèbres d'un ton agressif.

- Oh ! Myrrha aurait-elle envie de me revoir ? Elle n'a pas besoin de cette mise en scène je vous assure, elle m'a laissé un trop bon souvenir, ironisa-t-il méchamment.

Aussitôt, une douleur intolérable vrilla ses tympans. Il hurla, ce qui sembla l'intensifier. Se tenant la tête à deux mains, avec la funeste impression qu'elle était prise dans un étau qui se resserrait inexorablement, il roula convulsivement sur le sol de la chambre.

Soudain, la douleur disparut, le laissant faible et en sueur. Il leva la tête et retint un haut-le-cœur. Il était aux pieds de Lucifer, qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi terrible. Privé de toutes ses forces, Dean se contenta de reprendre péniblement sa respiration. Une nausée tordait ses entrailles, il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

- Je vous interdis de parler de Myrrha de la sorte ! siffla Lucifer d'un ton si menaçant que le chasseur en fut paralysé.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il put se mettre à genou, sans réussir à se lever. Il tenta de parler mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'à un mot. Instinctivement, le jeune homme porta la main à sa gorge. Lucifer se détourna de lui et respira profondément.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il quand il réussit enfin à parler. Je ne voulais pas insulter Myrrha.

- Je sais ! laissa tomber Lucifer d'une voix encore lourde de menaces. Mais je vous conseille fortement de ne plus vous servir d'elle pour tenter de m'atteindre.

- … Ca n'arrivera plus.

Le silence s'instaura, pesant, opaque, oppressant. Dean s'était relevé lentement.

- L'aimez-vous ?

Dean ferma les yeux, dans un geste de protection dérisoire. Il les rouvrit aussitôt, traversé par une onde glaciale. Insondable, le regard de Lucifer était braqué sur lui. Il comprit que le Prince des Démons avait lu dans son âme, extirpant de son cœur les secrets les mieux enfouis. Les vérités qu'il ne voulait se révéler à lui-même. Il frissonna.

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas respectée, monsieur Winchester, vous seriez mort. Malgré la Prophétie.

Dean aurait voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais son esprit demeurait désespérément sec. Sur les remous de sa conscience flottait l'insulte qu'il venait de faire à Myrrha. Sa culpabilité l'étouffait. Le souvenir de prunelles pleines de confiance et de désir le brûlait. Le sourire fier et mutin de la guerrière le torturait.

- Oui, je la respecte…et je l'aime, murmura-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Bien !

- Bien ? réagit Dean en relevant brusquement la tête. Tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est : bien ?

- Que voudriez-vous que je dise ? Bienvenue dans la famille ?... Grandissez un peu, monsieur Winchester.

- Mais…

- Maintenant, je sais que vous ne vous risquerez plus à l'insulter sans raison, pour me faire du mal. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- …

- Nous pouvons donc parler d'autres choses sérieuses. Dean Winchester, c'est à vous d'intervenir.

- Pourquoi avoir éloigné Sam ?

- Arrêtez donc de vous inquiéter pour votre frère, s'agaça Lucifer. Il a sa propre quête à mener.

- Nous chassons ensemble !

- Pas cette fois !

Dean se redressa, marchant de long en large devant un Lucifer qui attendait calmement, les bras croisés. Le chasseur finit par se rasseoir.

- Je n'ai plus le temps pour vos caprices, le prévint le Prince des Enfers.

- Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous attendez de NOUS, clairement.

Lucifer le fixa quelques secondes. Puis, à la surprise de Dean, il prit un siège et s'assit devant lui.

- L'amour de ma fille vous a désignés, tous les deux, comme les guerriers de la Prophétie. Au fur et à mesure que la confrontation approche, votre rôle se précise. Vous ne pouvez mener votre quête ensemble car vous n'avez pas les mêmes capacités. Du fait de son sang de démon, Sam a développé des facultés qui lui seront utiles. En étant à ses côtés, vous l'affaibliriez…

- Que doit-il faire ?

- Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce que VOUS devez faire ?... Non, évidemment. Votre frère passe avant toute chose, même avant le respect dû à une femme qui vous défend depuis des siècles humains et qui vous aime véritablement.

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé, protesta Dean en baissant la tête.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je vous pardonnais… Mais je m'en voudrais de blesser son cœur plus qu'il ne l'a été. Sam doit récupérer une chose importante, capitale même.

- Où ?

- Sur le territoire des Viorcos.

- Quoi ! Mais vous êtes fou !

- Modérez vos propos, Dean Winchester, l'arrêta Lucifer d'un ton calme… Les Viorcos sentiraient les démons ou les anges, mais jamais ils ne se méfieront d'un humain. Si vous considérez que ma parole a quelque valeur, je peux vous promettre que nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour aider Sam.

- Je sais que vous tenez parole, se calma Dean.

- Même si les moyens vous semblent étranges…, rajouta Lucifer, un brin sadique.

Dean ferma les yeux. Avait-il vraiment envie de vouloir découvrir la vérité ? Le sang se glaçait dans ses veines et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Qu'il s'inquiète pour Sam, qu'il souffre avec lui même à distance. Parce que c'était son frère !

- Nous lui permettrons d'être plus fort… en accroissant ses capacités.

- Cela veut dire…

- Qu'il devra boire du sang de démon. Je connais les forces et les faiblesses de votre frère. Je jouerai sur les faiblesses pour le rendre plus fort. Parce que, si la Pierre devait rester la propriété des Viorcos, l'équilibre serait menacé. Moi et Dieu, les démons et les anges, ne pouvons tout faire. Il faut que des Hommes défendent leur monde. Vous êtes de ces Hommes, même si vous ne l'avez pas demandé. A ce propos, je vous remercie.

- Hein ? Me remercier ?

- Si vous n'aviez pas fait de Myrrha…la princesse des Enfers, elle serait aujourd'hui la propriété du dieu d'ombre.

Dean se redressa à nouveau, les poings serrés, les yeux lançant des éclairs, à l'image d'un chevalier blanc volant au secours de sa dame. Sauf que…la dame savait se battre sans son aide et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un chevalier. Lucifer sourit avec bienveillance.

- Rassurez-vous. Elle va bien. Elle a longtemps espéré pouvoir concilier sa nature humaine et sa vie en Enfer. Elle s'est résignée, mais son amour n'en est pas moins véritable et pur. Je devrais vous haïr pour les pleurs qu'elle a versés sur vous. Mais, elle ne serait pas Myrrha si elle ne vous aimait pas aussi intensément.

- Pourquoi me dire cela ?

- Souvenez-vous : les démons aiment parler.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de temps, grommela Dean pour masquer son émotion.

- C'est vrai ! acquiesça Lucifer en riant. Donc, Sam doit agir en enfer et vous, ici.

- Et que dois-je faire ?

- Tuer Ruby !

- D'accord ! approuva Dean sans même réfléchir.

- Vous êtes étonnant ! s'amusa franchement Lucifer.

- Eh ! C'est pas la peine de vous moquer de moi ! Ruby est une démone. Je dois la buter ? Je la bute ! Ca ne me pose aucun problème. Surtout après ce qu'elle a fait…

- A Sam. N'êtes-vous pas un peu curieux des raisons qui ME pousse à vous demander de la supprimer ?

- … D'accord, bougonna le chasseur. Pourquoi vous voulez que je la flingue ?

Lucifer soupira. Dean Winchester pouvait décidément être aussi charmant qu'horripilant !

- Lorsque Lilith a trahi l'Enfer, elle a entraîné sa fidèle seconde avec elle. Mais Ruby est très maligne et…elle aurait pu espérer passer entre les mailles du filet sans Délicia.

- Délicia ? réagit le jeune homme avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Oui, cette Délicia, précisa Lucifer avec un regard ironique. C'est elle qui a trahi Lilith, permettant son jugement et bouleversant l'échiquier des forces du dieu d'ombre. Ruby lui en veut mortellement pour cela.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

- Ne soyez pas borné. Ruby ne peut agir impunément en Enfer. Elle y serait découverte très rapidement. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à Délicia et qu'elle a décidé de lui ôter.

Lucifer fixait sur le chasseur ses prunelles insondables. Malgré toute la force que mettait Dean à ne pas vouloir comprendre, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Lui !

- Ruby veut priver Délicia de son… « jouet préféré », insista-t-il malgré la pâleur du jeune homme, figé. Elle a réussi à convaincre le dieu d'ombre, qui voulait au départ vous offrir en cadeau de bienvenue à Délicia. Au contraire, vous serez son cadeau pour Lui.

- Charmant, rumina Dean.

- Je vous ai dit que Ruby était ingénieuse… Elle sait qu'elle pourra vous approcher sans problème, à cause de votre rancune au sujet de Sam.

- Eh bien elle va me trouver, croyez-moi ! gronda-t-il, les poings serrés à faire blanchir les jointures, des éclairs durs au fond des yeux.

- Cela, elle n'en a jamais douté. Mais, vous êtes un bon chasseur. Et il y a Sam. C'est pourquoi elle a pris une assurance.

- Quelle genre d'assurance ?

- Je constate avec plaisir que j'ai maintenant toute votre attention, se paya le luxe de le faire attendre Lucifer…. D'une part, elle a enrôlé Meg avec la promesse d'une lente et douloureuse agonie pour vous. Jusqu'à présent, elle agit pour son compte. Mais après, je pense qu'elle cherchera à faire basculer Meg du côté du dieu d'ombre. Oh ! Son rôle consiste à s'occuper de Sam, précisa-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre puisque Sam est en sécurité avec Myrrha.

- Qui s'occupera de Meg ? s'informa Dean d'une voix haineuse.

- Personne. Elle m'amuse. Inutile de protester !... Meg n'est pas sa seule carte.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Joanna Beth Harvelle.

- Hein ! Elle ne va tout de même pas faire du mal à Jo. Je vous préviens…

- Vous êtes fatiguant monsieur Winchester ! le coupa Lucifer d'un ton implacable. Cette jeune personne est destinée à vous affaiblir. Comment croyez-vous qu'une chasseuse aussi peu expérimentée ait réussi à se débarrasser d'un aussi puissant loup-garou ? C'est Ruby qui a tué la bête, en faisant croire à Jo que c'était elle, et même qu'elle l'avait sauvée. Ruby étant une amie de Sam, Jo ne se méfie pas d'elle.

- Je ne la laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de Jo !

- Elle compte bien là-dessus ! Elle sait que votre haine pour elle vous rend plus fort. Vous pourriez la vaincre. Mais si vous devez protéger Jo Harvelle, votre attention ne sera plus aussi soutenue. Vous avez une faiblesse à exploiter.

- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

- Tuez Ruby, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même ?

- Parce que j'attirerai obligatoirement l'attention du dieu d'ombre et il comprendra que la bataille a commencé.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait déjà commencé…

- La guerre oui. Jusqu'à présent, nous ne sommes guère intervenus nous-mêmes. Ce n'est plus le cas… Si c'est un chasseur qui tue Ruby, il ne se méfiera pas. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et vous êtes le seul chasseur qui puisse tuer une sorcière aussi retorse qu'elle. Alors ? Acceptez-vous votre quête ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord ! faillit se fâcher Dean… Et après, je pourrai aller aider Sam…

Après un dernier regard orageux, Lucifer disparut comme il était apparu, laissant le jeune homme à la fois furieux, désemparé, inquiet et excité.


	26. Chapitre XXVI

**Chapitre XXVI**

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, il croisa un regard d'un rouge étincelant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se réveiller complètement et se redresser sur son lit. Sauf que…il n'était pas dans son lit. Il n'était même plus au motel.

_« Dean… »_ fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Allez, calme-toi Sammy, s'exhorta-t-il à voix basse. Analyse la situation…

Un chien de l'Enfer lui faisait face. Il était apparemment assez jeune, quoique déjà de bonne taille. Il ne semblait pas menaçant envers lui…pour l'instant. Mais, quel grand danger aurait pu représenter le jeune homme assis sur le lit ?

- Donc, je suis en Enfer, sembla dire le chasseur au chien.

Ce dernier redressa légèrement les oreilles, tourna la tête de côté. Puis, renonçant à comprendre cet humain, il reprit sa position initiale et tira la langue. Sam porta ensuite son attention sur la pièce elle-même. Richement décorée et luxueusement meublée, elle révélait une touche féminine, sans ostentation mais indéniable.

- Le quartier des Princes sans doute, continua Sam.

Il sentit des sueurs froides glacer son dos. Allait-il devenir lui aussi le jouet d'une succube ? Il serra les poings autour du drap. Son regard croisa de nouveau celui du chien, curieux et pétillant.

- Recuerdos, le présenta une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt et qui lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Il jeta néanmoins un regard ombrageux à l'arrivante. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle. Elle était plus…sensuelle, mettant en valeur sa féminité sans pour autant l'entourer d'artifices.

- Bonjour Sam, le salua-t-elle aimablement.

- Bonjour Myrrha.

Elle tiqua. Le ton du jeune chasseur était presque cassant. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Sam était prêt à l'aider. Aujourd'hui, elle le sentait sur la défensive. Elle sourit. L'ombre de Dean flotta un instant entre eux. Un reflet mauve s'alluma dans les prunelles pastelles.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais en Enfer ? Chez toi, car je suis bien chez toi ?

- C'est donc cela qui t'inquiète ?

- Dean ne t'a pas suffi ?

Elle s'approcha, drapée dans une dignité glacée. Elle grimpa sur le lit. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Les yeux de Myrrha lançaient de tels éclairs de colère qu'il se figea dans l'incapacité du moindre mouvement ou du moindre son. Alors, le regardant bien en face, elle le gifla à la volée. Sa main allait s'abattre une fois encore lorsque le grognement de Recuerdos parvint à son esprit. Elle s'immobilisa, fixant les joues rouges de Sam d'un air déçu. Elle le libéra et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- …Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

Hébété, il la fixa à son tour. Il porta la main à l'une de ses pommettes et grimaça de douleur. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ! La brûlure et la rougeur des joues étaient-elles seulement dues aux coups ? Il se sentait tellement honteux après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors, pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?

- Non c'est… C'est moi… Je n'aurais pas dû…

- C'est vrai, tu n'aurais pas dû ! asséna-t-elle durement. Mais, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

- Ce ne sont pas quelques gifles qui vont me faire mal…

- Ce n'est pas digne de moi, murmura-t-elle. Autrefois, je n'aurais jamais…

- Non tu n'es pas en cause, la rassura Sam, heureux de pouvoir se racheter. Tu réagis comme une femme amoureuse lorsqu'il s'agit de Dean.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me rappeler que je suis amoureuse de Dean Winchester ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Surpris, il la regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Toutefois, la physionomie eut le mérite de faire sourire Myrrha.

- Tu es là parce que mon père veut te parler, seul à seul, lui apprit-elle, répondant ainsi à sa question initiale.

- Oh ! Et il est… ?

- Absent pour le moment. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait.

Tout à coup, une démone se présenta devant eux. Myrrha lui prit quelque chose des mains et se tourna vers Sam. Il recula malgré lui.

- C'est de la glace, le rassura-t-elle. Promis…

Elle s'approcha et posa délicatement le pain de glace enrobé dans un coton blanc sur une joue, puis l'autre.

- Tu as changé, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, maintenant je porte de belles robes pour les fêtes infernales. Le reste du temps, elles sont coupées de manière à me permettre de me battre, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Non, tu es plus sensuelle, plus attirante, plus…érotique.

Interdite, elle glissa un regard sur lui. Il avait le regard fiévreux d'un homme empli de désir. Abasourdie, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle, la coulant sous lui. Avec un grognement rauque, il arracha la robe qu'elle portait, caressant la peau douce sans relâche. Elle détournait la tête mais il réussissait toujours à capturer ses lèvres. Il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser et lécher son cou. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Aussi restait-elle assez passive, pour le moment…

Tout à coup, dans l'une des psychés, Myrrha aperçut Asmodée. Ses doigts perpétuellement en mouvement dessinaient des figures. Ses yeux étirés étaient fixés sur Sam. Une sombre colère s'empara de la Princesse. D'un mouvement, elle rejeta le chasseur. Ce dernier heurta violemment le mur et s'évanouit. Recuerdos vint le renifler la silhouette, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Comment as-tu osé ? gronda Myrrha en s'avançant vers Asmodée.

- Tu es décidément très désirable, lui opposa-t-il d'un ton calme. On pourrait peut-être profiter du repos forcé du petit Sammy… D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu préféré l'endormir plutôt que de laisser ton chien s'amuser un peu ?

- Mon père veut voir Sam !... Cesse ce jeu ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les incantations que tu adressais à Sam à travers les arabesques de tes doigts ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

- A pimenter un peu la situation, proposa Asmodée.

- En rendant Sam Winchester fou de désir pour moi ? Tu plaisantes ! Je refuse que tu t'amuses avec lui ! Et plus encore que tu t'amuses avec moi ! gronda-t-elle.

- Je ne m'amuse pas, rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de rancune. Je voulais augmenter la colère de Sam.

- En le rendant…

- Oui ! S'il t'avait baisée, ayant conscience de ses actes mais ne pouvant les empêcher, il aurait culpabilisé. Parce que tu es amoureuse de son frère et qu'il est amoureux de Mahiya, ton ancienne lieutenante !

- Qu'est-ce que cela t'aurait apporté ?

- Il faut que Sam Winchester développe les capacités qu'il a acquises grâce au sang de démon, et ce dans les plus brefs délais, expliqua Lucifer qui arrivait.

- Alors…tu étais au courant ?

- Non, j'étais occupé avec Dean. Asmodée m'a dit qu'il avait un moyen. C'en était un, effectivement… Et même un bon, apprécia-t-il. Sans doute aurait-il dû te prévenir.

- Inutile, car je n'aurais pas accepté, s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Oh ! Tu ne semblais pas le désapprouver autant lorsqu'il était sur toi…

- Ca suffit ! rugit-elle.

- Silence ! tonna Lucifer.

Plus un son ne s'éleva. Les psychés renvoyaient des images bien étranges. Un démon principal, mâchoires crispées, entre courroux et désir Une Princesse nue, revêtue seulement d'une cape de colère indignée Un chef suprême assez mécontent de l'attitude de ses troupes.

- Le raisonnement d'Asmodée était bon, mais tu aurais dû tenir compte du caractère de Myrrha. Tu ne l'as pas prévenue, non parce que tu savais qu'elle allait refuser, mais parce que tu voulais les pousser dans cette situation. Parce que tu ne supportes pas d'être en…concurrence avec un humain. Mais il n'y a pas de concurrence, car Myrrha…

- Est amoureuse de Dean Winchester, coupa-t-elle son père. Si je ne le savais pas, je crois que je n'aurais plus le moindre doute.

A la grande surprise de tous, Lucifer se mit à rire. Il embrassa les cheveux emmêlés de sa fille et leva une main apaisante vers Asmodée. L'un et l'autre se détendirent.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habilles si tu veux permettre aux ardeurs d'Asmodée de se rafraîchir. A moins que tu ne veuilles y répondre…

- Non merci ! répondit-elle en relevant le menton.

- Quant à moi, je dois parler à Sam Winchester.

- Seul ?

- Mon ange… Tu pourrais emmener Recuerdos faire un tour. Les humains font souvent cela…

Myrrha, qui venait d'enfiler une robe, poussa un grognement de dépit. Un simple coup d'œil sur son père suffit pour la convaincre qu'il ne changerait pas d'idée. Vexée, elle sortit, appelant mentalement Recuerdos qui s'élança sur les traces de sa maîtresse.

Lucifer prit le temps de s'installer confortablement. Le plan d'Asmodée était excellent, il devait bien le reconnaître. A tel point qu'il avait failli demander à Myrrha de le respecter. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêché était…qu'elle ne se serait pas pardonnée cette double trahison. Il soupira et contempla la silhouette inconsciente. Il sourit, une lumière s'alluma dans ses yeux d'azur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam se réveilla.

- Bonjour, Sam Winchester.

- Bon… Bonjour, répondit machinalement Sam en se frottant la tête. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ?

- … Non, s'inquiéta le chasseur.

Le sourire en coin qui para fugitivement les lèvres de Lucifer en disait long sur son implication. Il fixa sur le jeune homme un regard grave.

- Eh bien, à mon arrivée, vous étiez dans une situation…délicate.

- Délicate ? demanda Sam en grimaçant, cherchant vainement à se rattraper à un quelconque souvenir.

- Vous étiez avec ma fille…

- Myrrha ? Oh oui, je crois que je me souviens, dit-il en grimaçant de plus belle, avec l'image de la princesse telle qu'elle l'avait salué à son esprit.

- Pour être plus direct, vous étiez sur ma fille…complètement nus tous les deux et… voulez-vous des détails ?

Figé, Sam dévisageait Lucifer sans vouloir comprendre. Il baissa les yeux et poussa un gémissement. Il avait son slip, mais sa chemise et son pantalon étaient juste posés sur lui. Il rejeta vivement sa tête en arrière.

- J'avoue m'être mis un peu en colère et avoir mis un coup d'arrêt à vos…retrouvailles.

- Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sam dont les veines saillaient sous le coup de la contrariété, de la culpabilité, du dégoût de lui-même.

- Je prends note de vos excuses, dit sobrement Lucifer dont le ton calme désamorça la tension.

- Et…

- Myrrha ? Elle est consignée dans ses quartiers. Rassurez-vous, l'humiliation qu'elle a ressentie sera sa meilleure punition.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Je ne comprends rien.

- Alors reprenons au commencement. A savoir, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir en Enfer car, comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas pour sauter sur ma fille…

x x x x x x x x x x

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Angélique en soufflant sur les frisettes rousses qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Castiel s'avança, sérieux, le regard impavide pour ne pas dire hautain. Cette jeune fille avait vraiment la fâcheuse tendance de le croire à son service. Aussi passa-t-il devant elle sans s'arrêter. Angélique sauta sur ses jambes, les poings sur les hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle ne supportait pas l'indifférence de l'ange, était-ce sa faute ?

- Bobby, Ellen, salua-t-il sobrement. Vous me cherchiez ?

- Ben à vrai dire, commença le vieux chasseur.

- Oui, on te cherchait ! éclata Angélique.

L'ange tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, puis regarda de nouveau Bobby comme si elle n'existait pas, ou n'avait aucune importance. Par contre, celle-ci fulminait.

- Bon d'accord ! intervint Ellen. Angélique, tu viens avec moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'as besoin de prendre l'air. Et pas de discussion ! J'ai déjà une fille qui est une vraie tête de mule, alors c'est pas toi qui va me faire peur.

Vexée, la jeune fille attrapa toutefois sa veste, en suivant la chasseuse sans ajouter un mot. Ellen adressa un signe apaisant au vieux chasseur, quelque peu décontenancé par l'attitude de sa protégée envers Castiel.

_« Mais pourquoi le déteste-t-elle autant ? »_ se demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Castiel d'un ton calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ben il s'en passe des choses ! Et j'aimerais bien y comprendre quelque chose ! D'abord, Ellen est venue parce qu'elle a vu une démone surveiller sa maison. Angélique a dit que c'était pas la maison, mais Jo !

- C'est vrai, admit Castiel.

- Hein ?

- C'est Meg qui surveillait Jo.

- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que tu l'savais ? Mais vous êtes tous barjos ou quoi là-haut ?

- Nous ne sommes pas…barjos, répondit Castiel, imperturbable devant la colère de Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur préféra rompre le contact en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Il hésitait entre chasser l'ange, lui administrer une bonne droite ou se féliciter d'avoir un allié aussi bien informé de leur côté.

- Ecoutez, expliqua Castiel. Il fallait éloigner Jo, sinon Meg et Ruby auraient été capables de mettre la ville à feu et à sang.

- Ha ! Parce que Ruby est dans le coup ?

- Oui.

- Et, c'est pas dangereux ?

Visiblement, Castiel hésitait. Il avait sans doute reçu des consignes strictes, mais le vieux chasseur savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui.

- Ecoute mon gars, si vraiment tu peux rien dire, alors dis rien. Mais tu sais qu'on peut nous faire confiance.

- Je sais, sembla se décider Castiel. Ecoutez, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Dean va devoir tuer Ruby.

- Pourquoi Dean ?

- Parce que Sam est en Enfer.

- Ha ! C'est Ruby qui…

- Non. Lucifer l'y a appelé. Sam est le seul à pouvoir poursuivre une quête.

- Hein ?

- Je n'en sais guère plus. Donc, c'est Dean qui doit tuer Ruby. D'ailleurs, c'est après lui qu'elle en a.

- Et Meg ?

- Meg a toujours eu une dent contre Dean. C'est pour cela qu'elle a suivi Ruby.

- Et Jo ?

- Meg veut se servir d'elle pour faire souffrir Dean. Et Ruby lui porterait l'estocade.

- Mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Jo est sous protection.

- De qui ?

- De Michaël. Vous êtes rassuré ?

- Ouais… Ben en tout cas, déballe pas tout ça à Ellen comme ça, sinon elle file pour Blacktown rejoindre sa fille.

- Elle ne risque rien, assura Castiel.

- T'as encore des choses à apprendre sur les mères, bonhomme !

- Je ne peux pas mentir.

- Il s'agit pas de mentir. D'ailleurs, t'as qu'à me laisser parler.

- Que direz-vous ? s'informa Castiel par curiosité.

- Qu'il y a deux démones et qu'elles en ont après Jo, Dean et Sam. Mais que les archanges ont décidé de les aider…

x x x x x x x x x x

- Allez, assieds-toi plutôt à côté de moi au lieu de bouder, appela Ellen en tendant une main vers Angélique.

La jeune fille se laissa fléchir et vint poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la chasseuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tignasse ? s'horrifia celle-ci en passant la main dans la chevelure frisée d'Angélique. Je parie que Bobby ne t'oblige jamais à te brosser les cheveux.

- Pfff… De toute façon, j'aime bien les cheveux courts.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller. Il est temps que je prenne les choses en main. Premièrement, quand on rentrera tu n'échapperas pas à la brosse. Et puis regarde-moi la manière dont tu t'habilles ! On dirait une chemise d'homme !

- C'est une vieille chemise à Bobby, quand il était adolescent.

Ellen leva les yeux au ciel. Il était plus que temps qu'elle prenne les choses en main ! Si Jo avait osé sortir comme ça, elle serait morte de honte. Pourtant, Jo n'avait rien d'une petite fille modèle, et elle n'était pas coquette pour deux sous. Mais elle était indéniablement féminine. En jetant un regard sur la jeune fille, la chasseuse s'adoucit.

Angélique était à la croisée des chemins. Son enfance disparaissait dans les brumes du temps qui passe, et elle ne savait pas encore être une femme. Ce n'était certes pas Bobby qui allait l'aider ! Même si un lien curieux s'était tissé entre eux… Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps, mais Ellen avait déjà l'impression que le vieux chasseur considérait sa protégée comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle sourit en caressant la joue fraiche.

- Castiel est un ange ma puce, dit-elle doucement.

Aussitôt, Angélique se raidit. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut sortir de l'abri rassurant des bras maternels. Qu'ils lui manquaient ces bras ! Des larmes noyèrent ses prunelles noires. Sa mère était morte, et elle n'avait jamais encore ressenti son absence comme cela. Ellen la retint.

- C'est une période difficile pour toutes les femmes tu sais…

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- Parce que tu tournes le dos à ton enfance. Parce que, tu voudrais que Castiel s'intéresse un peu plus à toi. N'est-ce pas ?

- …

- C'est normal. Ca y est ! Tu commences à t'intéresser aux garçons. Tu seras bientôt officiellement une femme !

Angélique tourna vers elle un regard chargé de détresse. Ellen accentua son sourire et l'embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer. Cette période avait été assez houleuse pour Jo. Il faut dire que sa fille avait un sacré caractère !

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse ! avoua la chasseuse avec une moue appréciatrice. Un peu trop vieux pour toi, même si à ton âge on est souvent attiré par des hommes plus vieux. Et surtout, c'est très complexe. Avec lui, il faut séparer l'enveloppe du contenu. Avoue que ce n'est pas facile, glissa-t-elle avec malice.

- C'est vrai ! admit la jeune fille qui éclata de rire à travers ses larmes.

- Allez viens ! On rentre, sinon Bobby va s'inquiéter et sortir l'artillerie lourde, plaisanta la chasseuse.

- ….Ellen !... Merci…

- De rien ma puce !


	27. Chapitre XXVII

**Chapitre XXVII**

Meg recula, tétanisée. Elle avait mis au point un plan bien rôdé avec Ruby, mais elle n'avait pas prévu…cela !

Depuis deux jours, la sorcière avait manœuvré pour gagner la confiance de Jo. Elle avait même réussi à lui faire taire sa présence, prétextant que Dean avait de tels mauvais souvenirs de l'Enfer qu'il refusait de croire qu'elle ne voulait que les aider. Elle était très douée pour manipuler les gens. Meg prenait des leçons, elle qui était plus franche, plus directe. Elle ne cherchait pas à être autre chose qu'une sale petite vicieuse de démone… Mine de rien, la sorcière avait soutiré tous les renseignements qu'elle voulait à cette idiote de chasseuse.

L'absence de Sam avait contrarié Ruby. Elle n'aurait pas le prétexte de chercher à revoir son amant pour approcher Dean Winchester. En deux jours, Meg avait vu le fiel de la vengeance couler dans les veines de la sorcière. Quoi qu'il advienne désormais, elle voulait la peau du chasseur ! Ne l'avait-il pas privé de son amant ? N'avait-il pas permis à une proie de luxe de lui échapper ? Car Sam était important pour le dieu d'ombre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, Lilith ne lui avait pas tout dit. Lilith gardait toujours une part de secret pour elle…

- Cette petite imbécile m'a dit que Sam était parti quelques jours prêter main forte à un autre chasseur dans les environs, avait dit Ruby avec un sourire engageant. Il va revenir bientôt…

- Pourquoi Dean ne l'a pas accompagné ? D'habitude, ils ne se séparent pas, s'était inquiété Meg.

- Ca leur arrive… Ils ont des petites disputes, comme tous frères qui se respectent. Et puis, la pauvre petite Jo a été blessé par le méchant loup-garou.

- En te sauvant la vie… ( rires complices ) Que c'est dommage !...

- Il est temps ! Tu peux t'amuser avec cette humaine.

Le regard sournois et le sourire cruel, Meg avait réussi à s'introduire dans la chambre de la chasseuse, en déjouant la protection de sel. Elle avait un long fouet à la main. Oh oui, elle comptait bien s'amuser ! Et le pauvre petit Deanou allait pleurer des larmes d'impuissance !

Le premier coup de fouet avait tiré Jo de son sommeil d'une manière douloureuse. Comprenant aussitôt qu'elle était attaquée, elle essaya de réagir, mais la démone n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle se débarrassa des armes de la chasseuse sans grande difficulté.

- Jo ! Jo, ouvre ! hurla Dean à travers la porte de communication.

- Dean ! appela Jo.

- Attends ! Je vais défoncer la porte !

Quelques secondes passèrent, lourdes d'angoisse.

- Tiens, il ne le fait pas, constata Meg. Je me demande ce qui le retient… Deanou ? Tu as un problème mon chou ?

- … Meg ? Putain ! Si tu fais du mal à Jo…

La démone éclata de rire. Elle savait que, si Dean n'intervenait pas, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

- Eh bien, tu en mets du temps pour venir délivrer ta petite garce… Eh quoi ! Elle n'est pas assez bonne au lit pour que tu l'abandonnes ainsi ?

- Ta gueule !

- Oooooooh… Tut tut tut ! Est-ce une manière de parler aux gens ? Peut-être voudrais-tu que ta pétasse te dise quelques mots ?

Une fois de plus, la lanière du fouet s'abattit sur la peau tendre de la jeune femme, laissant son empreinte rouge sur les épaules et la poitrine. Une fois de plus, la chasseuse ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. Ses chairs lui faisaient mal. Le sang coulait sur sa poitrine. Son dos la brûlait.

- Joooooooooooo !

Meg leva son bras une fois encore. Recroquevillée dans un coin, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à sa mère, cherchant du courage dans le souvenir de son affection. La lanière ne s'abattait pourtant pas. La démone jouait avec elle, voulant la priver de toutes ses forces. Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle parvienne à les retenir. Enfin, acceptant la fin inéluctable, elle ouvrit les yeux.

En premier lieu, elle vit l'expression effrayée de la démone, qui tenait son poignet droit de son autre main. Elle vit le fouet tombé à ses pieds comme un serpent inanimé. Seulement après elle vit…à côté d'elle… une haute silhouette déployant de magnifiques ailes blanches !

Michaël fixait sur la démone un regard terrible. Ses prunelles grises ressemblaient à de l'acier en fusion, dont chaque éclat meurtrissait la créature démoniaque. Il s'approcha lentement de Meg, à mesure qu'elle reculait. Visiblement, celle-ci cherchait à quitter son corps d'emprunt, à retourner dans la fournaise rassurante de son foyer. Quelque chose l'en empêchait… Non, quelqu'un !

Sa respiration se précipita. Elle darda sur l'archange un regard vaincu. Ses prunelles se voilèrent soudain d'une brume de désespoir. Il était inflexible. Elle pouvait lire sa condamnation sur son visage marqué. Cette cicatrice, qui semblait ajouter à son charme au lieu de lui en ôter, était la carte de visite de Michaël. Sa réputation était donc justifiée… Elle n'avait aucune issue et devait répondre de ses actes.

Son cœur se gonfla alors d'une haine immense, et injuste. Car elle regretta de n'avoir pu faire souffrir Dean comme elle l'avait tant de fois imaginé. Elle espéra que Ruby, au moins, aurait accompli sa tâche.

La porte de communication des deux chambres s'ouvrit et elle vit s'avancer le chasseur, un couteau ensanglanté à la main.

- Espèce d'ordure ! gronda-t-il.

Il ne put en dire plus. Meg s'écroula, terrassée par l'archange. Dean se précipita vers Jo qui, tremblante, s'agrippa à lui sans pouvoir dire un mot.

- Je suis là, la rassura-t-il. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre… Vous auriez dû me laisser la tuer, dit-il en regardant Michaël.

- J'aurais dû ? releva ce dernier d'une voix métallique en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vous dois rien, monsieur Winchester !

- Je sais, regretta Dean. Et je vous remercie pour Jo.

- Je préfère cela, laissa tomber l'archange laconiquement.

Il disparut aussitôt, alors que Dean ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre d'une part, et pour demander de l'aide d'autre part. Il referma la bouche, comprenant enfin que personne ne pouvait aider son petit frère, perdu quelque part en Enfer. Personne ne l'aiderait à lui porter secours. Parce que cela devait être comme ça !

- Fils de pute ! murmura-t-il, terriblement angoissé, tout en berçant Jo dans ses bras.

x x x x x x x x x x

Au premier hurlement de Jo, Dean s'était arraché de son lit. Il savait que Ruby était là. Son gros avantage, c'était qu'ELLE ne savait pas qu'il savait. Après s'être introduite subrepticement dans sa chambre, elle avait attendu patiemment l'entrée en jeu de Meg. Comme elle l'avait supposée, le chasseur s'était aussitôt porté au secours de la jeune femme. La sorcière jubilait. Son plan était si bien conçu qu'elle ne songea pas une seconde que tout était trop facile.

- Attends ! Je vais défoncer la porte ! avait-il hurlé.

- Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible, avait alors murmuré Ruby, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Saleté de…

L'empêchant de terminer sa phrase, elle l'avait envoyé dans le mur opposé, interdisant le moindre geste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait… Le chasseur sentit aussitôt qu'il pouvait bouger à volonté. Il faillit se trahir tant sa surprise était grande. Il comprit alors…

Avant de disparaître, Lucifer avait posé une main sur sa tête en murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles. En vérité, le Maître de l'Enfer l'avait protégé d'un sortilège annihilant celui de tout démon inférieur.

A partir de ce moment, le jeune chasseur retrouva le chemin de l'espoir. Non pour lui, car il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'il allait tuer Ruby, mais pour Sam… Car Lucifer avait promis de tout faire pour le protéger. Un voile de rancune recouvrit néanmoins ses prunelles. Il aurait préféré pouvoir se battre aux côtés de son petit frère… C'était plus fort que lui, lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'Enfer, il n'arrivait pas à faire totalement confiance. D'ailleurs, Lucifer lui aurait probablement donné raison !

- Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, murmura Ruby en s'approchant. La dernière fois c'était… Voyons voir… Ah oui ! Tu allais te faire dévorer par les chiens de l'Enfer. Oh ! J'ai l'impression que je ne remue pas de bons souvenirs…

- Je préfère les chiens de l'Enfer à une chienne comme toi, jeta-t-il avec dégoût.

D'un simple geste, Ruby resserra sa prise. Dean prit soin de paraître en souffrir. Il l'assurait de sa totale victoire sur lui et la regardait approcher en baissant sa garde.

- Ne fais pas tant le dégoûté… Je me suis laissé dire que l'Enfer avait quand même quelques attraits pour toi. Non seulement tu es descendu de ta potence, mais…tu as goûté aux charmes de l'une des nôtres. Il parait même que…tu serais amoureux, s'amusa franchement la sorcière.

- Myrrha n'est pas l'une des vôtres, rétorqua-t-il avec colère.

- Houuuuuuu ! Mais alors, on ne m'aurait pas menti….. Pour ma part, je regrette de ne pas avoir assisté à l'une des séances de ce cher Alastair. Tu imagines ? Je l'aurais regardé te torturer en y prenant un grand plaisir, avant d'aller consoler ce cher petit Sammy…

Dean sursauta. Il fit un tel effort pour garder son sang-froid que les veines de son cou saillirent. Il ne voulait pas que son frère fut mêlé à cette histoire. Mais la sorcière était encore un peu trop loin, et il voulait être sûr de ne pas rater son coup. Lucifer l'avait prévenu, sans qu'il comprenne quelque chose à l'avertissement, qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Après son attaque, le sortilège disparaîtrait certainement.

- Aaah… Sammy n'avait pas son pareil pour m'emmener au septième ciel ! C'est de famille apparemment. Il parait que tu es un très bon coup, toi aussi, siffla-t-elle avec une pointe d'envie.

- T'as qu'à le demander à Myrrha !

- J'ai préféré écouter les louanges de Délicia à ton égard. Elle devient intarissable lorsqu'il s'agit de son…jouet préféré.

Dean ne put retenir une grimace écœurée qui provoqua le rire de la sorcière, et quelques petits pas de plus en direction de sa proie. Bientôt, elle serait à sa merci…

- Elle raconte tes prouesses dans les moindres détails. J'avoue que, c'en est tentant…

- Va te faire mettre !

- Chuuuuuuuut !... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras même droit à deux démones pour le prix d'une. Mais je vais d'abord aider Meg à s'occuper de ta copine. Ensuite, nous nous servirons de toi…

L'attaque avait été foudroyante ! Forte de sa supériorité, Ruby s'était approchée trop près du chasseur. Ce dernier avait saisi la dague cachée sous son tee-shirt pour la planter dans le ventre de la sorcière. Un profond étonnement avait envahi les prunelles sombres de la femme avant qu'elle ne « s'évapore » définitivement.

Dean n'avait pas pris garde à l'arme lorsque Lucifer la lui avait donnée. Maintenant qu'il la tenait en main, devant le vide qui aurait dû être le cadavre de Ruby, il la regardait…et la reconnaissait. C'était la dague fétiche de Myrrha. Curieusement, il comprit ce que Mahiya avait ressenti en se battant contre l'épée de l'ancienne princesse des Virgo Amazones. Cette dague ne pouvait que le sauver !

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'était précipité vers la porte de communication, qui s'était ouverte sans mal.

x x x x x x x x x x

- N'est-il pas dangereux d'être intervenu personnellement ?

- Il ne s'agit plus de tergiverser, Gabriel.

- Agis-tu de concert avec Lucifer ?

Michaël darda sur son frère des prunelles chargées d'orage. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, sachant qu'il imposait le respect par sa prestance. Mais, même s'il réussissait parfois à impressionner Gabriel, ce dernier le connaissait trop bien pour en avoir peur.

- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! tonna-t-il.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, concéda l'archange d'un ton calme. Mais jusqu'à présent nous avons tous agi à couvert. Aussi est-il nécessaire de nous mettre d'accord lorsque nous apparaissons en pleine lumière.

- En pleine lumière, répéta Michaël avec une certaine amertume. C'est Dean Winchester qui a tué cette traîtresse de Ruby.

Gabriel considéra le chef des légions célestes quelques secondes, bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse. Michaël n'avait rien à prouver. Sa valeur n'était pas contestée, pas même par Lucifer.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas être jaloux de Dean Winchester…

- N'en a-t-il pas fait assez ! grommela Michaël, laissant Gabriel de plus en plus perplexe.

- Mais enfin, il faut bien que les humains défendent leur monde, eux aussi.

- Ce n'est pas le seul humain que je sache ! Et ce ne sont que des enfants !

- Ils ont grandi…

Le soupir à la fois exaspéré et désespéré de l'archange guerrier stoppa la diatribe de Gabriel. Ce n'était pas la peine… Mieux valait engager la conversation sous un autre angle.

- Ruby avait trahi l'Enfer mais, était-ce le cas de Meg ?

- Non, laissa tomber Michaël.

- C'est pour cela que Dean Winchester s'est chargé de Ruby et que tu t'es chargé de Meg, sembla comprendre Gabriel.

Cependant, il tiqua. Quelque chose, dans l'expression de l'archange guerrier l'interpelait.

- C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Presque.

- Mais encore ?

De nouveau, Michaël lança un regard furibond sur l'archange. Mais celui-ci demeura ferme dans ses intentions de creuser plus profondément la question. Il grogna, sachant par avance qu'il n'aurait de repos tant que toutes les réponses ne seraient pas données.

- Ce n'était pas moi qui devais m'occuper de Meg…à l'origine.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Castiel.

- …Michaël, se lamenta Gabriel. Pourquoi changes-tu les plans à ta convenance ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Lucifer devait se douter que j'agirais de la sorte.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je n'ai eu aucun écho de sa part.

Gabriel secoua la tête. Michaël et Lucifer n'en feraient jamais qu'à leur tête, chacun connaissant trop bien l'autre pour ne pas deviner ses intentions lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Oui, il était plus que probable que Lucifer se soit douté de l'intervention de Michaël.

- C'est vous les enfants ! le sermonna malgré tout l'archange.

- Gabriel !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'exprimer mon opinion ?

- Si c'est pour nous dévaloriser, mieux vaut la garder pour toi. Nous sommes en guerre !

- Je finis par me le demander, jeta Gabriel du bout des lèvres en s'éloignant malgré les récriminations et les appels d'un chef des légions fulminant.


	28. Chapitre XXVIII

**Chapitre XXVIII**

Sam jeta un dernier regard sur la Forteresse Nord. Il savait qu'il allait pénétrer sur le territoire des Viorcos. Alors, il ne pourrait plus compter que sur lui-même… Il aurait aimé être un chevalier livrant bataille contre les monstres, le cœur léger et une chanson au bord des lèvres. Mais il chantait faux ! En vérité, la peur lui tordait les entrailles.

x x x x

- Pourquoi mon frère n'est-il pas ici ? Nous chassons ensemble !

- C'est également ce qu'il m'a dit, mais Dean Winchester a sa propre mission à accomplir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les Winchester… Parlez avec l'un et il vous parlera invariablement de l'autre ! ( soupir ) Dean doit tuer une traîtresse qui a fait allégeance au dieu d'ombre.

- Quoi ? Mais il va avoir besoin de mon aide !

- Non ! Vous, vous devez agir ici.

- Pourquoi ? Et qui mon frère doit-il tuer ?

- N'en avez-vous donc que pour votre frère alors que tant d'autres personnes sont concernées ? Alors que le Ciel et l'Enfer font face, seuls, pour préserver vos précieuses petites fesses ?

Loin de rassurer Sam, cette diatribe de Lucifer l'avait complètement affolé. Pourtant il fit face. Il le devait, pour Dean, pour lui-même, pour tous.

- Qui doit-il tuer ?

- Ruby.

Sam sursauta et fixa sur Lucifer un regard abasourdi. Malgré lui, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface : Comme il se sentait mieux quand elle s'occupait de lui après le départ de Dean en Enfer, leurs parties de jambe-en-l'air, la puissance qu'il sentait en lui lorsqu'il buvait du sang de démon, son sang… Il recula de quelques pas.

- En réalité, c'est elle qui veut le tuer, lui apprit Lucifer. Disons que, je préfère assurer sa victoire et me débarrasser en même temps d'un élément…perturbateur.

- Oh bien sûr, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Sam avec amertume, si les êtres ne sont pas conformes à vos désirs, autant les balayer.

- Voulez-vous savoir quelle sera sa prochaine victime, après Dean ?

- Moi sans doute…et apparemment vous avez besoin de moi.

- Nous avons besoin de vous, mais vous ne seriez pas la prochaine victime de Ruby.

- Qui ?

- Vous n'êtes pas idiot monsieur Winchester. Ruby veut tuer Dean pour punir Délicia de sa trahison envers Lilith, et offrir la tête du conquérant de Myrrha au dieu d'ombre. A votre avis, quelle pourrait être sa deuxième victime ?

Soudain, sous le regard limpide et calme de Lucifer, la vérité apparut à Sam. Il pâlit et devint nerveux.

- Mahiya…

- Exact. Elle subira un sort…spécial.

- …C'est-à-dire ? demanda Sam, blême.

- Ruby l'offrira en cadeau…aux Viorcos. Ils ont une dent envers elle et Myrrha. Mais comme Myrrha est destinée au dieu d'ombre, il leur laisse Mahiya. Inutile que je vous explique la manière dont ils useront d'elle…

- Non !

Sam avait du mal à respirer. Lucifer s'approcha de lui, saisit fermement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder bien en face et poursuivit d'un ton implacable.

- Le dieu d'ombre a fait couler son sang sur la pierre sombre des Viorcos, afin de sceller leur alliance. Ce qui veut dire que les Viorcos vont être de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'au moment où ils pourront renverser la Forteresse Nord, malgré la qualité des légionnaires de Belzébuth. Plus que l'Enfer, ils s'ouvriront le chemin de votre monde. Des monstres en rut permanent cherchant toujours plus de femelles pour assouvir leur soif…

Les prunelles de Sam reflétaient toute l'horreur qu'il imaginait.

- Vous pouvez empêcher cela, monsieur Winchester, dit Lucifer d'un ton presque débonnaire en lui lâchant le visage.

- Je… Moi ?... Com…Comment ? bégaya Sam qui se remettait difficilement de sa vision.

- Grâce à vos capacités, développées par l'enseignement de cette chère Ruby, et à votre nature humaine et mâle, vous pourrez pénétrer dans la Vallée des Viorcos sans devenir une proie immédiate. Après, il vous faudra faire preuve d'intelligence pour parvenir jusqu'au Lac Sombre. Là, dans une grotte, se trouve la Pierre Noire.

- Il faut que je la détruise ? demanda Sam dans un état second.

- Non, vous ne le pourriez pas. Il faut me la rapporter. JE la détruirai.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? se méfia le chasseur.

Une douleur insupportable lui vrilla la tête, alors que les prunelles lumineuses de Lucifer semblaient le transpercer.

- Je ne vous permets pas de douter de moi, Sam Winchester, menaça-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

- D'accord ! hurla le jeune homme. D'accord, mais je vous en prie… Arrêtez !

- Mettez-vous en route sans tarder. A la Forteresse Nord, Belzébuth vous donnera ce qui vous est nécessaire….. Du sang de démon, précisa devant le regard interrogateur de Sam.

- Oh non…non.

- C'est le seul moyen d'acquérir assez de puissance pour contrer la protection des Viorcos. Mais si vous préférez vous en passer… Vous pouvez aussi bien leur livrer Mahiya vous-même !

Sam serra les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait imaginer ces monstres vicieux poser leurs mains sur la princesse des Amazones sans ressentir une montée de haine pure. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il était parti sans demander son reste. Une démone l'avait rejointe pour transplaner jusqu'à la Forteresse Nord.

- Comment va Dean ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une clairière proche de leur destination finale.

- Bien, je suppose. Il va bien, répondit-il machinalement.

Tout à coup, il fronça les sourcils et prêta un peu plus attention à sa guide. C'est alors qu'il la reconnut : Eline, la Virgo Amazone que son frère avait embrassée, entraînant sa défection.

- Et vous, qu'êtes-vous devenue ?

- Oh…, répondit-elle avec un geste vague.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai été initiée au plaisir par Asmodée, mais il ne m'a pas gardée. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une succube, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Et ?

- Je ne suis qu'un démon secondaire, sans importance. Quelquefois, j'ai la chance de plaire à un démon supérieur et je peux vivre quelques temps dans les Quartiers d'en haut… Sinon, je végète avec mes congénères. Je recherche des missions pour m'échapper dans votre monde…pour changer d'air…

- Je suis désolé.

- … Je vous en ai voulu c'est vrai, à Dean surtout. Mais de toute façon, les Virgo Amazones étaient amenées à disparaître un jour. Myrrha elle-même a été obligée de prendre sa place dans le cœur de l'Enfer.

- Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas de l'aide ?

- Elle aide ses anciennes compagnes, autant qu'elle le peut. Lorsqu'elle reçoit des invités, elle fait appel à nous pour les distraire. Alors, le temps d'une fête ou d'un séjour, nous pouvons goûter la douceur de vivre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit.

- Donc, continua Sam en se râclant la gorge, c'est vous qui m'emmenez à la Forteresse Nord.

- Oui, Belzébuth vous y attend. Ensuite, je vous guiderai quelques temps dans la Vallée des Viorcos. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai vous accompagner longtemps. Je ne suis plus vierge et j'attirerais l'attention de ces monstres sur vous.

- Merci Eline, dit-il avec un gentil sourire qui en arracha un à son étrange compagne de route.

x x x x

Là bas, au loin, Belzébuth lui faisait de grands signes. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, le Colosse démoniaque avait été content de revoir le petit Winchester. Ils avaient discuté à bâtons rompus, joué aux échecs, en étaient presque venus aux mains du fait de leurs divergences avant de lever leur verre… Non seulement Belzébuth avait donné du sang de démon à Sam, mais avant qu'il ne parte vers les terres ennemies, il lui avait donné de son propre sang. Le jeune homme avait senti une puissance jusqu'alors inconnue gonfler ses veines. Il avait eu une vague idée du pouvoir réel des démons principaux de l'Enfer.

- Eh ! Tombe pas dans les pommes fillette ! avait plaisanté le démon-empereur. Rassure-toi, c'est rien comparé à celui de Lucifer…

Sam répondit aux signes de Belzébuth avant de se retourner, plongeant sans hésiter sur les Terres monstrueuses, guidé par Eline. La démone lui avait apporté une aide précieuse. Très douée pour les missions d'infiltration, elle lui dressa une carte sommaire de la Vallée, et lui indiqua précisément où se trouvait le Lac Sombre. Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer !

x x x x x x x x x x

Myrrha avait marché sans but précis, traversant de riantes prairies parsemées de chardons d'un rouge sang, longeant des cours d'eau tumultueux, s'écorchant parfois aux ronces, avant de s'effondrer sur un tapis de mousse. Si la guerrière qu'elle avait été pouvait aisément comprendre la tactique des deux princes, l'amoureuse se révoltait. Il s'agissait de Sam ! Il s'agissait du frère de Dean !

Enragée, elle se rendait compte que les sentiments tenaient encore une place trop importante dans sa vie. Du moins son amour pour un humain ! N'aurait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un démon ? Ou d'un ange ! Cette idée saugrenue la fit sourire et ramena le soleil dans ses pensées. Avisant un massif de roses noires, elle en cueillit une. Certes, il fallait faire attention aux épines, mais la fleur n'en était pas moins belle et la fragrance subtile. Il en allait de même de son amour pour Dean Winchester. Elle devait faire attention à ne pas se blesser à l'épine de ses sentiments, mais elle pouvait jouir du florilège des émotions. Et surtout, cet amour faisait partie d'elle. Elle n'en aurait jamais honte !

_« Ils n'ont qu'à trouver un autre moyen ! » _

La princesse se sentait beaucoup mieux. Levant la tête, elle aperçut Recuerdos qui gambadait hardiment à travers les herbes hautes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se souviendrait toujours !... Dieu que son chien avait grandi en si peu de temps. Sans être encore aussi grand que son père, il avait perdu sa douce fourrure de chiot pour un pelage hirsute, plus doux cependant qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait surtout gardé une pointe d'espièglerie derrière l'intelligence de ses prunelles rougeoyantes, et sa faculté de jouer qui le rendait différent des autres chiens. Comment aurait-il pu être un chien comme les autres alors qu'il appartenait à une princesse hors du commun ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Dean, Myrrha avait envie de chaleur humaine. Ou de chaleur tout court… Elle se leva, laissant Recuerdos à son batifolage bucolique, et, sans réfléchir outre mesure, se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Asmodée. Là, elle était certaine de toujours trouver des bras pour l'envelopper…

Le maître des lieux n'était pas seul, ce qui ne la surprit guère. Après l'incident, Asmodée s'était replié dans ses quartiers pour calmer sa colère et ses inquiétudes. Avait-il été un si bon professeur pour que Myrrha soit aveugle aux bienfaits de leur stratégie ? Dean Winchester tenait encore une place bien trop importante dans sa vie, selon lui. Même si cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Lucifer outre mesure. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un humain, ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un humain !

Pour se changer les idées, et refusant de devenir lui-même esclave de ses sentiments ( Que diable ! Il n'y avait pas que Myrrha en Enfer ! Fort heureusement… ), le luxurieux démon décida de se pencher sur un autre problème.

- Je veux voir Délicia ! ordonna-t-il à un génie cornu qui, aussitôt, alla quérir la succube.

Celle-ci arriva sans hâte, pour bien signifier son mécontentement. Asmodée la regarda approcher de sa démarche chaloupée. Un sourire lubrique fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une lueur gourmande s'allumait dans ses prunelles d'émeraude. La démone était décidément une remarquable succube !

Lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, il tendit les bras, étreignant ce corps si appétissant avec force, comme s'il voulait le mouler contre lui.

- Où en étions-nous restés ? demanda-t-il en sachant qu'elle allait réagir, impétueuse qu'elle était, et qu'ils pourraient ainsi crever l'abcès.

- Oh ! rétorqua-t-elle froidement. C'était trop peu de chose que mon étreinte. Inutile de vous en souvenir !

Il éclata de rire. Ce qu'il appréciait avec Délicia, c'est que sa rivalité avec Myrrha lui faisait parfois oublier sa soumission. C'était divertissant au possible, d'autant qu'elle était de plus une excellente amante. Il avait tout de suite deviné un fort potentiel chez elle, et n'était pas déçu le moins du monde. Loin de ces considérations, la succube se renfrogna, interprétant le rire du démon principal comme une moquerie. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre la princesse ! Elle ne l'avait que trop compris !

Elle voulut se dégager mais il l'en empêcha. Elle n'insista pas. N'était-il pas le maître en son quartier ? Et surtout, un prince de l'Enfer ! Mais elle s'efforça de demeurer sans réaction, malgré les mains avides qui parcouraient son corps, malgré la bouche brûlante qui mordillait son cou. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Déjà son corps la trahissait en répondant au désir masculin. Déjà le plaisir causait des ravages en elle-même. Son ressentiment n'avait cependant pas complètement disparu.

- Etes-vous sûr de ne pas être interrompu cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en remontant une jambe vers la hanche de son amant pour mieux l'attirer à lui, en pressant sa poitrine généreuse contre le torse du démon, en offrant son cou aux baisers ardents.

- Tu m'en veux à ce point ? s'amusa-t-il en plongeant dans les prunelles noires déjà enfiévrées de désir.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix mourante de sensualité.

- Mmmm… Je ne doute pas que tu arrives à me pardonner, dit-il en massant doucement le bas des reins de la succube.

Elle n'avait jamais résisté à ses caresses. Comme toujours, elle s'embrasa aussitôt, prête à tout pardonner, à tout accepter, pourvu qu'il ne s'interrompe pas…

Naturellement, Myrrha arriva à ce moment. En contemplant le couple enlacé, une ombre mauvaise s'insinua dans son cœur. D'avoir pensé à Dean n'arrangeait pas les choses… Cette salope ne l'avait-elle pas contraint ? Amour contre sexe, sentiments contre désir ! La princesse s'avança sans vergogne.

- Asmodée, j'ai à te parler.

En entendant la voix impérieuse, Délicia se crispa contre le corps de son amant. Malgré elle, des larmes embuèrent les prunelles chavirées de plaisir. Asmodée s'était dégagé en dardant sur l'arrivante un regard ambigu. Le ton de la princesse ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il était à ses ordres ? Qu'elle l'avait enchaîné ? Il comprit mieux le danger dont lui avait parlé Lucifer. Il releva le menton avec un sourire de défi.

- Tu tombes mal, rétorqua-t-il sans lâcher Délicia.

Cette dernière hoqueta de surprise tandis que Myrrha, abasourdie, le fixait de ses prunelles myosotis chargées d'incompréhension, de douleur, d'orgueil bafoué. Asmodée comprenait que c'était le moment ou jamais d'assurer la fidélité de Délicia, et par la même occasion de donner une petite leçon à son amante princière.

- Je suis occupé, insista-t-il pour ne lui laisser aucun doute quant à son refus. Mais lorsque j'en aurai fini, je t'accorderai toute mon attention… Il se pourrait cependant que tu attendes quelque peu.

Délicia dévisageait Asmodée comme si elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Pour s'assurer de ne pas se tromper, elle jeta un regard sur la princesse. La pâleur de celle-ci conforta la succube dans son sentiment de victoire. Un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage.

C'en fut trop pour Myrrha, qui rebroussa chemin sans demander son reste. Elle se morigénait pour ce qu'elle considérait comme une fuite. Elle se sentait humiliée. Vaincue par Délicia…

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Cette question tournait et retournait dans sa tête, à tel point qu'elle ne savait même plus sur quoi elle l'adressait. Elle se sentait perdue, et n'osait même pas chercher du réconfort auprès de son père. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Elle savait qu'il appuierait sur la blessure avant de la cicatriser. Elle voulait se reposer et pleurer en paix. Elle sursauta. Pleurer ?

Elle courut à perdre haleine, transplanant au hasard. Peu lui importait les endroits qu'elle traversait, les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle voulait être seule ! Soudain, elle arriva près d'un fleuve large comme un océan. Son esprit complètement embrouillé ne le reconnaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des eaux sombres et murmurantes. Elle approcha jusqu'au rivage en suivant un sentier d'herbes tendres, qui s'élargissait en approchant de l'onde. Immobile sur la berge, elle hoqueta avant de s'écrouler au sol, le corps déchiré de sanglots.

Elle versa des larmes durant un long moment, les yeux désespérément clos, le visage enfoui entre ses bras. Enfin, les spasmes s'espacèrent. Les prunelles aux reflets mauves s'asséchèrent, ne gardant qu'une brillance qui ajoutait à leur charme. Elle releva la tête avec peine. Son crâne lui semblait si lourd !

Le paysage qui lui avait semblé désolé s'habillait d'une lumière plus douce et riante. Elle sentait sous ses doigts l'herbe tendre, d'un vert pâle, comme les premières herbes du printemps. Un rayon de soleil vint heurter la surface du fleuve, l'habillant de nuances allant du turquoise à l'outremer. Elle se redressa subitement en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

Des bulles légères comme les bulles de champagne apparurent sur les eaux sauvages. Une longue gueule fendit la surface, une tête racée, blanche comme l'écume, un corps puissant, de petites pattes aux griffes très acérées entre lesquelles il valait mieux éviter de tomber. Le dragon paraissait immense. Après avoir littéralement jaillit, il reposa sur le rivage, non loin de Myrrha. Il s'approcha d'elle, se métamorphosant doucement en un homme superbe.

Malgré elle, la princesse le détailla. De haute stature, il était agréablement proportionné. Des gouttes d'eau suivaient les courbes de ses muscles, développés à la bonne mesure. Un pagne ceignait le bassin. Il s'approchait toujours. Elle voyait nettement les traits harmonieux, la longue chevelure d'un blanc pur, retenue au front par un bandeau d'or. Arrivé devant la forme à demi-étendue, il s'agenouilla pour avoir les yeux au niveau des siens. Elle plongea sans réticence dans les prunelles mordorées, y trouvant le réconfort tant espéré.

- Myrrha, souffla-t-il d'une voix très douce, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Oh Léviathan ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant contre ce torse puissant, nouant ses bras fins autour du cou robuste. Je… Je ne pleure plus.

- Chut, petite fille, la réprimanda-t-il tout en douceur. Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte et baissa la tête, honteuse d'une faiblesse qu'elle jugeait déshonorante à cause de ses raisons. Il prit son visage entre ses paumes caressantes et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Parle-moi, commanda-t-il sans la forcer.

La confiance qu'elle éprouvait envers Léviathan était telle qu'elle lui raconta toutes ses mésaventures, de son amour pour Dean Winchester à la récente humiliation face à Délicia.

- Comment peut-il me préférer cette… ? rugit-elle, meurtrie et en colère.

- Cette succube ? Allons petite fille, calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix qui apaisa instantanément les nerfs noués de la princesse. Tu as été une redoutable chef à la tête de tes Virgo Amazones, face aux Viorcos. Désormais, il te faut ouvrir ton horizon, bien plus que tu ne le penses…et surtout très vite. Ton père sait que tu en es capable.

- Je ne comprends pas Léviathan, avoua-t-elle avec découragement.

- C'est Lucifer qui a demandé à Asmodée de donner l'avantage à Délicia, dans le seul domaine sexuel.

- Quoi ? souffla Myrrha, pâle et tremblante.

- Ne pense pas à Délicia. Pense à tout le reste. Ton père… Les combats… Asmodée… Le monde… Ouvre ton esprit.

- Mon père ne me ferait jamais de mal sans raison, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée de souffrance. Pourquoi ?... Asmodée est le maître des Succubes… Mais… Léviathan, je t'en prie, aide-moi…

Il sourit avec une grande tendresse. Devant lui seul elle osait avouer sa faiblesse. Léviathan, le sage, le puissant, le terrible… Un démon dont Lucifer respectait les décisions, même lorsqu'elles contrecarraient sa volonté. Elle n'avait pas honte de se sentir perdue devant lui.

- L'absence d'Asmodée auprès des Succubes a perturbé quelque peu l'équilibre de l'Enfer.

- Mais, Asmodée n'est pas absent.

- Lorsqu'il s'occupait de ton apprentissage sexuel, dit-il avec une lueur taquine au fond des yeux, en lui pinçant le menton.

Elle se surprit à rougir comme une gamine.

- Sa conduite envers Délicia, ainsi qu'envers Ruby, eut des conséquences. Si Ruby était déjà acquise au dieu d'ombre, Délicia résistait encore, bien qu'il ait réussi à l'approcher.

Myrrha sursauta.

- Il ne voulait pas l'attaquer, juste s'en faire une alliée. Pour avoir un œil sur toi. Pour avoir une personne dans ton entourage. Si tu n'arrives pas à corrompre un ami, corromps un ennemi… La demande de ton père a rétabli l'équilibre. Maintenant, la fidélité de Délicia est assurée, car elle n'avait pas envie de trahir. Surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Lilith !

- Je comprends, dit gravement Myrrha.

- Les Viorcos sont des ennemis ridicules par rapport à tous ceux qui menacent les Enfers, une goutte d'eau. Mais ne t'accuse pas de négligence ou de bêtise, comme je le vois sur ton visage actuellement…

Myrrha sursauta et rougit de nouveau. Elle se sentirait toujours toute petite devant Léviathan. Mais cela ne la gênait pas du tout. Au contraire, elle trouvait rassurante cette puissance tutélaire qui veillait toujours, et qui lui prodiguait aide et conseils quand elle en avait besoin. La seule chose qu'il valait mieux éviter avec Léviathan, c'était le mensonge. Il le supportait difficilement et le pardonnait encore moins.


	29. Chapitre XXIX

**Chapitre XXIX**

- Dis-moi petite fille, quel est donc cet homme qui a su capturer ton cœur ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main comme pour la rassurer.

- Il…s'appelle Dean Winchester. C'est un chasseur.

- Qui est-il ? souffla Léviathan sur le ton de la confidence.

- C'est….. Oh c'est un homme bourré de défauts, d'une arrogance sans borne, qui pense pouvoir se jouer de tout et qui considère les femmes comme… comme… ! grogna-t-elle avec rage. Il m'a privée d'une de mes meilleures guerrières par jeu ! Sais-tu qu'il venait à défier Belzébuth et Satan ! Il est impossible !... Mais je l'aime, avoua-t-elle soudain d'une voix brisée. Il est bien mieux que le pire qu'il projette de lui. Je… Je n'arrive pas à expliquer.

- L'amour est toujours inexplicable, petite fille. Tu es donc bel et bien amoureuse, conclut Léviathan avec une lueur de tendresse au fond de ses prunelles dorées. Par moment, je croirais entendre ton père.

- Mon père ?

- Oh certes, il ne pouvait faire les mêmes reproches à ta mère… C'est juste l'intensité des sentiments que je retrouve en vous.

Myrrha se coula entre les bras de l'homme, terriblement émue. Elle se sentait apaisée. Elle avait même l'impression de reprendre des forces pour la bataille qui approchait. Car elle approchait, la guerrière qu'elle était le sentait dans le bouillonnement de ses veines.

- Mais il n'y aura pas d'avenir entre nous…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- L'histoire de ton père et ta mère était une exception. C'est ce qui explique que tu sois née et que tu vives en Enfer, toi qui n'es pas une démone.

- Je sais.

- C'est difficile à accepter quand on aime. C'est vrai. Tout comme ton père n'acceptait pas qu'un jour, il soit néanmoins séparé de ta mère. Parce qu'elle était humaine.

- Comment a-t-il fait ?

- C'est Lucifer, répondit Léviathan d'un ton respectueux et admiratif. Tu peux l'aimer, si tu n'oublies pas qui tu es.

- Je crois que l'heure n'est pas à l'amour…

- C'est vrai, admit Léviathan en riant. Repars là-bas petite fille.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en s'agrippant inconsciemment à lui.

- Il faut que je veille, expliqua-t-il. Ici aussi, il y a beaucoup de mouvements. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu dises à ton père que j'ai rencontré de nouveaux adversaires.

- Vraiment ? releva-t-elle, sérieuse et sur le qui-vive.

- Guerrière que tu es, tu n'as pas à avoir peur du changement. Tu seras toujours digne du respect que tu as conquis en tant que Virgo Amazone. Il faut simplement que tu prennes la mesure de la place qui est la tienne désormais… A ce propos, tu connais certains de mes nouveaux adversaires.

- Comment cela ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il retint un nouveau sourire. Sans avoir la prescience de Lucifer, il pouvait appréhender l'essence d'une personne. Et surtout, il pouvait lire dans l'âme de cette princesse altière du fond de son cœur. Combien de jours et de nuits avait-elle passé en sa compagnie, depuis sa plus tendre enfance !

- Nos ennemis recherchent une brèche pour pénétrer plus facilement en Enfer. Certes, le dieu d'ombre peut ouvrir un passage jusqu'à nous, mais il est très limité dans le temps. Ils considèrent le lieu de passage des âmes comme un point faible, car on ne peut en enrayer le flux.

- Mais ils ont commis une grosse erreur. Parce que c'est toi qui le protège. Tant que des âmes mériteront l'Enfer, tu seras fort et puissant !... Parfois, je voudrais te ressembler.

- Non petite fille, l'arrêta-t-il. Toi, tu ressembles à ton père. Sans le vouloir, mais c'est une très bonne chose. Tu n'as rien à envier aux autres, orgueilleuse fille d'un orgueilleux. Ne dis pas que tu VOUDRAIS être quand tu SAIS ce que tu es !

Elle lui offrit un sourire de connivence. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en paix. Léviathan avait raison. Elle le savait, car elle avait juste besoin d'entendre cette vérité. Elle savait QUI elle était, au-delà de ce qu'elle devait être, de ce qu'elle aurait pu être, de ce qu'on voudrait qu'elle soit.

- Alors, reprit-elle d'une voix assurée, que dois-je exactement rapporter à mon père ?

- Récemment, j'ai croisé des guerriers de l'ombre qui ont essayé de forcer le barrage…

- Les imbéciles !... Non, il n'est pas assez bête pour croire que ses guerriers pourraient te vaincre. Il s'agit probablement d'une manœuvre de diversion, réfléchit-elle alors que son regard se durcissait, révélant la guerrière qu'elle serait toujours.

- Des Viorcos ont également tenté de forcer le passage.

Myrrha sursauta, fixant sur Léviathan un regard à la fois orageux et surpris. Les Viorcos étaient loin de leur Vallée !

- Les Viorcos n'ont rien à faire dans cette partie de l'Enfer !... Cela impliquerait…une alliance entre le dieu d'ombre et ces porcs. Jusqu'à présent, les Viorcos ont refusé toute alliance… Si le dieu d'ombre leur ouvre des chemins, le monde des Humains leur est ouvert également, s'effraya-t-elle.

- Il ne leur ouvrira pas la voie du monde entre-deux tout de suite, la rassura-t-il d'une pression de la main.

- Bien sûr, se réprimanda-t-elle. Ils deviendraient incontrôlables avec toutes les femelles à disposition ! Cela n'en reste pas moins préoccupant.

- Ton père t'a dit qu'il était fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Oui, répondit-elle en hésitant, sans comprendre le but de la question.

- Je le comprends.

Elle sourit timidement, presque avec gêne. Elle se dit qu'elle serait toujours comme une « petite fille » devant Léviathan…

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Lucifer a dû intervenir auprès d'Asmodée, pour qu'il soit plus vigilant d'une part, et pour qu'il redonne à Délicia la seule place à laquelle elle peut prétendre.

- Moui, maugréa Myrrha de mauvaise foi.

- Très bien. Je crois que les guerriers de la Prophétie sont en route…

- Les guerriers de la Prophétie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir là-dedans ?

Léviathan se leva, se dirigeant vers les eaux miroitantes. Le cœur pétri d'incertitude, Myrrha se fit pressante, la voix chargée d'angoisse.

- Léviathan ! appela-t-elle alors qu'il redevenait ce dragon majestueux, gardien du passage entre les mondes. Dean est un guerrier de la Prophétie !... Dis-moi…, implora-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Ne crains rien petite fille. C'est un homme fort. Et ton père le protège… Va maintenant.

Il disparut avant qu'elle ne réagisse. A peine eut-il plongé son corps dans l'eau que la surface se recouvrait d'une pellicule givrée, à la fois trompeuse et meurtrière. Le cœur battant, Myrrha retourna au cœur de l'Enfer.

Elle se précipita dans les quartiers de Lucifer. Les gardes, impressionnés, la regardaient passer l'angoisse au ventre. Car il voyait la Guerrière en action !

- Papa ! appela-t-elle, se jetant dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit.

- Mon ange, l'enroba-t-il de sa tendresse, ouvrant les vannes de son cœur.

- Je t'aime, mais que tes leçons sont dures parfois.

- …

- Je sais que je te dois une humiliation face à Délicia, bougonna-t-elle d'un ton vindicatif.

- Tu la dois à Asmodée.

- A ta demande...

- L'humiliation valait aussi bien pour toi que pour lui ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant pour masquer son inquiétude.

- Je sais. Léviathan m'a aidée à comprendre. La pilule est amère mais…efficace, accorda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Comme toute bonne médecine. Crois-moi ma fille, si je te dis que je sais de quoi il retourne. Léviathan m'a fait comprendre bien des choses à moi aussi, lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

- Oh ! Tu as été jeune ?

- Insolente ! dit-il en s'amusant de la lueur taquine qui brillait dans les prunelles bleuets.

Soudain, elle redevint sérieuse et il fut très attentif. Elle lui rapporta les faits que Léviathan lui avaient confiés. Si elle était redevenue guerrière, elle remarqua que son père était bel et bien le Prince des Enfers. Il paraissait plus grand, plus puissant, plus terrible que jamais.

- Il est temps de se préparer, dit-il simplement. Nous allons avoir un Conseil Général.

- Papa ? l'appela-t-elle avant de disparaître.

- Oui mon ange ?

- Les guerriers de la Prophérie…

Il lui lança un regard perçant, ému de voir l'inquiétude qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler. Femme amoureuse qu'elle était !

- Sam est en route sur le territoire des Viorcos, lui apprit-il.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie !

- Il était notre meilleure chance de récupérer la Pierre Noire sur laquelle le dieu d'ombre a versé son sang pour la rendre plus puissante. C'est pour cela que les Viorcos sont de plus en plus nombreux. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont conclu l'alliance, et pour les femmes humaines… Je gage qu'ils ne dédaigneront pas les démones et autres succubes, ni surtout les anges. Belzébuth lui a donné de son sang, et pour la Pierre Noire j'augmenterai sa puissance.

- Ton sang ? s'étonna Myrrha.

- Non. Il ne le supporterait pas. Tu le sais bien… Tu es la seule et unique personne à pouvoir partager mon sang. Non, j'ai donné une goutte pour fortifier plus encore le sang de Belzébuth. Je crois qu'il l'aime bien ce petit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Et…Dean ?

- Il a tué Ruby, lui apprit Lucifer.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'as protégé ?

- Je lui permis de résister à tous les sortilèges de Ruby, de garder toujours la maîtrise de ses mouvements et de son esprit. Il a fait le reste.

- Merci papa, dit-elle avec une telle reconnaissance au fond des yeux qu'il détourna la tête.

Elle s'approcha pour se glisser entre ses bras, une fois encore. Pour se réchauffer à cet amour où elle pouvait puiser la confiance en elle. Pour entendre les battements de ce cœur dont elle ne pourrait jamais éloigner le sien sans mourir à l'instant.

- Je t'aime papa, souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître.

x x x x x x x x

Sam grimaçait de douleur. Comme dans un cauchemar, il avait atteint le Lac Sombre. Avec écœurement, il avait réussi à traverser un camp de Viorcos. La plupart étaient occupés à forniquer, à la vue de tous. Il y avait des femelles de toute sorte… Mais toutes étaient soumises de gré ou de force ( plutôt de force ! ) à l'appétit sexuel de ces monstres. Il s'immobilisa en croyant apercevoir une sirène, une véritable femme-poisson. Le visage et les rires de ces monstres, tandis qu'ils forniquaient, répugnaient le jeune chasseur, qui devait serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Soudain, il imagina Mahiya livrée à ces brutes, pieds et poings liés. Non, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ! Il ne le pouvait pas ! Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il serra les poings. Il porta la main à sa ceinture. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et ne faiblirait pas. Plus maintenant ! Il savait, il voyait… Pas Mahiya ! Il prit les quatre fioles à sa ceinture et les but l'une après l'autre. Belzébuth lui avait assuré que ce serait suffisant, malgré la moue sceptique de Sam.

Le jeune homme se plia en deux, terrassé par une douleur et une force incroyable. Il réunit toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier, ne pas gémir. Il tomba à terre, l'œil rivé sur ces femelles réduites à l'état d'esclaves sexuelles, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais à son réveil, il se sentait…différent. Comme dans un cauchemar, il avait réussi à s'approcher de la grotte. Grâce au sang de Belzébuth, il avait surmultiplié ses capacités. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant ! Il sentait le sang du prince de l'Enfer couler dans ses veines, emprisonnant son pauvre sang de mammifère… Il sentait la puissance rouler jusque dans son esprit, repoussant toujours plus loin la limite de ses possibilités. Subitement, il avait envie de rire ! Envie de détruire, de tuer !

Comme dans un cauchemar, il avait réussi à éliminer les gardes Viorcos, prenant plaisir à sentir leurs vies lui appartenir, leur arrachant à petit feu. Après avoir joué avec les gardes, il prit possession de la pierre noire.

A ce moment-là, le jeune chasseur comprit de quoi Lucifer l'avait mis en garde. Il découvrait ses limites. Car, malgré ses nouvelles capacités, cette pierre semblait lui brûler les mains.

Comme dans un cauchemar, il se souvenait du cri d'alerte de ces monstres. Trop tôt ! Il s'était mis à courir, droit devant lui. Les visages de Mahiya, de Dean, de Bobby, de ceux qu'il aimait, dansaient autour de lui. Pourtant, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, au fur et à mesure que le sang de démon se diluait.

_« Non ! »_ s'écria-t-il intérieurement pour se donner du courage.

Comme dans un cauchemar, il voyait le sang couler de ses blessures. Il avait pourtant réussi à s'éloigner. Au loin, il lui semblait apercevoir les remparts de la Forteresse Nord. C'était trop bête d'échouer maintenant ! A cause d'un coup de lance à la cuisse gauche, une flèche reçue dans l'omoplate droit, une autre perforant ses cotes sous le mamelon droit, et une estafilade à l'arme blanche partant de l'estomac jusqu'au pli de l'aine. Il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout.

« Allez Sammy ! » crut-il entendre. Sam eut un sourire désolé. Il espérait que Dean avait réussi sa mission. Oui, il en était certain. Comme il était certain que Dean devait penser à lui et l'encourager. Au camp des Viorcos, c'est la vision de Mahiya qui lui avait donné du courage. Maintenant, alors qu'il sentait sa vie couler en flot écarlate, c'est son frère qui le poussait à ne pas abandonner. Il y a de l'espoir, jusqu'au bout !

Comme dans un cauchemar, alors que Sam avait la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de la Forteresse Nord, croyant avoir encore une petite chance de remettre la Pierre Noire à Belzébuth, ce prince étrange, aussi attachant qu'horripilant, il vit ses poursuivants se rapprocher de lui avec des cris sauvages.

_« Pardonne-moi Dean ! Je n'ai plus la force… »_

Comme dans un rêve, alors que le premier de ses poursuivants mettait la main sur lui, il vit une lueur aveuglante le rejeter en arrière. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Myrrha, son épée rougie du sang ennemi levée vers le ciel, terrible, excitante, merveilleuse… Ses paupières se refermèrent malgré lui et il se laissa aller.

x x x x x x x x

Il se sentait bien, comme flottant dans du coton. A la réflexion, ce n'était pas un nuage de coton, mais plutôt un édredon. Il sentait une présence rassurante et protectrice auprès de lui. Il n'avait plus mal, ni au corps, ni au crâne. Dans sa demi-inconscience, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, pourtant il releva doucement les paupières.

- Tu nous as fait peur, murmura Myrrha, penchée sur lui, inquiète.

- Mmmm

- Tu as soif ? Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Elle approcha un verre de ses lèvres. Ses mains étaient douces. Si douces… Dans un élan de culpabilité, Sam se détourna, renversant une partie du liquide. Myrrha le regardait sans comprendre, le cœur serré. C'est d'elle qu'il s'était détourné.

- Si tu préfères, je peux te laisser seul, ou en compagnie de Belzébuth, proposa-t-elle, blessée.

- Oui, je préfère.

Elle se leva avec dignité, avant de se retourner vers lui, les prunelles remplies d'une cruelle tristesse.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait sinon venir à ton secours ?

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? rétorqua Sam qui se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

- … Je ne comprends pas.

- Si Lucifer n'était pas arrivé à temps…

- Quand cela ? s'informa Myrrha, suspicieuse et poussant Sam pour comprendre.

- Lorsque nous étions dans tes appartements… Lorsque nous avons failli… Nous faisions… Si ton père n'était pas arrivé, je ne me serais jamais pardonné…

Hébétée, Myrrha fixait Sam avec une intensité qui rajouta au malaise du jeune homme. Elle vint se rasseoir au bord du lit.

- Sam, regarde-moi s'il te plait, dit-elle en posant un doigt péremptoire sous le menton du chasseur, qui ne se déroba pas. Il ne s'est rien passé, et Lucifer n'y est pour rien. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un…léger flottement, mais…

Elle toucha son front. Instantanément, Sam retrouva tous les souvenirs de ce moment. Il se rappela aussi avoir arraché la robe de la princesse, l'avoir embrassée. Embarrassé, il détourna la tête.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Ne te culpabilise pas ! Si tu as agi de la sorte, c'est uniquement parce que Asmodée avait pris le contrôle de tes gestes grâce à des imprécations directes.

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sourit. Maintenant, il se sentait mieux que bien.

- Alors, je peux continuer à te soigner ? demanda-t-elle en le taquinant.

- Je crois que tu peux, accepta-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Elle remplit de nouveau un verre d'eau et s'approcha pour le lui faire boire. Il se sentait bien, pourtant son corps semblait en plomb et il peinait à faire le moindre geste. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa et le fixa avec une moue délicieusement rancunière. Ce que démentait le pétillement de ses prunelles de porcelaine.

- Je devrais être vexée ! décida-t-elle.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Tu étais bien trop ennuyé lorsque tu as cru que nous avions fait l'amour. Certains se damneraient pour cela !

Interloqué, il la regarda, bouche bée. Elle ne put retenir ce rire en cascade qui les avait surpris, son frère et lui, lorsqu'il l'entendait rouler sur les remparts de la Forteresse Nord. Après avoir secoué la tête d'un air entendu, il la rejoignit. Dieu que cela faisait du bien de rire sans se poser de questions !

- Eh alors quoi ! intervint Belzébuth en entrant. On se raconte des histoires drôles ?... Et avec tout ça, le gamin n'a pas encore bu son verre d'eau, tança-t-il Myrrha qui redoubla de rire.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! protesta Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ça. Allez, bois ! ordonna-t-il en prenant le verre des mains de la princesse et en le posant à ses lèvres sèches.

Sam était surpris par la douceur des gestes du colosse. Il ressentait une curieuse impression de sécurité.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin, bougonna-t-il quand il eut fini de boire, pour faire bonne mesure.

- Non bien sûr, t'es un héros ! le félicita Belzébuth en riant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Et la pierre noire ? s'inquiéta soudain le chasseur en se rappelant l'objet de sa mission.

- T'inquiète bonhomme ! Satan est allé la porter à Lucifer. Tu peux te reposer un peu…avant la grande bataille.

- La… Et Dean ? demanda-t-il en sentant l'angoisse lui vriller l'estomac.

- Tu crois qu'elle serait aussi souriante s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ton frère ? fit remarquer le démon principal en regardant Myrrha.

- Non, admit-il en souriant.

Maintenant, il pouvait se reposer.

- Dean a accompli sa mission lui aussi, murmura la princesse en se couchant près de lui, contre son corps, comme une sœur qu'elle ne serait jamais que de cœur. Il va bien. Mon père a veillé sur lui.

- Et Jo ?

Il sentait Myrrha se raidir. Son sourire perdit de l'intensité. Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. Ne pouvait-il lui laisser savourer cet instant sans immiscer cette chasseuse dans leur histoire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle sèchement. Elle va bien.

- Oui enfin, elle est quand même un peu blessée, expliqua Belzébuth.

- Quoi ?

- Du calme… C'est Meg qui l'a attaquée. Mais Michaël l'a sauvée… Maintenant, Dean veille sur elle, ajouta-t-il brutalement.

N'en pouvant plus, Myrrha se leva vivement et sortit de la pièce. Sam voulut la rappeler mais Belzébuth l'en dissuada. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ?

x x x x x x x x

Angélique déboula dans le salon de Bobby, faisant sursauter le vieux chasseur et Ellen. Ebouriffée, elle s'immobilisa à leur vue. Elle attendait, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Avant que Bobby n'ait pu réagir, une lumière illumina la pièce. Castiel apparut, tenant Jo étroitement serrée contre lui.

- Jo ! s'écria Ellen en se précipitant vers elle.

- Ca va maman, la rassura la chasseuse en s'écartant de l'ange.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher Dean, déclara celui-ci en disparaissant aussitôt, pour revenir quelques instants après avec le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se précipita vers la jeune chasseuse, qui était assise dans un fauteuil. Ellen et Bobby étaient déjà à ses côtés, aux petits soins.

- Ce n'est rien, les rassura encore Jo. Nous avons été attaqués, mais on s'en est sorti.

- Dans quel état ? grommela Ellen en posant une main tremblante sur la joue pâle de sa fille.

- Ce sont pas les premiers coups que je prends maman ! Et ce ne seront pas les derniers !... Et cette fois, j'ai même eu de la chance, se pavana la chasseuse avec un grand sourire malgré sa faiblesse apparente.

- De la chance ? éructa Ellen avec un haut-le-cœur.

- Oui. J'ai eu un ange pour me soigner, expliqua Jo avec un clin d'œil pour Castiel qui s'était approché de la chasseuse également. C'est très agréable, le titilla-t-elle, faisant sourire Dean, mais pas sa mère. Attention les yeux ! J'ai même eu un archange pour me défendre.

- Un archange ? s'étonna Ellen.

- Michaël, laissa tomber Dean en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de la chasseuse.

- Dean ! T'aurais pu me laisser leur dire !

- Gamine ! la taquina-t-il avec une moue amusée.

Jo lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Une vraie princesse au milieu de sa Cour…

- Allez au diable !

Le cri rageur avait éclaté comme un orage sec dans un ciel sans nuage. Nul ne s'y attendait. Placée face à la jeune rouquine, Jo eut le temps de croiser son regard venimeux avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons. Les autres personnes n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. Seul Castiel avait réussi à accrocher d'un œil impassible la silhouette de la fugitive. Il semblait avoir du mal à intégrer les données nécessaires pour comprendre l'attitude d'Angélique.

Après avoir couru à perdre haleine, la jeune fille finit par s'effondrer contre une carcasse de voiture. Des larmes de rage brûlaient ses yeux et inondaient ses joues.

_« Ce ne sont que des imbéciles ! »_ se répétait-elle comme un leitmotiv.

Jo Harvelle… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc pour attirer ainsi l'attention ? Pour qu'on l'écoute alors que personne ne tenait compte de ce qu'elle disait elle, Angélique, pauvre petite medium en train de perdre ses pouvoirs… Même Castiel s'occupait de la chasseuse, alors qu'elle-même ne suscitait qu'exaspération chez lui. Un nouveau sanglot déchira sa poitrine.

- Angélique ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise, découvrant son visage ravagé de colère et de détresse.

- Angélique, qui t'a fait du mal ? interrogea la personne d'une voix impitoyable et pourtant si douce pour l'adolescente.

- Mahiya ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans les bras de la princesse des Amazones.

Instantanément, la jeune fille retrouva le chemin de la paix intérieure. Mahiya l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles s'assirent sur une vieille banquette abandonnée. Sous l'amicale pression de la princesse, Angélique confia la raison de ses tourments : ses sentiments pour un ange, sa déception devant l'attitude des hommes face à une jolie fille, ses doutes, ses interrogations…


	30. Chapitre XXX

**Chapitre XXX**

Angélique arriva dans le salon, les yeux rouges mais le menton haut. Jo lui adressa un regard pesant, mais un peu trop condescendant et un brin moqueur à son goût. Elle contracta ses mâchoires et refusa de baisser ou détourner les yeux. Ellen se détourna. D'un naturel impulsif, elle ne voulait pas risquer de s'en prendre à l'adolescente, qui traversait un moment difficile. Mais il s'agissait de sa fille ! Bobby avait un regard vide, émaillé de déception. Castiel fixa sur elle un regard placide. Angélique eut un sourire amer. Pour une fois qu'il la regardait…qu'il la regardait vraiment ! Mais il restait là, impassible. Par contre, Angélique comprit immédiatement que Dean, lui, n'en resterait pas là !

- Et alors ! explosa-t-il, très remonté.

- Alors quoi ? objecta nerveusement Angélique.

- Jo a été blessée par une démone ! Elle a frôlé la mort ! Et toi, tu nous envoies simplement au diable parce qu'on ne t'entoure pas de toute notre attention !...

Un rire frais et incongrue roula dans le salon de Bobby. Mahiya s'avança jusqu'au niveau d'Angélique, la recouvrant de son aura protectrice.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, du moins pour certains d'entre vous, ironisa la princesse des Amazones. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu vous envoyer au Ciel.

- Ils ne le méritaient pas, bougonna Angélique entre ses dents, faisant pétiller les prunelles si claires de Mahiya.

- Nous sommes attendus pour un grand Conseil Général…

L'amazone porta son regard sur l'assemblée. Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel devant les lèvres pincées de Dean, et son air sombre. Au contraire, Bobby la salua respectueusement, lui proposant un siège et une boisson, qu'elle déclina l'un comme l'autre. Après un instant de doute, Ellen avait reconnu la guerrière qui était apparue dans la cabane, qui avait emmené Dean et Sam en Enfer. Pourtant, elle semblait un peu différente, moins terrible, plus féminine.

Le regard de Mahiya, vif comme celui d'un chat, s'arrêta enfin sur Jo. Elle sentait la chasseuse dans l'expectative. Point de mire de toutes les personnes présentes jusqu'à maintenant, Jo sentait l'attention se diluer. Ce qui l'amenait à se poser plein de questions auxquelles personne ne semblait vouloir répondre. Mahiya arqua un fin sourcil et la chasseuse se mit en action.

- Je me nomme Jo Harvelle, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis une chasseuse, comme Dean et Sam.

- Je m'appelle Mahiya.

Volontairement, elle l'avait laissée dans le vague quant à sa qualité, faisant bisquer intérieurement la chasseuse. Angélique, pour sa part, jubilait.

- C'est la princesse des Amazones, compléta Bobby. C'est elle qui a tué Lilith.

- La princesse ? releva aussitôt Jo. Celle de Dean ou celle de Sam ? demanda-t-elle avec mordant.

- Dean et Sam auraient donc des princesses attitrées ? ironisa Mahiya en enlevant la longue cape qui la recouvrait.

La température monta subitement, car la robe-tunique de Mahiya, simple mais très sexy, mettait particulièrement son corps en valeur. Angélique pouffa. Elle était fière de « sa » princesse, car elle était petite-fille d'amazone. Elle savait maintenant où était sa place. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Jo, agacée par le dédain de cette femme splendide, repartit à la charge.

- Vu que Dean ne vous a pas sauté dessus malgré votre tenue affriolante, je suppose que vous êtes la princesse de Sam…

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'à regretter son absence. Dois-je pour autant remettre ma cape ? demanda-t-elle sans se démonter, avec un sourire en coin.

- Si nous devons partir, ce serait préférable, répliqua vertement Jo tandis que les hommes et l'ange présents suivaient cet échange sans trop savoir comment réagir.

- Et où allez-vous nous emmener ? En Enfer ? intervint Ellen à son tour.

- Je ne VOUS emmènerai nulle part, répondit Mahiya, imperturbable. Le conseil réunissant les trois mondes, se tiendra sur terre. Rassurez-vous Bobby, votre salon ne convient pas, ajouta-t-elle avec humour à l'intention du vieux chasseur, qui lui renvoya son sourire. Gabriel devrait arriver…

- Et moi ? demanda timidement Angélique.

Mahiya passa un doigt amical sur la joue de la frêle jeune fille. Ses grands yeux noirs l'imploraient.

- Je voudrais tant revoir Myrrha…

- Nous verrons.

- Et Sam ? s'enquit Dean avec espoir.

Mahiya lui lança un regard aiguisé, au fond duquel le chasseur put lire des reproches. Dean haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il était content de revoir Myrrha, mais son frère avait risqué sa vie sur le territoire de ces monstres de Viorcos ! Et il n'en avait aucune nouvelle ! L'avait-il perdu ?

En y réfléchissant, il était content de revoir Myrrha mais…il craignait leurs retrouvailles également. Sa dernière conversation avec Lucifer flotta dans sa mémoire… Sa culpabilité après l'avoir insultée… Leurs étreintes entre passion et tendresse… L'attachement triste et presque douloureux qu'il avait cru lire parfois dans les prunelles bleuet… Tout lui revenait pour serrer sa gorge d'une angoissante attente.

Myrrha… Comment réagirait-elle en le voyant ? Bêtement, il s'aperçut qu'il se demandait s'il était toujours l'élu, SON élu ? Tout comme il comprit espérer avoir encore une petite place dans son cœur. Son regard s'assombrit, signe de sa contrariété. Celui de Mahiya s'adoucit. Il n'était pas simple d'aimer un Winchester. C'était encore moins simple entre Dean et Myrrha…

D'une pression de la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, Mahiya autorisa Angélique à parler.

- Sam y sera également ! annonça-t-elle fièrement, heureuse du soulagement de Dean et, surtout, du sourire de Bobby. C'est Myrrha qui l'a sauvé ! rajouta la jeune fille avec une joie sans borne.

- Sauvé ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Dean.

Angélique soupira.

- Mais qui est Myrrha ? explosa Jo qui ne comprenait plus rien.

x x x x x x x x x x

Myrrha ne se leurrait pas. Elle était fébrile, à la fois inquiète et excitée à l'idée de revoir Dean. A la Forteresse Nord, elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Sam. Mais depuis leur retour au cœur de l'Enfer, elle paraissait l'éviter. Elle avait compris que, au-delà de l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune chasseur, c'est le reflet de son frère qu'elle recherchait avant tout.

Pourquoi vivre dans l'illusion ?

Alors que son regard errait sur l'orée flamboyante d'un éternel automne, nonchalamment assise sur un banc de bois, Myrrha sentit une présence auprès d'elle. Il eut été facile de tourner la tête pour découvrir l'arrivant. Trop facile ! La guerrière le refusa catégoriquement, se concentrant sur ses sensations et ses capacités de déduction. Il ne fallut que peu de secondes avant qu'un sourire heureux n'étirât ses lèvres. Pourtant, c'est sur un ton de reproche qu'elle apostropha l'arrivant.

- Je trouve que mon parrain m'abandonne à mon triste sort.

- Le jour où le sort qui s'acharnera sur toi sera triste, tu me verras à tes côtés pour te consoler, répliqua Gabriel avec tendresse et amusement.

Riant de la répartie, Myrrha vint se blottir étroitement dans les bras de l'archange. Il en fut un peu surpris. Certes, ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup d'attachement entre eux, et il était l'un des rares « mâles » à pouvoir lui faire des câlins. Mais elle y mettait une certaine retenue…qu'il ne retrouvait pas. Elle lut sa surprise dans les prunelles arrondies de Gabriel, et lui tendit un sourire triste.

- Je ne suis plus la princesse des Virgo Amazones.

Il comprit à demi-mot et son regard se voila. Mais il se détendit devant la moue qu'elle lui adressa. « Elle est forte », c'est bien ce qu'il avait assuré à Michaël. C'est bien ce qu'il ressentait, plus encore en face d'elle.

- Quels qu'ils soient, les câlins de ma filleule sont toujours les bienvenus…

- Tu allais ajouter quelque chose, le pressa-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Ce n'est rien, l'assura-t-il.

Elle fixait sur lui un regard implorant…teinté d'espièglerie. Elle ne changerait jamais ! Il en conçut un profond soulagement, et beaucoup d'admiration.

- J'allais dire que tu étais de plus en plus belle, mais ce n'est que peu de chose par rapport à la beauté qui pourrait être la tienne.

- Merci Gabriel. Je tiens à garder cette petite part humaine… si je puis dire cela avec un père comme Lucifer.

Ils rirent ensemble et l'avenir sembla soudain plus léger.

- Il faut que je parte. Je vais les chercher, expliqua-t-il avec un d'œil inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas Gabriel, répondit la princesse avec un pétillement malicieux qui éclairait le bleu de son regard. Dean et moi sommes de grandes personnes. Nous n'allons pas nous jeter l'un sur l'autre pour nous couvrir de baisers. A moins que…

- Dieu que tu ressembles à ton père ! répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Lorsque Gabriel arriva dans le salon de Bobby, la tension était à son comble. A force d'insistance, Jo avait appris que Myrrha était…la princesse des Enfers. Comme elle avait compris que Mahiya était liée à Sam, elle comprit que Myrrha devait être la princesse de Dean. Piquée au vif, même si elle n'était jamais sortie avec le chasseur ( malgré des propositions sans équivoque lors de leur première rencontre ), elle redoubla de questions. Auxquelles l'amazone refusait de répondre. Quant à Dean, au comble de l'exaspération, il émettait plus de grognements que de syllabes. Heureusement, Jo pouvait compter sur sa mère pour défendre son droit de savoir. Elle alla jusqu'à poursuivre Bobby dans la cuisine où il s'était réfugié sous couvert d'aller chercher des bières.

Imperturbable, Castiel observait les uns et les autres. Tandis qu'Angélique observait Castiel du coin de l'œil.

- Je vous aimais vous savez ?

L'ange plongea son regard perplexe dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Je suis un ange du Seigneur. Vous ne devriez pas…m'aimer.

Il était si sérieux en disant cela qu'Angélique sentit son cœur fondre sous une vague de tendresse.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, mutine. Mais cela m'a fait du bien de vous aimer.

Soudain, le silence étendit son manteau lourd sur la maison. Peu à peu, tous les regards convergèrent vers Gabriel qui attendait, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, sans sourire, visiblement agacé.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-il si sèchement que Castiel baissa la tête et que Dean resta bouche cousu. Alors maintenant, nous pouvons nous rendre au Conseil Général. Castiel, tu emmènes Dean Winchester. J'emmène Mahiya et monsieur Singer.

- Et moi ? demanda timidement Angélique.

- Elle voulait revoir Myrrha, expliqua la princesse des Amazones.

- Plus tard… Il s'agit d'un conseil de guerre, répondit Gabriel d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille avait du répondant. Je suis certain que Myrrha sera contente et qu'elle viendra te voir dès qu'elle le pourra, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus conciliant devant la déception d'Angélique, qui redressa aussitôt la tête avec un sourire.

- S'il s'agit d'un conseil de guerre, nous en sommes, décida Jo.

- Non ! rétorqua aussitôt l'archange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Votre présence n'est pas souhaitée pour l'instant. Seuls les démons principaux, les archanges, les élus de l'oracle et…monsieur Singer.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Bobby complètement déboussolé, tandis que Jo fulminait intérieurement d'être ainsi mise à l'écart.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gabriel avec une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix. Sans doute avez-vous plu à Lucifer !

- Mais…

- Rassurez-vous monsieur Singer, repartit l'archange en souriant de plus belle, cela ne signifie nullement que vous terminerez en Enfer.

x x x x x x x x x x

Lorsque Myrrha lui sauta au cou, Michaël hésita. Devait-il resserrer l'étreinte, marque de son affection ? Devait-il mettre un peu de distance, conscient de leurs rangs respectifs ? Il se raidit en apercevant Satan, qui dardait sur lui un regard moqueur. Certes, il appréciait Myrrha. Sa pureté, de cœur sinon de corps désormais. Sa joliesse sans fioriture ni artifice. Son esprit combattif.

Dieu ! Comment devait-il réagir devant cet ange infernal ?

Mutine, elle se serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Tout le monde ne pouvait se vanter de déstabiliser le chef suprême des armées célestes ! Elle le faisait d'ailleurs avec tant d'ingénuité qu'il en était profondément troublé.

- Oh ! Tu as gardé le nœud que je t'avais offert, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, en observant le visage dégagé respirant la virilité martiale.

- Oui, toujours, répondit-il avec force.

- Il faudra que je t'en offre un autre, comme ça tu penseras deux fois plus à moi, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Il y avait un fond d'affolement dans le regard surpris de l'archange guerrier. Affolement qui prit de l'ampleur lorsqu'elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, en toute innocence. Dieu ! Comment réagir ?

- Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle simplement pour lui permettre de reprendre contenance.

Si elle s'amusait à le taquiner, elle ne voulait en aucun cas le gêner outre mesure et lui faire perdre ses moyens en présence de démons. Les prunelles grises retrouvèrent leur éclat, à la fois doux et terrible.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il sobrement.

Myrrha, la fille de Lucifer… Ô combien il s'était alarmé à sa naissance ! Combien il avait tremblé lors de sa venue dans les jardins du Paradis ! Pourtant, elle s'était avancée vers lui, petite enfant à la frontière de son humanité, sans peur, et lui avait tendu un sourire éblouissant. Ensuite, elle l'avait longuement regardé de ses grands yeux de porcelaine, emplis de chagrin et de hauteur, et lui avait donné la main en regardant le jardin fleuri au bord duquel ils se tenaient. Sans un mot, il avait refermé ses doigts sur la menotte confiante, et l'avait entraînée dans une longue promenade. Ils avaient marché longtemps et, quand la petite fille fut fatiguée ( héritage de sa nature humaine ), il la porta.

Lorsque Michaël l'avait ramenée à son père, les prunelles grises s'étaient enfoncées dans la clarté ombrageuse des prunelles d'azur et, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, c'est lui qui avait baissé les yeux, jusqu'à la frimousse qui se câlinait contre Lucifer.

- Myrrha te ferait-elle encore des misères ?

Malgré lui, Michaël sourit. Au fil des visites, au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, c'était devenu un jeu entre eux.

- Moi ? Oh ! Je ne ferais jamais ça voyons…, minauda-t-elle, déclenchant le rire clair de Lucifer et celui, plus discret, de Michaël.

Il avait si peu l'habitude de rire, lui qui était toujours si sérieux, si imposant, si craint. Comme Lucifer quoique différemment, puisque Lucifer ne craignait pas de s'abandonner à ses émotions. Michaël, lui, aimait garder le contrôle de lui-même…et des autres. Avec Myrrha, c'était différent, et n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer pourquoi.

- Je lui laisse ces quelques moqueries de bonne grâce. Il faut bien qu'elle ait quelques raisons de croire qu'elle peut être meilleure que moi dans un domaine quelconque, répondit l'archange avec un regard en coin à Lucifer.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Myrrha se redressa de toute sa superbe sous ce qui aurait pu être une insulte dans la bouche d'un autre. De nouveau, la farouche guerrière se dressait à la vue de tous, emplissant l'espace de sa dignité écorchée.

- Il est bien loin le temps où je n'étais que ta disciple et où tu avais quelque chose à m'apprendre. Aujourd'hui, tu risquerais gros à te battre contre moi, répliqua-t-elle avec un brin de bravade dans la voix.

Amusé, Michaël jeta un regard éloquent à Lucifer. Dépitée, la princesse se tourna vers son père, les bras croisés.

- Je sais, dit Lucifer en fixant sa fille, elle me ressemble beaucoup !

Myrrha quitta aussitôt sa moue boudeuse pour un sourire vibrant de fierté et d'amour. L'archange guerrier détourna la tête, pudique et troublé.

- Nul n'est parfait, glissa Michaël avec un petit sourire narquois.

Myrrha se retourna, étonnée. Si elle avait fait de remarquables progrès depuis leur dernière joute, il s'était amélioré dans l'art de la taquinerie. Michaël et Lucifer rirent de concert devant le haussement de sourcil de la princesse guerrière, tandis qu'elle ronchonnait en réfrénant son envie de se joindre à eux.

x x x x x x x x x x

Un regard ! Il n'avait fallu qu'un regard pour qu'ils sachent que rien n'avait changé.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, son expression s'était instantanément adoucie. Une lueur de tendresse voluptueuse avait éclairé les paillettes de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, sa gorge s'était nouée. Il semblait soudain marcher au ralenti. L'horizon s'habillait d'un camaïeu bleu-lavande.

Un regard…et ils étaient retombés dans le cœur l'un de l'autre.

- Myrrha, appela doucement Lucifer.

Ou plutôt, la rappela-t-il à l'ordre. Elle se tendit. Il n'était pas question, aujourd'hui, qu'elle prenne place aux côtés des Humains. Elle était princesse des Enfers.

- Dean !

Le chasseur sursauta. Un sourire éclatant fleurit sur son visage tandis que son frère avançait vers lui.

- Sam !

Le cœur serré, Myrrha se détourna et s'assit aux côtés de son père, icône de fierté glacée malgré le feu de ses veines.


	31. Chapitre XXXI

**Chapitre XXXI**

Chacun avait compris l'urgence de la situation. L'ambiance était saturée de gravité et de tension nerveuse. Attiré irrésistiblement, Dean jeta un regard rapide à Myrrha, assise silencieusement à la gauche de Lucifer.

_« Côté cœur »_ avait-il noté avec une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie.

Il accrocha furtivement le regard myosotis, avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement la tête pour masquer sa coupable attention. Il eut envie de sourire, mais prit soin de faire semblant n'avoir rien remarqué. Il laissa glisser son propre regard sur elle, sans s'arrêter, pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il la regardait. Elle savait probablement qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait… Il commençait malgré lui à esquisser un sourire, jusqu'au coup de coude dans ses cotes porté par son frère. Le sourire se transforma en grimace. Il faillit protester et se mordit la langue juste à temps, grâce aux yeux ronds de mécontentement de Bobby.

Il reporta son attention sur la discussion. Il était clair que le vol de la Pierre Noire pousserait le dieu d'ombre à lancer son attaque.

- Le processus de sa destruction est lancé, assura Lucifer, mais cela nécessite un délai.

- Il est impératif qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus durant ce temps, comprit nerveusement Michaël.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la cacher en un lieu sûr, où il ne pourra se rendre. J'ai remis la Pierre Noire des Viorcos entre les mains de gardiennes dont il ne pourra tromper la vigilance, et qu'il ne se risquera pas à attaquer.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Pensant qu'il s'agissait des Amazones, Sam se tourna vers Mahiya à ses côtés.

- C'est vous qui avez la Pierre Noire ? Elle est sur terre ? murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Non !

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Les licornes, laissa tomber Asmodée avec un peu trop de condescendance dans la voix pour ne pas hérisser le chasseur.

- Bien sûr… J'hésitais avec les sirènes.

Lucifer lança un regard éloquent à Asmodée tandis que Bobby calmait le jeune homme.

- Au moins, il ne pourra réunir les trois pierres, se rassura Michaël. Sa puissance serait devenue incommensurable, et incontrôlable même pour nous.

- Alors, les licornes existent ? laissa échapper Sam, les yeux rêveurs.

- Sont-ils obligés de rester ? s'énerva Michaël.

- Oui, décida Lucifer, péremptoire.

Bobby et Sam lancèrent simultanément un regard à Dean, craignant une intervention intempestive de sa part. Il n'en fut pourtant rien… Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré sa conscience de la gravité de l'instant, le chasseur avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce Conseil. Le visage pâle de Myrrha entrait trop souvent dans son champ de vision.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Castiel, semblant l'implorer d'intervenir comme s'il était le dernier recours possible.

- Dean Winchester, pourrions-nous avoir votre attention ?

Ce n'était pas Castiel qui était intervenu, mais Michaël, sur un ton indubitablement agacé. Le chasseur contracta les mâchoires, faisant craindre le pire à Sam.

- Vous pourrez parler à Myrrha autant que vous le voudrez…une fois le dieu d'ombre vaincu. Je ne m'y opposerai pas, intervint Lucifer après un mouvement de Gabriel. Mais pour l'heure, nous avons besoin de chacun.

- Quelles compétences pourrait nous apporter cet énergumène ? marmonna Asmodée, approuvé par Mammon.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! tonna Lucifer avec force. Clarifions les choses une fois pour toutes : chaque personne a sa place autour de cette table !

- Où sont les deux autres pierres ? demanda soudain Dean, après un rapide coup d'œil aux reflets d'améthyste de Myrrha.

Lucifer sourit vaguement, tournant son regard tendre vers sa fille au lieu de répondre au chasseur. Pour éviter à la tension ambiante d'éclater en affrontements stériles, ce fut Gabriel qui prit la parole.

- Les 3 pierres noires sont les 3 joyaux du dieu d'ombre. Ensemble, elles accroissent sa puissance de manière considérable. Ensemble, elles pourraient nous vaincre… C'est pourquoi il était si important que Sam récupère celle des Viorcos. Car le dieu d'ombre a disséminé ses pierres auprès de ses différents alliés. Nous savons que l'une est sur terre et l'autre sur les terres souterraines, certainement proche de lui. Nous n'avions réussi à retrouver la trace que de celle des Viorcos…

- Grâce à Eline, intervint Myrrha, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Lucifer faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint devant le regard chargé d'incompréhension de Michaël. Il comprenait le but de l'intervention de Myrrha. Elle réclamait une meilleure place au sein de l'Enfer pour Eline, son ancienne Virgo Amazone. C'est pourquoi elle tenait à souligner l'implication de la démone dans cette découverte.

- Je vois que Dean Winchester n'est pas le seul à faire des digressions avec son attention. Nous reparlerons d'Eline plus tard si tu le veux bien…

Sous le regard incisif de son père, Myrrha rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, mais refusa de se détourner ou de se sentir coupable. Elle était on ne peut plus attentive...sous le regard brûlant de Dean, qu'elle sentait sur elle. Il fallait bien qu'elle intervienne après le rembrunissement du chasseur à l'évocation de l'épopée de Sam. Il fallait bien…

- Avec deux pierres, le dieu d'ombre reste détenteur d'une puissante inquiétante, reprit Gabriel sombrement. Il faudrait l'empêcher de les réunir…

- Si je comprends bien, résuma Bobby avec pragmatisme. Il y a une pierre noire sur terre mais vous ne savez pas où… C'est pour cela que nous avons notre place autour de cette table ? Nous devons intercepter cette pierre ?

Michaël eut un haut le cœur, tandis que les démons principaux lançaient un regard acéré, voire amusé, à cet humain qui se gonflait d'une importance qu'il était loin d'avoir. Seuls Gabriel, Castiel et Lucifer et Myrrha ne réagirent pas.

- Sam ne bénéficie plus de ses…capacités, expliqua la princesse d'une voix qui aurait pu être moins douce, tandis que les démons fronçaient les sourcils et que l'archange guerrier se renfrognait. Il lui fut difficile, malgré l'aide de Belzébuth et de mon père, de voler la Pierre des Viorcos. Et c'était la moins puissante des trois… Un humain ne pourrait espérer dérober l'une des deux autres. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez aucun rôle à jouer, bien au contraire !

Au début, elle avait parlé en regardant les hommes et même Mahiya. Cette dernière phrase, elle l'avait énoncée avec force, presque malgré elle, en plongeant ses prunelles dans celles de Dean.

- Très bien, alors quel est notre rôle exactement ? insista Bobby pour briser le charme qui semblait s'instaurer et qui portait la nervosité à son paroxysme.

- Vous êtes ici pour votre bon sens monsieur Singer, s'amusa Lucifer avec un sourire entendu à l'intention de Bobby.

Le Prince des Ténèbres avait parfaitement compris la tactique du vieux chasseur, et apportait de l'eau à son moulin.

- Les Hommes ont leur place à ce Conseil car la bataille ultime se conduira sur terre, dit-il gravement.

- C'est sûr ? insista Michaël qui aurait préféré laisser les humains de côté pour se battre entre anges et démons.

- Me suis-je jamais trompé ? gronda Lucifer. La Prophétie est claire à ce sujet. Je le sais, et notre ennemi le sait aussi. Dans le cimetière ouvert à tout vent d'un coin perdu à côté de Lawrence.

Lawrence ! Les frères Winchester sursautèrent. C'est là qu'ils étaient nés. C'est là que leur mère était morte, brûlée par le démon aux yeux jaunes. C'est là que tout avait commencé…et là que tout devait finir. Mais alors…

- Les Winchester étaient désignés comme les Guerriers de la Prophétie depuis longtemps, comprit Gabriel en brisant le silence surpris de sa voix mélodieuse.

- C'est pourquoi il a fallu que je mette rapidement au point un stratagème pour diluer l'attention du dieu d'ombre. C'est pourquoi j'ai substitué l'Apocalypse à la Prophétie. C'est pourquoi Azazel a préparé tant d'enfants…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir veillé sur eux tout simplement ? demanda Bobby.

- Le chemin le plus simple n'est pas forcément le plus rapide, assura Lucifer. Si je veillais sur eux de trop près, je les désignais d'office. Alors que certains points restaient obscurs et qu'ils demeuraient fragiles…

- Mais alors pourquoi… ? commença Sam.

- Ne revenons plus sur le passé, coupa Lucifer. Ce qui est fait est fait et, même si vous n'en comprenez pas la raison, cela devait se passer ainsi.

Gabriel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lucifer. Il était persuadé que, quelquefois, les choses auraient sans doute pu se dérouler d'une manière différente mais… Il poussa un soupir discret. Il savait bien qu'il ne changerait pas les démons en agneau. Oui, après tout, les choses étaient ainsi. Une ombre passa sur son visage… Il sentit soudain la chaleur d'une paume sur son avant-bras.

- Nous combattons ensemble mon frère, murmura la voix grave qui lui manquait tant.

Si Lucifer avait parlé de façon à n'être entendu que de lui, par contre il ne craignait pas d'étaler aux yeux de tous la complicité qui était la leur, n'en déplaise aux archanges ou aux démons principaux.

- Je ne pouvais veiller sur Dean et Sam Winchester sans les désigner nommément comme les Guerriers de la Prophétie, reprit Lucifer en croisant le regard circonspect de Bobby. Par contre, j'ai veillé en mettant Lilith sur leur piste.

- Nous n'avons pas la même perception de la protection, répliqua Dean.

- Je pense qu'il y a une bonne raison, essaya de le tempérer Castiel en voyant que Sam ne réagissait pas.

- Je ne pouvais surveiller les Winchester, mais j'ai toujours gardé un œil suspicieux sur Lilith. Elle n'était entrée en Enfer que par dépit, chassée par les anges…

- Je vois, comprit Bobby.

- Je vois, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, le houspilla Dean.

- Sur un autre ton veux-tu ! répliqua le vieux chasseur.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour justifier mes actions devant des hommes ! gronda soudain Mammon, exacerbé par le sourire attendri de Myrrha devant l'attitude de ce chasseur qui avait osé capturer son cœur.

- Autant laisser la victoire au dieu d'ombre, ajouta Michaël, les lèvres pincées.

Gabriel jeta un regard aux membres de ce conseil. Il se rendit compte que la majorité des démons principaux restaient dans l'expectative. Lucifer n'avait probablement pas abattu toutes ses cartes. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin et rencontra son sourire.

- Maintenant que les cartes sont retournées, entama Lucifer en reportant son attention sur les onze personnes réunies, le Conseil va pouvoir commencer.

Sam s'étrangla, tandis que Mahiya lui serrait la main pour l'inviter à se taire. Elle avait assisté à différents conseils en Enfer et savait que, lorsque les choses sérieuses débutaient, mieux valait y apporter toute son attention sans intervention inutile. Castiel se contenta d'un regard éloquent, qui n'aurait peut-être pas contenu Dean si Myrrha n'y avait pas ajouté une moue apaisante.

- Il y a un siège vide, fit néanmoins remarquer Bobby.

- Belphégor devrait nous rejoindre sous peu, l'informa Asmodée.

x x x x x x x x x x

Angélique déboula dans le salon de Bobby et s'accrocha fébrilement à Ellen. Elle paraissait avoir du mal à parler.

- Il faut…nous préparer… Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Vos armes, vite !

- Eh petite, la dernière fois que tu nous as joué cette scène, Sam et Dean se sont retrouvés en Enfer, lui rappela la chasseuse avec un mouvement d'humeur.

- Elle ne serait pas un peu hystérique la protégée de Bobby ? demanda Jo qui refusait de parler directement à la jeune fille.

Ellen fronça les sourcils. Connaissant le caractère d'Angélique, cette dernière aurait dû réagir. Or, elle continuait à s'agripper à elle en la regardant de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Les prunelles de jais ne reflétaient qu'une seule émotion : la terreur. Aussitôt, la chasseuse réagit.

- Prépare les armes ! Je vais chercher le sel.

- Mais…, s'apprêta à objecter Jo.

- Ne discute pas ! Le danger est bien réel !

Aussitôt, les deux femmes érigèrent entre elles et l'extérieur de multiples barrières de protection. Angélique, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ressemblait soudain à une jeune enfant effrayée, paniquée.

- Angélique, ma puce, sais-tu quel danger nous guette ? tenta de savoir Ellen.

Un grognement rauque lui répondit. Il y avait quelqu'un…ou quelque chose, là, dehors ! Des pas, d'autres grognements. Les chasseuses échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient plusieurs. Ellen se retourna vers Angélique qui essayait désespérément de parler.

- Des Viorcos, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix étranglée.

Un cri affreux… Une silhouette large et massive, humanoïde mais bestiale, s'afficha dans l'encadrement de ce qui fut une porte. Jo lança du sel et de l'eau bénite, sans succès. Ellen tira, mais cela ne réussit pas à arrêter l'ignoble créature. Une autre silhouette apparut, puis une troisième. Et encore… Angélique ne put retenir un gémissement et les Viorcos tournèrent la tête vers elle, souriant autant que cela leur était permis.

- Cette petite est pour moi, décida celui qui semblait être leur chef d'une voix gutturale. Vous pouvez vous amuser avec les deux autres femelles.

- Hey ! protesta Jo. Vous allez voir si vous allez vous amuser !

- Oh oui ! répondit le chef alors qu'ils laissaient tomber les lourdes capes qui avaient dissimulé leur venue.

Les regards médusés d'Ellen et de Jo fixèrent la virilité turgescente de ces monstres. Sexes qu'ils exhibaient fièrement, gorgés de sève et d'impatience, énormes, exigeants,…immondes. Angélique hurla. Les chasseuses se rapprochèrent d'elle, guettant chaque mouvement de ces créatures ignobles, décidées à défendre chèrement leur corps.

Au moment où tout espoir semblait perdu, un des Viorcos poussa un cri terrible avant de s'effondrer. La tête d'un deuxième roula aux pieds de leur chef, soudain très irrité. Les six survivants cherchaient à percer ce mystère. Tétanisées, les femmes n'osaient pas mettre ce flottement à profit pour essayer de s'enfuir, persuadées qu'elles seraient trop rapidement rattrapées.

Un Viorcos se précipita et un éclair bleuté le scinda en deux. Une lame apparut en pleine lumière. Tenue par un être étrange, androgyne, qui alliait merveilleusement la grâce et l'efficacité. Une boucle rose balaya le front d'une blancheur de neige, soulignant les prunelles d'un rouge étincelant.

- Vous comptiez vous amuser sans moi ? demanda Belphégor d'une voix à la fois suave et prenante.

Les Viorcos fondirent sur lui mais, avec une agilité élégante il les esquiva. Il ne cherchait pourtant pas à s'échapper, revenant chaque fois à la charge pour les pourfendre de son épée les uns après les autres. Le chef des Viorcos voulut se saisir d'Angélique mais, au moment où il avançait une main vers l'adolescente, malgré la protection illusoire des deux chasseuses présentes, un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

- Un chien de l'Enfer, murmura Ellen, tétanisée.

Après avoir scruté l'ombre menaçante, le Viorcos poussa un cri rageur et avança de nouveau la main. Une paire de mâchoires, aussi puissantes qu'invisibles à leurs yeux, sectionna l'avant-bras. Le monstre hurla. Angélique hurla. Le chien sauta et égorgea son ennemi qui se roula dans son sang en émettant un gargouillis gémissant. L'adolescente, toujours recroquevillée sur le fauteuil, sentit un souffle chaud contre sa main et hurla de nouveau. Ellen releva son arme pour tirer au hasard, vers le fauteuil.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas, le prévint gentiment Belphégor en s'avançant vers elles, tout en grâce féline.

Fascinée, Jo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette silhouette, qui était indubitablement celle d'un homme, mais qui dégageait une curieuse aura de féminité. Belphégor avait toujours aimé l'ambigüité. D'ailleurs, il adorait s'incarner en femme…tout en restant incontestablement mâle. Il sourit à la jeune femme et lui adressa un clin d'œil de connivence, qui ne plut pas du tout à Ellen.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement pour enrayer la fascination de sa fille.

- Parce qu'il s'agit du chien de Myrrha. Il ne vous fera pas de mal.

- Oh ! s'exclama soudain Angélique.

Au seul nom de Myrrha, elle avait paru revivre. Elle se redressa et contempla avec une certaine curiosité son « sauveur ».

- Vous pouvez baisser votre arme Ellen. Si c'est le chien de Myrrha, nous n'avons vraiment rien à craindre.

- Ben voyons ! répliqua la chasseuse en baissant néanmoins son arme.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Non, pas dans ce monde-ci. Et pas sans Myrrha… Il faut vous protéger. Je vais vous emmener en Enfer…

- Ah non ! le coupa Ellen avec fermeté. On reste ici bonhomme !

Eberlué, Belphégor la considéra des pieds à la tête avant d'éclater de rire. Cette humaine ne manquait pas de piquant !

- Soit ! accéda-t-il avec bonne humeur. Recuerdos fera le guêt autour de la maison, et je vais laisser quelques démons-éclaireurs qui nous préviendront aussitôt si un danger quelconque se présentait. Mais…vous ne devez en aucun cas sortir d'ici.

Le timbre de l'androgyne était si glacial que Jo sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Après cet avertissement aux effluves de menace, aucune des trois femmes n'avait envie de mettre un pied dehors.

- Et vous, vous ne restez pas ? questionna timidement Angélique.

- Je suis attendu.

- Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à moi ?

- …Vous êtes une réponse, répondit laconiquement Belphégor.


	32. Chapitre XXXII

**Chapitre XXXII**

Belphégor apparut dans le Grand Conseil. Il adressa un salut quelque peu appuyé à Michaël, qui se raidit instantanément. Le démon semblait très content de lui alors que les jointures des mains de l'archange blanchissaient tant il serrait les poings. Il ne trouvait pas aux taquineries de Belphégor le même charme qu'à celles de Myrrha.

Dean et Sam, quant à eux, s'amusèrent de la réaction de Bobby. Eberlué, le vieux chasseur regardait s'avancer le gracile démon sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot.

- Ben mince, lâcha-t-il enfin dans un murmure perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce zigoto ?

- Ce « zigoto », le renseigna Lucifer à voix haute, faisant virer Bobby au cramoisi, n'est autre que Belphégor.

Jamais cette voix n'avait paru si profonde que dans le silence ouaté qui avait accueilli l'entrée en scène du démon. Myrrha se mit à pouffer, détendant une atmosphère qui devenait opaque.

- Eh Bobby, ils disent pas tout dans les livres, hein ? le charria Sam. T'avais encore des choses à apprendre…

- Ça va, bougonna celui-ci, vexé.

Après ce flottement salvateur, les attentions se portèrent de nouveau sur Belphégor. Mais cette fois, pour des choses sérieuses.

- Tu avais raison mon beau guerrier, ronronna le démon avec un gracieux mouvement pour envoyer un baiser à Michaël.

- Je t'avertis…, gronda ce dernier avant de fermer les yeux pour retrouver toute sa concentration et son calme.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? interrogea Gabriel, étonné de ne pas être dans la confidence.

- Le bel archange à la cicatrice fanfaronne a retrouvé la pierre noire sur terre, annonça Belphégor de manière emphatique.

- Cesse ton petit jeu tout de suite ! explosa Michaël en se redressant, les yeux plus percutants que l'acier.

- Quoi ! s'insurgea Gabriel en même temps, envoyant à son homologue un regard indigné.

- Pendant que nous étions occupés à contrecarrer le dieu d'ombre, Michaël a recherché la pierre noire qui se trouvait sur terre, expliqua calmement Lucifer.

- Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant ? enragea Gabriel en lançant à son frère archangélique un regard lourd de reproches.

- Voudrais-tu être au courant de tout ? rétorqua celui-ci avec acidité. Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Belzébuth se pencha vers Sam, louchant au passage sur la poitrine de Mahiya qui se trouvait entre eux, ce qui eut pour effet de rembrunir le jeune chasseur et d'accentuer la malice du regard démoniaque.

- C'est presque aussi animé que chez nous, s'amusa-t-il.

- Mouais, grommela Sam qui, malgré une sympathie irraisonnée pour l'empereur des légions démoniaques, préférait le voir s'éloigner de Mahiya.

- Boude pas gamin, le taquina-t-il en se penchant un peu plus sur l'amazone qui osait à peine respirer. Je vais pas te la faucher ta dulcinée… Enfin, si elle voulait goûter à un autre…

Mahiya, livide, supplia Belzébuth de ses grands yeux clairs et brillants. Elle était certaine qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter « à un autre démon » ou « à un autre prince de l'Enfer ». Elle le lisait dans les prunelles sombres qui glissaient sur sa peau.

- Un autre style, plus viril, moins…regards énamourés, reprit-il après quelques secondes.

En fait de regard énamouré, Sam lui jeta plutôt un regard assassin. Qui eut le don de faire fleurir un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres épaisses de Belzébuth.

Pendant ce temps, Bobby observait toujours subrepticement Belphégor, qui était conscient d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions du vieux chasseur, mais qui refusait d'accorder la moindre importance à un simple humain. Dean épiait Lucifer qui assistait, sourire aux lèvres et indulgence au regard, aux diverses joutes. Puis, ses prunelles bleutées accrochèrent les prunelles de Myrrha et ne les lâchèrent plus. Mammon émit un grondement sourd, tandis qu'Asmodée guettait le chasseur, le transformant mentalement en gibier…de potence de préférence. Castiel était choqué par l'altercation entre Michaël et Gabriel, en présence de tous ces démons !

Bref, le Grand Conseil devenait un beau bordel !

Un bâillement affiché de Satan ramena soudain le silence, aussi subitement qu'il avait volé en éclat.

- Bien ! Belphégor, veux-tu apprendre à tous ceux qui ne le savent pas encore où se trouve la pierre noire sur terre ?

- C'est la petite Angélique qui la porte à son poignet.

- Son bracelet ? intervint Mahiya. Sa mère lui a offert avant de s'éteindre. C'est la seule chose qui lui vient de son père. Comment… ?

Enervé, Michaël commença par fusiller Mahiya de son regard intraitable, devant lequel la princesse des Amazones se redressa dignement. Alors que Sam s'énervait, Dean et Bobby se firent un devoir de le calmer.

- Quels indices ont pu te mettre sur la voie ? demanda Myrrha en fronçant les sourcils.

Michaël retrouva instantanément son calme et sa prestance, tandis que Gabriel levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bien qu'elle soit petite-fille d'une Virgo Amazone, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Angélique détecte avec tant de brio les mouvements des Viorcos, ni les frémissements de l'Enfer ou du Paradis… Elle devait donc avoir un lien quelconque avec la Prophétie.

- Et ? l'incita Myrrha, perplexe devant le silence de l'archange.

- L'identité du père d'Angélique a tout révélé, intervint Lucifer.

- Qui est-ce ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mahiya avec curiosité.

- Un des hommes du dieu d'ombre, un de ses lieutenants…

- Les Amazones sont des femmes de bien ! protesta Mahiya. Aucune des nôtres n'aurait basculé dans le camp du dieu d'ombre.

- Aussi ne l'a-t-elle pas su, insista Lucifer. Elle est simplement tombée amoureuse.

Mahiya pinça les lèvres, humiliée. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une Amazone puisse avoir succombé à un homme du Mal. Un lieutenant de ce monstre qui voulait éradiquer l'espèce humaine, qui voulait remplacer Dieu, qui voulait asservir Lucifer. Pourquoi ? Comment ?... Une amazone !

Sam posa une main compatissante sur la cuisse de la princesse, que celle-ci repoussa avec violence. De même, elle ne voulut pas croiser le regard surpris et blessé du jeune chasseur. Il crispa les mâchoires et baissa la tête.

- Laisse-lui le temps mon garçon, glissa Bobby.

Pendant ce temps, Belzébuth se penchait vers Mahiya.

- Décidément, les Amazones ont un certain goût pour les…mauvais garçons, susurra-t-il.

Mahiya se redressa d'un bond, pâle et enragée.

- Les Amazones se sont toujours battues avec loyauté ! s'écria-t-elle. Elles méritent le respect !

- Les faits sont là, constata Michaël durement.

- Je ne les laisserai pas insulter ! intima-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Nous n'avons pas dit que nous ne respections pas les guerrières que sont les Amazones, dit doucement Lucifer.

Curieusement, cela ne calma pas Mahiya, qui devint livide. La douceur du Prince des Enfers la giflait. Les guerrières étaient respectables, mais elle non ! Parce qu'elle avait couché avec lui… Parce qu'elle avait fait un pacte… Pour retrouver une vie « normale » à travers un physique normal… Parce qu'elle aimait sa beauté… Elle haletait, au bord de la rupture.

Bien que son père essayât de l'en empêcher, Myrrha se leva brusquement et se précipita auprès de son ancienne seconde pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la berça comme l'on berce une enfant ou une amie, faisant jaillir leur complicité au milieu de cette assemblée d'hommes. Mahiya se calma.

- Nous pouvons peut-être reprendre, maugréa Michaël, quelque peu gêné par cette démonstration affectueuse. Myrrha, tu devrais regagner ta place.

Lucifer leva un sourcil contrarié.

- Pourquoi ma filleule ne serait-elle pas à sa place à mes côtés ? demanda Belzébuth, incisif.

- Ah ! Ca faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait valoir tes droits de parrain, s'amusa Asmodée.

- Sam, veillez bien sur Mahiya, l'invita Myrrha. Même si elle ne vous y autorise pas…

- Nous devons composer avec les états d'âme des humains maintenant, se lamenta Mammon.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? glissa Dean à Castiel.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ange. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un conseil avec des démons.

- Et chez les emplumés ?

- Cela se passe souvent comme ça, avoua Castiel avec un regard candide.

- Myrrha, veux-tu bien revenir à ta place avant que Michaël ne se mette à bouder, se moqua Lucifer.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! intima Gabriel. Sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir !

Myrrha hésita un instant, puis revint à sa place en passant derrière Dean. Elle respira plus fort pour sentir les effluves de son odeur. Elle entrouvrit la bouche sous les coups désordonnés de son cœur. Asmodée et Mammon froncèrent les sourcils.

- Il faut impérativement détourner le dieu d'ombre des pierres noires à sa disposition, lança Satan comme un cheveu sur la soupe. L'empêcher à tout prix de les réunir !

Alors que l'assemblée n'était que brouhaha quelques secondes plus tôt, un silence pesant accueillit cette intervention. Soudain, toute chamaillerie, tout reproche, tout regret, s'effacèrent pour regrouper dans un élan unique les guerriers de l'ordre présent.

- Moi je le peux, rompit Myrrha d'une voix douce, en s'asseyant à sa place.

Les visages se tournèrent lentement vers elle, comme au ralenti, comme pour nier avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Dean et Sam furent saisis par l'extrême pâleur de Lucifer. Dans un second temps, ils notèrent que, loin d'amoindrir sa beauté, cela la parait au contraire d'une aura mystérieuse.

- Te crois-tu donc si importante ? demanda Lucifer d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi…

x x x x x x x x x x

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler d'une mission mentionnant les Winchester, Délicia s'était battue pour porter sa candidature. Elle fut surprise de savoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une adolescente, protégée par les chasseurs.

Elle fut dépitée.

Cette jeune fille était, de plus, la descendante d'une ancienne Virgo-Amazone.

Ses dents grincèrent.

C'est dans un état d'esprit quelque peu chagrin qu'elle se présenta chez Bobby, en compagnie d'un légionnaire infernal déguisé en représentant. Leur rôle consistait à prendre contact avec ladite adolescente et lui porter aide si nécessaire. Ils devaient également vérifier la fiabilité et la discrétion des mesures de sécurité prises pour la protection d'Angélique.

La succube fut accueillie par le regard hautain de Jo Harvelle. Rapidement, elle comprit l'indifférence glacée qui unissait la jeune medium et la jeune chasseuse. Elle comprit également les liens amicaux qui unissaient Jo et les frères Winchester. Elle haussa les sourcils en l'entendant parler aussi familièrement de Dean, presque comme d'un amoureux. Finalement, cette mission pourrait se révéler intéressante.

Soudain, les yeux de la succube s'arrêtèrent sur le bracelet d'Angélique, au milieu duquel une petite pierre noire à la rondeur impeccable était entrelacée de fils d'or. Une pierre sombre sur laquelle ne semblait se refléter aucune lumière, dans laquelle on paraissait tomber comme dans un puits. Elle sursauta. Abandonnant son complice, elle rejoignit rapidement le cœur de l'Enfer.

Hélas ! Tous les démons principaux étaient à ce maudit Conseil ! Tous, sauf un…

Elle transplana jusqu'à celui auquel elle voulait parler. Elle s'approcha du fleuve des âmes, s'agenouilla dans une posture humble ( mieux valait ne pas faire preuve de supériorité devant lui ) et appela doucement.

- Léviathan, Léviathan, viens à moi je t'en conjure…. Léviathan, Léviathan, viens à moi je t'en conjure…

Au bout de quelques instants, Léviathan répondit à son appel. Elle glissa un regard gourmand sur le corps appétissant du démon principal, mais se garda bien d'exprimer son envie de toute autre manière. Il sourit, notant les frissons qui parcouraient malgré elle la peau de la succube. Mais le démon-dragon était un sage, et l'heure n'était pas au batifolage.

- Que veux-tu Délicia ?

- Je suis allée sur terre, auprès de cette fille protégée par les Winchester.

- Qu'as-tu appris qui justifie ton appel ?

- La pierre qu'elle a sur son bracelet… J'en ai vu une autre semblable…

- Où ? demanda-t-il d'un ton claquant.

- A la poitrine du dieu d'ombre, lorsqu'il m'a approchée. Mais je n'ai pas trahi ! se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter dans un élan de panique.

- Nous le savons, répondit-il simplement. Donc, il porte la troisième pierre sur lui.

- Oui, sur un médaillon. Elle est un peu plus grosse que celle de cette fille, mais je suis sure que c'est la même. J'ai ressenti le même…appel du gouffre. Nos princes sont au Conseil, alors je suis venue te voir.

- Et tu as bien fait. Va rapporter à ton maître ce que tu viens de me dire, dit-il en touchant le front de la succube qui se retrouva instantanément dans la salle du Grand Conseil, une salle ouverte sur la nature environnante, sur le souffle du vent, sous la douceur du soleil.

Asmodée l'aperçut. Il se redressa, perplexe. Alors elle s'approcha, de cette démarche chaloupée qui ne laissait nul mâle digne de ce nom indifférent. Aussi jeta-t-elle un coup d'œil lourd de reproches à Castiel et aux archanges. Myrrha se dressa également, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais son père lui intima l'ordre de se rasseoir. Il était le seul maître en son Conseil. Seul Michaël aurait pu intervenir avant lui…

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Lucifer d'une voix égale, malgré le bouillonnement de sa fille.

- C'est Léviathan qui m'envoie, dit-elle comme sésame.

Elle capta aussitôt l'attention des démons, des archanges et de Castiel.

- Je préfèrerais qu'elle reste à pourrir dans son coin, grogna Dean dont le regard s'était assombri.

- Léviathan est un démon très sage, murmura Castiel. S'il envoie Délicia en plein Conseil, c'est qu'elle a une information d'importance.

Sous le regard légèrement anxieux de son frère, Dean se cala dans son siège et ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de darder sur la succube des prunelles où la colère le disputait à l'écœurement.

- J'ai participé à la mission de protection de… d'Angélique, se reprit-elle sous le regard attentif de Michaël. J'ai remarqué son bracelet. J'ai déjà vu une pierre semblable.

Un silence total s'abattit sur le Conseil. La troisième pierre ! La succube comprit l'importance de sa découverte. Elle adressa un sourire victorieux, mais discret, à Myrrha et prit le temps de glisser un regard vers Dean, dont le ressentiment visible était pour elle une promesse de plaisirs imposés et grisants.

- Le moment n'est pas aux tergiversations, ni au marchandage ! la claqua Lucifer, la faisant sursauter violemment.

- Le dieu d'ombre la porte sur lui en permanence, dans un médaillon, dit-elle rapidement.

Lucifer et Michaël échangèrent un regard entendu. Il la portait sur lui ! Ainsi, on ne pourrait la lui prendre… Ils se rembrunirent l'un et l'autre.

- Tu peux partir Délicia, en profita Myrrha pour chasser la succube hors de sa vue.

- Maître ? se rebiffa celle-ci sans se départir du minimum de respect nécessaire en présence des démons principaux et des archanges.

Asmodée ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Délicia était décidément une excellente recrue dans le rang des succubes. Il aurait pu parier que même Dean Winchester était sur le point de bander devant les poses lascives de la démone, au milieu du cercle de parole.

- Je suis très content de toi Délicia, commença Lucifer d'une voix grave dans laquelle Myrrha nota cependant une pointe irritée. Ta découverte est très importante, nous en sommes tous conscients, ajouta-t-il en faisant un tour de table du regard. Et pour que nul n'oublie qui dirige le Conseil de l'Enfer, je demande à ma fille de te récompenser à la hauteur de ton mérite. Si toutefois, tu acceptes d'attendre que cette bataille soit terminé et l'ennemi vaincu.

- J'accepte maître, le remercia Délicia en glissant un regard mi-amusé mi-supérieur à la princesse des Enfers, sa rivale de toujours, sur laquelle elle venait de prendre un petit avantage une fois de plus.

Myrrha était statufiée. Elle tourna ses prunelles agrandies de tendresse meurtrie et d'orgueil blessé vers son père. Elle blêmit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pris une décision inébranlable et qu'elle devait s'y plier. N'avait-elle pas usurpé son autorité sous prétexte que la vue de la succube lui était insupportable en cet instant ? Après leur dernière confrontation humiliante, en présence de Dean… La sanction était immédiate ! Ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes à naître et qui, pourtant, ne couleraient pas.

Une récompense à la mesure de sa découverte… Elle sentit la terre tourner autour d'elle et s'agrippa imperceptiblement à la table. Car cette découverte était d'une importance capitale ! Ce qui signifiait… Dans un mouvement incontrôlable, son regard se tourna vers Dean. Il put lire toute la détresse de la princesse avant de détourner la tête, ne trouvant pas la force de la soutenir compte tenu qu'il était le prix espéré par la succube. Désemparée, les prunelles lavande accrochèrent celles de Sam. Il lui adressa un sourire et oscilla discrètement la tête. Il avait comprit qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger Dean le plus possible. Il savait…

Lucifer n'avait rien perdu de cet échange. Ses yeux foncèrent sous le coup d'une légère contrariété. Alors qu'il allait donner l'ordre à Myrrha de choisir la nature de la récompense sur le champ, une main chaude se posa sur son avant-bras. Aussitôt, il retrouva son calme et sourit.

- Tu sais à quel point elle est amoureuse, murmura Gabriel pour n'être entendu que de son voisin. Tu l'as bien assez punie pour sa présomption.

- Mon frère, crois-tu que cela ne me chagrine pas ?

- Tu l'aimes trop pour cela. Crois-tu que Délicia mérite qu'elle s'écharpe le cœur devant nous ?

Lucifer accentua son sourire. Derrière son espièglerie et son amour des Humains, Gabriel saurait toujours l'amener sur le chemin de la tendresse. Il se tourna vers sa fille qui demeurait figée, digne et pâle, les yeux fixés sur Délicia. Un regard qui, saturé de détresse, d'amertume, de contrition, avait gagné en imperméabilité. Il posa une main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta. Son cœur parut se remettre à battre à la chaleur de cette paume.

- Tu peux partir Délicia. Nous te ferons connaître la décision de Myrrha en temps et heure.

La succube était partie, lançant au passage un clin d'œil satisfait à Dean, dont la moue dégoûtée l'excitait de plus en plus. Lucifer avait senti la crispation de sa fille, aussi légère fut-elle. Il accentua la pression de sa main.

- Aie confiance, murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle retrouvait un sourire timide, des couleurs et…toute son aptitude au combat.

_« J'ai confiance ! Puisque mon père m'y invite, j'ai toutes les raisons d'avoir confiance. Je me battrai contre cette menace terrible qui pèse sur chacun de nous. Je me battrai contre ce destin de génitrice qu'un monstre veut me forcer à endosser. Je me battrai contre le dieu d'ombre, au-delà de mes forces, au-delà de moi-même… Et ce ne sera pas pour te livrer Dean Winchester ! » _pensa-t-elle sauvagement à l'adresse de la succube.


	33. Chapitre XXXIII

**Chapitre XXXIII**

Les démons principaux et les archanges étaient silencieux. La tension était à son comble. Dean et Sam sentirent leur inquiétude s'accroître en remarquant les regards presque affolés de Gabriel à Lucifer.

- Il faut plus que jamais détourner le dieu d'ombre d'Angélique et lancer notre attaque, lâcha soudain Myrrha. Je demeure la meilleure chance de réussite.

Lucifer détourna la tête, les mâchoires crispées.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea doucement Dean en se penchant vers Castiel.

- Myrrha est aussi importante pour le dieu d'ombre que les pierres noires, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus…si ce n'est que Myrrha peut effectivement détourner son attention, mais en se mettant en danger.

- Quoi ?

Bobby et Sam tournèrent la tête, surpris. Dean avait parlé un peu plus fort, un peu trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pourtant, la majorité des visages restaient tournés vers Myrrha et Lucifer. Seul Satan dardait ses prunelles brûlantes sur le chasseur. C'est lui qui donnerait la force nécessaire à leur princesse pour s'en sortir… Lui et Lucifer ! Les deux hommes de sa vie… Il secoua sa crinière rousse. L'heure n'était pas à l'attendrissement.

- Moi seule peut y arriver, enfonça Myrrha en plantant le clou dans le cœur de son père.

D'un mouvement brusque il se tourna vers elle, au moment où une larme débordait des prunelles myosotis trop brillantes pour rouler sur la joue soyeuse. Il serra les poings, enrageant de son impuissance.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire cela ? demanda Michaël devant le silence de Lucifer.

- S'il pense avoir une chance de me capturer, il préfèrera venir vers moi que vers la pierre noire…

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire cela ? répéta l'archange, avec une voix métallique qui révélait son angoisse et sa tristesse.

- Je crains…d'en être responsable, intervint Mahiya d'une voix étranglée.

La princesse des Amazones était blême et fébrile. Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que ses informations conduiraient à un tel résultat ? Elle se maudissait ! Elle méritait les flammes de l'Enfer, qu'elle voyait danser dans les prunelles d'azur de Lucifer. Elle entrouvrit une bouche tremblante, sans parvenir à sortir le moindre mot tant elle était bouleversée.

- Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, s'écria-t-elle soudain comme un fleuve tourmenté rompant les digues. Sinon…

- Sinon rien, la coupa Myrrha d'un ton abrupt.

- Que crois-tu savoir exactement ? s'enquit Asmodée d'un ton cassant, refusant de croire qu'une humaine puisse avoir des informations intéressantes concernant la Prophétie.

- Angélique m'a dit que seule Myrrha pourrait apporter la victoire, car elle serait toujours la cible privilégiée du dieu d'ombre. Elle a eu une vision… Elle n'en a plus eue depuis…

- Je dois attirer le dieu d'ombre pendant que vous lancerez l'attaque décisive ! scanda la princesse des Enfers.

A la surprise de tous, Lucifer se redressa, furieux. Il planta ses prunelles étincelantes dans celles de sa fille.

- Que crois-tu ? Que tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir parce qu'une gamine a eu une vision. Qui, de plus, pourrait être générée par la pierre noire qu'elle porte sur elle !

- Je ne sais pas tout, répliqua Myrrha désespérément. Alors explique-moi !

- Très bien, alors écoute ! Il ne s'agit pas d'attirer le dieu d'ombre. Pour avoir une chance de le détourner de la pierre noire, il faudra qu'il soit sûr de t'attraper. Tu entends ? Sûr et certain !

- Mais…

- Il t'a choisie comme épouse ! Tu es aussi importante pour son avenir que les pierres noires. D'autant qu'il ne peut plus réunir les trois. Ce qui ne le rend pas moins dangereux car il est toujours puissant, très puissant. Il porte une pierre noire sur lui ! Et il a noué des alliances dangereuses pour le Ciel et l'Enfer.

- Mais…s'il m'attrape, vous aurez l'opportunité de le battre ? insista-t-elle.

- Serais-tu inconsciente ? rugit Lucifer.

- Non, je ne le suis pas, murmura Myrrha d'une voix étrangement étouffée. Et toi tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es le prince des Enfers…

- Nous ne pouvons protéger la pierre, les mondes et la princesse, avertit Satan, s'attirant un regard furibond de Lucifer.

Le démon principal soutint le regard. Il savait parfaitement gérer la colère. Il la contrôlait, l'amplifiant ou l'affaiblissant. Pendant leur joute oculaire, le Porteur de Lumière sembla retrouver un calme relatif, et toute sa prestance. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas le choix.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Dean quand il comprit que Myrrha ne serait plus protégée. Vous êtes tous cinglés ! Il la veut pour nous détruire et vous, vous n'allez rien faire…

- Dean, essayèrent de l'arrêter Bobby et Sam.

- Vous êtes malades ! Comptez pas sur moi !

- Dean, tenta de l'apaiser Castiel, avec un froncement de sourcils car son fluide paraissait sans effet sur son protégé.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous allez faire ! accusa-t-il en fixant Lucifer.

- Dean ! s'effraya Myrrha.

- Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'en rende pas compte ? hurla Lucifer. Vous pensez sans doute que cela me plaît de mettre ma fille en danger. Mon unique fille ! Mais ne suis-je pas le diable ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux connaître des sentiments ? Seuls les humains en ont le monopole… A qui croyez-vous parler monsieur Winchester ?

- Lucifer, appela doucement Gabriel tout en sachant que, cette fois, ce serait peine perdue.

L'abcès devait être crevé, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Vous aimez votre fille mais vous êtes pourtant prêt à la livrer à ce monstre qui ne veut qu'un morceau de chair pour assouvir son appétit sexuel et lui faire plein de gosses aussi monstrueux que lui ! Et cela ne choque personne !

- J'aime ma fille plus que tout ! Mais j'ai des responsabilités envers mes sujets, et mon royaume s'étend au-delà de ce que vous êtes capable d'imaginer ! Ma fille aussi a des responsabilités. Elle ne doute pas de mon amour pour autant ! Et je ne vous permets pas de me juger ! s'époumona Lucifer. Oh je sais… Vous étiez prêt à nous mettre TOUS en danger pour rejoindre votre frère lors de sa mission. Ha ! Le bel amour en vérité ! Vous l'auriez mis en danger lui aussi, plus sûrement que les Viorcos !... Au moins je vous ai évité ce choix déchirant… Cela ne m'est pas permis, termina-t-il d'un ton douloureusement voilé.

- Je ne pourrai pas laisser faire ça, souffla Dean, figé, tandis que ses prunelles s'emplissaient d'une détresse de plus en plus consciente.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, murmura Myrrha avec un regard mouillé pour l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur et qui le retenait en otage depuis. Aucun de nous ne l'a, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main fine sur la main encore frémissante de colère, d'indignation et de chagrin de son père.

- Mon ange, murmura Lucifer en s'asseyant de nouveau.

L'air, qui avait vibré des vociférations des deux hommes dressés l'un en face de l'autre, semblait avoir de la peine à se départir de cette fureur, électrisant l'atmosphère. Myrrha se tourna vers Satan, lui adressant un sourire complice. Il souffla sur une mèche rousse qui balayait son front comme une flamme indisciplinée, et répondit au sourire de la princesse. Il étendit ses paumes à plat devant lui et sembla absorber la colère ambiante.

Lucifer regarda sa fille comme rarement il l'avait fait auparavant, avec une intensité absolue. Il ne cherchait pas à lire en elle, non ! Au contraire… Mentalement, il caressait chaque ligne de son visage, il embrassait chacune de ses émotions, pour les graver dans son âme à l'encre indélébile couleur lavande. Sa seule et unique fille… Sa superbe guerrière… Sa sublime princesse…

Ses prunelles brûlantes, malgré le bleu glacé de ses iris, reflétaient l'amour et la confiance qu'il éprouvait. Son cœur éclata sous la poussée d'un attachement plus puissant que jamais. Pourrait-il un jour trouver des mots assez forts pour l'exprimer ? Mais était-ce nécessaire, quand il lisait le même amour dans les prunelles de sa fille.

Il avait conscience de l'importance cruciale de ce Conseil, une conscience exacerbée même. Il avait conscience du regard de Dean Winchester sur lui, rempli de rancune et de craintes. Le regard d'un homme amoureux… Il avait conscience des yeux des autres fixés sur eux. Mais il s'en moquait ! Il s'en serait bien moqué pour l'éternité si cela avait sauvé Myrrha… Mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord la sacrifier pour la sauver.

- Ecoute mon ange…, murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains, s'immergeant totalement dans cet océan d'amour qui renforçait sa haine contre quiconque voudrait l'en priver.

Il sursauta. Malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait et la détermination non feinte dont elle faisait preuve, les mains de Myrrha étaient gelées et…légèrement tremblantes. Sa gorge se serra. Aussi préféra-t-il se taire pendant quelques secondes.

Car, à part dans le coup d'éclat avec Dean Winchester qui avait permis au père de prendre la parole, il était le Prince des Enfers. Nul n'aurait pu prétendre suivre le cours de ses pensées ou déchiffrer ses émotions. Réfractaire à toute lecture, il ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait montrer. Tout en sachant qu'il ne dupait personne. Autour de cette table, tous connaissaient son amour pour sa fille, et le partageait. C'est pourquoi le Conseil était silencieux, suspendu à ses lèvres. Des lèvres qui devaient entériner une infamie…

- Il va t'attraper... Ecoute-moi bien. Il faut que tu repousses au maximum l'instant de…ta défaite, dit-il d'une voix assourdie, refusant de mettre un terme sur ce qui allait se passer.

- Oui, répondit-elle, concentrée. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

L'émotion irradia des prunelles de Lucifer. Tous durent détourner les yeux, excepté elle !

- Je t'aime mon ange, ma si jolie et précieuse petite fille, murmura-t-il dans un élan d'amour irrépressible.

Il n'était pas coutumier de telles déclarations, jugeant que les mots reflétaient qu'imparfaitement les sentiments. Habituellement, il ne faisait que répondre à sa fille. Aussi fut-elle particulièrement émue par cet épanchement. Elle noua ses longs bras blancs autour du cou de son père. Il sentait ses mains froides contre sa nuque. Et elle nicha son front au creux de l'épaule paternelle.

- Je t'aime papa !

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, si proche, si lié l'un à l'autre. Lucifer se détendit et l'assemblée les retrouva ainsi enlacés.

- Pour ce qui est des détails, je te laisse voir ça avec Michaël.

Cette nouvelle salve d'amour déchira le cœur de Myrrha. Car elle savait que, malgré toute sa volonté et son sang-froid, il ne POUVAIT la livrer à leur ennemi, ni même en parler. C'est pourquoi il préférait s'effacer devant Michaël.

- Je t'aime plus que tout, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur la chevelure soyeuse de sa fille.

S'arrachant à l'étreinte affectueuse de son père pour se tourner vers l'archange guerrier, elle ne put empêcher son regard de dériver jusqu'à Dean. Les prunelles du chasseur étaient assombries par une jalousie diffuse, la crainte et la colère, et ses mâchoires étaient contractées. Le cœur de la guerrière se gonfla de force. Pour son père, pour Dean, elle serait la plus forte ! Parce qu'elle voulait les revoir coute que coute !

x x x x x x x x

Michaël dardait sur elle un regard gris perle un peu trop affectueux. Myrrha sourit et l'archange sursauta. Il devait vider son esprit de tout souvenir lié à la princesse infernale. Alors qu'il se concentrait, un souvenir, plus vivace que les autres, s'accrocha à sa conscience, refusant de sombrer. Celui d'une petite fille courant vers lui en riant. « Regarde Michaël ! Moi aussi j'ai des ailes ! » s'était-elle exclamé en ouvrant ses grandes ailes d'un noir profond aux reflets bleutés… Ouvrir ses ailes noires, en plein paradis ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se permettre aussi innocemment une telle folie.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle devant le tendre sourire de l'archange guerrier.

Cela suffit pour qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité. Son cœur se serra, griffant son regard de pointes acérées. Se détournant de Myrrha sans lui répondre, il reprit place au sein du Conseil.

- Tu vas te porter au secours de la Forteresse Nord. Nul ne pourra trouver étrange ton attitude, compte tenu qu'il s'agissait de ton fief jusqu'à récemment. Ce sera d'autant plus crédible qu'on pensera que ton père ne veut pas te mettre en première ligne.

- De plus, la Forteresse Nord reste la seule porte pour accéder au monde des Hommes à partir des frontières de l'Enfer, ajouta Belzébuth.

- Pourtant des Viorcos ont atteint le monde des Hommes, objecta Castiel.

- C'est probablement dû à la pierre noire que notre ennemi porte à son cou, expliqua Lucifer. Il peut ouvrir des portes. Mais d'une part cela risque de l'affaiblir s'il en ouvre beaucoup à la fois. D'autre part il ne peut faire passer que très peu de personnes d'un monde à l'autre. La Forteresse Nord reste une pièce maîtresse.

- Il lui faut prendre la Forteresse Nord ou forcer le passage gardé par Léviathan, précisa Asmodée.

- Il ne sera pas plus fort que Léviathan et je ne le laisserai pas prendre la Forteresse Nord, gronda Myrrha….. La garnison ne viendra-t-elle pas à mon secours ?

- Mes légionnaires ont des ordres précis, laissa tomber Belzébuth d'un ton lourd. Je les mettrai au courant de ce qui va se passer. Il faut faire croire que…ils veulent intervenir, mais ne le peuvent pas, ou plutôt ne le doivent pas.

- Bien, murmura Myrrha.

- Quant à ton escorte…, commença Michaël.

- Oh mais oui, il y a mon escorte ! le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Disons que, j'aurais plus de chances d'arriver jusqu'à la Forteresse toute seule. J'aurai tenté ma chance.

- Non !

- Je ne veux pas qu'on sacrifie inutilement des combattants de valeur qui pourraient faire défaut par la suite.

- Aussi n'est-ce pas ce que nous ferons ! s'indigna Michaël. Laisse-moi terminer avant de te jeter tête baissée dans la bataille. Je croyais que tu étais une guerrière plus intelligente. Tu me déçois…

Pâle, les poings serrés, les prunelles étincelantes, Myrrha s'était levée. Elle toisa l'archange avec colère, mâchoires crispées. Elle était trop éprouvée pour garder son sang-froid devant une telle insulte, un tel mépris.

- J'ai prouvé que j'étais digne…

- Autrefois oui, la fustigea-t-il encore. Il semblerait que ton passage par la chambre des délices d'Asmodée ait quelque peu perturbé tes facultés à réfléchir.

Myrrha parut avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle avait le souffle coupé, elle était oppressée. Elle se tourna vers son père, les larmes aux yeux. Mais il restait impassible, attentif. Déboussolée, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Il y lut toute sa détresse, un appel au secours.

- Bravo ! intervint ce dernier, malgré l'éclair de jalousie qui l'avait traversé à l'évocation de cette chambre des délices. Vous livrez votre princesse, une guerrière remarquable et une femme hors du commun à cette saloperie de dieu d'ombre. Et maintenant vous l'insultez… Juste au cas où elle pourrait croire que vous avez encore quelque chose à faire d'elle ! Y a pas ! Les emplumés sont aussi entubés que les pourritures de démons… Désolé Cas', ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de l'ange.

Tous les démons avaient grogné. Michaël avait serré les poings. Ses prunelles étaient de véritables baïonnettes. Gabriel avait un vague sourire aux lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était certain que Lucifer avait laissé sciemment la situation dégénérer.

- Bien ! entendirent-ils soudain. Je constate, monsieur Winchester, que vous êtes toujours à prendre la défense de ma fille.

Lucifer avait le sourire et ce regard malicieux auquel il était si difficile de résister. Bien que Michaël ne se privât pas de froncer les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres.

- Allons mes amis, revenons à notre affaire…

Michaël croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en détournant la tête, tandis que Gabriel levait les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. Belphégor se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pouffer tandis que les autres démons principaux s'amusaient franchement. Déstabilisée, Myrrha ne bougeait plus. Les chasseurs et Mahiya se tournèrent vers Castiel, qui resta impassible.

- Nous étions tous sous surveillance, reprit Asmodée. Michaël est…toujours surveillé. Et Gabriel… On ne sait plus s'il est au Ciel ou en Enfer !

Loin de s'offusquer, Gabriel éclata de rire.

- Ca nous mène où ? demanda Mahiya, prête à s'engager dans la bataille aux côtés de Myrrha.

Curieusement, son intervention apaisa Michaël. Il scruta la princesse des Amazones d'un œil suspicieux. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait cet effet ? Puis, il haussa les épaules. Peu importe !

- C'est pourquoi nous avons utilisé un de nos… « agents » les plus discrets, reprit-il en fixant Myrrha. Quelqu'un dont on n'entend pas parler jusqu'à présent, et qui a œuvré dans l'ombre.

Il savait qu'elle réfléchissait, cherchant à percer le mystère. Tout à coup, il vit son visage se concentrer, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir.

- Raphaël !

- Il a épié dans l'ombre, sans jamais intervenir, expliqua Michaël avec le sourire. Il a pu ainsi nous apprendre le nom de quelques…corrompus.

- De l'Enfer ET du ciel, précisa Lucifer avec espièglerie, s'amusant du rembrunissement de l'archange qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que le dieu d'ombre avait réussi à circonvenir quelques pensionnaires célestes.

- Ton escorte sera composée de sympathisants à sa cause, expliqua Belzébuth. Tes gardes ne te viendront pas en aide.

- Je vois, reprit gravement Myrrha qui avait aussitôt retrouvé son sérieux.


	34. Chapitre XXXIV

J'ai peur d'avoir perdu ma commentatrice… Je ne sais donc plus comment mes chapitres sont perçus. Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant, alors l'aventure continue.

**Attention, ce chapitre comporte des scènes à caractère sexuel et violent !**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIV**

- La grande bataille va commencer, annonça lugubrement Angélique.

Ellen sentit ses poils se hérisser tandis que sa colonne vertébrale se raidissait sous l'assaut des sueurs froides.

- Parce que tu croies qu'elle n'a pas déjà commencé ! la rabroua Jo en lançant à l'adolescente un regard suspicieux. Alors que nous sommes prisonnières d'un chien de l'Enfer, encerclées par des démons !

Angélique la fixa de ses prunelles embrumées, comme si elle se réveillait à peine et qu'elle était encore sous l'emprise d'un songe. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Mahiya, elle n'enviait plus rien à cette femme…commune, même si elle savait se battre et malgré sa joliesse.

- Les démons ne sont pas nos ennemis cette fois ( la mâchoire de Jo faillit se décrocher et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent ). Et Recuerdos est le chien de Myrrha. Il veille sur nous, appuya l'adolescente avec force.

- Mais enfin, qui est cette Myrrha ? fulmina la chasseuse. Et comment peux-tu dire que les démons ne sont pas nos ennemis ?

- Je crois que, dans cette bataille, rien n'est simple, intervint Ellen. Ceux que nous pourchassons se révèlent être des alliés de circonstances…

- Mais maman, s'insurgea la jeune femme, tu ne vas tout ce même pas la croire ?

- C'est la vérité Jo. Pour cette fois, les démons sont des alliés et nous devons nous assister mutuellement.

Exaspérée, la chasseuse jeta un regard furibond à l'insupportable gamine qu'était pour elle Angélique, et s'enfonça dans un silence mécontent.

Belphégor apparut dans le salon, dans un nuage de soufre. Sans un regard pour Jo qui s'était mise d'instinct en position de combat, il s'avança vers Angélique. Castiel apparut presque aussitôt et rejoignit le démon principal, dans une attitude qui n'avait rien de belliqueuse. Les prunelles de la jeune chasseuse allaient de l'ange au démon, prenant conscience de ce que sa mère avait tenté de lui expliquer.

- Bordel ! lâcha-t-elle.

Castiel tourna son visage vers elle, le regard chargé d'un vague reproche. Ne comprenait-elle pas que l'heure était grave ? Heureusement, Angélique, elle, l'avait compris. Elle se tenait sans peur devant le démon et l'ange, prête à les écouter, à les aider.

- Angélique, donne-moi ton bracelet, commanda abruptement Belphégor, qui était moins délicat en paroles qu'il ne l'était en apparence.

Par réflexe, les doigts de la jeune fille se crispèrent autour du bijou, le seul souvenir qu'elle tenait d'un père disparu avant sa naissance. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais comprit, au regard rougeoyant du démon, qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à s'opposer à lui. Ce bijou il l'aurait, de gré ou de force !

- Ce bracelet contient l'une des trois pierres noires, expliqua rapidement Castiel. Nous voulons la remettre aux Séraphins, les gardes du trône céleste, qui pourront la détruire.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne la prends pas ? demanda Angélique d'une voix enrouée qui trahissait son envie de pleurer.

- C'est une pierre du Mal, je ne peux la toucher. Belphégor pourra l'entourer d'un sortilège qui me permettra de l'emmener.

Des larmes roulant enfin sur ses joues, l'adolescente fit glisser le bracelet, lentement, et le tendit à Belphégor, se détournant pour cacher ses larmes.

x x x x x x x x

Avec un indescriptible sentiment d'angoisse, Myrrha avait vu se refermer les hautes portes noires de la Forteresse Nord sans lui livrer aucun secours. « La Forteresse ne doit tomber à aucun prix ! », ainsi le capitaine des Légions en place exhortait ses troupes, galvanisant l'obéissance des légionnaires qui, dans un premier temps, avaient voulu porter secours à la princesse.

Malgré elle, Myrrha fixait cette bâtisse d'un autre âge, à la fois inquiétante et étonnante, qu'elle avait considérée pendant si longtemps comme son foyer. Son cœur se broya, pourtant elle sourit. Un véritable château de contes, gardé par un dragon ardent ! Mais le dragon était loin, il protégeait les Portes de l'Enfer.

Et elle, elle allait être livrée à son bourreau !

Car, comme Belzébuth et Michaël l'avaient prévu, son escorte ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Vérolé par les belles promesses du dieu d'ombre, les soldats avaient trahi la princesse sans la moindre hésitation. Ils avaient ri du mépris qu'elle affichait à leur égard alors que les Viorcos la maîtrisaient malgré sa résistance acharnée. Elle avait même réussi à exterminer deux d'entre eux avant que les monstres ne réussissent à lui retirer son épée…

Des frissons parcouraient sa peau, alors qu'ils la traînaient jusqu'à leur campement, mains liées derrière le dos, une « laisse » au cou, des liens entravant ses genoux pour réduire sa liberté de mouvement. Elle était dans la gueule du loup, un loup rendu furieux par les blessures infligées. Car la grande guerrière qu'elle était ressentait les attaques menées contre le dieu d'ombre par sa famille, son père, les démons, les anges…les hommes…Dean… De la lave coulait dans ses veines, l'empêchant de se laisser aller.

Elle n'était pas seule !

Au cœur du campement des Viorcos, elle remarqua une estrade. D'instinct, elle sut que c'était sa destination. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à ces monstres de dépravation lorsqu'ils l'attachèrent du poteau de bois, visible de tous côtés, les bras levés et ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Elle ravala le cri de rage et les larmes d'humiliation lorsqu'ils lui arrachèrent sa robe, exposant sa nudité aux regards lubriques, caressant au passage une poitrine frémissante et des fesses offertes, s'amusant même à passer leurs mains avides entre ses cuisses serrées. Elle entendait les membres de son « escorte ». Ils n'étaient pas les derniers à réclamer un sacrifice de chair et de stupre !

Elle avait envie de vomir !

x x x x x x x x x x

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda soudain Dean Winchester, qui venait de décapiter un vampire.

- On se bat contre les forces du Mal, lui rappela brièvement Sam qui regardait d'un œil inquiet le regroupement de leurs ennemis.

Ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux en même temps qu'eux. Ce petit cimetière, près de Lawrence… Qui aurait pu prévoir que ce lieu presque insipide aurait autant d'importance, au point de mourir pour en garder l'hégémonie s'il le fallait.

- On se bat avec des démons ! objecta Dean en tournant son regard vers Satan. Sam, on se bat avec des démons !

Il vit son frère décapiter un vampire avant de se tourner vers lui, excédé. Oui, ils se battaient avec des démons ! Et alors ?

- Dean réveille-toi ! le houspilla Bobby. C'est pas le moment de chômer.

A ce moment précis, un vampire l'attaqua, dont il eut quelque mal à se débarrasser, pour sa plus grande honte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda fiévreusement Sam qui se retrouvait aux côtés de son frère.

- Il m'arrive qu'on a livré Myrrha au dieu d'ombre, que Mahiya se bat en compagnie d'Asmodée au lieu d'être avec nous, que nous nous battons aux côtés de Belzébuth…et que nous trouvons ça normal… Voilà ce qui m'arrive, bordel de merde !

Sam s'était rembruni à l'évocation de Mahiya. Certes il ne pouvait exiger quoi que ce soit de la princesse des Amazones mais, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait accepté un peu trop rapidement de suivre le démon-principal de la luxure, dont le regard perçant ne s'était pas privé de déshabiller la jeune femme. D'autant que, au début, Belzébuth ne s'était pas privé de formuler des sous-entendus licencieux, ni de raconter les exploits du démon du sexe... Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que cela chagrinait vraiment le jeune chasseur, il avait cessé toute allusion. Chez les démons aussi, la pudeur existait, prenant même quelquefois des formes inattendues…

- Peu importe nos alliés, il faut être sûr de nos ennemis, asséna doctement Bobby, plein de bon sens. Et notre ennemi, c'est cette pourriture de dieu d'ombre.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je ne déraille pas, les rassura Dean en signalant à Sam et Bobby, mais aussi à Belzébuth, l'arrivée des guerriers de l'ombre.

Les choses commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur. Les légions célestes se battaient dans le ciel, contre des créatures dont les hommes auraient volontiers pensé qu'il s'agissait de légendes ou autres contes à dormir debout. Tout en prenant soin de se cacher !

Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise des anges lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé qu'ils devaient se battre, sous la houlette des archanges bien évidemment, aux côtés des démons ! Si un séraphin n'était pas venu spécialement pour leur apprendre la nouvelle, et récupérer un certain bracelet des mains de Castiel, cet ange un peu trop humanisé, ils en auraient tous perdu leurs ailes… Mais on ne met pas en doute l'ordre d'un séraphin, un gardien du trône céleste !

Les légions infernales se battaient sur terre, avec les quelques chasseurs. Aidées par quelques démons, Ellen et Jo se battaient pour protéger Angélique, des quelques ennemis qui arrivaient à échapper aux crocs acérés de Recuerdos et à passer le cordon mis en place par Belphégor.

Léviathan supervisait la défense de l'Enfer, secondé par Satan. Lucifer voulait que Léviathan puisse se concentrer sur l'entrée des âmes. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que la chaine du destin soit rompue. Satan semait colère et trépas pour tous les traitres et les ennemis du Royaume des Ténèbres.

x x x x x x x x x x

Un long frémissement courut le long de son dos. Elle sut qu'il arrivait avant même qu'il n'apparaisse. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge, mais elle s'efforça de rassembler ses forces pour rester la digne guerrière qu'elle était.

- Je savais bien que nous nous retrouverions, grinça la voix honnie. Et cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de prendre mon temps.

Myrrha serra les mâchoires à l'évocation de ce que cela signifiait. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, le dieu d'ombre l'avait sommairement violée pour la marquer de son empreinte indélébile. Heureusement, Dean avait empêché cette hérésie. Dean Winchester…

- Tu sais, je n'ai peut-être pas les facultés de ton père, siffla-t-il à son oreille, mais je suis très loin d'être bête. Je pense que ce n'est pas un démon qui t'a dépucelée… Lucifer ne peut risquer de déséquilibrer l'Enfer en écartant les jambes de sa fille devant l'un plutôt que l'autre. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un prix…

- Vous êtes abject ! lança-t-elle, hérissée par le souffle chaud du dieu dans son cou.

- Les anges seraient bien incapables de te satisfaire… Un humain ? Après tout, ta mère était humaine, et tu te bats pour eux depuis si longtemps. A bien y réfléchir, je pencherais pour…un Winchester.

Le cœur de Myrrha manqua un battement. Elle ne put retenir une légère crispation à leur nom, et ferma les yeux pour conjurer le sort. Mais cela ne suffit pas…

- Ainsi j'avais vu juste. Ha ! Je me ferai un plaisir de leur lacérer leur jolie petite peau, et de leur arracher leur tête en signe d'avertissement. On ne touche pas impunément à la femme d'un dieu…

- Je ne suis pas votre femme, cracha-t-elle, et ne le serai jamais ! Je suis la sienne !

- C'est ce que nous verrons, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix trop doucereuse pour ne pas éveiller toutes les alarmes de la prisonnière.

Il se plaça face à elle, plantant ses yeux globuleux dans les prunelles aux reflets violacés. Reflétant sa magnifique chevelure de soleil, ses pupilles presque dorées, dilatées au maximum, semblaient prendre en otage son regard pour lui promettre tourments et défaite. Sa vision se troubla sous la buée des larmes, mais elle se refusa à en verser une seule face à lui. Il sourit. Il posa un doigt sur son cou et descendit en écrivant des arabesques sur le corps prisonnier. Elle frissonnait sous le contact de ce doigt glacé.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle. Surprise et inquiète, elle jeta un regard presque affolé sur ce visage haï levé vers elle, tandis que la voix exécrée lui promettait mille délices. Plus elle sentait les arabesques des doigts gelés s'approcher du cœur de sa féminité, plus son corps semblait brûler d'une attente dont elle reconnaissait les prémices. Elle ferma les yeux, refoulant de son mieux l'envie de le provoquer afin qu'il en termine plus vite. Elle devait résister le plus longtemps possible, son père le lui avait expressément demandé. C'était donc important !

Elle faillit crier de honte lorsqu'elle se cambra sous la décharge d'un fulgurant plaisir à l'instant où les arabesques atteignirent enfin leur point d'impact. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait écarté les jambes sans qu'on ait à l'y contraindre.

Dégoût et plaisir !

Mais le dieu d'ombre semblait chercher beaucoup plus que cela. Il œuvrait sans relâche, des doigts et de la langue, multipliant les orgasmes de sa partenaire, déchainant les cris bestiaux et avides de la foule, cette multitude qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'humiliation de la princesse guerrière.

« C'est à toi de choisir : être une victime du plaisir, ou l'accepter pour mieux l'apprivoiser » crut entendre Myrrha, alors qu'elle venait de jouir une nouvelle fois sous les doigts fouisseurs, son regard désespéré perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, les lèvres gonflées de ses propres morsures pour ne pas crier. Elle hoqueta…et reprit son sang-froid. Du moins, s'il lui restait une goutte de sang qui ne ressemblait pas à de la lave en fusion.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que le dieu d'ombre ne s'arrêterait pas, elle sut qu'elle devait mettre en pratique les leçons d'Asmodée. Elle comprit les raisons qui avaient poussé Lucifer à agir, quelquefois de manière abrupte. Ils n'avaient plus le temps… Léviathan était dans le vrai, en élargissant son horizon, elle comprenait…

Alors elle accepta ce plaisir pour mieux s'en détacher. Elle cria dans des modulations de plus en plus rauques. Elle eut pleinement conscience de la joie qu'elle faisait au dieu d'ombre en déposant les armes sur l'autel de la jouissance, et ne put retenir sa seule et unique larme.

- Je t'en prie, arrête, le pria-t-elle d'une voix mourante après des heures d'exquise torture. Maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux, arrête…

- Ce que je veux ? demanda-t-il avec gourmandise en continuant de la supplicier.

- Tu m'as humiliée publiquement. Tu m'as fait jouir devant tous. Tu as brisé mes défenses…

- Je veux bien plus que cela, avoua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique qui l'effraya.

- Non, gémit-elle doucement.

Il se mit à rire. Il se releva lentement et se colla derrière elle, continuant de la caresser sans relâche, refusant de lui laisser une seconde de répit. Mais si le corps de la princesse réagissait à la moindre caresse avec une avidité indécente, son esprit résistait en demeurant parfaitement clair, et sa combattivité était intacte. Grâce aux leçons reçues, grâce aux conseils, grâce à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et dont cet être immonde ne pourrait jamais souiller la pureté…

Ses entraves frottèrent contre sa peau. Elle se sentit tirée en arrière, soulevée. Que lui préparait-il ? Elle eut rapidement la réponse à sa question lorsqu'elle sentit un membre dur, nerveux et impatient la pénétrer. Après les longs et terriblement appétissants préliminaires auxquels il l'avait soumise, Myrrha espérait une possession rapide. Malheureusement, ses espoirs furent très vite détrompés. Il l'envahit lentement, sans jamais cesser de la caresser, de la stimuler. Multipliant cris et gémissements, presque entièrement envahie par cette intrusion jouissive, elle s'arc-bouta dans un dernier soubresaut pour avaler entièrement cette verge frémissante qui n'en finissait plus de la torturer. Tout à coup, elle sentit une vague de plaisir d'une puissance exceptionnelle jaillir du plus profond de son être. Empalée sur ce dard, elle poussa un hurlement rauque. Alors seulement, elle sentit les coups de reins conquérants de ce monstre de perversion qui savait si bien dispenser le plaisir sexuel.

- Maintenant je peux obtenir ce que je veux, dit-il entre deux poussées, les mains sur les hanches brûlantes de sa prisonnière qui se cambrait au maximum pour le recevoir davantage. Cette jouissance que tu as sentie exploser en toi, c'est le signe de la nidification. Quand je jouirai en toi, tu pourras enfin porter mon fruit dans tes entrailles…

- Non, parvint-elle à gémir faiblement au milieu de soupirs tremblés.

Brusquement, il accéléra la cadence. Consciente de ce que cela signifiait, Myrrha se refusait à la passivité. Mais, alors que son esprit résistait et que sa volonté lui permettait de se débattre dans ses entraves, son corps restait soumis malgré lui à cette verge victorieuse. Soudain, elle le sentit éjaculer, longuement, lentement, ne voulant pas perdre une goutte de son précieux nectar. Elle hurla sa révolte, les muscles tendus, les membres tremblants.

- Trop tard ma toute belle, ricana-t-il en se retirant. Et pour permettre aux précieux combattants de ma semence d'arriver plus vite à terme, je vais les pousser en avant.

Elle frissonna devant la menace que contenait cette affirmation. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Deux Viorcos étaient montés sur l'estrade et se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle tira sur ses entraves et tenta de leur envoyer des coups de pied, mais le dieu d'ombre les aida à la maîtriser. Révulsée, elle fut livrée aux souffles puants et aux désirs pervers de ses ennemis de toujours.

- Lâchez-moi espèce de pourceaux ! hurla-t-elle alors que le premier s'introduisait en elle avec une joie féroce.

- Oh ! N'oubliez pas, leur rappela le dieu d'ombre en s'éloignant. Vous pouvez vous amuser avec elle autant que vous le voudrez, mais il est interdit de l'abîmer. J'en serais particulièrement mécontent.

Le ton était si froid et menaçant que même le Viorcos qui s'était aussitôt mis à l'ouvrage en violant cette princesse tant convoitée s'immobilisa durant une seconde. Ils ne savaient que trop ce qu'il en couterait de désobéir. Ils avaient assisté à la torture et la lente agonie de leurs camarades qui avaient laissé échapper la pierre noire. Aucun Viorcos ne voulait subir ça, même pour la princesse des virgo-amazones !

- Je m'en vais maintenant cueillir d'autres victoires… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma toute belle, susurra-t-il en revenant sur ses pas et regardant les Viorcos baiser la prisonnière. Un accord est un accord, et quand j'aurai assis ma supériorité, tu ne connaitras plus d'autres mâles. Alors, profite bien de l'aubaine qui est la tienne… Et rassure-toi, tu auras toujours autant de plaisir à me donner des héritiers !

Elle détesta le rire grinçant de cet être abject qui se disait son « mari ». Elle méprisait son corps d'être devenu un objet sexuel, pour le dieu d'ombre d'abord, pour ces ordures de Viorcos ensuite. Elle ne supportait pas la satisfaction humiliante de ces derniers. Son cœur craqua et ses larmes coulèrent.

_« Pourvu que nos troupes aient gagné ! Pourvu que j'aie résisté assez longtemps… » _réussit-elle à penser alors qu'elle se refusait à appeler son père malgré l'envie qui la tenaillait.

x x x x x x x x x x

Au moment même où le dieu d'ombre avait libéré sa semence en Myrrha, Lucifer avait poussé un hurlement à glacer le sang des combattants célestes, des légions infernales, des quelques chasseurs qui se battaient à leur côté.

Les êtres humains n'en perçurent rien. Les grands centres de recherches astronomiques mesurèrent une vibration inexplicable, dont aucun scientifique ne put déterminer l'origine exacte et les implications possibles.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Dean en voyant Belzébuth se figer, livide et terrible. Lucifer est vaincu ?

- Non, répondit le démon-prince d'une voix assourdie de rage. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse l'être désormais…

Galvanisant ses troupes, il les jeta dans la bataille avec la fureur des désespérés.


	35. Chapitre XXXV

**Chapitre XXXV**

Depuis que Lucifer avait poussé ce hurlement qui avait glacé les sangs de tous, les combats s'étaient intensifiés. Sur tous les fronts, de part et d'autre…

Si Recuerdos n'avait été rejoint par Fléau, si les chasseuses n'avaient pas reçu le soutien de Belphégor et Castiel, elles auraient été submergées par les attaques. Soit les guerriers de l'ombre ignoraient qu'Angélique n'avait plus son bracelet et ils voulaient récupérer la pierre noire Soit ils le savaient et voulaient la punir d'avoir choisi « l'autre camp ». Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la jeune fille était l'une des cibles de ces monstres.

_« Monstres ça c'est sûr, mais sacrément habiles au combat ! » _pensa Ellen qui se battait comme une lionne pour protéger sa fille et cette petite medium aux prunelles agrandies d'angoisse même si elle bravait courageusement le danger en se défendant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Brisée, Myrrha avait cessé de se débattre et d'insulter ses bourreaux, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffons. Les Viorcos se succédaient, grognant d'excitation, poussant de leurs jets la semence du dieu d'ombre vers son but final.

x x x x x x x x x x

- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Léviathan.

Il se tourna vers Satan qui, sourcils froncés, scrutait l'horizon à la recherche d'un signe quelconque. Oh des ennemis, ils n'en manquaient pas ! Mais elle ? Le démon-dragon lisait l'inquiétude dans les prunelles sombres aux reflets rougeoyants.

- Le dieu d'ombre a rejoint ses troupes. Elle aurait dû revenir…

- Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas encore réussi à s'échapper, s'énerva Satan en tournant en rond fébrilement.

- Non, il se passe quelque chose, sentit Léviathan.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Alerté par un mouvement presque imperceptible, Satan contrecarra un traître de l'Enfer qui tentait d'ouvrir une brèche dans le passage des âmes. Le démon-dragon était plus vulnérable lorsqu'il concentrait son esprit dragon. Et Satan avait bien compris qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses.

Soudain, Léviathan frissonna violemment. Il ouvrit les yeux et contracta les mâchoires. Toute la fureur des dragons semblait s'accumuler dans son regard, l'entourant d'une aura terrifiante.

- Elle ne peut s'enfuir ! cracha-t-il enfin. Elle est aux mains des Viorcos !

- Quoi !

- Elle ne peut déployer ses ailes…

Il avança un doigt et toucha le front de Satan. Jamais la rousseur de sa chevelure n'avait autant ressemblé à des flammes incontrôlables, prêtes à tout exterminer sur leur passage.

- Va maintenant ! Je veillerai sur l'Enfer avec mes dragons. Aucun ennemi n'entrera. Aucun traître n'en sortira. Le jugement des âmes sera respecté.

- Je la ramène, dit simplement Satan avant de disparaître.

x x x x x x x x x x

Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement, déchue dans son corps, meurtrie dans son cœur, en larmes, Myrrha sentit une vague de colère vivifiante la submerger, venant du fond de ses entrailles. Elle releva la tête et vit…la silhouette de Satan. Il avançait sans peur vers ces monstres, lentement, le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la tension sexuelle qui les habitait, elle sentit une vague d'inquiétude glisser sur leur peau. Elle ferma les yeux, se révoltant soudain contre la bête qui s'affairait entre ses jambes. La détresse faillit la submerger encore lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Elle le sentit jouir en elle avec un éclat de rire rauque.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Non ! Satan était là pour l'aider, avec une de ses légions. Elle devait se battre ! Elle hurla, évacuant sa honte, sa peur, sa rage. Rongée d'impuissance, elle vit le combat s'engager. Les démons étaient de remarquables combattants, mais les autres étaient si nombreux.

Le Viorcos qui venait de violer Myrrha n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter d'elle pour se jeter à son tour dans la bataille. Il s'écroula, transpercé par une lance. Un rictus révulsé étira les lèvres de la prisonnière à la vue du sexe encore frémissant et toujours gonflé de sève malgré sa récente décharge.

- Pour notre princesse ! cria une voix passionnée, qui galvanisa la jeune femme.

Elle vit Eline s'élancer avec ses anciennes virgos de l'Enfer, sur leurs ennemis séculaires. Elle voyait des légionnaires tomber, d'autres brandir la tête des monstres vaincus.

Entravée, la princesse retrouvait toute son énergie pour tenter de s'échapper, blessant davantage la peau de ses poignets. Elle lançait ses jambes pour frapper les ennemis à sa portée. Elle enrageait de ne pouvoir faire plus. Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

- Eline ! hurla-t-elle avec désespoir alors que la démone tombait sous l'assaut de Viorcos.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence se glisser derrière elle. Curieusement, elle ne se sentit pas en danger. Elle pensa avec amertume que c'était à cause des menaces du dieu d'ombre. Nul Viorcos n'oserait l'attaquer… Elle sentit une main sur son dos.

_« Non, ils ne vont tout de même pas… ! »_ pria-t-elle avec effarement, pensant qu'elle allait être violée une fois de plus.

Une violente douleur irradia son être. Elle hurla. Satan ferma les yeux et continua malgré tout. Ces hurlements, il les entendait avec plaisir lorsqu'il se promenait dans la prison des âmes damnées. Mais avec elle, c'était une torture… Pourtant, il devait continuer. A voix presque inaudible, il continua donc ses incantations. Le sceau du dieu d'ombre ne pourrait être rompu facilement, ni sans souffrance. Myrrha essaya d'échapper à cette torture, se tordant, donnant des coups de pied. Aussi se colla-t-il à elle le plus possible, épousant ses formes, appréciant malgré lui la douceur de sa peau, se mettant à bander. Il avala sa colère pour l'affaiblir. Alors, elle comprit. Entrouvrant les yeux, elle chercha la chevelure flamboyante du démon.

- Sat'

Malgré la douleur qui déferlait en elle comme des vagues mugissantes, elle sentit les mains du démon se crisper, l'une sur son dos, l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle entendit le murmure s'éteindre. Hésitait-il à continuer ?

- Continue, implora-t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix, persuadée au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il était là pour l'aider et qu'il ne lui infligeait cette douleur que pour la sauver.

Avec soulagement et horreur, elle l'entendit murmurer de nouveau. Une onde de souffrance la traversa entièrement. Elle poussa un ultime hurlement qui retentit sur le champ de bataille, exaltant l'ardeur des troupes infernales. Epuisée, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Satan.

- Tu es libre, lui dit-il enfin, lui insufflant de nouveau une grande colère pour l'aider à reprendre des forces rapidement.

Elle déploya aussitôt ses grandes ailes, brisant ses entraves et, retrouvant son glaive ( qu'il avait emporté avec lui ), fondit sur ses ennemis de toujours avec une joie féroce. Elle les aurait volontiers exterminés jusqu'au dernier, mais Satan l'en empêcha.

- Myrrha, il nous faut partir. Vite !

- Non, je veux…

- Myrrha !

Elle comprit qu'elle devait l'écouter. Néanmoins, elle voulut s'agenouiller auprès d'Eline, fixant les grands yeux noirs ouverts sur le néant. Ces monstres l'avaient tuée !

- Myrrha, appela doucement Satan.

Elle se blottit contre lui, et c'est ainsi qu'ils transplanèrent jusqu'au fleuve des âmes, où Léviathan les attendait. Il fixa sur lui un regard désespéré. Le démon-dragon ne perdit pas de temps en atermoiements. Du temps, ils n'en avaient plus… Il posa une main sur le ventre de la princesse.

- Il faut rejoindre ton père au plus vite.

x x x x x x x x x x

Les patrouilles célestes sillonnaient le ciel. Les anges avaient ramené un calme relatif. Certes, les humains eurent à déplorer quelques crashs d'avions, et comptèrent plus de tornades et de typhons qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire !

Sur terre, les légions infernales gagnaient du terrain également sur tous les fronts. Les alliés du dieu d'ombre reculaient. Mais Lucifer savait que la partie n'était pas gagnée pour autant. L'ennemi portait une pierre noire sur lui et, surtout, il avait l'espoir d'un héritier. Si Myrrha portait son fruit, il pourrait enfin renverser la situation.

Sam ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut Mahiya. Avant de se rembrunir car elle avait transplané en compagnie d'Asmodée, et qu'il se tenait encore bien trop près d'elle…

- Eh du calme, plaisanta Dean. Elle ne peut pas te préférer un vieillard avec des ailes de chauve-souris !... ( regard noir de Sam ) Enfin, je crois pas…

- Ha ha ! Arrête, je suis mort de rire, rumina le cadet Winchester.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a le gamin ? interrogea Belzébuth. Il devrait être content de retrouver sa dulcinée en un morceau.

- Oubliez-moi !

Belzébuth rejoignit Asmodée et discuta quelques instants avec lui, tandis que l'amazone rejoignait les chasseurs. Son visage était encore marqué par la violence des combats. Sam essuya une trace de sang sur sa joue. Elle le regarda, surprise, cilla et sourit presque timidement.

- Ben voilà qu'ils se mettent à roucouler en plein champ de bataille maintenant, se moqua Dean en prenant Bobby à témoin.

- Champ de bataille… Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Le dieu d'ombre va concentrer son énergie ici.

- Alors, c'est bientôt la fin ? demanda Sam.

- Et Myrrha ? s'enquit Dean d'un air détaché.

- On n'a aucune nouvelle, avoua Mahiya d'une voix étouffée, les prunelles remplies de larmes qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main rageur tandis que le chasseur détournait la tête.

Le ciel se couvrit subitement de nuages d'orage. Dean leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Orage ? Tout à coup, une silhouette se découpa en demi-teinte, ombre sur la toile sombre.

- Le dieu d'ombre, murmura Mahiya, affolée malgré son courage.

Il savait qu'il devait impérativement vaincre Lucifer. Il savait que cela se passerait ici. Dean voulut se précipiter dans la bataille, mais il sentit une curieuse terreur l'envahir.

- Eh les gamins, faites pas de bêtises ! les prévint Belzébuth. Il a plus de pouvoir que vous ne le supposez. Avant toute chose, essayez de garder votre calme et de ne pas fuir n'importe comment.

- J'ai pas envie de fuir, gronda l'aîné malgré l'effroi qui l'avait traversé, alors que le cadet s'agrippait à son bras comme lorsqu'il était gamin et qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

- Tu serais bien le seul, lâcha lentement Belzébuth.

Au regard que lui lança Dean, le démon sut qu'il avait compris. La peur… Une peur irrépressible, c'était l'arme la plus terrible du dieu d'ombre. Il calma Sammy par des mots apaisants. Ils ne devaient pas bouger…

- Ne vous faites surtout pas remarquer, continua Belzébuth. Si jamais le dieu d'ombre s'en prenait à vous, fuyez ! Ne jouez surtout pas les héros. Fuyez ! Il faut vous sauver… On le détournera.

Dean était soulagé de cette protection inattendue. Malgré tout, il tiqua.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à nous sauver ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Le dieu d'ombre en aura spécialement après toi, le premier amant…

- Je vois.

- Tant que tu seras en vie, il ne pourra pas être son maître.

x x x x x x x x

Tout à coup, Myrrha apparut en première ligne, avec Satan.

_« Ainsi ils sont parvenus à te délivrer… Peu importe ! Il sera bientôt trop tard, si ça ne l'est déjà… »_

Alors que Satan se mettait à couvert, Myrrha était figée. Le dieu d'ombre avait simplement tendu la main, le sourire aux lèvres. La princesse sentait son corps véritablement aspiré par cet appel. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, opposant l'inertie de sa volonté à l'obéissance de ce corps soudoyé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre des attaques, elle était intouchable. Cette assurance renforçait sa combattivité. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit le rictus qui déforma la bouche du dieu d'ombre.

Que se passait-il ? Il fronça les sourcils tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait davantage. Ne l'avait-il pas totalement soumise en la brisant, en la fécondant ? Il comprit alors qu'elle lui avait en partie joué la comédie. Certes, elle avait eu du plaisir ! Pour cela, il ne craignait aucune concurrence, même celle d'Asmodée. Mais elle lui avait laissé croire qu'elle s'était entièrement abandonnée à la jouissance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas…

_« Ton père t'a décidément bien éduquée !... » _enragea-t-il.

Il se concentra. Une joie mauvaise l'envahit lorsqu'il vit la princesse rebelle faire un pas vers lui, malgré sa farouche volonté de résister.

Paniquée, elle sentait l'impérieux appel infiltrer chaque fibre de son corps. Elle fit un pas, malgré elle. Poings serrés, elle allait en faire un deuxième.

- Myrrha !

Soudain, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle se détourna des prunelles d'or pour plonger dans le vert-doré des yeux de Dean.

- Viens ! lui lança-t-il.

Elle voulait le suivre. Une douleur vrilla son corps, appelé de plus belle par le dieu d'ombre. Se noyant dans le bleu lavande des iris de Myrrha, le chasseur s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche. Un long frémissement parcourut le corps assujetti. Elle se relâcha. C'était fini… Il l'avait libérée de l'emprise du dieu d'ombre. Elle était à lui, c'était son choix. Elle était à Dean Winchester…

Le dieu d'ombre poussa un cri terrible, promettant mille tourments à Dean et mille délices à Myrrha. Fou de rage, il lança ses troupes dans la bataille, alors que démons et anges affluaient dans une alliance improbable et pourtant nécessaire. Au moment où il lançait une attaque sur le chasseur, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres de la princesse, Lucifer apparut sur le champ de bataille.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dean, protégé par les ailes douces de Myrrha.

- Cela s'est terminé par un duel. Mon père contre le dieu d'ombre, murmura-t-elle.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?... Mon père a gagné, évidemment.

- Evidemment, répéta-t-il d'un ton amer, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de l'amour entre Lucifer et sa fille. Ton père ne peut perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, il ne le peut pas, répondit-elle doucement, en inclinant la tête sur le côté dans un mouvement à la fois tendre et attentif.

Sans geste brusque et presque avec regret, il se dégagea de cette enveloppe de plumes. Il perçut clairement une vague de tristesse dans le regard de porcelaine.

- Tu as de quoi être fier de lui, laissa-t-il tomber de manière abrupte, s'en voulant de la peine qu'il lui infligeait mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Il ne supportait pas qu'elle pense à un autre quand il était dans ses bras, fut-ce son père.

- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, se méprisant pour sa dureté.

Elle se redressa, vacillante comme si elle avait reçu un coup. Il détourna la tête. Elle crut qu'il refusait de la regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il ne supportait tout simplement pas les larmes qui y brillaient par sa faute. Elle se sentit salie, comme si les mains des Viorcos étaient inscrites sur son corps, comme si…

Elle se leva lentement et regarda vers son père. Il haletait encore après la joute terrible qui l'avait opposé à son ennemi. Pourtant, il tourna les yeux vers elle et la rejoignit d'un pas rapide.

Pendant ce temps, Sam, abrité par les ailes de Castiel, s'était rapproché de Dean, assis par terre, le visage fermé. Il avait assisté à leur séparation. Alors que les démons avaient les yeux fixés sur Myrrha, il savait que son frère avait besoin de lui. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? questionna-t-il.

- Rien ! aboya Dean.

- Mais encore ? insista le cadet qui refusait de lâcher le morceau.

- Sammy…

- Pourquoi semblait-elle si triste ? On a gagné !

- Sam !

Excédé, l'aîné jeta un regard noir à son frère. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'obtiendrait pas le silence souhaité. A la fois frustré et soulagé, il soupira.

- Je l'ai renvoyée auprès de son père…

Sam le fixa, dubitatif. Jusque-là, il n'y avait rien qui put justifier la tristesse de la princesse-guerrière.

- …assez sèchement, termina Dean.

- Crétin !

- Hééé !

- Elle t'aime ! Elle t'a donné…

Sam grimaça, pinçant les lèvres. Mais cela ne fit qu'accroître sa colère.

- Et toi tu te conduis comme le dernier des idiots !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? répliqua Dean d'une voix menaçante tant elle était étouffée. Tu peux te permettre de vivre ton histoire d'amour avec Mahiya au grand jour si ça te chante. Myrrha est princesse des Enfers je te le rappelle !... Alors quoi ? On tire un coup vite fait et on repart chacun chez soi ? C'est cela que tu me proposes ?

- Je…

Sam se tut, ne sachant que répondre. Son frère était loin d'être insensible, bien au contraire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? s'inquiéta soudain Dean en fixant un attroupement de démons autour de Lucifer et Myrrha.


	36. Chapitre XXXVI

**Chapitre XXXVI**

_« Non, arrête… »_

Malgré la victoire, Lucifer était grave, trop grave, toujours inquiet. Myrrha s'était soudain rappelé les paroles de Léviathan. Aussi, repoussée par Dean, elle s'était précipitée vers son père. Après l'avoir fortement serrée contre lui, ses prunelles lumineuses plongées dans les myosotis brillants, il avait posé une main sur le ventre fécondé. Myrrha avait senti son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle l'avait vu contracter les mâchoires, tourmenté.

- Viens ! Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, avait-il simplement dit en l'entraînant à l'abri d'un saule pleureur, miraculeusement préservé durant la bataille qui avait fait rage et dont les échos emplissaient encore l'air.

Les démons principaux et les archanges s'étaient regroupés devant l'arbre protecteur, se refusant à franchir la limite des branches qui étaient retombées sur le père et la fille. Lucifer voulait être seul avec elle, car lui seul pouvait la sauver encore, ou les sauver tous. Ils comprenaient et attendaient avec angoisse le verdict final.

_« C'est trop douloureux !... »_

- Je vais devoir combattre sa semence, à l'intérieur de ton corps, avait-il expliqué d'une voix atone qui cachait sous la froideur toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Mettre son enfant au monde lui permettrait de revenir d'entre les morts, plus puissant qu'avec les pierres noires…

- Je suis prête, avait assuré Myrrha.

- Je dois t'avertir, avait-il soufflé en caressant les boucles de miel. Il t'a entourée d'une protection puissante. Satan a eu du mal à te libérer des Viorcos…

Myrrha avait détourné la tête. Elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ceci. Elle refusait de porter le fruit de cet être ignoble qui ne voulait que le chaos, qui voulait détruire son univers, qui voulait humilier son père et la soumettre, elle ! Lucifer glissa un doigt sous son menton pour la forcer affectueusement à le regarder. Il fallait qu'elle soit consciente de ce qu'il devait faire.

- La souffrance que tu as ressentie est moins importante que celle à venir… Il ne doit subsister aucun risque. Aucun !

- Je comprends, avait-elle murmuré d'une voix enrouée tandis que des larmes perlaient à ces longs cils, roulant sur la soie pâle de ses joues.

Lucifer avait posé le doigt sur l'une d'elle, qui atteignait la mâchoire crispée. Il avait remonté doucement vers les yeux, comme une caresse. Elle avait clos les paupières mais, quand elle les avait relevées alors qu'il capturait le délicat visage dans sa paume, il avait lu tout l'amour et toute la détermination de sa fille. Lentement, sans la quitter du regard, il avait récité une incantation qui l'empêcherait de s'échapper de son emprise, et avait posé de nouveau la main sur son ventre.

_« Je n'en peux plus….. »_

Soudain, une souffrance intolérable avait traversé le corps de la princesse. Elle avait hurlé à plein poumon, essayant vainement de se tordre pour fuir ce supplice qui se renouvelait encore et encore. Mais Lucifer ne s'arrêtait pas, traquant chaque porteur de fruit de son ennemi, l'irradiant. Il n'avait pas le choix ! Il ne savait que trop ce qu'il lui coûterait d'écouter les suppliques muettes qu'elle formulait dans son martyre.

S'il faiblissait, s'il écoutait son cœur de père en lui accordant un répit faussement salvateur, il prenait le risque d'une fécondation. Il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser. Plus une seconde à perdre ! Il avait fermé les yeux, en serrant un peu plus contre lui le corps raidi par l'immense douleur. Il avait posé la joue sur la longue et douce chevelure de sa fille. S'il faisait preuve de faiblesse, il risquait de la perdre à tout jamais. Car, si elle portait un fruit du dieu d'ombre, c'est elle qu'il serait obligé d'éliminer avant qu'elle ne le mette au monde. Comment s'y résoudre ? Comment ne pas fermer son cœur à toute compassion, à toute tendresse ? C'est pourquoi les hurlements de Myrrha et ses suppliques muettes ne l'atteignaient pas. C'est pourquoi il pouvait continuer son œuvre.

_« Arrête, je t'en supplie… »_

x x x x x x x x x x

Dès le premier hurlement, Dean s'était précipité, suivi de Sam, Mahiya et Bobby. Il savait que Myrrha était avec Lucifer. Ne l'avait-il pas envoyé lui-même à son père ? Mais pourquoi la punir ?

- Du calme Casanova ! l'alpaga Belzébuth alors qu'il était près à foncer dans le tas tête baissé.

- Du calme ? haleta Dean, ivre de rage alors qu'un nouveau hurlement retentissait, plus déchirant que le précédent. Je ne me calmerai pas tant que cette pourriture la fera souffrir ! De quel droit lui infligez-vous ça !

Soudain, Dean tomba à genou. Il se sentait faible. Sam sortit aussitôt son arme, près à défendre son ainé. Il regarda autour de lui. Bobby était visiblement prêt à se battre également. Mais Mahiya… Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, comme il le faisait quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Dean eut beau lui dire de le laisser et d'aller secourir Myrrha dont les hurlements se succédaient, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'amazone. Chaque cri de la princesse faisait courir des frissons sur sa peau, chaque gémissement entrainait une crispation de ses muscles, son visage était inondé de larmes et pourtant…elle ne bougeait pas.

- Mahiya ? l'appela-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Sam ? Grouille ! s'époumonait l'aîné.

- Mahiya ? insista-t-il.

- C'est Lucifer qui est avec elle, hoqueta-t-elle soudain.

- On avait cru remarquer, enragea Dean qui se sentait de plus en plus faible malgré sa volonté de porter secours à Myrrha.

- Il l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal…

- Faut croire que non fillette, répliqua Bobby qui essayait vainement de passer le barrage de Belzébuth.

- Calmez-vous un instant, intervint soudain une voix mélodieuse. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous l'aiderez.

- J'en ai rien à foutre d'aider Lucifer, s'insurgea Dean.

- Je ne parlais pas de Lucifer, mais de Myrrha…

Le chasseur fixa sur Gabriel un regard chargé d'incompréhension. L'archange était de taille très moyenne, mais il se dégageait de lui une telle prestance qu'il en devenait imposant. Ses prunelles, habituellement pétillantes de malice et de bonté, étaient voilées de gravité.

- Calmez-vous. De toute façon, vous ne parviendriez pas jusqu'à eux.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Sam tandis que Dean décochait un regard de défi à l'archange.

- Si la semence du dieu d'ombre arrivait à féconder Myrrha, tout ce que nous avons fait n'aurait servi à rien. Notre défaite serait consommée, à plus ou moins brève échéance.

- Mais…

- Seul Lucifer peut éradiquer la menace…

- Et c'est Myrrha qui doit en payer le prix ? gronda Dean.

- Préférez-vous la laisser porter le fruit de ce monstre ? Qu'elle devienne son épouse, ou plutôt la génitrice de sa nouvelle lignée ? Après un seul accouplement, il avait réussi à asservir son corps. Elle deviendrait bientôt son esclave, d'autant plus malheureuse qu'elle garderait toute sa conscience. Est-ce cela que vous souhaitez pour elle ? s'énerva Gabriel. Que croyez-vous ? Que nous ne l'aimons pas ? Foutaises ! Chacun de nous serait capable de donner sa vie pour la sauver. Mais seul Lucifer peut la sauver, en la faisant souffrir…

Le visage de Gabriel se crispa de douleur lorsque retentit un nouveau hurlement. Satan, qui avait privé Dean de son énergie vitale en absorbant la colère qui l'animait, relâcha son poing. Le chasseur se releva tant bien que mal, complètement déboussolé.

- C'est pas possible Sammy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il à son frère tandis que deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Espérer, répondit Gabriel, le cœur lourd.

- Espérer quoi ?

- Que ce sera suffisant, laissa tomber Satan comme un glas.

x x x x x x x x x x

Perclue de souffrances, à la limite de l'inconscience tant elle était épuisée, Myrrha frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la caresse sur sa joue. Elle releva lentement les paupières, laissant filtrer un regard déchirant. Son père lui sourit. Elle était si faible entre ses mains, sa fière et forte guerrière, plus fragile qu'une brindille, plus précieuse qu'un diamant. Il posa ses lèvres contre son front. Comment aurait-il pu envisager de la perdre ?

Ses prunelles brillèrent d'un éclat meurtrier. Soudain, il éclata d'un rire d'autant plus sauvage qu'il était discret. Elle releva de nouveau les paupières, interloquée. Un éclat craintif éclaira ses prunelles. Il paraissait si cruel…

- C'est fini ! Il est vaincu ! la rassura-t-il d'une voix teintée de joie impitoyable. Tu peux te reposer mon ange… Tu es sauve.

Elle réussit à sourire. Il voulut se lever pour la laisser récupérer, mais elle s'agrippa à sa main, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Ses prunelles pleines de larmes s'attachaient à lui, posant la même question muette. Il prit les deux mains froides et tremblantes dans les siennes, plongeant son regard d'azur dans les prunelles chéries entre toutes.

- Je t'assure que c'est terminé. J'ai éradiqué toute trace de ce monstre en toi.

- Alors, nous avons gagné ?

- Une victoire totale mon ange ! Grâce à toi… Tu lui as tenu tête, tu as résisté le temps qu'il fallait…

Il serra les mains menues, qui savaient être si fortes quand elles maniaient une arme, qui savaient être si imposantes lorsqu'elles dictaient leur loi.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, avoua-t-il.

Myrrha écarquilla les yeux. Cet aveu dans la bouche de son père était la preuve de son amour incommensurable, mais aussi de l'importance et de l'imminence de la menace.

- Jamais je n'aurais pu t'abandonner, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée de larmes.

- Repose-toi mon ange. Tu en as besoin. Je vais rassurer les autres.

Elle tomba dans le sommeil plus qu'elle ne s'endormit. Il resta quelques secondes pour la contempler, puis se leva enfin.

x x x x x x x x x x

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il franchit le rideau protecteur des branches en pleurs. Des visages graves, attentifs… Il les observa un instant, tous réunis : les démons, les anges, les hommes. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attendrir une atmosphère qui devenait irrespirable à force d'angoisse.

- Tu l'as sauvée, murmura Gabriel avec un regard d'une tendresse émouvante pour Lucifer.

Ce dernier ne put s'en détourner. Il s'approcha de l'archange et posa son front contre le sien, dans un geste trahissant cette éternelle complicité qui était la leur. Malgré leurs divergences d'opinion, malgré leurs disputes, malgré leurs prises de position différentes. Complices, tout simplement… Michaël ne put laisser échapper un mouvement d'impatience, qui n'échappa en rien à Lucifer. Ce dernier sourit en lançant un regard sournois à l'archange guerrier.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, ne le sais-tu pas ? glissa-t-il mielleusement.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Ha vous n'allez pas commencer ! le coupa Gabriel, fâché. Vous allez empêcher Myrrha de se reposer.

- La belle excuse que voilà, renchérit Asmodée avec une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses prunelles d'un vert plus pétillant que jamais.

- Eh ouais les p'tits gars, faudra vous y habituer, glissa Belzébuth qui s'était glissé derrière Dean et Sam. Chez nous, c'est toujours comme ça !

- On s'adore, mais on ne sait pas comment se le dire, ajouta Satan qui les avait rejoints. Pas vrai Castiel ? l'admonesta-t-il alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

L'ange pencha légèrement la tête, cherchant une subtilité qui lui échappait. Il afficha une expression perplexe. Les deux démons se regardèrent avant de pouffer.

- Vous pouvez aller la voir.

Dean sursauta. Tout à l'échange entre les démons et Castiel, il n'avait pas remarqué que Lucifer s'était planté devant lui. Il avait parlé doucement, et pourtant ses paroles semblaient résonner indéfiniment dans l'esprit du chasseur, avec la puissance d'un hurlement. Les prunelles d'azur brillaient d'un éclat indéfinissable. Le jeune homme frissonna. Il faillit rétorquer avec ironie lorsque le Prince plissa les yeux, emplissant son interlocuteur d'une terreur aussi soudaine que profonde. Le cœur de Dean manqua un ou deux battements. Heureusement, Lucifer parut se détendre et il put de nouveau respirer.

- Elle a besoin de vous.

Dean jeta un œil vers l'abri de verdure. Il voulait céder à ce sentiment puissant qui le poussait à avancer, mais il en avait peur également.

- Dean ! appela Jo, qui venait d'arriver.

Le chasseur tourna un visage tourmenté vers elle. Une princesse des Enfers d'un côté, une humaine de l'autre… Pour Dean, tout avait toujours été blanc ou noir. Il y avait le bien et le mal, les humains et les créatures. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il regardait Jo courir vers lui. Il y avait tant de couleur sur la palette du Créateur, tant d'arc-en-ciel derrière les orages ! Alors que la jeune femme approchait presque à le toucher, il se détourna et répondit à l'appel de ce cœur amoureux qui n'avait jamais failli et qui les avait tous sauvés.

- Dean ! protesta la chasseuse.

Mammon lui barra le passage, la toisant avec arrogance. C'en fut trop pour Jo qui refusait désormais de considérer les démons comme des alliés.

- Laissez-moi passer, gronda-t-elle en sortant un couteau à lame d'argent.

D'arrogant, le regard de Mammon se fit méprisant. Que comptait faire cette misérable femelle avec son arme pitoyable ?

- Ça suffit ! tonna Michaël pour empêcher les choses d'empirer d'une part, pour se défouler d'autre part. A qui croyez-vous faire du mal avec votre canif ?... Inutile de prendre tes airs supérieurs ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Mammon, dont la courbure des lèvres se releva avec amusement.

- C'est vrai mon joli guerrier, ajouta Belphégor en arrivant nonchalamment tandis que l'archange serrait fortement les poings pour garder son calme. L'heure est à la fête il me semble…

- Myrrha est blessée, objecta Sam.

- T'inquiète gamin, elle devrait vite aller mieux, le rassura Belzébuth.

Décidément, il l'aimait bien ce petit Winchester ! Il ferait un bon démon, s'il le voulait… Jo, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait suivre Dean, se laissa emmener en maugréant par Bobby.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dean s'était approché doucement. Le cœur serré, il s'aperçut que le visage de Myrrha portait encore la marque des souffrances endurées. Elle paraissait si fragile tout à coup. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourit faiblement avant de les refermer. Il se retourna et allait repartir quand…

- Dean…

Il se figea et revint vers elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, à même le sol. Faisant un effort, elle se souleva. Il la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne s'épuise pas davantage. Elle se lova contre lui et, avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quelque chose, s'endormit.

Il la contempla quelques instants, surpris et attendri. Puis, resserrant la pression de ses bras autour d'elle, il posa sa joue contre la soie de sa chevelure, laissant couler une larme de soulagement.


	37. Chapitre XXXVII

**Chapitre XXXVII**

Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi ? L'étreignant contre son cœur pour protéger son sommeil. Elle bougea légèrement. Les yeux mi-clos, elle écoutait les battements rassurants de ce cœur juste et courageux. Elle prit conscience de la chaleur de la peau de Dean sous ses doigts fins. Son tee-shirt avait été en partie arraché dans la bataille et, naturellement, la main de la princesse s'était posée sur le torse du chasseur, comme un oiseau blessé. Une larme, jusque-là retenue par les longs cils, coula lentement. Elle le sentit sursauter, comme si cette simple goutte d'eau l'avait brûlé. Il avait penché son visage vers elle.

- Myrrha, soupira-t-il.

Elle releva les paupières et leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire très doux. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement bien, et aurait voulu ne jamais bouger. A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un timbre voilé, notant des traces de coups et de sang.

- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton à la fois moqueur et coléreux.

- Tu es blessé ? insista-t-elle.

- C'est superficiel…et ce n'est pas moi qui ai hurlé comme une damnée, glissa-t-il avec humour.

Elle sourit malicieusement. Mais, au souvenir de la souffrance endurée, elle baissa les paupières et cacha son visage contre le torse de Dean. Soudain, elle se redressa. Ses prunelles se perdirent vers un point derrière le chasseur et s'illuminèrent. Dean pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Lucifer approchait. Lui seul avait cet effet sur Myrrha.

- Je vois que tu es remise de tes émotions. Les poitrines humaines semblent être de bons oreillers…

Myrrha sentit le jeune homme se crisper. Elle inclina tendrement son visage pour l'appuyer de nouveau contre le torse de Dean.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

Lucifer éclata de rire. Elle avait retrouvé tout son mordant. Il était certain que son sentiment amoureux l'aiderait à se remettre. Il devrait pourtant lui rappeler qui elle était. Car elle appartenait aux Enfers, aujourd'hui et à jamais…

- La fête va commencer…

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Dean Winchester, susurra une voix brulante de désir et de sensualité à l'oreille du jeune chasseur.

Il reconnut le timbre et se raidit instantanément. Il tourna vers l'arrivante un visage sombre, un regard dur, une moue dégoûtée accrochée à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout !, de lui faire seulement l'aumône de quelques mots.

- Oh mon cher sucre d'orge, ne te montre pas aussi écœuré, réagit-elle avec défi. J'ose te rappeler que tu n'as pas boudé le plaisir que je t'ai donné plus d'une fois…

- Auquel tu m'as contraint trop souvent, laissa-t-il tomber avec rage.

- Houuuuu, mais c'est qu'il mordrait !... Arrête, tu sais que j'aime ça, roucoula-t-elle. Tu viens danser ?

- Si tu veux me donner encore beaucoup de plaisir, va plutôt griller en Enfer ! rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Prends garde de ne pas y retourner avec moi, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire gourmand. J'ai toujours une récompense à recevoir, tu t'en souviens ?

- Tu me dégoûtes, répondit-il avec mépris.

- Myrrha va bien être obligée de prendre une décision. Mon information valait de l'or… D'ailleurs, où se trouve notre princesse ?

- Laisse-la tranquille.

Mammon s'approcha du chasseur, un éclair cruel au fond des yeux.

- Ce que je préfère, c'est sa chute de reins… Vous étiez bien en train de parler de plaisir et de Myrrha, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean lança un regard noir au démon, qui visiblement s'en délecta, tandis que la succube préférait se poser désormais en simple spectatrice.

- Avoue que Myrrha a une chute de reins terrible ! Avec des petits seins fermes tout à fait charmants, contrairement à ceux de Délicia qui sont plus lourds… Lesquels as-tu préféré ?

- Ta gueule ! ne put se retenir davantage le chasseur.

- Oh ! insista néanmoins le démon malgré tout. Tu croyais peut-être que tu serais le seul ?

Hélas, Dean ne l'avait jamais pensé. Mais se l'entendre confirmer de manière aussi crue le mit hors de lui. Furieux, il aurait abattu son poing serré sur le visage de Mammon, pour en chasser l'air faussement surpris et véritablement satisfait, si Castiel n'était pas intervenu.

- Ne lui donne pas cette joie. Il n'attend que cela, dit-il sobrement.

Ce ton neutre, impersonnel, insensible, alors que l'ange n'était pas dénué de sentiments ni d'émotions –Dean était bien placé pour le savoir-, eut pour effet immédiat de calmer le jeune homme. Mammon se rembrunit. Le chasseur le regarda bien en face.

- Myrrha a effectivement une chute de reins fort agréable. Mais c'est peu de chose lorsqu'elle vous offre son cœur. Oh ! Mais tu ne sais peut-être rien de son amour…

Le regard du démon princier se fit haineux. Ce maudit cloporte, cet insecte misérable avait frappé là où ça faisait mal !

- Emmène ton protégé ou je ne réponds plus de moi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents à l'attention de Castiel qui s'était interposé entre le démon et le chasseur.

Sans un mot, l'ange s'éloigna, entraînant Dean, qu'il sentait frémir de colère.

- Ouais ben, si t'étais pas intervenu, ça aurait mal tourné, promit le jeune homme.

- Je sais. Je connais les démons et leurs provocations. Je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à celles de Mammon. Il sait appuyer là où ça fait mal, et ne s'en priverait certainement pas face à un humain. Tu n'étais pas de taille…

- Merci bien, le coupa aigrement Dean à la limite de la vexation.

- Ils savent que tu as deux points faibles désormais : Sam et Myrrha.

- Myrrha n'est pas un point faible, se défendit le chasseur avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Il rougit presque sous le regard appuyé de Castiel et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

- Si tu le dis, répondit l'ange. En tout cas, il faut que tu apprennes à faire face aux provocations avec calme, parce que tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines…

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Faites attention aux vampires…

Stupéfaite par cette entrée en matière, Jo Harvelle se retourna d'un bloc. Elle se retrouva bouche bée devant Lucifer. De près, il était…encore plus envoûtant que de loin. Sa chemise de soie noire, aux manches amples terminées par des pièces de dentelle de toute beauté, était entrouverte sur un torse puissant. Sa cape de velours prune ajoutait une note d'une élégance exquise à la sombre silhouette, mettant en valeur sa blondeur discrète. Presque hypnotisée, Jo plongea dans ce regard magnétique aux reflets de ciel d'azur. Ils semblaient seuls au monde…

- Il me serait pénible de voir pleurer de si jolis yeux noirs, continua-t-il de cette voix grave qui savait si bien endormir –ou réveiller- les volontés.

Jo sursauta, tournant la tête à droite à gauche, comme si elle reprenait conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Pourquoi les vampires devraient-ils me faire particulièrement pleurer ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois par curiosité et pour rompre le charme d'un silence hypnotique.

Lucifer sourit. La proie était ferrée. Il s'agissait maintenant d'une question de patience. Son regard glissa du visage fin auréolé d'une blondeur éclatante au corps souple et aux courbes appétissantes. Il avait de la chance. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres pleines.

- Parce que vous aimez votre mère.

- Ma mère ? réagit aussitôt la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que ma mère vient faire là-dedans ?

Lucifer arqua un sourcil amusé. La familiarité de la chasseuse était le signe le plus manifeste de son inquiétude.

- Parce que votre mère pourrait être la victime d'un vampire, à…

- A ? insista Jo, pendue aux lèvres tentatrices du Prince des Enfers.

- N'oubliez-vous pas qui je suis, jeune femme ?

- …

- Je ne donne rien sans rien.

- Mon âme ? souffla-t-elle, pâle.

- Non, pas votre âme. Ne craignez rien. Bien qu'elle soit très belle… Vous me plaisez beaucoup trop pour qu'elle m'intéresse. Une étreinte suffira à me combler.

- C'est tout ? se méfia Jo.

Lucifer éclata de rire. Dire que les Humains croyaient qu'il voulait les exterminer ! Ils étaient si amusants…

- Petite impertinente, se moqua Lucifer, faisant rougir la jeune femme jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Croyez-vous qu'une vie humaine vaille plus ? Ou croyez-vous si peu au prix de votre étreinte ?

Jo détourna la tête, feignant l'indifférence.

- Votre réponse, s'enquit-il en lui caressant légèrement la joue.

- J'accepte, répondit-elle machinalement, se surprenant elle-même.

- Pour mon plus grand plaisir, murmura-t-il en se collant à elle.

En un éclair, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans une pièce luxueusement meublée et décorée de couleurs chaudes. Un lit rond, une belle table avec des chaises de bois sculpté, d'innombrables coussins moelleux, des tableaux érotiques, tout était dédié au vice et au bien-être.

Mais Jo ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Les yeux clos, elle appréciait le baiser de Lucifer, dont la langue fouillait voracement sa bouche. Il ne se perdit pas en conjectures, c'est-à-dire qu'il prit rapidement possession de la jeune femme.

Il savait que leur départ avait été remarqué. Angélique les avait vus. Or, Sam s'était éclipsé avec Mahiya Dean et Castiel étaient aux prises avec Mammon Bobby et Ellen étaient en grande discussion avec Belzébuth, Asmodée et Michaël. Naturellement, elle irait voir Myrrha…

x x x x x x x x x x x x

De loin, Myrrha avait remarqué l'approche de Délicia. Elle sourit, certaine que Dean ne lui accorderait que mépris. Par contre, elle avait noté avec inquiétude l'arrivée de Mammon. Le chasseur n'aurait aucun mal à résister à la succube, il en allait autrement avec un démon principal. Aussi surveillait-elle leur échange avec attention, malgré l'arrivée de Castiel.

Lorsqu'elle vit Dean et Mammon se dresser face à face, elle faillit quitter son poste d'observation pour se précipiter vers eux. La main de Gabriel lui apparut soudain comme une chaine à son bras, la retenant prisonnière. Elle tourna vers lui un regard courroucé, mais se détendit aussitôt devant le sourire bienveillant de son archangélique parrain.

- Rassure-toi. Castiel est un élément de valeur. Et Dean sait se défendre.

- Mais Mammon…, commença-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Il ne franchira pas une certaine limite, assura Gabriel. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors que nous fêtons notre victoire. Pas alors que Dean t'a ramenée à nous. Ha ! Il le titillera, ça c'est sûr.

- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira la princesse.

- Myrrha ! Myrrha ! appela soudain Angélique.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant la nervosité de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci glissa un regard vers Gabriel.

- Tu peux parler en toute confiance.

- C'est Lucifer…

- Oh ! Qu'a donc fait mon père ?

- Il est parti avec Jo Harvelle. Ils sont tous les deux, tous seuls, insista Angélique.

- J'ai compris, murmura Myrrha, l'air fâché. Je m'en occupe. Reste avec Gabriel.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas demoiselle, assura Gabriel en prenant la main tremblante d'Angélique dans les siennes alors que la princesse s'éloignait. Jo n'est pas en danger. Je connais suffisamment mon frère pour te l'assurer.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Au moment même où Lucifer se délectait d'un gémissement de plaisir de Jo, sa fille les rejoignit. La chasseuse, appuyée contre une colonne, ne la vit pas, mais lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il n'en mena pas moins Jo jusqu'à la jouissance, avant de l'endormir d'une caresse de la paume sur le visage. Il allongea délicatement le corps inerte, recouvrant sa demi-nudité de sa cape, avant de se tourner vers Myrrha.

Les bras croisés, les prunelles orageuses, l'expression figée dans une froide dignité, tout indiquait la colère. Une colère qui la brûla comme un fer rouge lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de son père.

- Pourquoi ?

L'interrogation claqua comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel sans nuage. Il prit le temps de la toiser, sachant qu'il froissait ainsi son orgueil.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il enfin.

Elle vacilla sous la surprise d'une attitude à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle regarda comme un étranger l'homme qui se dressait devant elle, et frissonna. Des larmes vinrent mouiller son regard.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle doucement d'une voix éraillée.

- Pour te rappeler ce qu'est l'Enfer. Nous avons combattu ensemble cette fois. Mais chacun a conscience des limites…

- Ne me crois pas si naïve, bougonna-t-elle, vexée.

- Ne me donne pas matière à le croire, rétorqua-t-il, tranchant.

- Mais pourquoi elle ?

- N'allais-tu pas affirmer la supériorité de Dean Winchester sur toi ?

Vibrante de colère, elle se redressa sous l'insulte. Son père eut pris un fouet qu'il n'aurait pu la marquer davantage.

- Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? s'indigna-t-elle, haletante et pâle.

- N'allais-tu pas te porter à son secours face à un démon principal et une succube ?

- …

- Castiel fut aussi efficace que toi, et ne s'écarte pas de son rôle.

- Je…

- Je sais, nous savons tous que tu es amoureuse de Dean Winchester. Ta marge de manœuvre est d'autant plus étroite, reprit-il d'une voix douce et consolante.

Hébété, elle fixait son père sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Pourtant, elle se refusait à demander du secours. Une fois de plus, le cœur de Lucifer se gonfla d'amour et de fierté.

- Mon ange, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave qui apaisa instantanément les tensions intérieures de sa fille, même si tu ne le comprends pas, j'ai agi au mieux de tes intérêts.

La princesse cilla, tituba et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

- Je n'en doute pas. Jamais je ne douterai de toi !... Mais que tes leçons font mal parfois, papa…. Et puis, avoue que tu as choisi Jo Harvelle sciemment, pour prendre TA revanche sur Dean, l'accusa-t-elle soudain.

- J'avoue, répondit-il avant d'éclater de rire.


	38. Chapitre XXXVIII

**Chapitre XXXVIII**

- Mahiya, appela doucement Sam en s'approchant d'elle, assise sur un banc, solitaire.

- …

- Je ne comprends pas, continua-t-il en s'asseyant. Tu sembles me fuir…

- C'est compliqué, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Il se pencha pour capturer son regard. Ses prunelles étaient noyées de larmes contenues. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, le laissant plonger dans les fenêtres de son âme, se livrant toute entière sans exprimer le moindre mot. La lune se reflétait dans les pupilles pâles, les faisant briller d'un éclat intense. Comme aspiré par cette lumière, il se pencha vers elle mais, avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, elle se détourna. Sam fronça les sourcils. Non pour lui reprocher quelque chose, mais cherchant en lui-même ce qui pouvait expliquer une telle attitude. Ne trouvant aucune réponse, il soupira.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, implora-t-il, entre douceur et impatience.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule ! s'écria-t-elle en s'enfuyant, laissant une trainée de larmes derrière elle comme des perles de rosée.

Sam pinça les lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient gagné la bataille contre le terrible dieu d'ombre, qui voulait ni plus ni moins que les exterminer. Il se réjouissait de pouvoir la retrouver et, au lieu de cela, elle le fuyait, recherchant la solitude. Son regard fonça sous l'effet d'une colère intérieure. Peut-être était-elle tombée sous le charme d'Asmodée, ou de quelqu'un d'autre… Son cœur se fissura sous l'effet de la jalousie et de la douleur. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, immobile sous les rais de lune.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- J'ai l'impression que le p'tit chasseur te donne du fil à retordre, ironisa Belzébuth en s'approchant de Mammon.

- Qu'il pavane ! gronda ce dernier. Il rendra gorge bientôt.

- Tut tut, ne vends pas la peau de l'ours…

Mammon jeta un regard noir au géant, faisant face à ses prunelles moqueuses.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec Dean Winchester, promit-il, et Délicia non plus.

- Dis-moi, que ne lui pardonnes-tu pas ? D'avoir été le premier ou d'avoir capturé le cœur de notre princesse ?

- Il ne la mérite pas !

- Toi si ?

- Myrrha est libre.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, souligna Belzébuth. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine autant ?

- Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire mortel !

- Aurais-tu peur de la perdre ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas ! réagit aussitôt Mammon. Mais, dis-moi à ton tour, depuis qu'elle est amoureuse de ce misérable humain, cette pensée ne t'a-t-elle jamais traversé l'esprit ?

Mammon opposa un sourire satisfait à Belzébuth, avant de s'éloigner, laissant le démon perplexe, voire troublé. Certes, cette pensée l'avait effleuré parfois, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il jeta un regard à Dean, surveillé de près par Castiel ( _« un bon petit ange ce Castiel… »_ ). Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mahiya pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le tapis de mousse. Elle était perdue, ne savait plus dans quelle direction se diriger. Elle se sentait faible, si faible. Lorsqu'elle sentit des bras puissants la ramener contre un torse musclé, elle voulut repousser Sam encore une fois. Elle n'en eut pas la force. Au contraire, elle s'accrocha à lui de toute la force de ses bras, nichant son visage contre son cou, paupières closes sur ses pensées désenchantées.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, la berça-t-il doucement, lui offrant le repos qu'elle demandait dans l'asile de son étreinte.

Ses sanglots se firent moins violents. La jeune femme s'alanguit sous les mains caressantes de son partenaire. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui, de son attention, de sa tendresse. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, parsemant le cou si proche de tendres baisers, épousant ce corps qui semblait fait pour elle. Elle se gorgea de son parfum, et hoqueta de surprise.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

- Lu… Lucifer ? ânonna Mahiya en relevant la tête pour plonger dans l'azur réconfortant des yeux du Maître des Enfers.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

L'amazone baissa les yeux, sous le poids d'une culpabilité déchirante. Du bout des doigts, Lucifer caressa lentement la joue de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il être aussi impitoyable et capable de gestes si doux ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours entre ses bras et, curieusement, n'avait aucune envie de s'échapper. Alors qu'elle avait fui devant Sam… Des larmes recommencèrent à tracer leurs sillons brillants.

- Dis lui Mahiya, l'encouragea-t-il de sa voix profonde, qui semblait résonner jusqu'aux entrailles de l'amazone.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Sa voix se brisa sous l'effet d'une souffrance d'autant plus intense qu'elle n'était pas exprimée.

- Qui de nous deux est le père de l'enfant que tu portes ? continua-t-il en voyant les traits de la jeune femme se décomposer.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Mahiya, la gronda-t-il avec une pointe de tendresse surprenante. IL est le père de ton enfant. Je n'ai et n'aurai qu'une seule fille. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Myrrha est une exception. Ton enfant ne PEUT PAS être mien...

L'amazone plongea au fond des prunelles lumineuses. Elle prit peu à peu conscience des propos de Lucifer et son cœur se gonfla sous l'effet d'une joie immense et d'un soulagement sans borne.

- Pourquoi me le dites-vous ? demanda-t-elle en souriant timidement. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser dans le doute ?

- Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de te faire souffrir inutilement, répondit Lucifer comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu as sans doute été la meilleure seconde de ma guerrière de fille. Tu mérites un minimum de respect.

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité…

- Un pacte est un pacte, lui rappela-t-il, sans concession. De plus, ton arrogance méritait bien une petite…punition. Qui ne t'a guère été désagréable, je te le rappelle.

Mahiya détourna le visage, baissant les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Devant le sourire de son partenaire, elle se rendait compte qu'elle devait s'arracher à l'étreinte. Pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait si bien… Elle se dégoûtait.

- Je t'assure que tu devrais lui parler. C'est un bon garçon, enfin, autant qu'il le peut pour un mortel…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Devenait-elle folle ?

- Les hormones d'une femme enceinte leur jouent bien des tours, glissa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas folle.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il la releva, la tenant toujours contre lui car elle ne le lâchait pas. Comme mue par une peur informe, l'amazone n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à cette bienfaisante béatitude. Pour lui communiquer un peu de force, il la serra contre lui. Elle ne voyait pas son sourire mutin. Si sa fille l'avait surpris à cet instant précis…

- Merci, murmura Mahiya en le regardant dans les yeux, tombant dans cette beauté infernale pour en ressortir le cœur plus léger.

Lentement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres salées sur les lèvres de Lucifer. De tendre, le baiser devint brûlant, car il n'était pas du genre à bouder son plaisir. Si bien que l'amazone eut du mal à s'arracher à son étreinte. Avec un doux sourire, il détacha les bras de la jeune femme et se détourna d'elle.

- Va le voir tout de suite, lui conseilla-t-il en s'éloignant. Et détache tes cheveux... Parle lui en tant que femme, non en tant que guerrière.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Où est Sammy ? demanda Dean, nerveux.

- Il est sorti avec Mahiya, répondit Bobby.

- Quoi, il n'est pas revenu ? Il ne leur faut quand même pas tout ce temps pour…

- Dean ! le rappela à l'ordre le vieux chasseur.

- Ouais bon…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- … Il se passe que tous ces démons me rendent nerveux.

- Pour une fois qu'il ne nous attaque pas, autant en profiter, philosopha Bobby.

- C'est ça, on est les meilleurs amis du monde et demain on se tuera à qui mieux mieux ! Super programme, grommela l'aîné des Winchester.

- Hey ! protesta le vieux chasseur en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je sais pas si je pourrai tenir encore longtemps, avoua Dean avant de porter une bouteille de bière à sa bouche.

- Tenir ? Pourquoi ?

- Ils n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour me tomber dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je raconte, que je ne leur fais aucune confiance. Je sais ce dont ils sont capables… J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience… ( deuxième rasade de bière )… Finalement t'as raison : Sam aurait tord de ne pas en profiter…

- Mais toi, tu ne peux pas en faire autant avec Myrrha, comprit le vieux chasseur. C'est bien délicat mes enfants, et je suis sincèrement peiné pour toi. Mais, on fête notre victoire à nous aussi.

- T'as deux fois raison Bobby, rétorqua Dean en relevant la tête, avec un petit sourire de défi aux lèvres, ce sourire qui faisait fondre la princesse. Au moins, ils ne peuvent pas s'arroger toute la gloire !

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Leurs chemins allaient bientôt se séparer, avant que la fête ne dégénère. Déjà, Michaël supportait de plus en plus difficilement les plaisanteries salaces de Belphégor. Ellen, interpelée par l'expression bienheureuse d'une Jo qui avait les idées floues, veillait de près sur sa fille, attirant par son attitude l'attention des démons sur ladite jeune femme. Seul Castiel, imperturbable, observait les uns et les autres avec la même curiosité. Quelquefois, son étonnement face à une situation ou une réaction se manifestait par un haussement de sourcils.

Myrrha allait de groupe en groupe, souriant indifféremment aux humains, aux anges et aux démons. Le seul qu'elle évitait était…Dean ! D'une part, elle n'oubliait pas la manière dont il l'avait repoussée, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à braver la colère du dieu d'ombre pour la sauver. Elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement. Elle aurait voulu ne se souvenir que des battements apaisants de son cœur, alors qu'elle dormait contre lui. D'autre part, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ses adieux. Comme lui, elle avait conscience que l'issue était inévitable, même s'il leur était possible de se croiser de nouveau. Mais contrairement à lui, elle ne refoulait pas ses sentiments. En femme jalouse, elle ne parvenait pas à lui souhaiter le bonheur sur terre** avec une autre !**

Délicia attendait comme une chatte guettant deux petites souris qui évoluaient en se rapprochant sans pour autant oser ou vouloir se rejoindre. Elle profita de la proximité de Myrrha pour sortir de l'ombre d'Asmodée. Les conditions étaient optimales pour une éclatante victoire, qu'elle savourait déjà en pensée.

- Princesse, l'accosta-t-elle d'une manière doucereuse qui lui attira aussitôt un regard hautain de ladite princesse. J'ose te rappeler que j'attends toujours ma récompense…

Elle se tut quelques secondes, juste le temps de glisser un regard éloquent à Dean qui arrivait à leur hauteur. Ce dernier ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût mais réussit néanmoins à se contenir.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, tenta d'objecter Myrrha.

- Je préfèrerais pouvoir jouir de ma récompense au plus vite, insista Délicia, utilisant ces termes à dessein.

- La requête de Délicia est tout à fait légitime, intervint Asmodée, se rangeant naturellement du côté de la succube.

Tétanisée, Myrrha regarda autour d'elle, sans voir d'issue. D'un côté, Dean refusait de répondre à l'appel au secours déchirant des prunelles myosotis, ne serait-ce qu'en croisant son regard. De l'autre, Délicia pavanait, soutenue par Asmodée et Mammon. Sam arriva. En deux mots, Bobby le mit au courant. Le jeune chasseur se posta à côté de son frère, s'apprêtant à le retenir. Mais son aîné était curieusement maître de ses nerfs. Il fronça les sourcils. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Belzébuth et Satan qui regardaient dans leur direction. Le cadet Winchester comprit alors ce qui se passait…

Les larmes au bord des cils, Myrrha se sentait acculée. Elle savait que l'information apportée par Délicia avait été d'une haute importance. Elle savait ce que, ou plutôt qui, voulait la succube, mais elle ne pouvait accéder à sa demande à peine voilée. Elle s'y refusait. Elle se révoltait.

- Ma fille ayant été gravement éprouvée durant cette ultime bataille, je veux lui éviter tout souci inutile. Aussi est-ce moi qui te donnerai ta récompense, intervint la voix grave de Lucifer. Y vois-tu une objection ?

Il vint se placer auprès de Myrrha, entourant de son bras protecteur les épaules devenues si frêles tout à coup. Un éclair s'alluma dans le regard sombre de Délicia. Lucifer n'aurait pas les scrupules de la princesse, et cette dernière ne pourrait qu'assister impuissance à sa victoire. La succube accentua son sourire et se tourna vers l'objet de sa convoitise, le déshabillant mentalement. Sam se tenait toujours prêt à intervenir mais Satan, une fois de plus, endigua la colère de Dean.

- Ce serait un honneur, Maître, susurra Délicia, s'avançant en ondulant jusqu'à Lucifer.

- Ton intervention fut très appréciée, sache-le, commença Lucifer avec un sourire affable. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé…de t'octroyer les appartements de Lilith dans le Quartier des Princes.

- Les… Ah ! souffla Délicia, surprise et déçue. Mais…

- Ma récompense ne semble pas te plaire, la coupa Lucifer.

Délicia perçut la menace derrière le ton onctueux. Effrayée, elle baissa les yeux. Le parfum de la victoire s'éloignait, l'entourant d'amertume.

- Si, je te remercie. C'est une belle récompense.

Lucifer éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Myrrha. La princesse avait fermé les yeux lors de l'annonce du cadeau, et semblait revivre depuis lors.

- Tu mens ! s'exclama enfin le Prince des Enfers. Mais cela m'importe peu. Je sais très bien ce que tu désirais, la nature de tes revendications… Tu voulais Dean Winchester. Si tu le désires vraiment, je te l'accorde…

Myrrha ne put s'empêcher de réagir en se tournant vers son père. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, aucune protestation. Elle sentait la chaleur de la main paternelle sur son épaule. Elle lui faisait confiance. Dean et Sam s'étonnèrent quelque peu du sourire très doux qui étira les lèvres de la princesse. Ils se regardèrent, perplexes. A quoi devaient-ils s'attendre ?

- D'un autre côté, Dean Winchester ayant sauvé ma fille de l'influence du dieu d'ombre, j'ai décidé de lui accorder une récompense également.

Myrrha se mit à pouffer. Son père était véritablement un orfèvre en la matière. Même Asmodée n'avait pas saisi sa pensée au prime abord, mais il comprenait maintenant, lui aussi…

- Si tu réclames Dean, continua Myrrha, il suffira à ce dernier de demander l'annulation de ta demande…et tu auras tout perdu, fanfaronne que tu es !

- Que décides-tu ? renchérit Lucifer, incisif.

Délicia sursauta. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Elle comprit l'étendue de son erreur. Elle avait devant elle le Maître des Enfers, et _sa seule et unique fille_, une princesse respectée en Enfer comme au Ciel. Elle avait été bien vaniteuse !

- J'accepte la récompense que tu m'as accordée, dit-elle, désabusée.

- Bien ! Venons-en maintenant à vous, monsieur Winchester, murmura Lucifer en s'approchant de lui tout en s'éloignant de sa fille.

Myrrha avait très bien compris le sens de cette petite pression sur son épaule. Elle n'était pas intervenue pour récompenser Délicia, elle avait perdu le droit d'intervenir en ce qui concernait Dean. Quelle que soit la manière dont cela se passait…


	39. Chapitre XXXIX

**Chapitre XXXIX**

Lucifer étudia le chasseur durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Dean donne quelques signes d'impatience.

- En accord avec Léviathan, je vous offre la possibilité de libérer une âme.

- Oh ! Je n'ai pas droit à mes appartements privés avec vue sur jardin de ronces ? plaisanta néanmoins le jeune homme

Lucifer sourit. Il aimait bien cette dérision à fleur de peau. Pourtant, le chasseur savait ce qu'il risquait s'il dépassait les bornes…

- Si vous aviez demandé des roses, j'aurais pu faire un effort. Mais, je n'ai pas de jardin de ronces à vous offrir, rétorqua-t-il.

- Avec des épines acérées je présume.

- Et des pétales doux comme la peau d'une femme, ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement l'épaule de Délicia.

- Ouais, je préfère encore les épines, gronda le chasseur, le regard sombre.

- Je vous trouve bien prompt à dénigrer les femmes de l'Enfer, monsieur Winchester, le taquine Lucifer avec un regard rieur.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Myrrha. Les paupières baissées et l'air triste de la princesse lui firent mal au cœur. Se souvenait-elle, à cet instant précis, de la manière dont il l'avait repoussée ?

- Et comment je choisis l'âme que je veux délivrer ? questionna Dean pour rompre le silence, sans percevoir le regard soudain perçant du Prince des Enfers.

- A vous de trouver !... Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je vous prenne par la main pour une visite guidée. Ma fille le ferait, moi pas !

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Que t'arrive-t-il petite fille ?

Myrrha sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Léviathan se glisser près d'elle. Elle plongea dans les prunelles mordorées aux reflets profonds.

- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, avoua-t-elle avec un arrière-goût de honte. Mon père a encore dû voler à mon secours…

- Ce qui est normal. Tu as été très éprouvée, c'est vrai. Tu es amoureuse de Dean Winchester, convoité par Délicia. Et…ton père t'aime infiniment.

Elle sourit tendrement à ces derniers mots et se redressa fièrement.

- Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Elle sut qu'il ne parlait pas de ce qui s'était passé, ni de Délicia, ni de Dean, mais de ce qui se passerait après la fête. Il voulait savoir si elle avait compris qui elle était. Une ombre mélancolique s'étendit sur les prunelles de la princesse.

- Je suis Princesse des Enfers et Dean Winchester est un être humain, et un chasseur. Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle d'une voix assourdie de larmes invisibles, je sais où est ma place.

Il sourit, prit la main blanche qui savait être meurtrière lorsqu'il le fallait, la porta lentement à ses lèvres et s'éloigna dignement. De loin, Asmodée avait assisté à la scène. Il se détendit. Si Léviathan n'était pas inquiet, alors il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être. Il sourit en coin en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean… Il l'avait perdue !

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour vous récompenser, répondit Lucifer avec un sourire en coin qui énerva prodigieusement Dean en lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant qui ne comprend rien.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour une truffe et dîtes-moi pourquoi ! gronda le chasseur en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui eut le don de provoquer l'hilarité du Prince des Enfers.

Dean stoppa net, serrant les poings et malgré tout conscient de son impuissance. Lucifer redevint sérieux aussi brusquement qu'il avait éclaté de rire. Il plongea ses prunelles aux reflets profonds dans celles du jeune homme. On n'y lisait nulle menace, au contraire. Un voile de douceur semblait s'étendre sur la mer d'azur.

- Vous avez sauvé ma fille, murmura-t-il gravement.

Décontenancé, Dean se racla la gorge et pinça les lèvres. Lucifer se détourna pour ne pas le gêner davantage. Soudain, il sentit le chasseur se crisper. On venait d'entendre l'écho d'un hurlement lointain, presque irréel.

- Nous pouvons descendre dans le puits des âmes damnées, ou nous pouvons choisir tranquillement et confortablement, sans avoir besoin de nous y rendre. Que préférez-vous ?

- Où est le piège ?

- Je voulais juste vous éviter la réminiscence de très désagréables souvenirs.

- Ouais bien sûr, et vous agissez par pure charité je parie ?

- Je vous trouve bien sarcastique, monsieur Winchester.

- Je cherche simplement le vice caché.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de cacher mes vices, rétorqua Lucifer avec amusement. Alors, nous occupons-nous de votre récompense ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean ne lui accorda qu'un regard méfiant. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à faire confiance. Pourtant, une chose était certaine, une chose dont il mesurait la puissance comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent : l'amour de Lucifer pour sa fille ! Il contracta les mâchoires et détourna la tête.

- Restons ici, proposa Lucifer en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître deux fauteuils moelleux à souhait. Je peux vous présenter des âmes condamnées depuis longtemps, et qui ont déjà beaucoup souffert…. Je peux aussi vous présenter des âmes que vous reconnaitrez sûrement…

- Que je reconnaîtrai ? embraya aussitôt Dean.

- Ha ! Je vois que cette deuxième option vous intéresse beaucoup plus… Je crois même avoir trouvé la candidate idéale.

- Vraiment ? Parce que vous connaissez mes goûts ?

- N'aimez-vous pas les belles femmes ?

- …

- Là, j'avoue vous avoir quelque peu piégé, admit Lucifer en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Que pensez-vous de…Bella ?

- Bella ?

- Vous savez qu'elle a vendu son âme par contrat. Avez-vous compris les raisons de son geste ?

- Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'être riche, se souvint Dean avec une pointe de mépris.

- Décidément monsieur Winchester, il vous en faut beaucoup pour comprendre, ou pour voir derrière les apparences.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? grogna le chasseur en se penchant vers le démon.

- Je veux dire que ladite Bella a vendu son âme parce qu'elle était abusée par son père. Elle voulait juste que cela cesse.

- …

- Je peux vous présenter d'autres cas.

- Ça ira, murmura Dean.

Lucifer sourit, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Il était persuadé de la réaction de Dean Winchester à ces révélations. Bella était une très jolie jeune femme, nul doute que Myrrha saurait apprécier le choix du chasseur.

- En attendant l'arrivée de votre protégée, pouvez-vous me dire quel était votre souhait immédiat comme récompense ?

En guise de réponse, Dean scella ses lèvres avec un air buté, en fronçant les sourcils. Après un bref coup d'œil à Lucifer, il soupira. A quoi bon ? Puisque le démon pouvait lire dans son esprit s'il voulait la réponse à sa question. Ce qui l'exaspérait beaucoup, considérant cette intrusion comme un viol mental.

- Une autre nuit avec Myrrha, par exemple, jeta-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Lucifer était impénétrable. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, mais son regard ne livrait rien des pensées qui le traversaient. Dean sentit la colère l'envahir. Heureusement, Bella arrivait.

En l'apercevant, les mâchoires du chasseur faillirent se décrocher. Une lueur de désir brilla dans ses prunelles. La jeune femme était savamment coiffée et maquillée, pour la mettre en valeur. Une robe de voiles pastels l'habillait, ou plutôt la déshabillait sans y paraître. Elle ne paraissait nullement souffrir.

- Vous semblez étonné, remarqua ingénument Lucifer.

- Je croyais délivrer une âme des affres de l'Enfer…

- Je vous ai proposé de libérer une âme qui était torturée depuis longtemps, puis de libérer une âme que vous connaissiez. Vous étiez plus intéressé par cette option.

- Voilà le piège, constata Dean avec amertume. Bella n'était pas torturée !

- Elle l'a été, le détrompa Lucifer. On ne vend pas son âme au diable sans en subir les conséquences… Ensuite, elle a été remarquée par Asmodée, pour sa beauté et son manque de scrupules. Il l'a initiée et elle est devenue une bonne succube. Elle commence à avoir du succès dans certains milieux, assez pour sortir de la…mmm… troisième zone… Avec de la patience et après quelques petites missions délicates, je crois qu'elle aurait fait un joli fleuron pour les démons de première catégorie, voire les Princes eux-mêmes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le chasseur regardait la jeune femme, à quelques mètres de lui désormais, avec un mélange d'envie et de dégoût. Elle souriait, et l'observait sans baisser les yeux, presque avec moquerie.

- Félicitations Dean. Il parait que tu es un héros, apprécia-t-elle. Il faudrait décidément qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble… Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi désinvolte. Il n'y a que toi pour venir à une fête dans le monde en jean et chemise.

- Toi par contre, tu as une tenue qui reflète parfaitement ce que tu es : une véritable garce !

- Mmmm, déjà les mots doux, roucoula-t-elle avec un rire de gorge.

- Ma chère, intervint Lucifer, ce chevalier blanc vous sauve des monstrueux démons que nous sommes. Vous allez repartir avec lui, et Sam. Une deuxième chance vous est offerte sur terre mais j'espère…que nous aurons le _plaisir_ de vous revoir parmi vous.

Dean serra les dents en voyant Bella minauder. Il se sentait piégé. Il avait envie de hurler de rage. Il avait tout autant envie d'arracher cette robe qui en révélait plus qu'elle ne cachait pour s'abreuver à cette sensualité incandescente.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Sam, je peux te parler ? demanda Mahiya en touchant timidement le bras du jeune chasseur.

- Oh, tu veux me parler maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il sans douceur, un reproche au fond des yeux. Quel dommage ! Moi c'est tout à l'heure que je voulais te parler. Une autre fois, peut-être...

- S'il te plait Sam...

Pour toute réponse, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de la main glacée de l'Amazone. Il se réfugia auprès de Belzébuth. Surpris, ce dernier jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et prit le jeune Winchester sous son aile, en le chahutant gentiment comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Le cœur meurtri et les prunelles brillantes de perles de chagrin, Mahiya se retourna, prête à s'enfuir de nouveau. Alors, elle se retrouva face à Angélique et...Myrrha.

- Angélique, pourrais-tu retourner quelques instants auprès de mon parrain ? requit la princesse d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille jeta un regard craintif sur Belzébuth, qui à l'instant même éclatait de son rire tonitruant. Satan venait d'arriver pour "taquiner le Winchester" et, ils semblaient y parvenir à merveille. Sam fulminait. Pourtant, il restait en leur compagnie. D'une part, il n'avait pas envie de céder si facilement à la demande de Mahiya et il savait que, s'il la regardait, il aurait envie de revenir vers elle, de la consoler, de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était elle qui l'avait fui sans la moindre explication ! D'autre part, il _savait_ qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la part des deux démons principaux, sans pouvoir pour autant se l'expliquer.

- Non, pas celui-là, la rassura Myrrha avec un sourire amusé. Mon autre parrain, Gabriel...

- Il n'est guère mieux, bougonna la jeune fille. Il n'a pas envie d'être sérieux, alors il fait des blagues à tout le monde.

Myrrha éclata de rire. Cela ne l'étonnait guère à vrai dire. Gabriel pouvait se révéler un véritable "diablotin". Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende si bien avec son père !

- Bon, admit-elle de bonne grâce. Si je te demande d'aller voir Bobby quelques instants, accepteras-tu ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Angélique avec un grand sourire, avant de se précipiter vers celui qu'elle avait élu comme "papa".

Myrrha se retrouva donc face à Mahiya. Elle s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sursauta en sentant la jeune femme trembler de tous ses membres.

- Mahiya, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Mon amie, que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, l'Amazone se cramponna littéralement et désespérément à son ancienne princesse. Les larmes glissaient sur les joues pâles dans un incessant ballet. Les reflets lavande témoignèrent aussitôt de l'inquiétude de Myrrha.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je t'en prie, parle !

- Sam...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'une petite brouille. Sam t'aime énormément.

- Je dois lui dire...

- Viens avec moi, dit-elle en l'entraînant à l'écart de la fête pour qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement.

Elles s'assirent sur des coussins et, à la grande surprise de Myrrha, Mahiya vint littéralement se blottir contre elle. Elle posa sa joue sur les cheveux d'or pâle de l'Amazone et la berça un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la sente plus trembler...

- Je suis enceinte, avoua l'Amazone.

- Quoi ? réagit aussitôt la princesse en repoussant légèrement son amie pour la regarder bien en face.

- Je n'osais pas lui dire...

- Mais pourquoi ? Oh Mahiya ! Vous trouverez une solution aux problèmes lorsqu'ils se poseront.

- Il a compris que quelque chose me troublait mais, je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Je n'étais pas sure... Myrrha, je n'étais pas sure, ou je ne voulais pas l'être.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Qui d'autre pourrait être le père de ton enfant ? demanda la princesse, sceptique.

- Je pensais que... peut-être...

Myrrha comprit soudain lorsque son amie évita son regard.

- Tu pensais que mon père... ?

- Oui, j'y ai songé. Tu sais bien que... Tu nous as vus.

- Hum... Il a fallu beaucoup d'amour et de volonté pour que je vienne au monde. Lucifer ne peut être le père de ton enfant.

- Je sais. Il me l'a dit. Mais je me demande... Au fond de moi, je le savais. Pourtant, je voulais presque y croire.

- Tu as peur.

- Peur ? J'ai appris à tes côtés à affronter la peur, se rebella Mahiya.

- Peur de cet amour que tu éprouves, peur des choix que tu vas être amenée à faire, peur des sacrifices qu'il va falloir consentir... C'est tout à ton honneur, c'est parce que tu aimes.

- Que vais-je faire ?

- Parler à Sam.

- Tu as bien vu..., commença l'Amazone avec un geste défaitiste.

- Je te l'envoie, répondit-elle avec un sourire de défi.

Mahiya suivit avec angoisse la progression de la princesse. Elle vit Belzébuth se placer entre Myrrha et Sam. Elle soupira. Les démons aimaient jouer, palabrer, se taquiner, et le Maître des Légions infernales n'échappaient pas à la règle. Il avait bien compris que Myrrha venait chercher le chasseur, et ne laisserait pas passer une occasion aussi belle de l'asticoter. Son regard heurta son reflet dans un miroir. Elle se souvint des paroles de Lucifer : "Détache tes cheveux..." Il avait raison, comme toujours. Elle avait encore sa longue tresse, si pratique lorsqu'elle se battait. Elle enleva le petit élastique et fit glisser ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure d'or pâle. Elle retira enfin le dernier élastique et secoua la tête. Elle resta coite devant l'image qui se réfléchissait.

Car il s'agissait d'une femme. Une femme belle et sensuelle, mais également angoissée et nerveuse comme on l'est quand on est amoureux. Oui, c'était exactement cela. Le portrait d'une femme amoureuse !

- Je suis là, l'interrompit Sam dans sa rêverie.

Elle tourna son regard si clair vers lui. Il contractait les mâchoires, le visage fermé. Ce qu'elle prenait pour une attitude de rejet était en réalité la seule manière pour lui de résister à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'aimer jusqu'à la folie.

- Sam...

Sa voix révélait une telle fêlure. Ses cheveux épars la nimbaient d'une lumière qui faisait ressortir sa fragilité. Les larmes qui squattaient ses prunelles firent tomber les défenses du jeune homme. Il s'assit près d'elle.

- Cette fois, la prévint-il, pas question de dérobade !

- Je suis enceinte...


	40. Chapitre XL

**Chapitre XL**

Sam resta tétanisé à cette nouvelle. Sans réaction aucune... Il essayait de reconnecter les neurones à son cerveau, mais les mots semblaient se vider de signification avant d'arriver à son esprit. Il fixa l'Amazone d'un regard atone, lisant l'inquiétude et un féroce espoir dans les prunelles d'un vert tendre, qui s'humidifiaient à mesure que les secondes passaient. Mahiya finit par détourner la tête, le cœur broyé.

Qu'avait-elle cru ? Que Sam aliènerait sa liberté à une femme qu'il connaissait à peine ? Foutaises ! Car finalement, s'ils étaient amants, ils ne s'étaient pas souvent croisés. A cette pensée, la jeune femme rougit, se reprochant mentalement sa légèreté. Elle accrocha un coup d'œil discret de la princesse des Enfers. Elles se sourirent avant de retourner chacune dans leurs pensées. Il n'était pas question de légèreté, mais d'amour. Elle soupira. Elle rassembla ses forces pour s'éloigner le plus dignement possible. Alors qu'elle se levait, la main de Sam se referma autour de son poignet comme une serre.

- Cet enfant, suinta-t-il entre ses dents serrés, c'est le nôtre n'est-ce pas ? C'est le mien ?

- C'est le nôtre, acquiesça Mahiya sobrement.

Elle reçut le sourire resplendissant du jeune homme comme un coup de poing qui lui coupa la respiration. Pâlissant, elle s'assit de nouveau et porta sa main à sa poitrine, à la recherche d'air.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'affola aussitôt Sam. Un problème ? Le bébé ? Au sec...

- Sam ! l'interrompit-elle fermement pour l'obliger à se taire, et tournant son visage angoissé vers elle pour plonger dans son regard. Il ne se passe rien. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Surprise ?

- Je...ne savais pas comment tu prendrais la nouvelle.

- Comment voulais-tu que je la prenne ? s'offusqua Sam.

- Comme quelque chose qui risque de t'encombrer et face à laquelle tu ne sauras pas comment réagir.

Il baissa la tête, confus, lui lançant un de ces regards d'enfant perdu qui l'émouvait terriblement.

- Il va falloir...

- Chuuut, l'apaisa-t-elle. Pour l'instant, il y a un petit être dans mon ventre, un peu de toi, un peu de moi. Il va changer beaucoup de choses pour nous deux, ou très peu après tout. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter.

- Je sais mais...

- Pas de mais ! Je...voulais que tu sois au courant. Laissons-nous de temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle, de réfléchir à ce que cela implique. Ensuite nous parlerons.

- Entendu, approuva-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser timide sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme.

- Pour l'instant, c'est encore la fête, se réjouit-elle en se levant.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues.

- Sam !

C'est à ce moment que Dean refit son apparition, accompagné par un Lucifer fort satisfait et une "nymphe" savamment dénudée sans le paraître. Le chasseur jetait des regards à la fois sombres et appréciateurs à sa compagne. L'air ambiant se chargea aussitôt d'une tension sexuelle indéniable.

Dean se renfrogna et serra les poings en entendant le rire de Mammon, qui ne se priva pas d'en faire profiter tout le monde. Asmodée, pour sa part, était un peu plus mitigé, perdant pour un certain temps une prometteuse succube. Soit ! Il y avait bien d'autres candidates et...il était certain de revoir la belle humaine dans un avenir proche ( à l'échelle infernale ).

Aux côtés de Mahiya, Sam contemplait la scène, bouche bée, le regard fixé sur l'arrivante, qui lui offrit un splendide sourire. Duquel l'Amazone prit quelque peu ombrage.

- Après les démones, aurais-tu envie de verser dans les succubes ? demanda-t-elle aigrement au jeune homme, le tirant par la même occasion de sa contemplation.

- Quoi ? Non ! Mais non ! C'est juste que...nous la connaissons. Je ne pensais pas que Dean choisirait de sauver Bella.

- Bella... Elle porte bien son nom. L'une des plus prometteuses élèves d'Asmodée... Tu la connais à quel point ?

- Elle m'a tiré dessus.

- Ha ! répondit Mahiya, un peu interloquée.

Bella se rapprocha de Dean, ondulant des hanches, dans un mouvement moins lascif que Délicia mais un peu plus élégant. Cette dernière aurait volontiers pris ombrage de l'attention de tous les hommes attachés sur l'apprentie succube, si elle n'avait pas vu Myrrha se renfrogner.

- Quel beau couple, susurra-t-elle en passant près de la princesse, sans s'arrêter pour ne pas lui donner la possibilité de répliquer, mais semant la graine de la jalousie derrière elle.

Lucifer avait lui aussi remarqué la réaction de sa fille. Un regard avait suffi. Le message était clair : il n'accepterait aucun intervention de sa part. Frappée au cœur mais impuissante, Myrrha détourna les yeux de ce "beau couple" et baissa les paupières sur cette réalité qui la brûlait comme une lave.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et reconnut la sollicitude affectueuse de Gabriel. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être plainte ou même consolée. Elle se dégagea avec humeur.

Ce faisant, elle croisa le regard brillant de satisfaction d'Asmodée. Au geste qu'il fit, elle comprit qu'il allait la rejoindre. Elle l'en dissuada d'un mouvement du menton, des éclairs de colère allumant dans ses prunelles aux reflets mauves une lumière sauvage. A tel point que l'Intendant de l'Enfer se tint coi, sidéré. Elle ne voulait pas de ses caresses et ses félicitations non plus !

Elle étouffait les élans de son cœur dans l'étau de sa dignité. Elle pliait sa jalousie sous le joug de son orgueil. Ignorant la flèche de Délicia, elle osa regarder en direction de Dean et Bella. Un beau couple en effet... Après la jalousie vint la colère, une colère sourde, puissante, injuste.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- C'est Bella... C'est Bella que tu as choisie de sauver ?

- Oh ça va Sam ! J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix... Je me suis fait rouler.

- Ne me fais surtout pas croire que tu n'étais pas content de me voir, murmura Bella avec conviction. La bosse de ton jean dément tes paroles. Tout comme celle de Sam...

- Désolée, mais tu n'es pour rien du tout dans la bosse de Sam, intervint Mahiya avec hauteur. Je te retrouverai plus tard. J'ai subitement envie de vomir.

- Tiens, je croyais que les nausées c'était plutôt le matin, ironisa Bella.

- Qui a dit que c'était des nausées ? rétorqua Mahiya avec aplomb, avant de s'éloigner en bousculant la succube au passage.

- Houuuu ! Sammy... Tu as toujours aimé les cas difficiles.

- Ce sera Sam pour toi !... Et inutile de bomber le torse, ta poitrine ne vaudra jamais celle de Mahiya.

- Sale petit...

- Hééééé ! s'énerva Dean. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse, on t'a sorti de l'Enfer quand même !

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

- Putain ! T'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi...

- Aussi quoi ?

- Aussi attirante apparemment.

Le sang de Dean se glaça dans ses veines. La voix de Myrrha était trop calme, beaucoup trop calme...

- Myrrha, embraya Sam. On connait Bella depuis...longtemps. Sans doute est-ce la première personne que Dean aura reconnu.

- Fait chier ! Pourquoi personne veut croire que je me suis fait rouler ?

- Oh mais je te crois, susurra Myrrha en s'approchant de Dean jusqu'à le frôler. Mais avoue que mon père t'a permis de faire un...bon choix, non ? Sinon, pourquoi voudrais-tu tellement qu'elle se montre plus gentille ?

- Merde !

- Tu peux le dire..., conclut la princesse en s'éloignant, hautaine, en brimant les sanglots d'un amour sacrifié.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de retenir son frère que Dean se précipitait sur Lucifer, qui observait la scène de loin, avec une nonchalance horripilante. Avant que le chasseur n'ait pu l'atteindre, il se retrouva au bord d'un gouffre. Le cœur battant, le regard affolé, il plongeait les yeux dans ce vide qui semblait n'attendre que lui.

- Pardonnez cette théâtralisation de votre réaction, mais je ne pouvais décemment vous laisser m'invectiver en public.

- Fils de pute ! gronda Dean entre ses dents serrés, en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- C'est exactement ce dont je parlais... Une fois de plus, monsieur Winchester, vous oubliez à qui vous parlez, reprit Lucifer avec un petit sourire moqueur, en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté comme Myrrha le faisait quelquefois lorsqu'elle était perplexe.

Cette représentation des liens filiaux mit les nerfs du chasseur à vif. Il serra les dents. Il ne savait que trop qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Lucifer. Interloqué, il vit ce dernier éclater de rire.

- Allons dans un endroit plus propice à la détente, voulez-vous ? proposa le Prince.

Ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'un lac. Lucifer s'assit à même le sol. Pris de court, Dean l'imita.

- Vous devriez apprendre à vous contrôler un peu. Cela vous serait fort utile... Si vous m'aviez provoqué, j'aurais été obligé de vous tuer.

- Et je suis sûr que cela vous aurait fendu le cœur, ironisa Dean.

- Pas le moins du monde ! le rassura Lucifer avec un sourire éblouissant qui parait sa beauté naturelle de toutes les grâces. Mais cela aurait fendu celui de ma fille, qui n'aurait cependant rien pu faire pour vous. Et cela, ça m'aurait profondément chagriné.

- Je ne vous comprends pas...

Lucifer soupira. Une ombre triste passa sur son visage. Il tourna vers Dean ses prunelles d'azur, lourdes de reproches.

- Il vous en faut décidément beaucoup, Dean Winchester...

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Tu m'as fait peur ! l'interpela Sam.

Dean se tourna vers lui, étonné. Il se retrouvait de nouveau au milieu de la fête.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Bordel Sam, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es précipité vers Lucifer et, à quelques pas de lui, tu as ralenti, avant de t'arrêter et de te mettre à l'écart. J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais faire une connerie ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais en tête au juste ?

- Une connerie, répéta Dean.

- Explique parce que là, je suis largué.

- Lucifer m'a emmené ailleurs.

- Mais non, tu es resté ici !

- Je te dis qu'on a discuté, ailleurs. Je sais pas s'il agit sur les rêves ou sur la conscience ou sur n'importe quoi, mais on était ailleurs.

- Ah !... Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Pfff ! Des tas de trucs... D'accord ! Que si je m'en étais pris à lui devant tout le monde, il aurait été obligé de me tuer... Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Alors il a préféré m'en empêcher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Il pensait que Myrrha aurait été triste et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je sais pas, répliqua Sam. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir !

- ... Nan mais franchement, il me dit qu'il veut pas lui faire de la peine et il me met une femme superbe entre les jambes ! Tu le comprends toi ? éclata Dean.

- Une femme superbe, nota Sam non sans malice.

- Oh arrête avec tes airs de petit saint ! Reconnais que Bella -ou quelque soit son nom- est une belle femme. D'ailleurs, Mahiya ne s'y est pas trompé si je ne m'abuse. Alors, tu imagines ce que doit penser Myrrha ?

- En quoi ce que pense la fille de Lucifer a-t-il une si grande importance pour toi ? demanda soudain Castiel.

Les deux frères sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'arrivée de l'ange. Il faut dire qu'ils ne se méfiaient pas de Castiel, mais il serait quand même bon qu'ils se tiennent un peu plus sur leurs gardes.

- Cas', t'es sûr que t'étais dans le même film que nous ? rétorqua Dean, estomaqué et frustré.

Je te signale que Myrrha a sauvé notre monde, et pas seulement l'Enfer. D'ailleurs, elle a également sauvé le paradis. Si t'as toujours un coin où poser tes miches, c'est grâce à elle !

- Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'elle pense.

- On sait tous qu'ils sont amoureux, intervint Sam.

- Bon ça va. Sors pas les violons non plus...

- Ce sera plus facile, lâcha laconiquement Castiel.

- Quoi donc ? demanda les deux frères en même temps.

- La séparation...

La séparation... Le moment était venu ! Dean sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos. Il aurait dû être content, il n'était que fébrile. Sam l'observait à la dérobée, désolé pour l'histoire d'amour de son frère. Dans ces conditions, il n'osait l'informer de la grossesse de Mahiya. Malgré toutes les questions que cela soulevait et dont il aimerait discuter avec son grand frère.

Un démon principal se dirigea vers eux. Son long manteau blanc mettait en valeur sa stature et ses muscles. Alors qu'il approchait, les hommes furent happés par l'éclat insondable des prunelles mordorées. Il y avait une telle sagesse, une telle sérénité au fond de ces prunelles, mais également une lueur impitoyable et une impressionnante détermination.

- Dean Winchester, vous devez me suivre. Pour ramener sur terre l'âme de Bella, il vous faut traverser l'Achéron.

Léviathan sourit en notant le coup d'œil immédiat entre Dean et Sam. Les frères Winchester !

- Sam peut venir avec vous s'il le désire, proposa Léviathan.

- D'abord, qui vous dit que je suis prêt à vous suivre ? grogna Dean.

- Vous êtes responsable de l'âme de Bella désormais. Quoique vous pensiez de cette jeune succube, vous ne pouvez revenir en arrière. Elle repart avec vous. D'ailleurs, elle nous attend…

Les regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait aux côtés d'Asmodée, prunelles brillantes, lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ne paraissait attendre personne !

- Ouais ben, je vous la laisse, dit le chasseur en prenant un air dégoûté.

Soudain, Dean serra les poings. Ses yeux foncèrent sous le coup de la colère. Il serra les mâchoires et pinça les lèvres. Léviathan l'observait. Le chasseur suivait du regard le démon principal de la luxure et Bella, qui s'approchaient dangereusement de Myrrha. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'ils dirent, mais au geste d'Asmodée, il comprit qu'il était question de lui et de Bella. Myrrha sut garder son sang-froid. Néanmoins, à sa rigidité et le refus de se tourner vers lui, Dean comprit qu'elle était très en colère.

- Puisqu'il aime tellement sa fille, voulez-vous me dire pourquoi Lucifer l'a mise dans cette situation ? rugit-il à l'intention de Léviathan.

- C'est Lucifer qui l'a mise dans cette situation ? Il n'a fait que vous offrir une récompense…

- Oh ça va ! Il m'a piégé.

- Regrettez-vous de sauver une âme ?

- Oui !

- Je vais mettre cela sous le coup de la colère.

- Quoi !

- Je déteste que l'on me mente.

- Tous les démons mentent.

- Tous ? Je n'ai pas besoin de cela, Lucifer non plus. Pourquoi mentirions-nous ?

Les prunelles mordorées brillèrent de mille feux. Léviathan leva le menton, imposant le silence, sa longue chevelure blanche l'auréolant d'une lumière terrible.

- N'oubliez pas que l'on me nomme aussi "le grand menteur". Je SAIS mentir, mais j'aborrhe le mensonge lorsque je discute avec quelqu'un. Maintenant, si vous aimez à ce point mentir, je peux vous y condamner jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, c'est l'une de mes punitions favorites et croyez-moi, même les menteurs les plus endurcis ne résistent pas à ce supplice…. Pourquoi Lucifer vous a-t-il "roulé" ?

- Parce qu'il ne perdra pas une occasion de me pourrir la vie, assura Dean sombrement.

- C'est certain, approuva Léviathan. Mais encore ?

- Pour récompenser Dean, proposa simplement Sam.

- Oui, et pourquoi Bella ?

- Parce que c'est une pétasse exaspérante et qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour s'en débarrasser.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage de Léviathan, faisant pétiller ses prunelles mordorées. L'homme-dragon n'éclatait pas de rire, sinon il s'en serait donné à cœur joie. Il comprenait pourquoi cet homme plaisait autant à Myrrha, comment il avait pu capturer son cœur, pourquoi Lucifer s'était méfié de lui.


	41. Chapitre XLI

**Chapitre XLI**

_"Regarde-moi…"_

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la silhouette fière, droite, un peu trop rigides toutefois, de la princesse. Il ne daignait même pas s'occuper des facéties et du bavardage de Bella, qui malheureusement cheminait à ses côtés. Pas plus qu'il ne se préoccupait du regard de Sam, qu'il sentait pourtant sur lui. Non, il ne s'occupait que de la silhouette fine de la princesse guerrière.

Elle semblait glisser loin de tout et de tout le monde. Pourtant, la mâchoire de Dean se contracta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait sa main frôlait celle de Léviathan à chaque pas. Un frôlement à peine plus perceptible qu'un souffle, mais qui mugissait comme un ouragan dans le cœur du chasseur.

_"Retourne-toi ou je fais un malheur…"_

Elle parut soudain entendre son appel secret. Elle s'arrêta. Léviathan fit de même et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, immobile, indécise.

- Alors mon cher sauveur, j'espère que cette fois, nous pourrons conclure nos affaires, retentit alors la voix charmeuse de Bella. Délicia ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet.

On sentit une certaine crispation au niveau des épaules de Myrrha. Elle secoua la tête et reprit la marche avec un désespoir habillé de rage et de jalousie.

- Ta gueule ! siffla Dean en saisissant le bras de Bella avec une telle force qu'elle poussa un cri de protestation.

- Je m'occupe d'elle, proposa aussitôt Sam devant la colère froide de son aîné, en prenant la jeune femme avec lui.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai entendu grand bien de toi aussi.

- Silence ! imposa Sam.

- Sinon quoi ? le défia Bella.

- Sinon je m'en mêlerai, intervint Léviathan sans se retourner.

Son intervention eut le mérite de calmer aussitôt la jeune femme. Mais ne calma aucunement l'aîné des chasseurs qui darda sur le démon-dragon un regard rancunier.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, rompit Léviathan à l'attention de sa voisine.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, avoua-t-elle, sachant qu'il serait vain de vouloir lui cacher la vérité.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

_- Tu vas les accompagner jusqu'à l'Achéron._

_- Je préfère repartir avec toi, murmura Myrrha en se blotissant contre son père._

_- Ne veux-tu donc pas rester le plus possible en compagnie de Dean ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_- Dean et Bella tu veux dire !_

_Lucifer soupira. Il aurait aimé ne pas imposer cette épreuve à sa fille. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne…_

_- Ce n'était ni une proposition ni une interrogation, répondit-il abruptement pour résister à l'éclat mauve du désespoir de Myrrha._

_Elle baissa la tête, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. On ne désobéissait pas à un ordre de Lucifer. Pas même elle… Surtout pas elle !_

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il imposé cette épreuve supplémentaire ? demanda-telle en plongeant dans les iris aux reflets d'éternité.

- Peut-être ne t'est-elle pas destinée, répondit sobremet Léviathan.

Myrrha s'arrêta net, entraînant l'arrêt de la "caravane". Le poids de l'amertume déserta son cœur, libérant ses gestes d'une emprise aride. Alors, lentement, inexorablement, elle se retourna et embrassa d'un œil passionné chaque ligne du visage de Dean. Le temps fut suspendu, tandis que le souffle des amants emplissaient l'espace d'un indicible regret.

Un bruit de chute et un juron étouffé heurtèrent le silence. Le mouvement reprit ses droits sur la vie. Tous les visages convergèrent vers Sam qui, battant des pieds et des mains, essayait de se débarrasser d'une énorme boule de poils particulièrement joueuse.

- Recuerdos ! appela Myrrha.

Entendant sa maîtresse, le chien releva aussitôt la tête et vint vers elle. Répondant à un réflexe, Dean s'écarta et porta la main à son coutelas.

- Il ne te fera rien, l'assura Myrrha en posant la main sur l'avant-bras du chasseur.

Ils frémirent tous les deux à ce contact. Les réminiscences érotiques électrisaient l'atmosphère. Les gloussements rauques de Bella, se moquant de Sam, portèrent la tension à son paroxysme. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, une lueur de revanche dans les yeux, avant de se diriger vers le couple. Myrrha se crispa aussitôt, provoquant un grondement menaçant de la part de Recuerdos.

- Fous la paix Bella ! la rabroua Dean.

- Mais je ne fais rien de mal mon cher. N'es-tu pas mon sauveur ?...Près de toi je me sens en sécurité. Ton petit frère ne fait visiblement pas le poids face à cette bête. Oh, protège-moi mon Dean chéri, minauda-t-elle avec ostentation, ressentant la jalousie de la princesse comme un puissant aphrodisiaque.

- Mets-la en veilleuse ! rajouta Sam avec humeur.

- Je ne demande rien d'autre que de tenir compagnie à mon sauveur, insista-t-elle pourtant.

Sans préambule, Léviathan s'avança et gifla la jeune femme à la volée. Figée, elle le fixa quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ronde et la joue rouge. Un seul froncement de sourcils du démon et une expression de frayeur s'inscrivit sur le visage de la jeune succube. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en attendant le signal du départ. Bella ne quittait plus Léviathan du regard. N'y prêtant aucune attention, ce dernier reprit sa place à la tête de la colonne.

Un aboiement de Recuerdos rompit soudain le silence. Les uns et les autres se regardèrent, reprenant pied dans la réalité. Le chien vint se frotter contre la jambe de sa maîtresse, la déséquilibrant sous l'effet de la surprise, la poussant vers Dean. La main du chasseur contre sa hanche la consuma, l'éclat de son regard l'hypnotisa.

- Il est temps d'y aller, rappela Léviathan. L'achéron doit être traversé selon les règles…

Un long frémissement parcourut le corps de la princesse. A regret, elle ramena ses doigts déliés du torse musclé jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses prunelles se teintèrent de rosée. Il sut qu'elle rassemblait ses forces pour s'éloigner de lui. Dans un mouvement incontrôlable, il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche tremblante de Myrrha. Elle voulut tout oublier pour se fondre dans ce baiser passionné, désespéré, suave. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu refermer ses bras fins autour du cou de Dean, elle sursauta avec force. Léviathan avait posé une main sur son épaule, une main dont on ne saurait renier l'autorité. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers le démon principal, lisant la sentence dans son regard éternel. Elle s'arracha d'un coup à l'étreinte de Dean, ne sachant que trop qu'elle ne pourrait lui résister si elle le touchait encore.

- Espèce de…, commença l'aîné des Winchester à l'attention de Léviathan.

- Dean ! s'effraya Sam.

Le démon leva la main, privant son "adversaire" de la parole et du mouvement. Avec un sourire, il regagna la tête de la colonne, entrainant Myrrha à sa suite. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il libéra le jeune homme de son sortilège. Sam l'empêcha de se précipiter vers Léviathan et ils reprirent leur marche.

- T'es fou ! T'auras pas plus le dessus sur lui que sur Lucifer ! Alors calme-toi.

- Facile… tu ferais quoi s'il t'enlevait Mahiya des bras ? Alors me dis pas de me calmer !

Sam n'eut pas le courage de rappeler à son frère que Mahiya l'attendrait sur terre, parce qu'elle était une humaine. Alors que Myrrha… Il eut soudain l'intuition que c'était bel et bien Dean qui était visé par cette nouvelle épreuve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois arrivé devant l'Achéron ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se méfia Dean.

- Nous devons le traverser.

- Oui je sais. On est obligé de passer par là à cause de cette pétasse de Bella. Regarde-la, bien tranquille derrière cet enfoiré de grand démon ! Elle oublie pas de jeter un coup d'œil aux petits soldats qui nous accompagnent, jeta-t-il avec mépris. Elle méritait bien sa place ici.

- Il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus… Et Myrrha ?

Devant le silence de Dean, Sam tourna la tête pour l'observer. Le regard du chasseur reflétait tendresse et désespoir. Sa mâchoire crispée indiquait qu'il avait parfaitement compris le sens de la question.

- Elle est chez elle, finit-il par murmurer d'une voix rendue rauque par la souffrance.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Allons mon frère, il est temps de nous séparer.

Gabriel tourna vers cette voix grave un regard douloureux. Lucifer n'avait fait que murmurer, encore était-ce un murmure à peine audible, et pourtant il hurlait aux oreilles de l'archange. Les prunelles lumineuses se parèrent d'un voile de tendresse. Le Prince des Enfers leva une main vers le visage marqué par le chagrin et, délicatement, y cueillit une perle d'écume. Puis, la main à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, paume vers lui, il regarda rouler cette larme d'amour. Une profonde tristesse s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

Ce frère qu'il aimait tant !

Il n'avait pas besoin de mentir. Et surtout, il n'avait pas ENVIE de mentir…

- Tu es le frère de mon cœur Gabriel, et tu le sais. Comme tu sais que cela ne peut se terminer autrement…

- Etiez-vous obligés de vous dresser encore l'un contre l'autre ! l'accusa l'archange, conscient de l'injustice de son attaque mais cherchant à pallier à sa souffrance d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il afficha une mine boudeuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Lucifer, frais, léger, si terriblement clair et si odieusement rare à ses oreilles. Même si, de tous les archanges, il était celui qui avait le plus de contacts avec l'Enfer et son Maître.

- Allons Gabriel, le sermonna Lucifer entre deux hoquets rieurs, tu sais bien que cela se termine toujours ainsi entre moi et Michaël.

- C'est faux, grommela l'archange.

Lucifer leva un sourcil soupçonneux et, devant cette beauté confiante et cette affection évidente, le cœur de Gabriel se serra davantage.

- Quelquefois vous en venez aux mains…

Une deuxième salve de rires accueillit cette précision, transperçant l'âme de l'archange de la flèche des regrets. Il ferma les paupières devant cette victoire qui avait soudain un goût de cendres. Il regretta même que le dieu d'ombre ait été vaincu ! L'espace d'un battement de cœur…

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Dans un élan d'une tendresse profonde et sincère, Lucifer le pressait fortement contre lui. Ils auraient pu ne faire qu'un tant leur étreinte était étroite.

- Ne regrette rien Gabriel. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu combattre à tes côtés.

- Pourquoi faut-il que… ?

- Chut, l'incita le Prince en s'éloignant. Parce que nous sommes ce que nous sommes… Ce n'est pas un adieu Gabriel.

- Je sais.

- Alors, pourquoi cette souffrance ?

- Cela faisait tellement de bien d'être de nouveau…du même côté. Au lieu d'assister à votre petite guerre fraternelle, et d'apporter ma contribution à Michaël. Quel choix me laisses-tu, dis-moi ? se fâcha-t-il soudain.

Mais sa colère fut vite maîtrisée par le sourire bienveillant de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu seras toujours un invité d'honneur dans mon royaume. N'es-tu pas le parrain de Myrrha ?

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé d'être son parrain ?

- Gabriel, le gronda Lucifer comme on gronderait un enfant turbulent mais attendrissant. Toi qui porte la parole, toi qui sais lire dans le vent, faut-il que tu doutes encore ? Tu es le parrain de Myrrha parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, parce que je n'ai confiance en aucun autre ange comme en toi… Tu es le parrain de Myrrha parce que tu lui ressembles, ajouta-t-il gravement.

- Je lui ressemble ?

- Michaël se soucie de l'espèce humaine autant que moi. Ils nous amusent ou nous agacent, mais l'un comme l'autre sommes capables d'utiliser des humains comme instruments dans notre confrontation. Toi ! Toi mon frère, tu les aimes. Et si tu peux pleurer mon absence et retourner auprès de Michaël, c'est grâce à cela.

- Alors, Myrrha va avoir besoin de moi.

Gabriel fut heureux du soulagement qui fleurit dans le sourire de Lucifer. S'il avait envie de mots, pour garder encore un peu son frère à ses côtés, il n'en avait cependant pas besoin pour le comprendre. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin.

- Tu devrais ramener tes démons au bercail avant que je ne botte quelques derrières, gronda-t-il en apercevant un groupe tourner autour d'Ellen et Jo.

- Voilà maintenant que tu me chasses, s'amusa Lucifer.

- A bientôt…mon frère.

En voyant Lucifer disparaitre, bavardant et riant avec Asmodée, Gabriel ne put empêcher une nouvelle larme de rouler. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleurer ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti d'émotions aussi puissantes ? Pourtant, il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait, de cette chance inouï d'avoir pu de nouveau combattre en compagnie de son frère de lumière tant regretté. Il serait toujours un ange du ciel…

_"Mais tu seras toujours mon frère, autant que Michaël ! N'en déplaise à l'un et à l'autre !"_

x x x x x x x x x x x x

- Je remplacerais bien cette petite Bella par celle-ci, dit Asmodée en fixant Jo d'un regard brillant. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il à Lucifer avec un sourire entendu.

- Les deux se valent effectivement, répondit ce dernier sans état d'âme. Mais tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Un éclair traversa les prunelles de Lucifer. Il n'avait pas marqué Jo Harvelle de son empreinte au hasard. Cela pourrait lui servir ultérieurement. Il pourrait toujours savoir où elle se trouve, même protégée par des symboles enochiens.

- Elle va repartir avec eux. Dean Winchester la considère comme une petite sœur, je ne voudrais pas l'en priver.

- Tu préfères me priver d'une succube prometteuse… Cela fait deux cadeaux à Dean Winchester, si je ne m'abuse.

- Un cadeau ? Me crois-tu donc si généreux ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Asmodée avec un sourire en coin.

- Dean la considère comme une petite sœur, mais elle est loin d'en être une. C'est une femme, et une belle femme.

- Et elle tient à lui apparemment. Dans ce cas, tu as raison… Mieux vaut les laisser ensemble. Entre une petite sœur qui n'en est pas une et une ravissante succube, Dean Winchester aura de quoi s'occuper !

Il éclata de rire devant la moue goguenarde de Lucifer.

- Retournons chez nous, proposa le Prince des Enfers.

Pourtant, un goût d'amertume emplit son palais à la pensée du retour. Il ferma les yeux un instant, résistant à l'envie de se retourner. Le regard de Gabriel paraissait lui brûler le dos.


	42. Chapitre XLII

**Chapitre XLII**

Ils avançaient, stoïques, désincarnés. Comment pouvaient-ils être si proches, tout en étant douloureusement conscients de tout ce qui les séparait ? Léviathan posa sur la guerrière un œil acéré, tranchant la défense d'un sang-froid affiché. Elle osa alors tourner vers lui des prunelles où flottait une peur informulée.

- Je ne peux faire comme si je n'éprouvais rien, comme s'il m'était indifférent, avoua-t-elle fébrilement.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande petite fille, la rassura le démon-dragon. Que crains-tu ? De montrer une faiblesse ? Aimer n'est pas une faiblesse.

- Je veux rejoindre mon père…

- Tu le rejoindras bientôt. Regarde, dit-il en tendant le bras. Nous apercevons l'Achéron.

Blême, Myrrha se figea. Déjà ! Elle aurait voulu que le trajet fut tellement plus long, ou tellement plus court…

_"Le moment tant redouté est arrivé, et je sais que tu vas me quitter. Je l'ai compris. Je l'ai peut-être su depuis toujours, sans vouloir me l'avouer. Pourtant…. Pourtant j'ai envie de te demander de me suivre, de t'arracher à cette vie. Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas le droit ? Tu n'es pas comme eux ! Depuis si longtemps tu défends les Humains… Lâche-là !"_

Léviathan avait pris la main de Myrrha pour l'inviter à le suivre vers le point de non-retour. Elle avança de nouveau, comme absente à elle-même. Refusant d'écouter le chant d'amour mélancolique de son cœur. Refusant les images de leurs étreintes, de leurs baisers, de cette chaleur qu'il avait répandue dans ses veines pour lui apprendre à vivre. Marcher, sans se poser de question, c'est tout !

_"Tu as ta place parmi nous. Tu es la fille d'une femme toi aussi. Tu pourrais te battre avec Sam et moi !... Te battre contre les démons ? Te battre contre des créatures que tu as côtoyées depuis ton enfance ?... Dean, ressaisis-toi ! Comment pourrais-tu lui demander cela ? Comment pourrais-tu lui déchirer le cœur en lui demandant de choisir entre son père et toi ?"_

Jamais fleuve ne leur parut si saumâtre…

Sam respectait la douleur de son frère en l'entourant d'un silence bienveillant. Dean lui en sut gré. Il lui adressa un sourire furtif. Son frère qui le connaissait si bien… Les prunelles du chasseur effleurèrent les lèvres scellées de Bella, lisant dans son regard qu'elle aurait volontiers pimenter cet instant à sa manière. Mais la crainte de Léviathan l'en empêchait. Sa réaction avait été claire. Il ne tolèrerait plus un seul écart de sa part. Et le démon-dragon n'avait rien d'Asmodée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une moue sensuelle ne suffirait pas à le distraire, ni à l'attendrir.

Dean sursauta. Quelque chose de chaud et rapeux avait caressé sa main. Recuerdos le fixait de ses yeux vifs. De sa langue, il lécha de nouveau la main de l'homme, l'invitant à se perdre dans sa fourrure si douce. Comment un chien de l'Enfer pouvait-il avoir un pelage aussi soyeux ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour caresser l'animal. C'était le chien de Myrrha, il ne pouvait être comme les autres ! Quelques battements de queue et un gémissement léger ramenèrent Dean à la réalité. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Léviathan.

- Et maintenant, comment procédons-nous ?

Léviathan plissa les yeux, jaugeant la force d'âme de cet homme qui avait conquis le cœur de leur princesse.

- Il vous suffit de traverser le fleuve…en ramant vous-même, répondit-il enfin d'une voix égale, un brin amusée sembla-t-il à Dean, en désignant une barque.

Bella s'y installa sans se faire prier, mal à l'aise face à la sagesse et la sagacité du démon-dragon. Sam fit ses adieux à Léviathan d'une part, et à Myrrha d'autre part. Il lui adressa un de ces sourires à la fois triste et naïf qui le rendait attendrissant. Les chasseurs s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la jeune femme quand…

_"Tu vas partir sans même m'accorder un regard… Juste un regard, dans lequel je pourrai me perdre pour oublier que je dois te perdre… Pas comme ça ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu !...Dean…"_

- Dean Winchester, êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ?

Les deux frères se retournèrent. Léviathan ecoua la tête avec un amusement affiché cette fois. Son attitude n'avait rien de menaçant. Dean oscilla. De quoi était-il question ? Du simple signe de la tête qu'il leur avait adressé pour tout salut ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Comment réagir devant le calme abyssal du grand démon ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'infligerez pas à Myrrha un salut aussi … pitoyable.

Cette fois, c'était clair !

- Bien sûr que non, gronda Dean, échappant à la poigne de Sam et s'avançant vers Léviathan. Je vais l'enlever dans mes bras musclés, la jeter dans cette barque et ramer comme un dingue pour la ramener sur terre et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Le jeune homme, bouillant de colère, avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots. Les digues explosaient enfin ! Et cela n'avait pas l'air de contrarier le démon.

- Ce pourrait être amusant, releva Léviathan avec un sourire en coin. Malheureusement, je crains que la fin de vos jours n'arrive très vite si vous vous mettez en tête d'enlever Myrrha.

- … ( geste fataliste )

- Ne vous retournez pas, nous n'en avons pas fini.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? explosa Dean. Vous voulez vous aussi la mettre dans votre lit, si ce n'est déjà fait… Et si tant est que vous ayez un lit…. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission pour cela, termina-t-il sèchement.

- Dean ! hurla Sam pour empêcher son frère de dire plus de bêtises dont il se flagellerait par la suite.

Une main sur la bouche, horrifiée, Myrrha fixait sur son amant un regard torturé. Elle aurait voulu le haïr, mais elle savait que cette diatribe était le résultat de son chagrin, de ses regrets, de son impuissance, de sa jalousie à lui aussi. N'avait-il pas compris ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Asmodée ? A cette pensée, ses joues rosirent et ses prunelles s'embuèrent de détresse.

- Vous saviez pourtant que Myrrha resterait en Enfer, insista Léviathan.

Dean se figea. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour hurler, mais la referma sans un son, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient sur un rêve inavoué.

- Oui, je le savais, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Alors, pourquoi la déchirer ?

Dean tourna lentement les yeux vers Myrrha, et son expression se fit douloureuse à la vue des larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il en fut ainsi, répondit-il d'une voix brisée, alors qu'elle lui tendait un pauvre sourire.

- Honnêtement, Dean Winchester, pensez-vous que Myrrha puisse vivre sur terre, comme une mortelle ?

- …..Non, souffla-t-il tandis que des bulles de chagrin traçaient leurs sillons sur ses joues rugueuses.

Myrrha se précipita vers lui et, le plus naturellement du monde, il ouvrit les bras pour la recevoir, la serrer contre lui comme si chacun était une partie de l'autre. Il était inutile de renier leur attirance, elle transpirait par les pores de leur peau. Il l'écarta légèrement. Ils mélangèrent d'abord le sel de leurs larmes, avant que leurs langues ne débutant ce ballet langoureux. Ils burent le plaisir à la coupe même de leur amour, en oubliant tout le reste…le temps d'un souffle.

Si Bella était restée calmement dans la barque, dardant sur le couple enlacé un regard à la fois envieux et rancunier, Sam s'était subrepticement rapproché de Léviathan. Il essayait de prévoir les réactions de ce dernier. Or, à sa grande surprise, le démon tourna des yeux rieurs vers lui.

- Rassurez-vous Sam, je n'ai aucune intention belliqueuse à l'encontre de votre frère… Il devait accepter de laisser Myrrha à sa place. Et ce n'est pas dans votre monde. Même si leur amour est sincère, sourit-il en les regardant s'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

- Sa mère était pourtant une femme si je ne m'abuse. Elle est autant humaine que démone…

- C'est là où vous faites erreur, l'arrêta Léviathan.

La seule fois où il s'était posé des questions sur la nature de Myrrha, Lucifer avait rapidement fait barrage. Cette fois, peut-être obtiendrait-il des réponses...

- Sa mère était bel et bien une humaine, reprit le démon principal. Néanmoins, Myrrha est née en Enfer. Et si elle est la seule personne à pouvoir partager le sang de Lucifer, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas une démone.

- Pourtant, Lucifer est bien son père ?

- Oui.

- Alors…

- Que savez-vous de Lucifer ?

- C'est un archange, porteur de lumière, qui a refusé d'obéir à Dieu…

- Oui oui oui, c'est bien. Ne me récitez pas la Bible, je la connais sûrement mieux que vous. Que savez-vous d'autre ?

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Sans pouvoir mettre encore le doigt dessus, il avait l'intuition de la révélation. Léviathan s'amusa quelque peu de son expression à la fois pleine d'espoir et d'impatience.

- Lucifer n'a pas enfanté en tant que démon.

- Alors Myrrha est…, commença-t-il en comprenant enfin.

- Une demi-déesse.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dean sentit les lèvres de Myrrha frémir sous sa bouche et son corps était agité de soubresauts. Surpris, il interrompit leur baiser pour la regarder, la consoler au besoin car il crut un instant qu'elle pleurait. Mais non ! Elle ne pleurait pas, bien au contraire… La princesse sentait une vague d'euphorie la traverser entièrement. Elle ne put retenir son éclat de rire plus longtemps.

Figé, Dean la dévisageait sans comprendre. Du fond de la barque, Bella observait férocement la jeune femme blottie dans les bras du chasseur. Elle pinça les lèvres mais ne pipa mot. Sam et Léviathan observaient le couple également, en silence. Sam était encore sous le choc des révélations.

- Quand je pense que j'ai éprouvé de la jalousie envers Bella, murmura-telle, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

- C'est qu'il y a de quoi, répondit le chasseur sur le même ton en glissant un regard vers cette "pétasse" qu'il avait eu le bon goût de sauver.

- Salaud ! fit-elle semblant de le cingler. Je ne sais si j'aurai la force de retourner tout de suite en Enfer…

- Ha ha !

- Non, je pense rester un peu avec Léviathan. Il est si grand, si fort. Je suis sure qu'il ne refusera pas de consoler sa princesse.

- Garce ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, avec un regard venimeux démenti par son sourire sous-jacent.

Myrrha éclata de rire en se jetant dans ses bras. Il retrouvait soudain la guerrière forte et taquine qui avait allumé une bougie en son cœur.

- Dis, tu crois qu'ils comprennent quelque chose ? hoqueta-telle à son oreille.

Dean jeta un regard circulaire et, devant l'expression perplexe et médusée des uns et des autres, mis à part la physionomie goguenarde de Léviathan, il se mit à rire à son tour.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-il en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure soyeuse de la princesse.

Il la serra très fort contre lui, gagné par l'émotion. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps. Il savait qu'il allait devoir monter dans cette foutue barque avec cette pétasse horripilante qui ne manquerait pas de le narguer dès que ce putain de démon ne serait plus dans les parages !

- Est-ce que c'est aussi dur pour toi ? se découvrit-il enfin.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle simplement.

Elle allait s'écarter lorsqu'elle aperçut Léviathan qui lui faisait signe imperceptiblement. A cet instant, elle lui en voulut mais ne bougea pas. Elle comprenait qu'elle devait laisser Dean s'écarter d'elle. Elle devait lui permettre de prendre conscience de ce qui les séparait autant que ce qui le réunissait. Enfin, il s'écarta. Il plongea dans le myosotis de ses prunelles brillantes et sourit.

- Adieu ma somptueuse guerrière…

- Non, pas adieu Dean, le détrompa-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est un au revoir.

Curieusement, un poids sembla s'envoler de sa poitrine. Il lui tendit un vrai sourire et posa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres rougies par les morsures précédentes.

- Allez Sammy, on y va ! proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la barque. Et j'te préviens Bella, si tu l'ouvres pour dire des conneries, tu passes par-dessus bord.

- Charmant ! protesta celle-ci.

- Et je plaisante pas. Sammy, tu te bouges ! invectiva-t-il son petit frère qui, de surprise, n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

- Très bien, j'arrive…

- Ne lui dîtes rien, glissa Léviathan avant que le jeune homme ne bouge. ( Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Myrrha et de sa nature. ) Cela ne changerait rien pour votre frère.

Sam s'installa dans la barque, près d'une rame. Dean s'assit à côté de lui, saisissant l'autre rame.

- Dis donc, t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec cet enfoiré de démon, maugréa-t-il.

- Arrête tes bêtises !

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester ici ?

- Du gland…

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Dean, gagnant son regard.

- Content de retrouver mon p'tit frère.

- Parce que tu m'avais perdu ?

- … Non, je crois que c'est moi que je commençais à perdre.

- Oh, comme c'est touchant ! intervint Bella qui s'était rapprochée.

Les Winchester avaient ramé sec pour quitter l'Enfer, l'un pour rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait et avec laquelle il devait prendre des décisions, l'autre pour résister à l'envie de faire demi-tour rien que pour serrer contre lui la femme qu'il aimait. On apercevait l'autre rive. Aussi, sans crier gare, Dean fit basculer Bella dans les eaux sombres de l'Achéron.

- Dean ! Sam ! Faites pas les cons, remontez-moi !

- Nage, lui recommanda sobrement l'aîné des frères avec un air satisfait.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Lorsque Bella disparut dans les eaux de l'Achéron, Léviathan entendit s'élever le rire clair et un brin revanchard de la princesse. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute, répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Tu sais, j'ai bien cru que tu me détestais lorsque tu étais dans ses bras.

- C'est que je t'ai détesté, avoua-t-elle sans fard et sans honte. L'espace d'un instant… Mais, j'ai compris aussi. N'en parlons plus !

- Myrrha…

- D'ailleurs, il n'y a rien à dire. Dean est parti et moi je suis là. Il n'a pas cherché à m'emmener avec lui. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez ! Donc, il n'y a rien à dire.

- Petite fille, insista Léviathan en la prenant par les bras. Ne refoule pas ta peine. Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle gravement. J'ai juste besoin…de revoir mon père.

Le sourire de Léviathan s'attendrit. Le seul qui pouvait lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire ne pouvait être que Lucifer.

- Allons-y, petite fille.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'Achéron. La barque avait accosté. Les trois silhouettes se fondaient dans les brumes vaporeuses du fleuve. Pourtant, à cet instant précis où elle se retournait, elle était certaine que Dean regardait de son côté. Le langage du cœur est universelle. Des larmes emplirent ses prunelles.

- Allons-y, accepta-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.


	43. Chapitre XLIII

**Chapitre XLIII**

Tous les Démons principaux et des démons importants s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez Lucifer. L'ambiance était à la fête. Pourtant, dès que Myrrha parut, en toute discrétion, les prunelles clairvoyantes de son père s'attachèrent à elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui, pour être sincère, n'en gardait pas moins un fond de nostalgie.

Les paupières de la princesse se plissèrent en entendant le rire charnu de Délicia. Naturellement, elle évoluait près du Maître des Enfers. Mais, contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas remarqué le retour de Myrrha. Les prunelles de Lucifer pétillèrent de tendresse et de malice. Force lui était de constater que, malgré les épreuves, sa fille restait…égale à elle-même.

Myrrha avança vers lui avec une nonchalance étudiée. Le sourire de Lucifer s'accentua, tandis que Délicia se trémoussait de plus en plus, gorgée de l'importance qu'elle se donnait.

- Inutile de te donner autant de mal, asséna la princesse avec un regard apitoyé pour la succube qui s'était vivement retournée. Ce sourire n'est pas pour toi.

Les yeux sombres de Délicia lancèrent des myriades d'éclairs, tandis que Lucifer éclatait de rire.

- Tes adieux à Dean ne se sont pas éternisés, essaya d'attaquer la démone. Sans doute avait-il moins de temps à te consacrer…en compagnie de Bella.

- Rassure-toi. Bella ayant eu l'impudence d'énerver Léviathan, sa compagnie fut très discrète. Décidément, il en faut beaucoup aux succubes pour comprendre qu'elles ne font pas le poids face à moi, appuya orgueilleusement Myrrha.

Le rire de Lucifer éclata une fois encore, plus clair que jamais. Délicia, outrée et frémissante de colère, serra les poings. D'un regard, Asmodée l'invita à ne pas poursuivre l'escarmouche. Inutile d'assombrir la fête !

Néanmoins, pour soutenir un élément des plus appréciés, il s'avança doucement vers Délicia, caressa la joue veloutée d'une main tendre et l'embrassa langoureusement sous le nez de Myrrha qui, levant les yeux au ciel, dut se résoudre à attendre patiemment. Fondant sous le baiser voluptueux d'Asmodée, la succube jeta néanmoins un regard en coin à Lucifer.

- Le sourire n'était peut-être pas pour moi, mais j'espère que nous pourrons partager d'autres choses, proposa-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire encore, tant il était convaincu du regard courroucé de sa fille.

Satisfaite, la succube s'éloigna en ondulant du bassin comme elle savait si bien le faire, et en s'efforçant d'ignorer la princesse, ce qui était moins évident.

- Je te rappelle, dit soudain Asmodée alors que Délicia était hors de portée d'oreilles, que certaines de tes anciennes compagnes font d'excellentes succubes. Ne te crois pas tant supérieure à elles…

Une moue irritée crispa les lèvres de la princesse.

- Tu serais un bien piètre professeur si je n'étais supérieure à une simple succube, vu que c'est toi en personne qui m'a tout appris.

- Tout, vraiment ? Je te rappelle, ma chère, que tu n'étais plus vierge lorsque j'ai pris en main ton initiation. Et ne crois pas que la connaissance supplante l'expérience dans ce domaine. De plus, il est possible que je ne t'aie pas encore tout appris.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, puis ses lèvres frémirent. Elle plongea ses myosotis dans la prairie des prunelles d'Asmodée et posa un baiser mutin au coin de sa bouche. Pourtant, c'est dans les bras de son père qu'elle fondit aussitôt.

Le démon de la Luxure, légèrement désemparé, préféra s'écarter. De sa démarche gracieuse, Belphégor vint le rejoindre.

- Nous avons une grande princesse, dit simplement Asmodée.

- En as-tu jamais douté ?

- Non, mais elle grandit encore.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Lucifer resserra son étreinte malgré lui. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du froid qui avait soufflé sur son cœur alors qu'il devait l'exposer au risque de la perdre, sa fille bien-aimée. Comment aurait-il pu supporter son absence ?...

- Mon ange…

Surprise par la voix légèrement tremblante, elle releva la tête et le fixa, se livrant totalement à travers la fenêtre de ses prunelles embuées.

- Papa, je t'aime tant.

- Cette épreuve…j'aurais aimé te l'éviter.

- Je sais.

- Il fallait qu'il prenne réellement conscience que ta place est ici. Et il fallait pour cela que Dean Winchester ait le choix.

- Et s'il avait fait le "mauvais" choix ? S'il m'avait demandé de partir avec lui ?

Lucifer la regarda gravement. Tant d'amour, tant de souffrance, tant de fierté et tant de loyauté sourdaient dans l'éclat lavande de son regard !

- Je sais que TOI, tu aurais fait le bon choix. Mais je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis.

- Ah non ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'un parfait abruti…bien qu'il soit humain. Enfin, nul n'est parfait…

- Oh toi ! le réprimanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, qui s'adoucit bien vite pour devenir mélancolique.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu, la rassura Lucifer.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, attendrissante dans son besoin d'être rassurée.

- Mon ange, je ne t'empêcherai pas de le revoir. Tu sais parfaitement où est ton devoir, et tu ne franchiras pas certaines limites, je le sais. Que cela ne t'empêche pas de revoir l'homme que tu aimes !

- Tu es incroyable tu sais !

- Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant…

Cette fois, c'est le rire de la princesse qui éclata. Elle rayonnait de charme, d'assurance, d'audace, d'amour.

_"Une grande princesse"_ se confirma Asmodée.

- Alors, nos p'tits bonshommes sont rentrés chez eux ? demanda Belzébuth en apportant une coupe de vin pétillant à Myrrha.

- Oui, ils ont traversé l'Achéron, répondit-elle avec un accent triste au fond de la voix.

- C'est fou comme on s'attache à ces animaux-là.

- Belz' ! gronda-t-elle, mécontente de la réflexion de son ami, mais sachant néanmoins qu'elle cachait plus de tendresse que de mépris.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Ils vont me manquer ces loustics. Faudra que j'aille leur rendre une petite visite de temps en temps.

- Hein ?

- En toute sympathie j'entends. Juste de quoi les titiller un peu.

Myrrha le regarda, mi-figue mi-raisin. Elle avait compris que Belzébuth avait éprouvé une sorte d'attachement envers les deux chasseurs. Cela allait bien au-delà du simple amusement ou de l'obéissance à un ordre. "En toute sympathie", le terme était approprié et le Démon ne s'en cachait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ? Il avait de quoi répondre à quiconque lui chercherait des noises !

- Tu vois mon ange, Belzébuth se pose beaucoup moins de questions que toi, intervint Lucifer.

- Des questions ? Pffff ! Foutaises ! Les questions ne sont là que pour nous compliquer la vie. Et puis quel genre de questions devrais-je me poser ?

- Puis-je ou ne puis-je pas revoir les Winchester ? mima Lucifer en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

- Quoi ! Tu ne veux plus les revoir ? s'étonna Belzébuth en se tournant vers Myrrha.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, grommela-t-elle.

Belzébuth l'attira contre lui et posa un baiser sur les cheveux soyeux. Elle se laissa aller contre ce torse puissant qui l'avait tant rassuré dans sa prime enfance.

- T'as un petit côté compliqué, s'amusa-t-il. Sans doute ta partie humaine…

- Hé !... De toute façon, je ne sais même pas s'il aura envie de me revoir.

- Il aura…, releva finement Belzébuth. Il ne s'agit que de Dean ?

- Si je te disais que je ne t'autoriserais à le revoir qu'une seule heure de sa vie, accepterais-tu cette heure ? demanda Lucifer.

Le cœur de Myrrha manqua un battement. Belzébuth sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa peau nue ( la fête était trop avancée pour que les vêtements ne deviennent pas superflus ). Pâle et blessée, elle se retourna vers son père.

- Oui, je préfèrerais ne le revoir qu'une heure, que pas du tout, assura-t-elle farouchement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je…

- Parce que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne voudrait-il plus te revoir ?

- Je suis la fille du "Diable".

- Il est un chasseur.

- Alors…

- Tu le reverras, l'assura-t-il encore avec un sourire bienveillant qui ramena quelques couleurs aux joues de la princesse. Même s'il faut pour cela que j'aille le chercher moi-même par la peau des fesses pour le ramener ici !

Elle remarqua alors le regard complice et amusé entre Lucifer et Belzébuth. Elle s'écarta et les toisa l'un et l'autre, bras croisés, en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

- Vous êtes contents ?

Les deux démons sourirent à pleine dent, chacun faisant claquer un baiser sur sa joue. Ils avaient ramené la confiance en son cœur. Il l'avait déchargée du poids du doute. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait, et ils se reverraient. C'était aussi simple que cela !

- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi… ( Myrrha tourna un regard surpris vers son père ) J'aperçois la succulente Délicia prête à fondre.

- Mmmm bon appétit, lui souhaita Belzébuth après un regard appréciateur au déhanché plus que suggestif de la succube.

- Félons ! bouda Myrrha.

- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout, l'assura Lucifer au creux de son oreille.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Asmodée surveillait Myrrha du coin de l'œil pendant que Lucifer s'approchait de Délicia, avec l'intention manifeste de célébrer la victoire de manière charnelle. Instinctivement, la princesse guerrière se rendit compte de l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet et se mut dans sa direction. Les prunelles du démon irradièrent de l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. De sa démarche féline, elle réduisait l'écart entre eux, le sourire mutin, ébouriffant sa chevelure sauvage.

- Alors Mammon, la princesse de l'Enfer s'est-elle montrée à la hauteur de tes espérances ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrobée de sensualité en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Tu es la digne fille de Lucifer.

- Surtout lorsqu'il se conduit de la sorte, s'amusa-t-elle en enroulant autour de son doigt une mèche des longs cheveux d'Asmodée.

Les deux démons se tournèrent vers le Prince des Enfers qui, au milieu de ses convives, donnait libre cours à ses désirs entre les cuisses de Délicia. Le spectacle arracha un sourire à Asmodée, comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas la partie cette fois. N'avait-il pas osé prendre la défense de sa succube face à la princesse auréolée de sa fierté guerrière ? Il tourna cependant vers elle un regard entendu qui laissait présager une revanche. Elle humecta ses lèvres à ce voluptueux présage, laissant un délicieux frisson courir le long de sa peau, avant de reporter son attention sur Mammon. Son sourire espiègle s'accentua. Le démon de l'avarice continuait à profiter de ce spectacle qui alimentait le feu au creux de ses reins.

- Ma nature humaine ne te gêne donc plus ? questionna-t-elle en glissant une jambe entre les cuisses musclées.

Il plongea sans retenue dans les prunelles limpides aux reflets d'améthystes, le regard fiévreux, la verge turgescente. Il n'était plus question de mots. Plus rien n'existait que cette peau douce qui appelait les caresses, que cette bouche frémissante qu'il voulait rougir de baisers ! Un élan impérieux, bestial, tyrannique…dont elle avait conscience et dont elle jouait. La garce !

Elle s'approcha de Mammon et posa une main presque timide sur sa poitrine, sachant que cela aurait plus d'effets qu'une approche directe. Mammon, ce contradicteur coriace ! Cet adversaire tenace ! Mammon qu'elle engluait dans les lacets de son érotisme innocent.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Asmodée sur ses épaules, faisant glisser les pans de sa robe pour exposer sa nudité fragile au sexe conquérant. D'un geste sec, il arracha les fins entrelacs dorés qui retenaient encore sur ses hanches le tissu soyeux. Puis, le Démon de la Luxure s'écarta, sans les quitter des yeux. Myrrha et Mammon étaient face à face dans le recoin dans lequel elle les avait subrepticement entraînés. Contrairement à son père et aux autres démons, la princesse guerrière avait besoin d'un minimum d'intimité… Asmodée sourit. Elle était à la fois si pure et si naturellement sensuelle, terriblement voluptueuse dans ses pudiques réflexes.

Mammon ne se perdit pas en contemplation. Il s'immisça rapidement en elle, lui imposant un rythme sauvage taillé dans le désir brut, se nourrissant de cette "soumission" à la passion du mâle. Soumission factice, il le savait bien…et n'avait garde de l'oublier.

Alors qu'elle acceptait comme une offrande le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, elle jeta un regard alentour.

Elle prit la mesure du Royaume infernal, à la fois terrible, attirant, étrange et complexe. Là où elle était née. Chez elle ! Oui, elle était à sa place, parmi ses démons qui pouvaient être aussi abominables que séduisants. Elle était à sa place, aux côtés de son père. Elle appartenait à ce Royaume corps et âme. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers des images qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle… Mais une partie de son coeur, elle le savait, Lucifer le savait aussi, lui qui avait offert son amour à une mortelle, appartenait à un autre !

FIN

Voici venue la fin de ma Prophétie antique.

Néanmoins, je crains que nous ne retrouvions un jour prochain de nouvelles aventures de Myrrha, Mahiya, Dean et Sam…

J'ai publié sur mon blog quelques illustrations de ma fic ( en cours ). Je n'ai rien d'une artiste, à peine une amatrice. Mais j'ai essayé d'exprimer mes pensées par le dessin.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie dans cette aventure, avec des remerciements particuliers à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires.


End file.
